Meloetta the Chick
by Virizion 2.6
Summary: Keldeo the Critic's girlfriend, Meloetta, starts reviewing Pokemon and other VG FanFictions genres. She'll be having fun criticizing, reading, and reviewing fanfictions. With some special guest, loyal friends, and maybe some of my OC's. Enjoy the reviews and have a good laugh. (Bash or Rant, I'll find you, not really, but be careful. Originally belong to Matthais Unidostres)
1. Never Too Late Part 1

**A/N: For the first time ever, Meloetta gets her review show.**

**This is originally Matthais Unidostres' idea in the first place, but for the past few years, nobody will take it.**

**Now I came to help to support the idea and make it a reality.**

**Now it's time.**

**Time for Meloetta to review.**

**Here she is, Meloetta the Chick.**

**Virizion 2.6 OUT!**

* * *

In the living room of Virizion 2.6's home, Damian Capulet was laying on the couch, watching American Horror Story on Netflix while Meloetta was sitting on chair, looking at romantic fanfictions on a laptop.

"Arghh! There's not that many good romance fanfics around lately." Meloetta said.

"So? Just find one that you're interested in." Damian said.

"It's not like that, Damian. When you're a critic, you have to find a fanfic you want to review, not for your own desire." Meloetta explained.

"Like I give a crud about criticism." Damian exclaimed.

"Of course you won't care." Meloetta said.

"So what's the point of a critic? It's just a guy or girl watching a movie."

"Actually, it's more than that. You'll see."

"Boo. Whatever."

Meloetta continued to look through romantic fanfics as she slammed her laptop shut, making Damian jump in surprise.

"Nothing."

Meloetta pouted as she crossed her arms and legs.

"I can't find anything." Meloetta said in anger.

Damian paused the show as he got up and floated over to Meloetta.

"So you can't find a fanfic that's good for you? What the heck is with the attitude?" Damian asked.

"I just can't find anything good for me to review. I just can't." Meloetta said as she grabbed and empty soda bottle and threw it.

Damian faced palmed.

"Alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Damian said, getting Meloetta's attention.

"Let me help you with that."

Damian grabbed the laptop and scrolled a list of romance pokemon fanfics as he spotted one and clicked on the link.

He then placed the laptop on top of Meloetta's lap.

"Look, this might be something you'll like." Damian said.

"This?" Meloetta questioned in surprise.

"Yes. The fanfic is called _'Never Too Late' _by DragonNiro. One of Virizion's favorite authors and closest friends. You'll want to review this." Damian explained.

* * *

_**Never Too Late **_

_By: DragonNiro_

_It has been five weeks since White was put in a coma by the collapsing of N's Castle. Black has stayed by her side. Her Pokemon, however, are upset. It is up to Black's Pokemon to cheer them up. But about falling in love as well? And what about Black &amp; White?_

* * *

"Mmm. Interesting. In fact, I will review this fanfiction." Meloetta said as she smiled.

"Thank you, Damian."

"You should probably get some sleep. It's almost midnight." Damian said as he floated to his room.

Meloetta floated to her room.

Meloetta's room was filled with pictures of music notes, a desk with a laptop and a picture of her with Keldeo, Victini, the Swords of Justice, and Matthais Unidostres in the Moor of Icirrus, and finally, a queen size bed with a picture of Meloetta in both her Aria and Pirouette Form.

Meloetta plugged the charger on her laptop as she jumped on her bed with a smile on her face.

She fluffed her pillow, grabbed a Resolute Form Keldeo plush toy, and covered herself with a green blanket.

"Kelde, wherever you are, I'm going to make you proud." Meloetta said.

"I miss you every day. I always worry about you. In the morning, at night, while having lunch or dinner, reading fanfics, everything I do, I always think about you. I never had the chance to tell you this before you went into that Plot Hole, but I love you. I know you'll come back and review."

Meloetta's eyelids started to get heavy as she was closing them.

"Keldeo..."

Meloetta held on the Keldeo plush toy with all her might.

"I...love...you." Meloetta finished as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Meloetta the Chick**

**Never Too Late**

**By: DragonNiro**

**Ft. Lazercorn the Shiny Keldeo**

**(Reminder: This is Meloetta's point of view. Lazercorn is from the upcoming Pokemosh Games)**

* * *

It was 5:20 pm as Meloetta was finishing a Quesarito from Taco Bell.

"Man, Virizion 2.6 wasn't kidding when he said that the Quesarito was delicious." Meloetta said as she threw away the wrapper and used her psychic powers to put the plate in the kitchen sink.

Meloetta was floating to her room so that she will get started on reviewing the story Damian helped her look.

She was about to open the door until she heard,

"AAAAAAAA SH**!" A voice was heard in her room.

"What the? Who's there?" Meloetta said as she opened the door to her room to find a shiny Keldeo sitting on a chair, on Meloetta's laptop, playing Five Nights at Freddy's.

She gasped because she recognizes the shiny Keldeo.

"Lazercorn?" Meloetta exclaimed.

The shiny Keldeo turned around to see Meloetta.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Meloetta the Chick. Remember me? Lazercorn?" The shiny Keldeo said, now known as Lazercorn.

"Well of course I remember 's been 2 months since I last saw you." Meloetta said.

"What are you doing here and why are you playing Five Nights at Freddy's?" Meloetta asked.

"Both of those questions have the same answer, I'm here because my computer had a virus, so I took it to Office Depot and they're fixing it right now. I wanted to play Five Nights at Freddy's, but I don't have a laptop, so I came here." Lazercorn explained.

"I see. Well, can you kindly please get out? I'm going to start reviewing a story." Meloetta said with her sweet, gentle voice.

"You're going to review, I'm in." Lazercorn said as he pressed the red X on the game and went on fanfiction.

"Wait, you want to review with me? But you're more of a pokemon video gamer than a pokemon critic." Meloetta said.

"I know, but what's wrong with me reviewing with you. I could be called Lazercorn the Nostalgia Keldeo Critic." Lazercorn joked.

Meloetta started giggling at Lazercorn's little joke.

"If you want to review with me, that's fine. The story I'm reviewing is _'Never Too Late' _by DragonNiro." Meloetta told Lazercorn.

"I just found it." Lazercorn said as he clicked the link and loaded up the story.

"Alright. All I need is my camera and..."

"Got it." Lazercorn said as he pulled out a camera from Meloetta's closet and set it up.

"Perfect. Alright, let's get started."

* * *

The camera turned on, showing Meloetta and Lazercorn the shiny Keldeo.

"Hello everybody, I'm Meloetta the Chick."

"And I'm Lazercorn the shiny Keldeo."

"And this is my first review show and my first episode." Meloetta smiled.

"So after having a few troubles finding a fanfic about romance, a Meloetta named Damian Capulet helped me look for one."

"Though, living with Virizion 2.6 is okay, but Damian can be very annoying at times. Exhibit A,"

* * *

_Meloetta was sleeping in her bed while Damian entered her room and for some reason, he's dressed up as Jeff the Killer._

_Meloetta was about to wake up as Damian turned invisible._

_She was about to get up, but being sleepy put her back to sleep._

_Damian turned visible as he crept closer to Meloetta._

_Damian took out a plastic knife as he..._

* * *

**SCHLIKT!**

The memory cloud poofed away after Lazercorn in his Resolute Form used Secret Sword on it.

"I think you should go to the review, Meloetta. You can talk about your time here later." Lazercorn said as he deactivated Secret Sword.

"Right. The review. Let's get to it."

* * *

_Five weeks._

_Five freaking weeks._

_Five freaking, stupid weeks._

* * *

"Okay, we get it. It's been 5 weeks." Meloetta said.

* * *

_Five weeks since the battle at N's Castle_

_Black had trouble getting past the Elite Four with his team._

_Samurott had trouble with the Psychic but was fine with the Dark._

* * *

"Obviously the Dark Type Elite wasn't hard. He's easy." Lazercorn said.

"If I was there, I would kick Grimsley's pokemon in the balls."

"You and your hate of balls. Where did that come from?" Meloetta asked.

"That is something you'll learn when Pokemosh Games comes out."

* * *

_Black had ran through the Champion's room, regardless of the damage._

_He ran up the stairs, regardless of the height._

* * *

"Why is Black in such a hurry?" Lazercorn asked.

"I don't know. He even passed the Gym Leaders fighting the Seven Sages and they didn't even notice him." Meloetta said.

* * *

_Black ran right through the castle to find the two people he was looking for._

_N and White._

* * *

**M. Bison: OF COURSE!**

* * *

_He got to the last room. White had already beaten the last Seven Sage._

_What was his name again?_

_Dennis?_

_Black didn't know._

* * *

"His name is Ghetsis." Meloetta said.

"His name almost sounds like Get and then Sis." Lazercorn said.

* * *

_What Black knew is that N was leaving. And White was there talking to him._

_What Black saw that N flew off and White falling to the floor._

_She cried._

* * *

"I would be sad too if I was White." Meloetta said.

"It's kinda funny how the author is calling Hilbert and Hilda 'Black and White' because of the game and the manga." Lazercorn said.

"You read manga?" Meloetta asked.

"Yes." Lazercorn answered.

* * *

_Black was heartbroken._

"Why would you be heartbroken?" Meloetta exclaimed.

* * *

_She didn't cry because the whole "Free the Pokemon" thing was over._

_She cried because she loved N._

* * *

"Oh, now I see." Meloetta said.

"So it turns out that Black was in love with White and now he's mad at N for taking that away from him."

"Yeah, then the whole castle started breaking apart and White wants to die in there, but Black saved her but she's in a coma. That's great." Lazercorn sarcastically laughed.

**Portal 2 Announcer: Sarcasm Self Test Complete**

"It's kinda complete." Meloetta said.

"So now we go to the pokemon's point of view. They seem to be sad and not at their normal behavior. It turns out, it was Black's team of pokemon."

* * *

_"So..." said Simisear glumly. "What do we do now?"_

_Kookodile then shouted..._

* * *

**Phoenix Wright: HOLD IT!**

Lazercorn raised his eyebrow. "I just noticed something. Play that again."

* * *

_Kookodile the shouted..._

* * *

"Okay stop right there." Lazercorn said.

"You spelled his or her name wrong. You spelled most of it write, but you forgot the R."

"It appears that Krookodile is a girl in Black's team. She wants Black to feel better by forcing White to wake up from her coma, which is impossible, but Haxorus stopped her." Meloetta explained.

* * *

_"No, don't do that" started Haxorus. "You may attempt to wake her up but it might make matters worse and it will hurt Black even more"_

* * *

"You forgot punctuation. You forgot about punctuation at the end of a sentence." Meloetta said.

* * *

_Unfezant then said, "He's right. You might make the coma worse or you could make her die. I know our master will forgive you but I cannot say he'll blame himself for it."_

_Unfezent then..._

* * *

**Phoenix Wright: HOLD IT!**

"You spelled her name right and then you spelled it wrong. What was that?"

* * *

_Unfezent then looked into the distance, with a tear running down her face._

_Kookodile sat down. "I know, I know... It's just so frustrating to see Master in pain and it's that girl's fault this is happening"_

* * *

"Punctuation!" Meloetta shouted.

"Cool it!" Lazercorn shouted.

* * *

_Samurott then said, "It's not that girl's fault either. It's that N and that guy Dennis or whatever his name is. If they didn't want to free pokemon, we wouldn't be here in the first place!"_

_The other pokemon looked in him and agreed._

* * *

"Now that's taking things seriously." Lazercorn said.

"So Simisear and the others heard Cheren and Bianca arguing and learn that White's pokemon ran away. So Samurott makes a plan to split up and look for her pokemon so that his master, Black, won't be even more sad than before." Meloetta explained.

* * *

_Samurott smiled. "It's decided then. I'll go find Serperior and the last team-mate who's name I cannot remember._

_Simisear, you find Simipour._

_Unfezent, you find Scrafty while Kookodile finds Daramanitan._

"3 pokemon spelling errors? Is there more coming?" Meloetta exclaims angrily.

_Haxorus finds Vanilluxe. Is everyone agreeing with that?"_

_Simisear remained silent._

_Unfezent nodded in agreement._

_She knew Scrafty back when they were Pidove and Scraggy._

_They were best friends then._

_Scrafty might come back if friend helps here cope._

_Kookidile was in deep thought._

* * *

Meloetta's left eye started twitching.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE MADE THE SPELLING OF KROOKODILE'S NAME EVEN WORSE!" Meloetta yelled in anger.

"Ahh, the whole critic rage. Classic." Lazercorn said with a smile.

"In case some of you don't what I'm talking about, this is what I mean by the classic critic rage. Exhibit A,"

**Nostalgia Critic: How does that work? I don't care how stupid you are. If you just say "I'm over there," nobody's gonna go, "Oh he's over there." EVEN THE MENTALLY ILL AREN'T THAT STUPID!**

"Yeah. That's what I mean. I mean, we all know how Keldeo reacted to Purple Flowers and Chocolate Cake."

**Keldeo the Critic: HOLY MEW! HE SWORE! HE ACTUALLY SWORE!**

**What the heck is this- this- gah! Look, Team Rocket can swear, Paul can swear, Trip can swear, Georgia can swear, Burgundy can swear, even Cilan can swear. But Ash Ketchum does not swear!**

"I can never forget that since I was 15. I'm freaking 16 years old for crying out loud and it's been a year since I've seen Keldeo rage out like that. You calm now, Meloetta?"

Meloetta took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Yeah, I'm calm. If it weren't for you putting up Keldeo's act in his first fanfiction he reviewed, I would still be angry." Meloetta said with a smile.

"I'm guessing you miss Keldeo."

"You think? Alright, let's get back to the review. Turns out that Krookodile doesn't trust Darmanitan that much."

* * *

_Haxorus was angry. "What do you mean I have to find that Ice-Cream?_

* * *

"Ice cream may be 2 words, but it doesn't mean that you have to put a dash between them. I also _just _noticed that team mate also has a dash in it. Team mate can be separated or one word, I think."

* * *

_I'm a dragon type! We hate ice types! Besides, she'll freeze me!"_

_Simisear then muttered, "Shut up and just do it"_

* * *

**George Lopez: Órale**

"More missing punctuation? Really?" Meloetta said.

* * *

_Haxorus became silent. Simisear had a terrible anger problem. It was the best idea to shut up._

_Samurott then said, "Alright! Let's move out!"_

* * *

"So Black's pokemon decides to leave the hospital and find White's pokemon. So let's go to chapter 2,"

Meloetta starts to frown.

"Or should I call it _chapter 1 _because the first chapter was called _Prologue _which is kinda dumb."

"So we start it off with a flashback of Black and Oshawott when they was young, moved to his new home in Nuvema Town. Then he plays Hide-And-Seek with Oshawott until he meets Cheren, Bianca, and White." Lazercorn explained.

"I'm not going to talk about the flashback since you already spoiled it." Meloetta said.

"So Samurott was looking for Serperior until he gets an idea that she might be at the treehouse they used to hang out at."

* * *

_"Ah...The tree house...So many memories..." though Samurott._

_The tree house was old but stable._

_It had be weathered a bit since they left._

* * *

"Almost close to Arthur's tree house."

* * *

_Samurott noticed that there are some tracks going to the tree house._

_Samurott knew that Serperior is in the tree house, because there is no Pokemon in Unova can make those tracks._

_Samurott climbed slowly up the ladder, as it was old._

_Because he doesn't want to scare Serperior._

* * *

"So Samurott got to the top to see Serperior in the corner. She wasn't talking to him and Samurott gave her a reason to talk and then she starts talking. Then Samurott made her think that if she was in a coma and wakes up, then she would feel a lot of pain." Meloetta explained.

* * *

_"I-it's just that my mistress was so stupid. Why on earth did she fall in love with that green-haired twat?_

_I mean, freeing all the Pokemon?_

_We were happy just the way we were._

_But then that N twat had ruined everything._

_I swear that my mistress was thinking of releasing us to go join N, just because she had fallen in love with him._

_There was a person that was there for here..."_

* * *

**Phoenix Wright: HOLD IT!**

"I think you mean, 'there for her,' not 'there for here.'" Meloetta said.

* * *

_"My master" continued Samurott._

* * *

"More missing punctuation. What's wrong with the author forget about punctuation?" Meloetta asked.

"I have no idea." Lazercorn laughed.

* * *

_"Yes, indeed..." said Serperior " Your master is the right person for her._

_Shy, sensible, strong and always went for his ideals._

_But my mistress was too dense to see that...She had to fallen in love with N, that twat._

_In my journey with Mistress, I noticed that your master was always trying to catch up with her and the third to last time he caught up with her, I finally realized that your master was in love with her._

* * *

**Darwin Watterson: It took you two days to think of this?**

* * *

_I was trying to figure out how to get them together when this happened..."_

_"Basically, my master is in love with her and she is too stupid to see it." Interrupted Samurott bluntly._

_"Shut up, Ozzy!" shouted Serperior._

_"Be quiet, Samantha" snickered Samurott._

_Serperior blushed._

* * *

"That's a really cute nickname for a Serperior." Meloetta said with shining eyes and a cute smile on her face.

"One question, how can White not pronounce Snivy's name right?" Lazercorn asked.

"Don't know. She called her that when she was a kid." Meloetta said.

* * *

_Samurott smiled. "See? You're no upset anymore. You cheered up a bit._

_I can tell because you shouted at me. When you are upset, you don't shout at anyone."_

_Serperior returned the smile._

_Then she asked, "Can you stay with me awhile? I just need some company."_

_Samurott nodded and sat with Serperior for an hour._

* * *

"For that long you sat with Serperior? Something tells me that the author likes to ship Samurott and Serperior as a couple." Lazercorn said.

* * *

_Samurott realized that Serperior must be really dense as well as her Master as Samurott was blushing the whole way through._

_That happened because Samurott likes Serperior._

* * *

"How the f*** did I get that right?!" Lazercorn asked in a shocked way.

"Maybe it's because pokemon fans like to ship Oshawott and Snivy. So it makes no difference for Samurott and Serperior." Meloetta said as she smiled.

Lazercorn blushed and lowered his head.

"Point taken." Lazercorn said.

* * *

_After a while, Samurott asked, "Can we search for your last member? I promised my team that we do."_

_Serperior smiled._

_"Of course we shall."_

* * *

"Well that ends that cute scene." Meloetta said with a smile.

"Hey guess what?" Lazercorn said.

"What?"

"We're back at the hospital."

"Say what?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the hospital...**_

* * *

"Oh wow. We're back at the hospital. Hospitals creep me out." Meloetta said.

"Why? Because of Grey's Anatomy?" Lazercorn joked.

"No. It's because it's so lonely in there and it's starts to feel like you're alone with creepy voices and sounds." Meloetta said as she quaked in fear.

"It reminds you of Jane, doesn't it?" Lazercorn asked.

"SHUT UP!" Meloetta shouted angrily as Lazercorn laughed in enjoyment.

* * *

_Cheren looked around._

_No one was around. Bianca had gone to get something to drink and Black was still with White._

_He sighed._

_Things were so complicated these days since N had appeared and disappeared in White's life._

* * *

**Sweetie Belle: OH COME ON!**

* * *

_Cheren was like a brother to White, same with Bianca being a sister to Black._

_They look out for each other._

_Cheren was very unsure with N when he first appeared and he was right._

_This happened all because of N._

_White's in a coma, Black is very upset, Bianca is unhappy and Cheren cannot think what is going through White's team mind._

_Cheren cannot believe what her team has done._

_Come on, running away?_

* * *

"Yeah, really? Running away? Sure, if Keldeo was in a coma in a pokemon center, I wouldn't abandon him. I would stay with him until he wakes up." Meloetta said.

"What would you do, Lazercorn, if one of your friends is in a coma?"

"I would stay with them, even if it's Joven." Lazercorn said.

"You don't like Jovenshire the Genesect, do you?"

"He's a good friend and really cool to hang out with, but sometimes, he can just be a bit embarrassing when he's around girls. So you're lucky he's not here."

* * *

_"Cheren! Cheren!" came a voice from down the hall._

_Cheren turned around to see Bianca running down the hall, looking tired and out of breathe._

* * *

**(B&amp;W) Bianca: Out of the way! Out of the way! OUT OF THE WAY!**

* * *

_"What's wrong Bianca?" asked Cheren._

_"W-White is... White is..." breathed Bianca heavily. Then she took out an inhaler and breathed in the medicine._

_Cheren knew that Bianca was asthmatic. That's been one of the reasons why her dad didn't want her to go on Pokemon Journey._

_"Calm down, Bianca! What's happening?" asked Cheren._

_He notices that Bianca was very distressed._

_"White is beginning to wake up!" shouted Bianca with a red face._

_"WHAT?" shouted Cheren._

* * *

**Bad News Barrett: I'm afraid I got some bad news.**

"Oh no. Seems like White is going to figure out her pokemon are gone." Meloetta said.

"So we move on to chapter 3 and we have another flashback of Black thinking about who does he like. We all know who that is." Lazercorn said.

"In the end, White started an argument and Black was the only one who wasn't arguing,"

...

"And then Oshawott came and hit him with his scalchop and then Black started yelling."

* * *

_"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" shouted Simisear as he was looking around._

* * *

Meloetta widen her eyes in shock

"Oh boy. Here it comes." Lazercorn said as he ducked down and covered his ears, with a smile on his face.

Meloetta puffed her cheeks as an anime angry mark appeared on her head.

**Freddie Benson: In 5...4...3...2...**

"DID SIMISEAR JUST SWEAR?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE SWORE! I MAY HATE MEAN HUMANS, EVIL, SPELLING ERRORS, AND SCARY PRANKS, ESPECIALLY DAMIAN'S JEFF THE KILLER PRANK, BUT ON TOP OF MY LIST,"

Meloetta's eyes started glowing red with pure anger, similar to the red eyes in the Undersea Temple.

**"I HATE SWEARING!"**

After that loud yelling, some things started vibrating from the sound of Meloetta's voice as a bowling ball started rolling across the counter, high up on the wall, rolling to where Lazercorn is.

The said Keldeo opened his eyes and uncovered his ears as he let out a breath.

"Glad that's over. I'm used to Keldeo the Critic and Genesect the Angry Bug, but I never heard Meloetta herself yell like _that. _Except on Unova's Survival Crisis, but that was on TV."

The bowling ball rolled off the counter and...

**DONG!**

The bowling ball landed on Lazercorn's head, hard as imaginary small Flying Types like Flechlings, Pidoves, etc, flying around Lazercorn's head.

Meloetta heard the loud dong and saw her bowling ball on Lazercorn's head and rushed to him.

"LAZERCORN! Are you okay?" Meloetta asked.

Lazercorn's eyes was swirling around like Derpy Hooves eyes as he said,

"Hey Sohinki, the pizza arrived. Let's invite Joven and have a video game pizza party."

After that was said, Lazercorn fell to the ground with a thud.

"Please tell me you're not dead." Meloetta whimpered with worry as she placed her head on Lazercorn's stomach, to feel breathing.

"Oh thank God. I hope you'll wake up to the review with me soon, but for now, I have to continue."

Meloetta used her Psychic to lift Lazercorn up and placed him on her bed.

"So let's continue. Simisear was made because he got lost. He also failed to ask for directions from a Pidove."

* * *

_Simisear then went into a deep thought._

_He quite liked Simipour, like the way his master liked her master._

_But it was different._

_White was dense, Simipour was shy, Black was thoughtful and Simisear himself, well, quite violent._

_Simisear has a nasty temper._

* * *

**Bill O'Reilly: Yeah, I'm obnoxious, yeah, I cut people off, yeah, I'm rude. You know why? Because you're busy.**

"I'm just going to skip the temper anger issue and continue chapter 3."

* * *

_Simisear had his eyes on a terrible scene._

_Pokemon from left to right were either frozen or in massive puddles of a mixture of blood and water._

* * *

"Oh my. Either Jeff the Killer was there or a monstrous sea monster with feet came by and attacked."

Meloetta took a deep breath and continued reading.

* * *

_Suddenly he heard coughing. Simisear turned around to see a Timber coughing up water. He rushed over to it._

_"Aww man... are you ok?" asked Simisear._

_"*Cough...Cough* I think I'm ok..." replied the Timburr horsely._

_Simisear looked around then asked "What happened here?"_

_"A Simipour walked into this Village, looking sad and upset.A Watchog asked what was the matter and she attacked us all! She first drowned some of us, then froze most of us then sent a giant tidal wave through the village. I played dead after that. But after all that, I heard crying."_

* * *

"When did Simipour turn into the Irish and Scottish legend, Kelpie? She just had a rampage after a question. That's just stupid."

* * *

_"Here, have some Sitrus berries" said Simisear as he gave the Timburr some berries "Stay here and rest. Maybe some other members of your village might still be alive"_

* * *

Meloetta had a bored blank expression on her face.

"No, I'm not mentioning it anymore. The missing punctuation in this story, I'm not mentioning it anymore. Why? 'Cause it's starting to get annoying. Throughout this story is missing punctuation and I'm starting to get sick of it. I'm just going to ignore it and go through the rest of the story."

* * *

_The Timburr gave a cheeky smile "Ok...Thanks"_

_Simisear then ran in the trail of destruction left by Simipour._

* * *

"So while going through the forest, Simisear used a Flame Burst and found Simisage following him."

* * *

_"Jeez! I knew that following somepoke else is wrong but you didn't have to shoot a Flame Burst at me!" complained Simisage._

_Simisear sweat-dropped. When he was younger there wasn't a day without Simisage, then Pansage, gone without complaining._

_"Ah...No matter! I saw you were chasing after my sis. What happened?"_

_Simisear explained what happened._

_Simisage was completely shocked. He can not believe something like that happened._

_"Grr...You go find my sis, Sear-Boy! I go find that bastard N, no matter where he is in the world, and kick his ass!" shouted Simisage as he ran off._

_Simisear blinked his eyes for a moment then went back on his search._

* * *

"Apparently, Simisage will never find N. Who knows where he went after the game, Black and White. So Simisear heard crying and he knows it Simipour."

* * *

_"Damn!" shouted Simisear, only to realized that wasn't the best idea he ever had._

_In fact, trying to find a pissed-off water type that almost killed an entire village and could kill you straight away, it was Simisear's most worst idea ever._

_Simipour turned round and Simisear knew she wasn't pleased to see him._

_She was shaking in angry and had a murderous red aura around her._

_Simisear only manage a few words._

_"Um...Hi?" he said with fear in his voice._

_"SURF!" Shouted Simipour as a giant tidal wave began to rise._

_"Shit!" shouted Simisear._

* * *

**Coach: Excuse me? EXCUSE ME?!**

* * *

_Simisear ran as fast as he could. There is tidal wave after him which will kill him. Then Simisear thought,_

_"__**No, I will not be a coward.**_

_**I am a coward for my master, I am a coward for my team-mates and I am a coward for Simipour. Not any more.**_

_**Too many people and Pokemon are hurting at the moment.**_

_**Although I cannot help them through this tough time, I can help somepoke.**_

_**I shall help Simipour get pass this tough time.**_

_**Even if my temper or my crush, no, screw that, my LOVE for her gets in the way!"**_

_Simisear turned round and roared!_

_He ran towards the tidal wave and was consumed by it._

* * *

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Meloetta yelled in a shocked anime way.

"Are you that stupid enough to run into a tidal wave for your love? You're a Fire Type. Weak against water. COME ON!"

* * *

_"Simisear? Simisear? I'm sorry that I was angry...I'm really hurting at the moment. M-my m-mistress is almost dead and I could b-bare t-to see her. That's w-why I-I r-ran away. I'm sorry Simisear...I'm so sorry..." cried Simipour._

_Simipour fell to her knees and began crying when she felt a palm on her shoulder._

_She looked up to see Simisear smiling, but covered in mud._

* * *

Meloetta widen her eyes as a broken glass sound effected played.

"HOW DID HE SURVIVE THAT?!" Meloetta yelled in a shocked anime way.

"ANSWER ME!"

Meloetta calms down and takes a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm getting ahead of myself. So Simisear somehow survives the Surf attack and forgives Simipour for attacking him."

* * *

_"Why are you blushing, Simisear?" asked Simipour._

_"Damn!" thought Simisear "I'm still blushing! This is too embarrassing!"_

_Simipour smiled. "I guess you like me in some kind of way, do you?" she said._

_Simisear blushed even more._

_"Don't worry" smiled Simipour confidently. "I like you too"_

* * *

"So Simipour expressed her feeling to Simisear and gave him a kiss? Come on, there's got to be more than that."

Meloetta looked at the screen and shakes her head.

"Nope. They just walks back to the hospital. Ironically, we're back at the hospital."

**Pit: I was there so much they named it after me: hosPITtal. Get it?**

* * *

_"Sigh..." sighed Black. "Boy, am I tired..."_

_Black was sitting in White's room. He had gone back to his home to rest up._

_He, Bianca and Cheren have taken shifts to look after White._

_This was decided after Black kept on falling asleep and becoming delusional._

_It was Bianca's shift this time. Black was visiting and was askes by Bianca if he could watch White while she went to get a drink._

_It's been a tough time since the incident at N's Castle. Everyone who knew White closely are having to cope with her._

_It must have been really hard for her Pokemon. Black overheard the argument between Bianca and Cheren._

_Black was proud of his Pokemon when Cheren told him that they ran off to find White's Pokemon._

"I would be proud too. In fact, I am proud of Black's pokemon trying to find White's pokemon."

_"Hey." came a voice. Black turned to see it's Bianca with her drink. "Anything change while I was gone?_

_Black shaked his..._

* * *

**Powerpuff Girls: NOT SO FAST!**

"If that's the end of a person talking, then where's the quotation mark?" A voice asked.

Meloetta widened her eyes and turned around to see Lazercorn on his hooves, walking towards Meloetta's desk.

"You're awake. Thank goodness." Meloetta sighed of relief.

"But yeah, he's got a point. Where's the quotation mark? Bianca stopped talking. Where is it?"

Meloetta turned to Lazercorn.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"I feel fine. Minor head injury, but fine." Lazercorn said with a smile.

"Let's continue."

* * *

_Black shaked his head sidewards to say no._

_Bianca sighed. "I wish everything was back the way it was. Carefree and peaceful. You know, what our childhood was._

_Our Pokemon journey was suppose to be together. Me, you, White and Cheren. I wished it never happened"_

* * *

"Mmm. There's no punctuation. Shouldn't you be yelling right now?" Lazercorn asked.

"I made up my mind to ignore it."Meloetta said.

"Oh. Okay." Lazercorn said in a confused way.

* * *

_Black looked up to the ceiling. "It's hard to imagine but guess destiny had plan this from the start. Things like this were meant to happen. No one has the power to change it"_

_Bianca frowned. "It's just not fair that something like this happened. Why couldn't it happen to someone else?" she said when she notice Black wasn't listening._

_"Are you even listening to me, Black?"_

_Black wasn't paying attention._

_Something was happening._

_"Oh my..." said Black_

_"What's happening, Black?" asked Bianca._

_"Get Cheren quickly" demanded Black "White's waking up!"_

* * *

**Bruce: Oh No.**

* * *

_Bianca turned her head to White's bed and notice that White's eyes were flutting and the heart monitor was beating face._

* * *

Lazercorn and Meloetta had looks of confusion on their faces.

"...um, I can't really think of anything from what I just read." Meloetta said.

"I can help you with that. I think the author meant 'White's eyes were fluttering and the heart monitor was beating fast.' What we just read made no sense. I get that he's telling us that White's waking up and it sounds like bad news, but you might want to fix that mistake." Lazercorn explained.

"So let's go to chapter 4 or should I say, chapter 3." Meloetta said.

"And another flashback of Black and White's childhood. Go ahead Lazercorn. Take it away."

"Okay. So this flashback talks about White wanting to get a Pokemon, but Bianca told her that they have to be 15 years old to get one, but she can't wait. So Cheren asked how she's going to do that until White took out a Pokeball and mentioned that her dad is a Pokeball designer. She then asked Black to borrow his Oshawott, but Oshawott only listens to Black. White then asks Black to borrow Oshawott, with Lillipup puppy eyes of desperation. Black couldn't resist and said yes. Then Oshawott hits Black with his scalchop and runs away from White." Lazercorn finished explaining as he started laughing.

"Hilarious." Lazercorn said while laughing.

"And then, White attempted to catch a Snivy with Oshawott. She did catch it, but then got busted by the parents. The only parents that weren't mad were White's parents and Black's parents. White's dad was proud and Black's mom offered ice cream. Funny."

* * *

_Unfezant flew through the air. She had a hard time time finding Scrafty._

* * *

"You said 'time' twice. Saying it once is good enough." Meloetta said.

* * *

_"Who knew finding a fighting type was so hard?" she asked herself._

_Unfezant didn't know Scrafty that well._

_But she knew enough to know that Scrafty, despite being a Pokemon that is known to be trouble, was actually sensitive._

_Unlike the other members of her team, Unfezant is the most mature one._

* * *

"If she's mature, then why did the first chapter in this story said that Unfezant is a blabber mouth?" Lazercorn asked.

"Don't know. It's like Damian with his swearing. He fights like a beast. I really don't think of Damian as a nice pokemon." Meloetta said.

"He can be really violent. I mean, sure he's my species, but that didn't change his attitude."

"Uh...Meloetta?" Lazercorn asked, but Meloetta didn't hear him.

"Also, some of Virizion's other OC's have a bit of an attitude, except Raven and some most others."

"Meloetta?" Lazercorn said, slightly annoyed.

"And even Virizion himself has an aggressive personality, but at least he can control it. He is really nice once you get to know him, and you'll even learn that..."

"JUST READ THE FANFICTION, YOU BITCH!" Lazercorn yelled as he hoof slapped his mouth shut, making Meloetta stop talking and turn around.

"Lazercorn?" Meloetta said in a shocked way.

"I'm sorry, Meloetta. You were just making me frustrated. Look, you can talk about your time with Virizion later, right now, read and review." Lazercorn said.

"Right. And I forgive you. Let's go." Meloetta said as she turned to her laptop.

* * *

_Unfezent noticed something yellow on the floor._

_It was hitting some trees down._

_It was Scrafty._

* * *

"That's funny about what Scrafty is doing right now because Virizion used to have a Scrafty named 'El Chopo.'" Lazercorn said.

"Why is that?" Meloetta asked.

"What Scrafty is doing in the story is the same thing Virizion's Scrafty does." Lazercorn said.

* * *

_"Hey, you ok?" asked Unfezent._

_Scrafty turned rounded with a normal Scrafty look._

_Droopy eyes and frown._

* * *

"I know why Scrafty's sad." Meloetta said.

"It's hard to tell." Lazercorn said.

"Why? Scrafty is so sad."

"That's what Scrafty normally looks like."

"Really?"

Lazercorn took out his cell phone and showed Meloetta a picture of Scrafty.

"Oh. I see." Meloetta said as she blushed.

"It's hard to tell how Scrafty's feeling because his face always looks like a bored blank expression, but in this case, he's feeling sad." Lazercorn said.

* * *

_"Yep." said Scrafty. "I cried for a bit then realized I won't be good enough for Mistress if I'm weak. Decided to train until somepoke came"_

_Unfezent smiled. "I'm so glad I don't have to convince you to come back" she said._

_Scrafty gave a small smile._

_Unfezent began to fly. "Follow me to the hospital, then"_

* * *

**Staples Easy Button: That was easy.**

"How come Samurott and Simisear had a hard time getting White's pokemon to change their minds, but not Unfezant?" Meloetta asked.

"Don't know. How come through the first part of the chapter after the flashback, Unfezant's name was spelled right, and then spelled wrong?" Lazercorn asked.

"I have no idea." Meloetta said.

"And there's so many missing punctuation throughout the whole story. I'm getting sick of it." Lazercorn said.

"Me too, but I'm trying my best to ignore it, but it's just so annoying. I feel the same annoyance Keldeo feels when he reviews a fanfiction with errors." Meloetta said.

* * *

_"So how about you? How were you caught?" asked Scrafty._

_Unfezent thought for a moment then said:_

* * *

"Go ahead, Lazercorn. Unfezant has a flashback she likes to share." Meloetta said.

"Okay. But before I tell, Unfezant and Scrafty were talking about how they were caught by their trainers. So Unfezant says that she ran into Oshawott and injured her wing. Black told them off and helped heal Unfezant's wing, well at this point, she's a Pidove. Then when Black ran into N, she offered to battle with Black to return the favor for helping her heal. She won, then followed Black to the pokemon center. Surprised to see Pidove, Pidove pecked a pokeball and made Black caught her. Technically speaking, she caught herself." Lazercorn finished the flashback.

"Now I have to say, that's a great story." Meloetta said.

* * *

_Scrafty smiled "Wow. What an amazing story" she said._

* * *

Meloetta had a confused look on her face.

"Did Scrafty just agree with me?" Meloetta said.

"Did the story broke the 4th wall? No. So Scrafty doesn't know you're there." Lazercorn said.

* * *

_Unfezent looked down as Scrafty jumped through the trees. "I know" Unfezent said._

* * *

"Space out your sentence, dude." Meloetta exclaimed.

* * *

_Scrafty suddenly stopped._

_Unfezent flew down towards Scrafty. "What's happening?" asked Scrafty, nodding her head forwards._

_Unfezent grabbed Scrafty with her claws and flew above the trees._

_The hospital was insight._

_But something was happening._

_Both their master's friends, Cheren and Bianca were outside shouting at the roof. Then Unfezent looked at the roof._

_Unfezent's eye's widened. "You see that?" asked Scrafty._

_"Yep..." replied Unfezent._

* * *

**Carly and Sam: Uh Oh.**

**Spencer: Yeah, uh oh.**

"So we're back at the hospital with Black panicking because White was waking up from her coma." Meloetta said.

"I would be panicking too if I was Black." Lazercorn said.

**Theory of a Deadman: WELCOME TO THE PANIC ROOM!**

* * *

_"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap..." panicked Black as he paced around._

_This was too soon. N is gone, she's in the hospital and now her Pokemon were missing. Black will have no idea how White will react._

_Perhaps she smile and say it's ok that her Pokemon ran away. She was hurt and they needed some time to cope._

_Or, Black dreaded, she'll get angry or upset at Cheren, Bianca and him for not stopping them running away._

_Black was still panicking when Cheren and Bianca rushed into the room_

_"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.." panicked Black continuously._

_Cheren sighed "Calm down, Black!" shouted Cheren._

_Black continued to panic._

_Then Bianca went up to Black and slapped him in the face._

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle: Keep it together.**

* * *

_"Ow..." said Black "Thanks, Bianca. I needed that."_

_Bianca smiled. "You're welcome. Anyway, White's waking up. She'll probably needs us."_

_Black nodded._

_Then the three gathered round White's bed._

_Her eyelids began to open and and half of her blue eyes came out._

* * *

**Jeff the Killer: Go To Sleep.**

* * *

_"Hello, sleepyhead" said Cheren with a smile. "We're been waiting..._

* * *

**Phoenix Wright: HOLD IT!**

"It's 'we've been waiting for you,' not 'we're been waiting for you.' That makes no sense." Meloetta said.

"Tell me about it." Lazercorn chuckled.

* * *

_White suddenly got up. "Where am I?" she asked._

_"Unova's best hospital." said Bianca happily. "It's been five weeks since the battle at N's Castle."_

* * *

**BEN: You shouldn't have done that.**

* * *

_"We've been taking shifts" said Cheren, while smiling an little bit. "We didn't want to abandon you."_

_"..." went White._

_Black noticed something was amiss._

_"What's a matter, White?" asked Black._

_"Where..." she started "...my Pokemon?"_

_"Umm..." went Cheren._

_"__**Oh crap..**__" thought Black_

_"T-they're training..." Lied Bianca. This was bad as Bianca was bad at lying. "They're training with Black's Pokemon"_

* * *

**Grumpy Cat: You shouldn't have done that. He's just a boy.**

"If Bianca was bad at lying, then why did she do it?" Lazercorn asked.

"I don't know. That was a poor choice." Meloetta said.

* * *

_After Cheren had got his food, he turned to Black._

_"Have you notice something?" he asked._

_"What?" replied Black._

_"I mean, have you notice something with White?" asked Cheren._

_Black had a think. White was acting strangely when she woke up._

_"Yeah, I have" said Black. "Why?"_

_Cheren looked down the corridor where White's room is._

_"She seems to be acting strange. If this is the White we know, she'll be jumping around and talking loads. But she's now sitting still and being all quiet." remarked Cheren._

_"You're right." said Black. "It just as sh-"_

_**Boom!**_

_**"Arghh!" screamed a voice.**_

_**Suddenly, White ran out of her room and ran down the corridor.**_

_**"Oh, shit!" said Cheren.**_

* * *

Meloetta widened her eyes in shock.

"EXCUSE ME?!" She yelled in anger.

**Coach: Excuse me? EXCUSE ME?!**

* * *

_**Black began to run after White. "Cheren, check if Bianca is ok! I'll catch up with White!"**_

_**Cheren nodded and ran to White's room, where Bianca was.**_

_**Black was focused on White.**_

_**"What are you doing, White?" He thought.**_

* * *

"Things sounds like they've gone from bad to worse. Time to move on to chapter 5." Meloetta said.

"Um...Meloetta?" Lazercorn asked.

"Yes?" Meloetta replied.

"Can you hold on for a moment? I have to do something." Lazercorn said.

This caught Meloetta's attention as she turned to face Lazercorn.

"What do you have to do?"

"I have a show I got to do before Pokemosh makes their debut."

"But you're not in the show. You're waiting for the game studio to finish."

"True, but today, I told Virizion if I could do a small talk show. Will it be okay?"

Meloetta thought for a moment.

"Alright. I'll hold." Meloetta said.

"Thanks. I promise I'll come right back when I'm done." Lazercorn said as he ran out of Meloetta's room.

"LOOK UP LAZERCHAT ON YOUR TV!" Lazercorn yelled, loud enough for Meloetta to hear.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**I did try my best.**

**Give me your thoughts in your review if you think it's bad or good.**

**Virizion 2.6 OUT!**


	2. Omake 1

**Meloetta the Chick**

**Omake 1:**

**Lazerchat**

**Warning: May contain swearing and some violence**

* * *

_"Don't get angry at me."_

_"DON'T EVEN DARE MENTION HIS NAME!"_

_"I know you're going to kill me."_

_"What the f**k are you talking about?"_

_"STOP PRETENDING!"_

_Genesect and Jovenshire stare at each other._

_Lazercorn face hoofed himself._

* * *

**"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for Lazerchat." **The Portal 2 announcer said.

**"With your host, Lazercorn the shiny Keldeo."**

The audience started clapping and cheering as the lights were shining blue and green as Lazercorn came out from backstage.

Everybody cheered even louder.

"Okay everybody, settle down." Lazercorn said through headphones with a microphone attached.

Everybody stopped cheering.

"What's up, everybody. Welcome to Lazerchat and tonight, we're going to talk about Critic Rage."

The lights turned off as a spotlight shined on Lazercorn.

"Some of our favorite Pokemon Critics experience anger and annoyance when they read a fanfiction."

"So I've asked Virizion to invite some of the Pokemon Critics and he only got 1. Unfortunately, I can't talk to Keldeo about his critic rage since he's gone for now. But, let's see some of our favorite critic rage scenes from Keldeo."

Another spotlight shined on a TV stand with a mount with a TV on it.

"Here's some videos of some of our favorite critics angry while reviewing a fanfiction." Lazercorn said as the TV turned on, showing static.

"Here's a clip of Keldeo's first review on Purple Flowers and Chocolate Cake."

The screen stopped showing static and showed a screenshot of Keldeo the Critic episode 1.

_(Keldeo spits out some Berry Juice that he was drinking) "WHAT THE HECK! DID HE JUST SWEAR?!"_

_"Did Ash Ketchum; the Hero, the Chosen One, the Innocent One, the one Meloetta feels at peace around, and the ultimate Anime Gary Stu; just swear?"_

Lazercorn fast forward the video.

_(Keldeo spits out a bite of a veggie pita sandwich) "HOLY MEW! HE SWORE! HE ACTUALLY SWORE!"_

_"What the heck is this- this- gah! Look, Team Rocket can swear, Paul can swear, Trip can swear, Georgia can swear, Burgundy can swear, even Cilan can swear. But Ash Ketchum does not swear!"_

Lazercorn stopped the video.

"Hilarious, right? There's nothing more funny than a movie or fanfiction critic rage out like that. I remember when Jovenshire and I were playing Unfair Mario at my house and Joven died like 600 times and he raged quit. He was like 'FFFFFFFF***********' the last time he died." Lazercorn said as the audience was laughing.

"I died a lot in that piece of sh*t you call a game!" Jovenshire yelled from the distance.

Everybody was laughing even more, even Lazercorn was laughing.

"Okay." Lazercorn said with laughter.

"So what do you say we bring the Pokemon Critic out?"

"He's mechanical, he's a critic, he reviews fanfictions, and he's well known as the Angry Bug. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is, the Angry Bug, Genesect!"

Everybody was cheering as a spotlight turned on, but nothing was there.

Lazercorn sweat dropped as he cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentelmen, here he is, the Angry Bug, Genesect!" Lazercorn repeated himself.

From backstage, Intoxiquer was pushing Genesect, who was struggling to leave.

"Let me go, Intoxiquer. I'm supposed to be on..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just shut up and enjoy the show." Intoxiquer said.

Lazercorn's eyebrows was droopy as he walked to Genesect and Intoxiquer and Double Kicked Genesect into a chair and made him sit down.

"Thank you, Crobat. I got this from here." Lazercorn said.

"First of all, my name is Intoxiquer and second, be careful, Shelock." Intoxiquer said as he flew away.

"So you're probably wondering why you're here."

"I'm suppose to be on vacation. I was just relaxing until I got an invite from you." Genesect said with frustration.

"Sorry, but I just really want to talk to you in this show right now." Lazercorn said.

"Wait, we're live?" Genesect asked as he looked around, then stopped as he looked at a camera.

"Yep."

The audience started laughing after that was said.

"So you're a pokemon critic, right?" Lazercorn asked.

"Obviously." Genesect responded.

"And when you do your job as a critic, you experience anger when reading, right?"

"Yep. Hence on me being called the Angry Bug."

"So when you read a fanfiction and you get all angry when you find one mistake or more, how does it feel?"

"Feels like fighting back against a horde of Tauros."

The audience laughed as they started clapping.

"I see. So on the Angry Bug Show, you do your role of being an angry fanfiction critic. What's the most angriest fanfic scene you read that makes you want to use that large ass cannon of yours?" Lazercorn asked.

"Did you just insult me?" Genesect asked.

Lazercorn rolled his eyes.

"It was a compliment. I mean, that large cannon of yours can wipe out an oblivion." Lazercorn said.

"Oh. Okay, my bad. So the question, you ever heard of Ace Attorney?" Genesect asked.

"No, I haven't."

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF ACE ATTORNEY?!" Genesect yelled in shocked anger.

"Don't get angry at me." Lazercorn said.

Genesect started to calm down.

"Sorry. I'm just surprised to see that you haven't heard of Ace Attorney." Genesect said.

"It's fine. I get that a lot from Ian or Anthony." Lazercorn said.

"Okay, well when I was reviewing Sleeping Ash, which was suppose to be a crossover story because it had characters from another universe, and the main character of the Ace Attorney series, Phoenix Wright, was..."

Genesect stopped himself.

"Something wrong?" Lazercorn asked.

Genesect didn't hear Lazercorn as he was looking at another Genesect, drinking a can of soda.

Lazercorn saw what direction Genesect was looking at as he turned around to see that same Genesect the Angry Bug was looking at.

"Wondering who that is, huh? That's Jovenshire. My best friend since Jr. High." Lazercorn said.

"That could be an impersonator that's just a huge fan of me." Genesect said.

"Nope. Just an average Genesect. So you were saying?"

"Oh right. Anyway, the main character, Phoenix Wright, was out of character. He wasn't the Phoenix Wright I know." Genesect said.

"What do you mean by that?" Lazercorn asked.

"In the game, Phoenix is a nice character who would help anybody framed get a not guilty verdict. He's nice, helpful, and caring for others. His anger can get in the way of his job and also Maya Fey. In Sleeping Ash, Phoenix was mean, hurtful, and aggressive to anybody, even when they're nice to him. I got so mad that I used Techno Blast on a wall and busted a hole on it."

Lazercorn was chuckling after hearing that.

"Hole in the wall. That's funny because there's a game show called 'Hole in the Wall.' Hilarious." Lazercorn said while laughing.

"I did bring some footage of how angry I was. Want to see it?"

"Nope. I can already imagine it. Anything else?"

"Well, it was my second fanfiction I ever reviewed after 'Genesect's Wii U,' I was reviewing 'Drabbles of Salt &amp; Pepper' and it mentioned..."

Genesect stopped himself.

"If you see Joven again, he's harmless, occasionally. Mostly embarrassing." Lazercorn said.

"It's not that. I don't trust him. He looks like an imposter. Anyway, I stopped because I didn't want to mention a certain green haired man from Team Plasma." Genesect explained.

Lazercorn had a thought until he knows what Genesect is talking about.

"You mean N?" Lazercorn asked.

Genesect heard that name as he was about to snap.

Lazercorn shouldn't have said that.

"DON'T EVEN DARE MENTION HIS NAME!" Genesect yelled in anger.

Genesect's cannon was forming a ball as he wildly used Techno Blast on everything.

Lazercorn turned into his Resolute Form and used Secret Sword to deflect the Techno Blast.

"Oh sh*t." Lazercorn said as he dodged the Techno Blast and Double Kicked Genesect in the chest.

Genesect was about to hit Lazercorn with the Techno Blast until another Techno Blast stopped Genesect's Techno Blast.

Lazercorn turned around to see Jovenshire the Genesect blocking Genesect's Techno Blast with his own.

Lazercorn used Hydro Pump on Genesect's face and made him stop his Techno Blast.

"Thanks Joven." Lazercorn said.

"No problem." Jovenshire said.

Genesect rubbed his face from the water and looked to see Jovenshire next to Lazercorn.

He had a mean glare on Jovenshire.

"What?" Joven said in confusion.

"Nothing." Genesect said as he sat down on the chair.

Genesect and Jovenshire stare at each other.

"Okay. Now that we know that's settled with, I think we can skip the anger on the 'Drabbles of Salt &amp; Pepper' review. Any other kinds of anger you experience in a fanfiction?" Lazercorn asked.

"Well, almost all the fanfictions I review has some type of spelling error, stupid introduction to a character that annoys me, and not sticking to the plot of the story. It makes me feel annoyed or angry at the fact that the authors don't get their facts right." Genesect explained.

"Nerd alert." Jovenshire exclaimed.

"Shut up, Joven. You don't want a Techno Blast in the balls, do you?" Lazercorn asked

Joven gulped with fear.

"Nope. I don't want that."

"You know 'Joven,' you have some guts to block my Techno Blast, but do you have a real name, Mr. Fake?" Genesect asked with suspense in his voice.

"Joven, obviously. I just added the shire in my name 'cause it sounds cool." Jovenshire said.

"Oh really? Do you really think I'm stupid?" Genesect asked.

"You don't really want me to answer that." Jovenshire said as Lazercorn kicked Jovenshire in the chest, hard.

"Ow. What the f**k was that for?"

"You don't really want me to answer that." Lazercorn mocked.

Genesect gave Jovenshire a glare.

"I know you're going to kill me." Genesect said.

Jovenshire and Lazercorn had a confused look on their faces as Joven turned to face Lazercorn.

Lazercorn just did his version of shrugging shoulders.

"You want to kill me so that you can steal my role in the Angry Bug Show."

Jovenshire gasped in shock.

"What the f**k are you talking about? Why would I do that?" Jovenshire said.

"Don't play dumb." Genesect said with a glare.

"I'm a pokemon video gamer, not a critic. I don't even know the first thing about being a critic." Jovenshire said.

"STOP PRETENDING!" Genesect yelled as he used X-Scissors.

Lazercorn face hoofed himself.

Joven got up and used Flame Charge, but Genesect dodged as he used Techno Blast.

Joven used Flash Cannon, blinding Genesect as Joven used Flame Charge on Genesect's chest.

Genesect used Signal Beam, but Joven used a Fire Type Techno Blast to block the Signal Beam.

Lazercorn had enough as he used Stone Edge to break Genesect and Joven apart and end the fight.

The audience started cheering.

"Okay you two. Genesect, Joven is no imposter that's trying to replace you. He's just a gamer and my best friend and Joven..."

Lazercorn kicked Jovenshire in the face, making Jovenshire fall on his back.

"That's for being an idiot." Lazercorn finished as everybody started laughing and clapping.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry about the violence and I hope you have a great night. Thank you so much for coming and Genesect, thank you so much for coming to Lazerchat." Lazercorn said.

"Eh, no problem. Good luck on playing video games." Genesect said.

"Thanks. Have fun on your vacation." Lazercorn said.

"Thank you." Genesect said with gratitude.

"Thank you everybody. Have a good night." Lazercorn said as he ran to backstage.

Jovenshire struggled to get up as Genesect helped him get up.

"Sorry for mistaking you for an impersonator." Genesect said.

"It's fine, oh but I wish Lazercorn didn't kick me in the face." Joven said as he weakly walked away.

Genesect waved goodbye as he ran backstage.

**"This has been Lazerchat." **The Portal 2 announcer said.

**"Good night, everybody."**


	3. Never Too Late Part 2

Meloetta was looking at the footage of her review show, watching herself doing her role.

"Meloetta, can I talk to you for a moment?" A voice said.

Meloetta turned around to see Virizion 2.6 standing by the doorway.

"Sure." Meloetta said with a smile as she followed Virizion 2.6 to his room.

His room had a white desk with a laptop, the walls were green, a TV was hanging on the wall, below the TV was a Xbox 360, the portal of power from Skylanders, and a Wii.

Meloetta sat down in a black wheelie chair and spin around.

"I want to talk to you about your review."

Meloetta was shocked as she stopped spinning, with tears in her eyes.

"You're...you're going to get rid of me? But I just got started." Meloetta cried.

Virizion 2.6 had a bored blank expression on his face.

"Wow. You figured out my plan. Congratulations." Virizion 2.6 said sarcastically.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM?! I'm not getting rid of you."

Meloetta wiped her face full of tears.

"You're not?"

"No. I just want to talk to you about the review."

Meloetta blushed with embarrassment.

"Okay. What is it?" Meloetta asked while blushing.

"DragonNiro told me that the story you're reviewing, he wasn't good of a fanfiction author he is now. He was still a beginner when he written 'Never Too Late.'" Virizion 2.6 explained.

"Ok. You're point is?" Meloetta asked.

"I want you to take it easy on the review. He wasn't good when he wrote 'Never Too Late.' Please take it easy." Virizion 2.6 said.

"I might have to. It's part of my job." Meloetta said.

"I know. All I want you to do is be calm and don't let Donkey Kong punch out." Virizion 2.6 said.

Meloetta had a confused look on her face.

"Huh?" Meloetta said in a confused way.

"You know, let some power of the Smash Ball out."

"Huh? Okay, I don't understand your video game metaphors." Meloetta said.

"Let some anger out, but not all of it." Virizion 2.6 said.

"Oh. Okay." Meloetta said.

The doors busted open as Lazercorn jumped inside.

"Meloetta?" Lazercorn called out.

"Yes?" Meloetta asked.

"Let's get reviewing." Lazercorn said as he saw Virizion 2.6.

"I'll be in your room in a moment, Meloetta." Lazercorn said.

"Okay." Meloetta said as she skipped out of the room.

Lazercorn turned to face Virizion 2.6.

"So, me, Sohinki and Joven have been thinking. Since we're really close friends with Ian, Anthony, and Mari and Pokemosh is coming soon, are you still thinking about the idea?" Lazercorn asked.

"What? Pokemosh Games? I'm still thinking about it. It'll be a lot of work." Virizion 2.6 said.

"Come on. Please?" Lazercorn begged with shiny Lillipup eyes.

"Let me think first, alright?"

"Alright. Sure. I'll just finish the review with Meloetta." Lazercorn said as he walked out of Virizion 2.6's room.

"You know, Matthais Unidostres said he's a huge fan of you." Virizion 2.6 said.

This made Lazercorn run back inside.

"Really?" Lazercorn asked.

"Yep. He said you're just so hilarious and alive. Looks like you got a fan." Virizion 2.6 said.

Lazercorn was even more exciting than before as he rushed back inside Meloetta's room.

* * *

**Meloetta the Chick**

**Never Too Late**

**By: DragonNiro**

**Ft. Lazercorn the Shiny Keldeo**

**(WARNING: If the story Meloetta's reviewing has ANY swearing, don't mind me making the words uncensored. I'm sorry to anyone who feels offended, especially Mr. Justinian)**

* * *

Camera turned on.

"Okay. We back and last time, we stopped at chapter 4, where there's going to be trouble in the hospital. Now we are at chapter 5 and there's something I have to point out."

Meloetta took a deep breath.

"Okay. So there's an author's note here saying that there's sensitive stuff in this chapter and DragonNiro's saying that I have to either stop reading or move on. I'm just going to say that I'm going to read it, even if it makes me want to freak out or vomit."

"Oh come on, Meloetta. It won't be as bad as you think it will be, I think." Lazercorn said.

"I hope you're right. So there's a flashback. Lazercorn, take it away." Meloetta said.

"Okay. So in this flashback, Black was bored because Cheren was grounded, Bianca had to go on a trip, and White had to help her father with I don't know what. So his mother showed him a video. A really old video. Anyway, Black and Oshawott was watching it as it showed champions from a tournament battling somebody who's a member of Starks, who claims to be called the 'strongest Pokemon Trainers in the world.' The tournament champions are named Lucy Kay and Jake Kuri. Sadly, Jake Kuri's father passed away few years ago and Jake and his father had the same name. Stark had 5 members, Red, Leaf, Niro, and twins, Bell and Tin. They had a spinner that landed on Bell first. The second time, it landed on the mysterious with the Rayquaza. mask, Niro. It reveals that Lucy and Jake are Black's parents. During the video, Black gained a new love. And that is Pokemon Battles. And sadly, that's it. Coulda shown the battle between Black's mom and dad vs Bell and Niro." Lazercorn finished talking, almost out of breath.

"You know, the flashback took almost the whole chapter. That could use a little fixing." Meloetta said.

"Okay. I thought you were a critic, not Fix-It Felix." Lazercorn said.

Meloetta turned around and gave Lazercorn a glare.

"Really?" Meloetta questioned.

"Really. I had to do it. I sound like Chuggaaconroy now." Lazercorn said.

"Whatever. So let's get started."

* * *

_"Fuck!" shouted Krookodile._

* * *

Meloetta widen her eyes.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! FIRST CHEREN SAID THE S WORD AND NOW KROOKODILE SAID THE F WORD?! WHAT'S UP WITH THE SWEARING IN THIS STORY?!" Meloetta yells in anger.

**Grumpy: Did he just say the M word?**

**Happy: Munchkins?**

**Doc: No, the other one!**

"The story is rated K+. It shouldn't have words like that." Lazercorn said.

* * *

_Krookodile thought this was a bad idea as they absolutely hate each other._

* * *

"Oh boy. Things are going to get rough when Krookodile and Darmanitan see each other." Meloetta said.

"That's right. Krookodile and Darmanitan hate each other more the Montagues and Capulets. They hate each other more than Dr. Eggman's hate on Sonic. It's like war between Krookodile and Darmanitan when they see each other." Lazercorn said.

"It started after crying over spilled milk. When they were Sandile and Darumaka, they were fighting over the food they had. It's kinda ridiculous to be fighting over food, unless you're brothers/sisters." Meloetta said.

* * *

_Krookodile ran towards Desert Resort when she noticed a red being fighting._

* * *

"Oh boy. Now Krookodile and Darmanitan are going to have a nice conversation."

**Portal 2 Announcer: Sarcasm Self Test Complete**

* * *

_Krookodile knew who this was. It was Darmanitan._

_But why was Darmanitan fighting?_

_Krookodile ran over to see that Darmanitan wasn't fighting, she was destroying some rocks._

* * *

"I think you answered your own question." Meloetta said.

* * *

_"Hey" went Krookodile, which caused Darmanitan to flinch. "You okay?"_

_Darmanitan turned round with an angry look on her face._

_"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?" she shouted. Krookodile took a step-back in shock. This was the most angriest time she has seen Darmanitan angry._

_"Calm down, I was just asking! Jeez..." muttered Krookodile._

_"WELL, I CAN EXACTLY CALM DOWN, CAN I?" Darmanitan shouted angrily again._

_"MY MISTRESS IN STUPID-FUCKING HOSPITAL BECAUSE SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH SOME GREEN-HAIRED TWAT FACE! (1) I'M ANGRY BECAUSE I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT HER FROM THE FALLING CASTLE!"_

* * *

**Carly: Never tell a girl to calm down. Guys always tells girls to calm down and it never works. It just gets us all whipped up. You see all whipped up now, it's cause you told me to calm down.**

**Spencer: You know, most guys have to get married to suffer this kind of abuse.**

* * *

_"That's why you ran away?"_

_Darmanitan gave an annoyed look._

_"What?" she said. "You're going to laugh at me?"_

_Krookodile sighed. "If I truly hated you, I would. But I don't. I properly do the same if happened to my master."_

_Darmanitan had a surprised look on her face._

_She would never imagined in Arceus's life that her rival, which she absolutely hated, would be the to help cope._

* * *

"First, it's Arceus', not Arceus's. Second, if Darmanitan hates Krookodile a lot, how come Krookodile doesn't share that same feeling. I can imagine what would happen if Krookodile said yes to laughing at Darmanitan." Meloetta said.

"Probably another fight. Skit please!" Lazercorn shouted.

* * *

_Skit Start:_

_"What? You're going to laugh at me?" Darmanitan asked._

_Krookodile smirked and starts laughing._

_Darmanitan starts to get angry as she used Fire Punch on Krookodile's face._

_Skit Ends._

* * *

"Oh brother." Meloetta said as she face palmed.

"What? That could happen." Lazercorn said.

"Right. Let's continue. So Krookodile starts to have a bad feeling that something bad is happening at the hospital, so Darmanitan and Krookodile starts to head back until they ran into Scrafty." Meloetta explained.

* * *

_"Scrafty?" asked Darmanitan. "What are you doing here?"_

_The said Pokemon was out of breath._

_"I'm...glad...I...caught...you...here..." breathed Scrafty heavily. "Something...bad...is...happening...at...the...hospital..."_

_Krookodile and Darmanitan looked at each other._

_Looks like Krookodile's prediction of bad stuff happening at the hospital was true._

* * *

"And we're back at the hospital. It's like a cycle of what's happening in the story. First part of the cycle, a flashback of Black and White's childhood. Second part of the cycle, Black's pokemon confronting White's pokemon. Final part of the cycle, bad things happening at the hospital. DragonNiro is repeating the same thing in every new chapter of 'Never Too Late.' I find that impressive." Meloetta explained.

"A little impressive. Maybe this could work for any author, I think." Lazercorn said.

* * *

_Black was wondering someone had cursed him in previous life._

_Because he was now trying to prevent White from doing something completely dangerous._

* * *

"Like what? What could be more dangerous than running around in a hospital full of psychotic doctors?" Meloetta asked.

Lazercorn had a droopy eye look of disbelief.

"You're thinking about Jane again." Lazercorn said.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT JANE THE KILLER?!" Meloetta yelled in anger.

**Jane the Killer: Don't Go To Sleep. You Won't Wake Up.**

Meloetta froze after hearing that quote.

"Who...p-p-played...that?" Meloetta asked with fright.

Lazercorn turned around to see another Meloetta holding a tape recorder.

Lazercorn started to get confused.

"Who's that?" Lazercorn asked.

Meloetta saw the other Meloetta and started to frown.

"Oh brother, Damian." Meloetta exclaims.

"I couldn't help myself but hear about Jane the Killer. So I have to play this." Damian said as he pressed the play button on the tape recorder.

**Jane the Killer: Don't Go To Sleep. You Won't Wake Up.**

After that was played, Damian dropped the tape recorder and flew out of the room, like a boss.

"Now you see why I'm annoyed by Damian Capulet." Meloetta said with annoyance.

"Let's just continue." Lazercorn said, holding back some laughter.

* * *

_Black ran after White. She seemed to being upset about something. (2)_

_"What's is wrong with you, White?" though Black._

_He ran down the hall way when he notice that she was out of sight._

_"Damn it" went Black "Lost her..."_

* * *

"Before I continue, the word 'hallway' isn't separate. It's one word. Just wanted to point that out." Meloetta explained.

* * *

_Black sat down for a moment to think._

_Why was White acting like this? She would be cheerful if her three best friends in the world were by her bedside._

* * *

"I just saw some figurative language." Lazercorn exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Meloetta asked.

"Look at that first sentence." Lazercorn pointed out.

Meloetta was looking at the sentence.

* * *

_Why was White acting like this?_

* * *

"Ooooh, I see. Those 3 words start with the same sound. I'll give DragonNiro credit for figurative language. That was called alliteration. Let's continue."

* * *

_Black would be if anything happened to him._

_Then Black thought about how White must felt when N (the green haired bastard) (3) left._

* * *

"I didn't mention this before during the Krookodile confronting Darmanitan scene, but now I'm mentioning it. How come there's a number at 3 of the sentences I've seen?" Meloetta asked.

"Don't know. He probably put them there for a reason. Let's do a rerun of the numbers we've seen next to a sentence." Lazercorn said.

* * *

_Number 1:_

_"MY MISTRESS IN STUPID-FUCKING HOSPITAL BECAUSE SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH SOME GREEN-HAIRED TWAT FACE! __**(1)**_ _I'M ANGRY BECAUSE I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT HER FROM THE FALLING CASTLE!"_

* * *

_Number 2:_

_Black ran after White. She seemed to being upset about something. __**(2)**_

* * *

_Number 3:_

_Then Black thought about how White must felt when N (the green haired bastard) __**(3)**_ _left._

* * *

"There might be some kind of an author's note explaining the numbers. Anyway, let's continue." Meloetta said.

* * *

_White was in love with N._

* * *

**Mickey Mouse: Boy oh boy.**

* * *

_Black wondered how White must of felt._

_If she left Black, he would properly act the same._

* * *

"It's 'probably act the same.'"

* * *

_But White was different from Black._

_She was more sensitive._

_If anything happened like that, she properly..._

_"Shit..." muttered Black._

* * *

**Coach: Excuse me? EXCUSE ME?!**

* * *

_Black stood up as a flash of brown ran by. He shouted "White! Stop!" and ran after her._

_"Please don't be, please don't be..." though Black desperately._

_As Black chased after White, White herself had some thoughts of her own._

_"Why am I still alive? I've should have been crushed under the castle. Where's my Pokemon? Where's...N..?"_

_White suddenly bolted to the left and Black went to follow her._

_She seems to be going upstairs so Black went upstairs._

_He continuous chased White upstairs._

_Black kept thinking "God no, please don't be it!"_

* * *

"This looks like a problem. Wonder what happens when Black reaches the top where White's going to be." Meloetta wondered.

"Let's find out."

* * *

_Black was tired._

_He had chased White upstairs._

_He looked around. Black at the top of the stairs and possible at the top of the hospital._

* * *

**Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson: FINALLY!**

* * *

_White had to be somewhere..._

_Black was walking down the corridor when he noticed someone on the balcony._

_They had long brown hair and was wearing an patient's gown._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Wait a second..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_WHAT?_

_Black burst through the door._

_He then walked slowly up to White but was then interrupted._

_"Don't come any closer, Black! You don't want to see this!" said White darkly._

_Black stopped in his tracks._

_"Please, don't this White!" said Black panicky._

_Tears began to run down White's face._

_"I will if I have too!" she shouted_

_"Please don't kill yourself, White"_

* * *

**Nick Carlyle: You know what's worse than this? Nothing.**

Meloetta was left speechless.

She was shocked.

"I'll just do it for her. Why would White kill herself for her love for N? It's ridiculous and dumb. I mean, seriously? Be happy that your friends are there for you, not a selfish lovey dovey jerk." Lazercorn said.

"Yeah...what he said. Apparently, I found out why the author put the numbers in the sentence. He was pointing out stuff when he was writing this chapter. Number 1, he was laughing at the insult he made to N. Number 2, the sarcasm for White's feeling, which is really obvious. And number 3, he was referring to the insult of N he laughed at. That's why he put the numbers there." Meloetta explained.

"So let's move on to chapter 6, or should I say, chapter 5."

"Oh and there's no flashback this time." Meloetta said with a smile.

"What? Oh, I really want to explain it better than reading it." Lazercorn said with a sad look on his face.

"Aw. It's okay. Maybe the next chapter will have a flashback. Don't feel sad." Meloetta said as she kissed Lazercorn's horn.

Lazercorn smiled.

"Ah thanks. Kinda made me a little better." Lazercorn said.

"Let's go."

* * *

_"What?" asked Haxorus._

_"You hear me. I'm coming back now" replied Right Vanilluxe._

* * *

"What?" Meloetta exclaimed.

**Minion: WHAAAAT?!**

"How did Haxorus confront Vanilluxe that easily? We just started this chapter and we're already having a conversation." Meloetta said.

"Normally, we start off with Black's pokemon finding White's pokemon, then they find them and talk to them. Now, the conversation just started." Lazercorn said.

* * *

_Haxorus scratched his blades._

_It's been a confusing day for him._

* * *

"So apparently Haxorus had a really hard time exploring because he's looking for Vanilluxe. First Castelia City, than the desert, then Nimbasa City, and finally, Driftveil Bridge where he sees White's Vanilluxe." Lazercorn explained.

"Looks like you had a flashback to explain." Meloetta said bluntly.

"It's more like his whole day." Lazercorn said.

* * *

_"Ok.." went Haxorus. "I've had a very confusing day. So spare me the details. Why did you run away?"_

_Right Vanilluxe sighed. "To be honest, I have no idea. I guess my other self is upset so she ran away. Since we share the same body, I came along as well."_

_Left Vanilluxe cried._

_"White...is...Wahh!" she sobbed._

_Haxorus sweat-dropped._

* * *

**Hades: Oh no, making mischief is one of my principal responsibilities.**

* * *

_"Why do you have two personality again?" he asked._

_"Vanilluxe have Multiply Personality Disorder, ok?" said Right Vanilluxe._

* * *

"I think you mean 'Multiple Personality Disorder.'" Meloetta said.

* * *

_"Yeah..." went Haxorus. "Let's go."_

_As they began to leave, Left Vanilluxe notice something._

_"Hey...isn't...that...birdy...you...have...on...your...team..?" she said between sobs._

_Haxorus looked up._

_"Oh, yeah. It is. What's Unfezent doing here?"_

* * *

Meloetta had her hand on her face.

"Could the misspelling of Unfezant's name keep continuing like this? There's an 'A' after the 'Z' in Unfezant's name." Meloetta pointed out very clearly.

* * *

_Right Vanilluxe looked up as well._

_"She looks worried about something." she remarked. "Hey, Haxorus. Call up."_

_Haxorus nodded._

_"HEY! UNFEZENT! DOWN HERE!" he shouted._

_Unfezent almost fell out of the sky._

_"DON'T DO THAT!" she shouted back._

* * *

**Dovahkiin: FUS RO DAH!**

* * *

_"Sorry about that..." said Haxorus._

_"You better be!" said Unfezent angrily. "You know I don't like being surprised while in the sky!"_

_Right Vanilluxe then said "What are you doing here anyway, Unfezent? I thought you're looking for Scrafty."_

_"I did find Scrafty." said Unfezent slightly panicky._

_"We're were heading back to the hospital when we saw something terrible!"_

* * *

"Just to be clear, that last sentence, put 'We're just' instead of 'We're were' because that makes no sense." Meloetta said.

* * *

_"What is it?" asked Left Vanilluxe._

_"Your master is trying to kill herself!" Shouted Unfezent now clearly panicking._

_"WHAT?" shouted both heads of Vanilluxe and Haxorus._

* * *

**Arnold Schwarzenegger: GET TO DA CHOPPA!**

"So we're back at the...oh no, never mind." Meloetta said.

"What do you mean?" Lazercorn asked.

"We'll be at the hospital in a moment, but we're with Scrafty for a few moments. Let's see what's happening." Meloetta said.

* * *

_Scrafty is currently looking for Simisear and Simipour._

_She has already found Samurott and Serperior told them about what happened._

_They both said they'll both find Zweilous._

_As Scrafty continued to find Simisear and Simipour, she had one thought on her mind._

_"Is Unfezent going to panic?"_

* * *

"Okay, NOW we're back at the hospital with Black confronting White before White...I can't say it. It's too dark." Meloetta said in fear.

"You mean suicide? Yep, White is planning to commit suicide because of her love for N, which is a really stupid reason to die." Lazercorn said.

* * *

_"Come on," he said._

_"You just got out of your coma. Your parents are worried about you."_

_"Screw them!" shouted White._

_"They couldn't be bothered to stay together for me!"_

* * *

Meloetta and Lazercorn had shocked looks on their face.

"Okay...that was bleak and dark. Really dark. What kind of person would say 'screw you' to their parents behind their backs, or in front of them?" Lazercorn said.

"I mean, it was fine for Arnold Schwarzenegger to say 'screw you' in that one movie."

**Arnold Schwarzenegger: SCREW YOUUUUUUU!**

"Lazercorn has a point. That was dark. I mean, that 2 part review Keldeo made for 'KeldeoXMeloetta' in the final 3 chapter was murderous and dark. In 'Never Too Late,' it's a completely different kind of dark. Something like Drama dark." Meloetta explained as she started quivering in fear.

* * *

_"White," started Black._

_"I knew that was hard for you, but in life, it's hard. You can't expect it to be easy"_

_"Oh shut up, Black!" shouted White._

* * *

**Live Studio Audience: OOOHHHHHH**

**George Costanza: That's Gotta Hurt!**

* * *

_"My mother is a no-for-good nothing busybody who couldn't be bothered to stay with her daughter!_

_My father tried his best to raise me, but the stupid government was, and probably at the moment, is trying to take me away._

_When I started my journey, I thought I would be free from worry._

_But, no!_

_I tried to train as hard as I can, but those trainers kept on beating me!_

_Everyone was talking about the lonely little whore's daughter!_

_How would you like that Black!"_

_"..." went Black, looking down guiltily._

_"And don't get me started on you, Cheren, and Bianca!_

_I was trying to get stronger but you and them kept on interrupting me with useless trivia!_

_You guys are just a burden!_

_Team Plasma were even worst!_

_Liberating Pokemon?_

_What Tauros-shit!"_

_"..." went Black._

* * *

**Dicky Harper: That's deep, brofessor.**

"Indeed that was deep. It was also harsh, insane, crazy, but most of all..."

"EXTREMELY DARK!" Lazercorn yelled.

"There was personal past from White that we didn't need to know about, some insults, swears, and dark things about White that Black, Cheren, and Bianca never knew about and she took it all on Black. That's really deep." Lazercorn explained.

"If White was suffering through all that stuff in her childhood, how come she stayed positive about it?" Meloetta asked.

"Well, you know what Vince Vaughn always does when something bad happens to him?" Lazercorn asked.

"What?" Meloetta questioned.

"Stay positive, no matter what. Let this quote inspire you and your readers." Lazercorn said.

**Vince Vaughn: Whenever you're scared of something, don't let that define you. We all feel it, but step up.**

* * *

_"But, despite all of that, there was one person who could understand me." said White angrily._

_"And you know who that is is."_

"That's a question. Where's the question mark?" Meloetta asked.

_"N," thought Black._

_"He could understand what was happening to me and made me feel happy. For the first time in my life, I felt something else."_

_"What is it?" asked Black._

_"Love." replied White"_

_Black flinched._

_It was Black's worst fear._

_She was in love with N._

* * *

**Hades: Oh, snap! Poor Pitty got duped!**

* * *

_"But, as usual, fate had to intervene._

_N was part of Team Plasma and I am the Hero of Reshiram" said White disgustedly._

_"So?" asked Black._

_"If things had gone my way, I would of got N to stop his plans and everyone would be happy." said White angrily. "But no! Everyone was keen to stop his liberating plans."_

_"But it had to be done!" said Black._

_"NO!" shouted White. "IT COULD OF ENDED DIFFERENTLY!"_

* * *

"So Black started getting angry at N for hurting White, Cheren and Bianca being hurt, White's parents for upsetting White, and himself for not being strong enough to protect White. So..."

"Black's going to lose his mind with anger." Lazercorn finished Meloetta's explanation.

* * *

_"OF COURSE, IT HAD TO END LIKE THAT!" Shouted Black._

_White flinched._

_"N IS A FREAK! HE DID NOT CARE FOR ANY ELSE!" shouted Black even more._

_"HE AND TEAM PLASMA DID NOT CARE FOR TRAINERS._

_THEY ONLY CARED FOR THE POKEMON!"_

_"HE DID NOT CARED ABOUT YOU LOVING HIM!_

_THEY ONLY THING HE CARED ABOUT WAS YOU BEING THE HERO OF RESHIRAM!"_

_White looked shocked._

_"SPEAKING OF RESHIRAM, WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? IS IT SUPPOSE TO HELP YOU?"_

_White looked down in shame._

_"And there's one thing N couldn't give you will I can give you." said Black as he calmed down slightly._

_White looked up._

_"What is it?" she said in a quiet voice._

_Black walked over slowly, not sure if White would let him come close to her._

_White then said_

_"If you going to show me, do it now."_

_Black walked up to White stood really close to her._

_Black could feel his heart pumping in his blood._

_He is really nervous._

_"It's now or never." thought Black._

* * *

"So with all that anger out of the way, Black was giving 3 reasons why White was the hero of Reshiram. That is how she was able to help Black get out of his shy shell, how she inspired Bianca to stand up for herself, and how she helped Cheren become stronger." Meloetta explained.

"And then they kissed." Lazercorn exclaimed.

"NO!" Meloetta shouted.

"Black admits his love for White." Meloetta said.

"Oh, wait a second. Oh crap." Lazercorn said in shock.

"What?" Meloetta questioned.

"That." Lazercorn pointed out, making Meloetta looked as a shocked look appeared on her face.

* * *

_Suddenly, a doctor shouted from the door way._

_"Get away from there!" he shouted. "The balcony is unstable!"_

* * *

**Lumpy Space Princess: Drama Bomb.**

* * *

_"Uh-oh." both went Black and White._

_The balcony collapsed._

* * *

"Oh cliffhanger." Lazercorn exclaimed.

"Moving on from that shocking scene. I hope Black and White doesn't die. Black just admitted his love for White and now that happens. I hope they don't die." Meloetta said.

"Looks like your time to talk about a flashback is here, Lazercorn. Take it away."

"Okay, this flashback is from Black's pokemon journey. So Black was talking to N. N was insulting him in ways that is just too hurtful. N was making fun of Black's friends, making fun of Black's love for White, and to set Black off, N was calling Black worthless for the love of White. That made Black so mad, he had the guts to punch N right in the face. After that, many Team Plasma grunts surrounded Black and challenged him as punishment. Black showed no fear and wanted to start a fight. The end of the flashback." Lazercorn explained.

* * *

_Black had the falling sensation._

_He looked around._

_Pieces of the roof were flying pass him._

_Everything is going so fast._

_White is screaming her head off._

_Black frowned. Why didn't he see this coming?_

* * *

**Silver the Hedgehog: How did I not see that coming?**

* * *

_Then he looked down below and saw the floor._

_After that, time slowed down._

_"Is this it?" he asked himself. "Am I going to really die?"_

_Everything became bright._

* * *

"So now we had memories of Black's childhood and some parts of his pokemon journey. The final memory is N threatening Black to kill him." Meloetta explained.

"So looks like Black and White are goners." Lazercorn said with sadness.

* * *

_"Goodbye, cruel world..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"HYDRE!"_

_Black opened his eyes to see a three headed dragon with six black wings._

_It is White's Hydreigon._

* * *

"OH MY GOD! A TWIST!" Lazercorn and Meloetta yelled simultaneously in shock.

* * *

_Black looked down to see Samurott and the rest of his Pokemon along with White's Pokemon._

_Hydreigon went to put Black down with White in his arms. (She had fainted due to the shock of falling.)_

* * *

"Thank god Hydreigon saved Black and White just in time. If he didn't came, things would have gone bad." Meloetta said.

"Let's see what happens next." Lazercorn said.

* * *

_"OMGItwasamazingBlack, White'! Iitwasfrea-"_

_"Calm down, Bianca." sighed Cheren as he walked over._

_Cheren looked at Black for a moment then patted him on the shoulder._

_"You did good, friend" he said smiling._

* * *

"Okay, I can't ignore this any longer. You need to put PUNCTUATION AT THE END OF A SENTENCE!" Meloetta shouted in anger.

"Calm down, Meloetta." Lazercorn said.

"Please continue the story."

* * *

_"Mr. Kei!" said Black. "I'm sorry you ha-"_

_"It's ok." interrupted Mr. Kei. "I never expected this to happen anyway._

_From what I heard from Cheren, N was, and still is, a bad influence for White."_

_"..." went everyone._

_Simipour ran up to Black. "You want her down, don't you?" asked Black._

_Simipour nodded._

_As Black went to put down White, her father was thinking of something._

_"I should of tried harder to keep White happy._

* * *

"You think?" Meloetta asked sarcastically.

* * *

_I'm been such a fool._

* * *

**Mr. T: You fool.**

* * *

_But I guess I can leave Black to make my daughter happy._

_I'm just her old man now._

_I hope Black will make her happy._

_Because it is never too late to change your mind."_

* * *

"Making a reference to the title of a song by Three Days Grace and the title of the fanfiction? Pretty impressive." Meloetta said.

"Yep. Now let's see the final chapter of 'Never Too Late.'" Lazercorn said proudly.

"So the flashback for this one was the beginning of the story where Black finds White and N at N's Castle. But he added things that he didn't mention at the first chapter."

"That's the final flashback. Anyway, we're at Black's house when Black woke up by his Pokemon making cake in the kitchen." Meloetta said.

* * *

_"STOP IT!" shouted Black._

* * *

**Uncle Phil: GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!**

* * *

_Simisear, Krookodile and Haxorus stopped and turned to look at Black while Samurott glanced up._

_Black saw the true site of devastation in the house._

_He turned to the three._

_"Simisear." said Black._

_Simisear became very nervous._

_"As I can see from this, you were making a cake and Krookodile and Haxorus made you screw up, correct?"_

_Simisear nodded._

_Black reached into his pocket and gave some money to Simisear._

_"Go. Simipour deserves a great cake." went Black with a smile on his face._

_Simisear nodded and gave a salute._

_Then he ran out of the door._

_Black's smile turned into a frown._

_"Haxorus, Krookodile." he said sternly, causing both to become to extremely nervous._

_"You know Simisear gets annoyed easily, which you made him caused the mess here._

_Clean it."_

_Haxorus and Krookodile began to find some cleaning equipment._

_Black grabbed his hat from the stand._

_Samurott looked up from his magazine._

_"Ready?"_

_Samurott nodded._

_Then both of them went outside._

* * *

"So then Black and Samurott was heading to somewhere where only he and his best friends and his new girlfriend only knew where. No idea where. But while Black was heading there, the popular Three Days Grace song 'Never Too Late' was playing, or should I say, the lyrics. It's a really good song once you listen to it." Meloetta explained as she was spinning around in her rolling chair in happiness.

"And then at the end, it has a tree with a heart with this," Lazercorn said.

* * *

_**BLACK + WHITE**_

_**CHEREN + BIANCA**_

_**SAMURTOO 'OZZY + SERPERIOR 'SAMANTHA'**_

* * *

"The end. I'm pretty sure that misspelling of Samurott's name was on purpose to make his name look cute and lovable, which I find pretty interesting." Lazercorn said.

"So that was 'Never Too Late' by DragonNiro. What do I think of this story?" Meloetta asked.

"Well it had lots of romance between Black and White, a good story cycle between Black and White's childhood, Black's Pokemon confronting White's Pokemon, and the hospital where the drama starts, the really Dark things White said about her past brought up the real drama in romance, and the song at the end was a nice touch for the final chapter." Meloetta finished explaining.

"So that's 4 Dopes aka positives. What about Nopes aka negatives?" Lazercorn asked.

"Mmm. I say how White's parents didn't show up to see White after the collapse of N's Castle, White thinking of doing something stupid like comment suicide, and finally, the cursing. I don't like the swearing in this story." Meloetta pointed out.

"Okay, so that's 3 Nopes. Which means that this is a good story in my opinion for me and you. What I think of the story is that it's amazingly cool, dark, and exciting full of drama. I would rate this 14 Scalchops out of 15, which in my definition, 'Never Too Late' is a great story." Lazercorn said.

"So how would I rate it? 9 out of 10. It's a great story full of excitement, romance, and drama. Great work, DragonNiro. No wonder Virizion 2.6 thinks of you as a great author." Meloetta said.

"So with that out of the way, I'm Meloetta the Chick."

"And I'm..." Lazercorn stopped as he put on a pair of headphones and turned it on.

"LAZERCORN!" Lazercorn finished in a video game voice as he turned off his headphones.

"Lazercorn will see you guys on the upcoming Pokemosh Games. And I'll see you guys next time." Meloetta said as she blew a kiss.

"BYE!"

The camera turned off.

"Nice work, Lazercorn. You could be as good as Keldeo the Critic." Meloetta complemented.

"Nah, nobody can be like Keldeo. Besides, I chose the video game entertainment." Lazercorn said.

"So your first review went well?"

Meloetta and Lazercorn turned to see Virizion 2.6 with Damian Capulet next to him.

"I think so. This is my first time. I was a little nervous." Meloetta said.

"Ah who gives a crap? At least you tried your best." Damian said as he grabbed Meloetta by her waist, lifted her up and started spinning her around.

"Hey, Hey, HEY! PUT ME DOWN, DAMIAN! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE THIS!" Meloetta yelled in annoyance.

"Your fans should read Friendship is War cause I'm in that story." Damian said.

"Damian, now's not the time for advertising." Virizion 2.6 said as he looked down at Lazercorn.

"So about the Pokemosh Games idea. I'll do it."

Hearing this made Lazercorn really excited.

"Really? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Lazercorn said in excitement.

"Calm down, dude. I'm going to make a trailer after the first 5 episode of Pokemosh, which is coming out on February." Virizion 2.6 said.

"And Meloetta, your next review is tomorrow. I found a Christmas Pokemon fanfiction that is a one shot."

"Really?" Meloetta asked, still being spun by Damian.

"Yes really. Don't worry. You'll be fine. Now come on, Damian. Let's play Smash Bros." Virizion 2.6 said as he started to walk into his room.

"ALRIGHT!" Damian yelled as he dropped Meloetta, making her land on her butt.

"Ow. Damian, next time, set me down instead of purposely dropping me." Meloetta said angrily.

"Whatever." Damian exclaimed.

"Damian." Virizion 2.6 called out sternly.

"Oh fine. I'll be careful." Damian said bluntly.

"Hey, can I join?" Lazercorn asked.

"Why not? Go ahead." Damian said as Lazercorn was about to leave, but he stopped and turned to look at Meloetta.

"Good luck on your reviews. I hope Keldeo sees this, wherever he is." Lazercorn said as he ran into Virizion 2.6's room.

Meloetta smiled with this in her mind.

"I hope Kelde saw this."

* * *

**FIN**

_**Performed by Meloetta**_

* * *

**Honorable Mentions:**

American Horror Story

Keldeo the Critic

Five Nights at Freddy's

Street Fighter

Pokemon Black and White Manga

Portal 2

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

Nostalgia Critic- The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog

George Lopez

Arthur

The Amazing World of Gumball

My Little Pony

Pokemon Black and White Anime

iCarly

Jeff the Killer

Kelpie

Left 4 Dead 2

Kid Icarus: Uprising

Powerpuff Girls

Family Guy

Staples Easy Button

Theory of a Deadman "Panic Room"

BEN Drowned

Grumpy Cat

Wreck-It Ralph

Mad

Shakespeare- Romeo and Juliet

Sonic the Hedgehog

Jane the Killer

Mickey Mouse

Lollipop Chainsaw

Despicable Me

The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim

Seinfeld

Nicky, Ricky, Dicky &amp; Dawn

Adventure Time

The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air

Super Smash Bros

"**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**" by DragonNiro

"**Pokemon: Friendship is War**" by Virizion 2.6

**Special Thanks**

DragonNiro

Matthais Unidostres

Divinipedia (Kid Icarus Wiki)

YouTube

WWE

Creepypasta

Arnold Schwarzenegger

Vince Vaughn

Bill O'Reilly

Three Days Grace

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here. I literally mean it when I said that Meloetta's next review is tomorrow on Christmas. I was also serious about Pokemosh coming out this Friday. Sorry if I took forever, I had a very busy schedule. So anyway, read and review. And Matthais Unidotres, I hope you enjoyed this review because I know I did. And Mr. Justinian, sorry if you feel offended about the swearing in the review. Anyway, read and review. When Pokemosh comes out, please read and review. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed Meloetta the Chick. Virizion 2.6 OUT!**_


	4. A Christmas to remember

**Meloetta the Chick**

**A Christmas to remember**

**By: TheRedQuill**

* * *

The camera turned on, showing Meloetta wearing a Christmas outfit.

Meloetta was wearing a red Christmas dress with a black belt with a green belt buckle around her waist.

She was wearing a red Santa Claus hat.

She was also wearing black boots.

And finally, her hair was Christmas green and the dots on her hair was yellow, so was her gem and her treble clef headpiece was white.

Reason why her headpiece was white, she asked Virizion 2.6 to spray paint it.

The spray paint only last for a day, then she can wash off the paint with warm water.

"Hello everybody. I'm Meloetta the Chick."

Meloetta started to smile as she spinned around her rolling chair.

"What do you guys think of my Christmas outfit? Looks cute, doesn't it? I picked it out myself."

"You look ridiculous, Meloetta." Damian said from another room.

Meloetta stopped spinning and have an annoyed look on her face.

"So my last review, Virizion 2.6 told me that I'm going to review again..."

...

...

...

...

"Alone. I'm really..."

Meloetta gulped her throat in fear.

"Nervous"

"Just ignore the fear and review. We don't have all day. Virizion is making food for Christmas." Damian said in another room.

Meloetta rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"So the story Virizion found is called 'A Christmas to remember' by TheRedQuill.

* * *

_**A Christmas to remember**_

_By: TheRedQuill_

_While May Maple travels through Johto, she recieves a message for an interesting Christmas night with the boy she loves: Ash Ketchum_

* * *

"So this is an Advance shipping. This is an AshXMay Christmas fanfiction. I think this will be good."

* * *

_Narrator: While May is on her journey through the Johto region, a snowy night makes her think of her best friend Ash._

* * *

"So this is like writing a script for a play. The author is using screenplay to write this story. This looks interesting."

* * *

_May: Ah Eevee, it's almost Christmas and I can't stop thinking of Ash._

_Eevee: Vee Eevee (I know what you mean, I miss Pikachu.)_

* * *

"Umm...is it necessary for the author to put parenthesis to understand what a pokemon is saying?"

* * *

_May: Yeah, I know you miss Pikachu. But it's Christmas and I was really hoping of getting Ash under the mistletoe._

_Eevee: Veee (oh I get it. You like him.)_

_May: Don't talk like that. She said getting flustered._

* * *

"I think it would be more better if you put it like this."

* * *

_May (flustered): Don't talk like that._

* * *

"That's better. It would be better if you did that."

* * *

_Eevee: Ve. Eevee v eve. (Hey, what's that?)_

_May: what are you saying?_

* * *

"Capitals at the start of a sentence. May started talking and there's no capital W in what. You might want to fix that."

* * *

_Noctowl: Noctowwww. (May!)_

_May: Huh?_

_Narrator: May recognized the shiny Noctowl as Ash's, and was happy when she saw it._

_May: Noctowl!_

_Noctowl: Noctowww! (I have a message for you)_

* * *

"That's the end of a sentence. Where's the punctuation?"

* * *

_Narrator: Noctowl gestured to its leg. When May gave a closer inspection, she found a note wrapped around its leg. She unfolded it and it read:_

_Dear May,_

_Christmas is coming up and I wanted to invite you to a Christmas party my mom is throwing. I also invited Misty, Dawn, and Brock. We're going to have a nice Christmas dinner, exchange gifts, and dancing. I hope you can make it._

_Love,_

_Ash_

_Narrator: May was just ecstatic about the last two lines._

* * *

**Archer: Uh, phrasing?**

* * *

_May: Love, Ash...she said with an excited grin. Ooh! I have to get a gift for Ash and find something to wear._

_Eevee: Vee. (Slow down! You forgot me!)_

* * *

"So May is at the Gorldenrod City department store to finds gifts for Ash. But she's not having luck until she gets an idea after looking at jewelry. What's she trying to get? A wedding ring?"

* * *

_May: Ooh! I got it. She said. I just need some supplies. She said as she rushed out. She ran back in and quickly picked out a cute dress._

* * *

"Shouldn't that last part be the narrator talking? It should be."

* * *

_Narrator: May rushed to the port and got on a speedboat to Pallet Town. As she heads to Ash's house, it begins to snow._

* * *

"Is it really necessary for May to take a speedboat to Pallet Town? Because it looks ridiculous for a girl who's cute and innocent to take a fast boat. Take a cruise boat or fly to Pallet Town."

* * *

_Narrator: Ash opened the door and was gasping for words. To Ash, he saw a beautiful young girl who was, well...developed. She had kind, soft eyes and was wearing a light blue dress that matched them and a white long sleeved wool sweater. She had her hair in pigtails and tied her bandanna int a bow. In her hands was a small blue box with white snowflakes._

* * *

"Now that's a really pretty outfit. It's really gorgeous."

* * *

**Jesse Katsopolis: Have Mercy.**

* * *

_May: Umm, hi Ash._

_Ash: Umm uh h-h-hi May. He said obviously stunned at her dress. I see you got Noctowl's note._

* * *

"You could have put parenthesis that says 'stunned' after Ash's name. Like this,"

* * *

_Ash (stunned): Umm uh h-h-hi May._

* * *

"It's not that hard."

* * *

_May: Umm, can I come in?_

_Ash: Oh yeah, sure._

* * *

"So May comes inside to see Misty, Brock, Dawn, Delia, and Professor Oak at the dinning table that is full of Christmas decorations. Even the inside is full of decorations. They had dinner and May tried to be full of good manners to catch Ash's attention. And it worked. He can't stop looking at May."

Meloetta smiled and giggled after reading that.

"So after dinner, they exchanged gifts. Brock got a new brass cooking pan and then,"

* * *

_May: Umm Ash?_

_Ash: Yes May?_

_May: I got you something._

_Ash: Oh, I have your gift here._

* * *

"Looks like Ash and May have the same thought. Wonder what Ash got for May?"

* * *

_May: Ash..._

_Ash: May..._

_Narrator: Inside each other's box was their half of the terracotta town contest ribbon. For Ash May turned her half into a badge. For May Ash turned his half into a necklace._

* * *

"I know they just exchanged gifts, but there is 1 grammar mistake and missing commas. Terracotta Town is a proper noun, that being said, it should be capitalized. And in the sentence, 'For Ash May turned her half into a badge,' it should at least have a comma after Ash's name. Same goes for the sentence after that."

* * *

_May: It's my own special Terracotta Badge._

_Ash: Thanks May, it's great. Do you like the necklace?_

_May: I love it._

_Ash: Umm, may I?_

_May: Sure._

_Narrator: Ash took the necklace and tied it around her neck. May was too nervous that she her face was bright red. Thank goodness he was behind her. Delila decided to put on music for dancing. "All I want for Christmas is you" was the first one._

* * *

"May's blushing, how cute. And is the Mariah Carey version of that Christmas song? Just being curious."

"Stop being curious and just read." Damian said from the kitchen.

"You're not helping, Damian." Meloetta said.

"Don't care." Damian said.

Meloetta had an annoyed look as she continued reading.

"So Ash and May started to dance. May's head was resting on Ash's chest and Ash's arms was on May's waist. May tried an attempt to make her and Ash under the mistletoe, but failed as the song stopped and they sat down. The guest of the party have to leave, but a huge blizzard was blocking the door as they have to spend the night at Ash's house. May was happy that happened."

* * *

_Narrator: Suddenly, May had an idea. She began step one by swiping some mistletoe left on the table._

_May: Luckily I was going to stay for a few days so I have some extra clothes._

* * *

**Pit: Ugh! TMI!**

"Maybe we didn't need to know that. And so here's a poem made by the famous Professor Oak."

**And now, a moment of poetry with Professor Oak...**

* * *

_Professor Oak: This calls for a poem: Christmas night icy cold, Brocks cooking is wonderfully bold!_

* * *

**This has been, a moment of poetry with Professor Oak.**

"Isn't that nice?"

**Portal 2 Announcer: Sarcasm Self Test Complete**

"So Ash insist May to sleep in his room, but May feels uncomfortable going in there."

* * *

_Narrator: May has entered Ash's room, it was bright blue and medium sized, a twin bed with posters of Pokémon on the wall. May smiled, he really loves Pokémon. She only wished he felt that way about her. Ash was coming out of the bathroom wearing navy blue pajamas and his signature hat._

_Ash: Just needed to brush my teeth._

_May: Ok then._

* * *

**Pit: TMI!**

"Again, we didn't need to know that. This isn't a learning show for little kids. Anyway, May, being sneaky, grabbed Ash's hat and put the mistletoe on it. Then Ash comes back and 'forgets' his hat. Then this romantic scene happens."

* * *

_Narrator: May handed Ash his hat and looked upwards._

_May: Look up._

_Narrator: Ash looked up and saw..._

_May: Mistletoe..._

_Ash: Umh, uhh..._

* * *

**Rigby: Uhhh, uhhh, uhhh.**

* * *

_May: Well...I'm waiting._

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm waiting**

* * *

_Narrator: Ash looked upwards at the mistletoe that made him so nervous. He looked back and forth and took a deep, nervous breath. He closed his eyes and leaned in. May was simply astonished, she couldn't wait. She closed her eyes and took a step forward, she was about to kiss him when..._

_Pikachu: Pika?! (What are you guys doing?)_

* * *

**Candance: Busted!**

"Aw man. And they were so close to kiss. Really Pikachu? REALLY?"

* * *

_May: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!_

_Eevee: Veee eevee e vee. (Well, you already got to see Ash. I haven't seen Pikachu since we got here)_

* * *

Meloetta face palms herself as her eyes started glowing red.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!"

* * *

_Narrator: When she opened the door Ash was gone. She looked down the hall and saw him tossing and turning in his sleep, blanket kicked off of him, trying to find a comfortable position. She took a step forwards to see if anyone else was there. When no one was there, she walked over to Ash and pulled the blanket back over him. She checked for people one more time and then gave Ash a kiss in the cheek._

* * *

Meloetta's eyes changed from red to yellow.

That means she's a little calm, but frustrated.

"He's asleep. Just kiss him on the lips. Anyway, Ash starts to sleep talk and May went to bed. She felt something on the pillow as she found a picture book of Ash and May's time together in their Hoenn journey. Then she falls asleep."

Meloetta took a deep breath and sighed.

"So the next morning, Ash was knocking on the door, making May wake up. I'm kinda disappointed that May and Ash didn't kiss. I just can't believe..."

* * *

_Narrator: Remembering what she was last night, she ran to the door, opened it, and gave Ash the greatest kiss he ever had. It lasted for several seconds before Ash pulled back. He then spoke with in an absolute state of shock on his face._

_Ash: May?!_

_May: Well, you said breakfast._

_Ash: __**May?!**_

_May: Don't you want breakfast?_

_Ash: __**MAY?!**_

* * *

**Colonel: Snake! Snaaake! SNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

"So that's the end of 'A Christmas to remember.' What I think of the story? Well it had a cute plot, May being as clever as always, and how funny Ash reacted to the kiss at the end. But I don't like how Pikachu interrupted May and Ash's moment of romance, and how it took almost forever to get some romance started. I give this story 6 out of 10, meaning that it was slightly good, but not that good."

Meloetta's eyes changed back to normal blue eyes as she started spinning around in her rolling chair.

"That being said, I'm Meloetta the Chick and I'll see you guys next time."

Meloetta blew a kiss at the camera.

"BYE!"

The camera turned off.

* * *

Meloetta went to the kitchen so see a huge Christmas dinner.

There was white rice, black beans, a big chicken, gingerbread cookies, and Christmas cookies shaped like Keldeo, Meloetta, Zoroark, Lucario, Victini, Genesect, and Celebi.

"This looks nice." Meloetta said.

"It gets even better. Come outside." Virizion 2.6 said as he walked outside.

Meloetta got confused as she followed Virizion 2.6 outside.

When Meloetta was outside, she recognized the location of where Virizion 2.6 lived.

"The Moor of Icirrus? This is where you llliiiiiiiiiive?"

The reason why Meloetta said "live" for that long was because she turned around and saw a huge castle decorated with so many Christmas decorations.

Large Candy Canes coming out if the ground, blue, green, and silver colored lights, and a large sign that says, "SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN!"

Virizion 2.6 jumped off the roof and landed behind Meloetta.

"Okay, I was surprised to see that you lived in the Moor of Icirrus, but THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Meloetta yelled in excitement.

"Where did you find this place?"

"Well I was walking around the Moor of Icirrus when your boyfriend was reviewing A Guardian's Princess and I randomly found this place." Virizion 2.6 explained.

"Seriously? You weren't even on his camera." Meloetta said.

"That's because I was 10 feet away from him. When I found this large castle, I called it 'Castle Mariano.' Beautiful, isn't it?" Virizion 2.6 asked.

"No duh? This is amazing. The decorations fits well with all this snow. It's beautiful. Oh I wish Kelde can this castle right now." Meloetta said.

"You know, that reminds me. Here's your Christmas gift." Virizion 2.6 said as he gave Meloetta a small box.

Meloetta opened the box as she saw a golden locket with a treble clef in the center.

"You're giving me this for Christmas? Thank you." Meloetta said as she hugged Virizon 2.6 on the arm.

"Open it." Virizion 2.6 said.

Meloetta opened the locket as she saw a picture of herself on one side and a picture of Keldeo on the other side.

Meloetta was so speechless at what she saw that all she can do is hug Virizion 2.6 even tighter on the arm.

Virizion 2.6 smiled as he kissed Meloetta on the forehead.

Meloetta started to smile even wider as she started singing beautifully, making Virizion 2.6 smile.

"Merry Christmas, Meloetta."

* * *

**FIN**

_**Performed by Meloetta**_

* * *

**Honorable Mentions:**

Archer

Full House

Super Smash Bros Wii U

Portal 2

Kid Icarus: Uprising

Regular Show

The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog

Phineas and Ferb

Metal Gear Solid

* * *

_**A/N: The reason why I made Meloetta's eyes glow is because I'm expressing how angry she is. I'm using Meloetta's random colored eyes in Unova's Survival Crisis to express her emotions.**_

_**Plus, what Meloetta's wearing for Christmas, it's based off an art an Deviantart by Star-Soul.**_

_**Anyway, prepare for Pokemosh to come out. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**Virizion 2.6 OUT! **_


	5. Valentine's Day Special Part 1

Virizion 2.6 was on the couch in the living room, watching Drake and Josh as he was drinking a bottle of soda.

_"So what should I wear?" Josh asked on the TV._

_"That red vest. You're parking cars." Helen said on the TV._

"Ha! Hilarious." Virizion 2.6 said.

**BOOM!**

"DAMIAN!" Meloetta screamed in anger.

"Oh brother. Not again." Virizion 2.6 said.

Damian came out of Meloetta's room holding cake bombs as Meloetta chased after him, but she was covered in cake and frosting.

The two Meloettas flew around in a circle, blocking Virizion 2.6's vision on the TV.

"Maybe if I ignore them, they'll go away." Virizion 2.6 thought in his head.

Damian stopped moving as he threw a cake bomb at Meloetta, but she flew up and dodged.

"Ha! Missed me!" Meloetta taunted.

**BOOM!**

Hearing that made Damian and Meloetta froze in fear as they slowly turned around as saw Virizion 2.6 covered in cake and frosting, with strawberries covering his eyes. It's a good thing too because if the strawberries weren't there, Meloetta and Damian would see Virizion 2.6's eyes on fire.

"Uh oh." Damian and Meloetta said simultaneously.

Virizion 2.6 grabbed the strawberries from his eyes and removed them, revealing his pure angry eyes.

"Not even 12:00 in the afternoon and I see this constant arguing. What will it take for you two to be friends?" Virizion 2.6 said as he started snapping his fingers.

"But Damian started it. He woke me up with a cake bomb. Look at me. I'm covered in a lot of vanilla icing." Meloetta complained.

"Well excuuuuse me, princess." Damian exclaimed, making Meloetta even more angry.

"Do I look like a princess to you?"

"Yeah you do."

"Do not."

"Uh huh.

"You don't need to wake me up like my personal alarm clock."

"Do I care?"

"Wait until I get my fist on your face."

"Don't mess with me."

"I already am."

"I hope you know Recover after I get my hands on you."

"I can fight you."

"Oh really?"

"I don't need you to ruin my life."

"You wanna fight?"

"Yeah I want to fight."

**BANG! BANG!**

Meloetta and Damian stopped arguing and turned to face Virizion 2.6, who's holding 2 magnums aiming at the ceiling.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Virizion 2.6 yelled in pure anger, scaring Meloetta and Damian.

"EVERY TIME YOU TWO SEE EACH OTHER, ALL YOU DO IS BICKER AND ARGUE AND FIGHT AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"We're sorry." Meloetta and Damian said simultaneously.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You're sorry with what? A 6 pack and 3 sheet music of soothing sounds from both of your vocal cords?" Virizion 2.6 asked, holding in his anger.

Meloetta and Damian started to quiver in fear.

Virizion 2.6 stood up from the couch as the two Meloettas backed up in fear.

"Do you want to know why I wear these boots?" Virizion 2.6 said as he pointed at his black boots.

"Umm..."

"Because it's for more pain to evil idiots who don't think right. I could kick them in the face and break half of their skulls with these things on." Virizion 2.6 said.

Meloetta and Damian gulped with fear.

"And I know that if I kicked the both of you two little Melodys in the butt, you'll both have large boot prints on your butt that way when you sit on a rock or a chair, you'll feel the pain from my big boot."

"Um, so you threaten us with a painful move from WWE that only hits the opponent in the face?" Damian asked.

"Not a Big Boot, my own boot with force so that you'll have boot marks on your butts." Virizion 2.6 said.

Meloetta and Damian gulped again with fear.

"Now Damian, put the cake bombs away."

"But Virizion..."

"NOW!" Virizion 2.6 yelled in anger as Damian flew away in fear.

"Meloetta, your review starts in 1 hour."

"What? You know I do my review in the afternoon." Meloetta said.

"I know, but do you think making me angry and starting a big ruckus by arguing with Damian will increase your chance of doing your review early?" Virizion 2.6 asked.

Meloetta frowned with guilt.

"Yes..." she answered sadly.

"Get ready. I have found 2 Valentine's Day Pokemon fanfictions just for you. I've read the first one before and the couple and the storyline is ridiculous. I don't support Meloetta and...okay you know what? See for yourself cause the couple is dumb." Virizion 2.6 explained.

"I'm going for a walk." Virizion 2.6 said.

"Huh? But it's cold outside and the water in the moor is frozen solid." Meloetta said.

Virizion 2.6 put on his winter jacket and walked out of the living room and down a large, silver reflecting staircase. Meloetta followed him down with a worried look on her face.

"Virizion, wait." Meloetta called out, making Virizion 2.6 stop at his tracks in front of the golden double doors.

"It's really cold outside. The Moor of Icirrus may be really beautiful in winter, but it's also dangerous." Meloetta said with worry.

"I don't care." Virizion 2.6 said, holding back his anger as he slammed the golden door.

Meloetta was floating in front of the door as she felt cold icing sliding down her back, making her shiver.

"I should clean myself before Virizion comes back." Meloetta said as she floated up the large, silver reflecting staircase.

* * *

Outside of Castle Mariano, home of Virizion 2.6 and his OCs and his production studio, Virizion 2.6 was walking away from the castle and looked around the Moor of Icirrus.

The Moor of Icirrus was covered in a big blanket of snow, glimmering from the sun's rays. Wild Pokemon were ice skating in the frozen water, showing their reflections with amazing patterns from the clawed Pokemon. The trees were more like blanket sheets on the branches and leaves for wild Pokemon to sleep in. And the -10 degree winds were blowing the glimmering soft snow off the pile, making the air sparkle with so much beauty.

"What will it take for those two Meloettas to be friends? I tried everything to make them friends and none of them worked. I just hate their constant arguing and bickering and I can't take it. It's like Kane vs Undertaker all over again, but this time, it's in my own home." Virizion 2.6 complained to himself.

Just as Virizion 2.6 was walking, a Minccino came down from a snow covered tree and walked up to Virizion 2.6 and cuddled his leg. He then looked down and saw the Minccino and crouched down and pet it gently on its head.

"At least Valentine's Day is almost here. The time where you put your differences aside and show a little passion and caring. At least these wild Pokemon understand the holiday of love." Virizion 2.6 said as he stopped petting the Minccino as the Minccino smiled at him before running back into the wild.

Virizion 2.6 smiled as he looked to his left and saw a 2 groups of Pokemon. One group were Ducklett and the other group were Sneasel. The 2 groups of Pokemon were ice skating around an icy covered rock above reflecting frozen water that Virizion 2.6 recognized. With his vast camouflage skills with the grass, Virizion 2.6 blended in with the bushes and leaves from the trees, making him completely camouflaged.

The icy rock was the same rock that Keldeo was located to do his fanfiction reviews. Virizion 2.6 watched Keldeo do his reviews without being noticed by him or any of the other Swords of Justice. He's been doing this ever since he found Castle Mariano, which is kinda a long story to explain about how he found it. He can imagine Keldeo sitting on that same rock, reviewing whatever Pokemon fanfiction he finds and just rant and get angry or some other stuff that's very enjoyable. You may think it's creepy to just watch somebody or some Pokemon to review whatever he/she's reviewing, but to Virizion 2.6, not really. When Keldeo does his review, Virizion 2.6 would camouflage himself with the lush green leaves, bushes, or tall grass, take out his cellphone, activate the video camera, and record Keldeo doing his review. Virizion 2.6 can get a clear view of Keldeo and perfectly get the voice level to the appropriate volume. When Keldeo's done his review, Virizion 2.6 comes back to the castle and show the recording with his OCs, having a good laugh.

Virizion 2.6 took out his smartphones and went to his Videos app and saw a video of Keldeo doing his "A Guardian's Princess Part 2" review. The video angle was in a tree branch above Keldeo's head. He fast forward the video to this scene,

_Terrakion grinned, "The descriptions, the pacing, the action, it's just an epic cool scene!"_

_Keldeo shook his head furiously, averting his eyes from Terrakion's. "No, no, it's lame! It's predictable and cliched. Just like the rest of this Fanfic!"_

_Tango music suddenly started playing in the background, and Meloetta appeared and grabbed Keldeo's forehooves. She began pulling him along in a tango._

_Terrakion laughed again and said, "No, kid, no! You have to acknowledge the coolness of the scene! With the scene there is tension! With tension there is epicness! With epicness there is the awesome action passion power climactic excitement!" Terrakion smiled knowingly, "Oh, but I understand! This Fan Fic's pretentiousness just drives you mad!"_

_Terrakion began singing along in his deep gravelly voice._

"Ha, ha! Oh god. Even though it's been almost a year, this is still hilarious. Hahaha." Virizion 2.6 laughed in enjoyment.

"I know Meloetta can dance to anything, but I never thought she could dance the Tango. Keldeo must have felt new to this. I remember when Ian was singing the song Keldeo, Terrakion, and Meloetta sang in a girly voice."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Okay okay okay. Yeah, we all like seeing Keldeo angry." Virizion 2.6 said._

_In Castle Mariano, almost everybody that lives in the castle was in the Movie room._

_The Movie room looks like any movie theater, but there were no chairs. Only a large rug with the Unova Legendary Pokemon pictures on the rug._

_Damian Capulet the Meloetta, Daisy Montague the Shaymin, Mercutio the Garchomp, and the Pokemosh Games Crew were there, including their boss, Virizion 2.6._

_Tango music suddenly started playing in the background, and Meloetta appeared and grabbed Keldeo's forehooves. She began pulling him along in a tango._

_"Whoa. Is Meloetta forcing Keldeo to dance the Tango?" Daisy asked._

_"What does it look like? I recorded it." Virizion 2.6 said._

_Terrakion laughed again and said, "No, kid, no! You have to acknowledge the coolness of the scene! With the scene there is tension! With tension there is epicness! With epicness there is the awesome action passion power climactic excitement!" Terrakion smiled knowingly, "Oh, but I understand! This Fan Fic's pretentiousness just drives you mad!"_

_"Looks like Terrakion is going to sing. See, I told you guys he sang. I edit the video and put lyrics." Virizion 2.6 said._

_"I want to sing the lyrics." A Lucario said as Virizion 2.6 paused the video and everybody in the room looked at the Lucario._

_"Really Ian? You want to sing with them?" Virizion 2.6 asked in confusion._

_"Yeah. Play the video because I'm singing." The Lucario said, now known as Ian._

_"Okay, if you say so." Virizion 2.6 said as he played the video._

_The lyrics popped on the screen as Ian started singing in a girly voice._

**_Pretense!_**

**_He transforms characters elaborately!_**

**_It makes no sense,_**

**_How we take this FanFic so seriously!_**

**_So proud of the way he rips them apart,_**

**_But a character change,_**

**_Doesn't make it art!_**

**_Pretense!_**

_Listening to Ian singing in a girly voice made everybody in the room laugh their heads off, hearing how Ian sounded like a girl._

_"You sound like...hahahaha...Justin Bieber got hit...hahahaha...by a golf club. Hahahahaha." Damian said while laughing as he fell over on his back._

_"Just like how Justin was when he sang 'Baby.' A girl in a young boy's body." A Zoroark said, who was sitting next to Ian._

_"Look, more lyrics made by Keldeo." Daisy said, trying to hold back some laughter._

_Ian saw them on the screen as he started singing again._

**_Though in my heart I know it's asinine,_**

**_I respect the production design._**

**_Elements so diverse_**

**_All the hours of editing you can tell,_**

**_Not to mention the vision_**

**_to believe it would turn out well!_**

_"Ian...hehehe...you don't need to sing...hehe...like that." Lazercorn the Shiny Keldeo said in laughter._

_"Hey Anthony? Do you think I can do another voice than this girly voice?" Ian asked._

_"No no. That voice...hahahaha...is fine. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Zoroark said, now known as Anthony as he started laughing even more._

_"Oh god. There's more lyrics from Terrakion." Virizion 2.6 said._

_Ian cleared his throat before he started singing._

**_Pretense!_**

**_Twilight Princess is where this sword duel is from!_**

**_Pretense!_**

**_Just write a crossover to make it not dumb._**

**_So proud of the way he made Ash a Stu!_**

**_Ugh! And by the way who the heck is Drew?_**

_"Ahahahaha. What the hell, Terrakion. 'Who the heck is Drew?' Hahaha." Another Meloetta laughed in enjoyment._

_"Wes, really? You have to mock Terrakion?" Damian asked._

_The other Meloetta, now known as Wes, turned around and looked at Damian._

_"Yes. Hahahahahaha. Come on, its hilarious." Wes said as he continued laughing. Yes, Wes is a male Meloetta like Damian._

_"Is this song almost over? I can't...hahaha...take anymore of this Ian Bieber comedy act." Daisy said as she laughed even more._

_"That's what we're calling this Ian. Ian Bieber." Anthony said as everybody laughed after Anthony said that._

_"We should have Ian perform Karaoke as Ian Bieber in that one Karaoke place in Castelia City." A Victini said._

_"Oh no. I don't think so, Sohinki." A Genesect said._

_"Joven, really? Maybe we should have you sing in Karaoke. Introducing, Joven Bixson aka 'The Jovenshire,' singing 'Bugatti' by Ace Hood." The Victini said, now known as Sohinki._

_"No, I'm not singing Sohinki. I'm not singing to Karaoke." The Genesect said, now known as Jovenshire._

_"You should totally rap to Ace Hood's Bugatti, Joven." A Dark Celebi said._

_The Dark Celebi looked like a normal Celebi, except she has thin, black pupils in her eyes._

_"NO MARI! I'M NOT SINGING!" Jovenshire yelled._

_The Dark Celebi, now known as Mari, giggled in enjoyment from Jovenshire's anger._

_"More lyrics coming in the way." Damian said._

_Ian cleared his throat again and started singing._

_"These are the last ones coming from Meloetta." Virizion 2.6 mentioned._

**_There's no shame_**

**_In liking something strange._**

**_A rose by any other name_**

**_is what it is_**

**_And if you like it that's okay._**

_Everybody in the Movie room were laughing at their hardest. They couldn't even breath at how ridiculous Ian sounds when he sang with a girly voice._

_"Is that really the last of them?" Wes asked in laughter._

_"Yes. That's the last of them." Virizion 2.6 said._

_"So since Keldeo thinks the epic sword fighting scene was dumb and predictable, what does he think now after that dance and singing?" Lazercorn asked._

_Keldeo smiled and nodded, "Alright. I loved this scene. It was the best part of the story, hands down."_

_Terrakion and Meloetta both smiled and nodded back._

_"Never mind. He answered it for me." Lazercorn said, making everybody laugh._

_"Come on, Lazercorn. Don't torture me with something funny, that freaking evil." Wes said in laughter._

_"Sorry." Lazercorn said._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"And all of us were laughing so hard. It's like Justin Bieber singing 'Baby' all over again." Virizion 2.6 said.

Just then, Virizion 2.6 started to feel cold as he looked up at the sky and saw a huge, dark storm cloud heading to the Moor of Icirrus as it started snowing hard. A huge blizzard was in the Moor of Icirrus.

"Uh oh. Gotta go." Virizion 2.6 said as he came out of the bushes and started running back to the castle as fast as he could.

He saw a herd of Winter Form Deerling as he jumped over them without his boots touching even single one as he landed on his feet without losing balance and continued running.

He was almost at Castle Mariano and was about to slow down until,

"Fe...Fe...Fennekin!"

Hearing that loud sneeze made Virizion 2.6 stop at his tracks as he looked around the area, looking and listening to where the sneeze came from.

"Fe...Fe...FE...FENNEKIN!" The sneeze was heard, even more louder that the first time.

Virizion 2.6 heard the sneeze as he walked over to a snowy bush. He moved the branches and leaves as he saw a Fennekin in the bush, all dirty and messy. It also seems to be sick.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Virizion 2.6 asked.

The Fennekin noticed Virizion 2.6 and back away from him in fear.

"Hey? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just a peaceful human." Virizion 2.6 said.

"P...p...peaceful human?" The Fennekin questioned.

"Yep. I was just running back home until I heard you sneezing. Are you sick?" Virizion 2.6 asked.

The Fennekin nodded as it sneezed again. "I'm kinda not feeling well today. I was just waiting for my younger brother to come back, but then I started to feel under the weather. My brother found out and he went to find some help. He hasn't come back for the past 10 minutes." The Fennekin said as it sneezed again.

"He hasn't come back for the past 10 minutes? Is he trying his best?" Virizion 2.6 asked.

The Fennekin nodded.

"He cares about me so much. He would never abandon me." The Fennekin said.

"I gotta find your parents. Where are they?" Virizion 2.6 asked.

"Nowhere. They passed away when I was 10 years old. Now me and my brother live in the Moor of Icirrus." The Fennekin said as it sneezed again.

"Aw man. As much as I would want to wait for your brother to come back, I can't leave you out here in this blizzard. You're going to stay with me." Virizion 2.6 said as he picked up the Fennekin.

"Really? You're taking me in your home?" The Fennekin asked.

"Yep. By the way, are you a boy or a girl and what is your name?" Virizion 2.6 asked.

"I'm a girl and my name is Madoka. I'm 15 years old." The Fennekin said, now known as Madoka.

"Nice to meet you, Madoka. I'm Virizion 2.6." Virizion 2.6 introduced himself.

"So do you have any friends?"

"Not anymore. My friends never found me after I ran away from home with my brother. I can't stay at a place where I feel sad at after I saw my parents death, but let me tell you this, I'm really good at making rivals or enemies into friends."

This caught Virizion 2.6's attention.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep. No matter how much they hate each other and with a little My Little Pony magic, I turn that hate into love or friendship." Madoka said.

"Well then, I have 2 Meloettas that absolutely hate each other and I want them to be friends. Can you do that?" Virizion 2.6 asked.

Madoka nodded.

"Alright then. Let me show you the 2 Meloettas."

* * *

**Meloetta the Chick**

**Valentine's Day Special Part 1/2**

**Story: valentine day love**

**By: pokemonchessplayer**

* * *

Virizion 2.6, carrying Madoka in his arm, opened the golden doors and walked inside the castle.

"Wow. You have a beautiful home." Madoka said, looking around at the inside of Castle Mariano.

"It wasn't this amazing when I first found it." Virizion 2.6 said as he closed the golden doors.

"How come?" Madoka asked.

"It's hard to explain. I'll tell you about it later." Virizion 2.6 said.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Hearing that scream caused Madoka to jump and fall off of Virizion 2.6's arm.

"Uh oh." Virizion. 2.6 exclaimed as he face palmed.

"What was that?" Madoka asked as she sneezed.

"I'll show you. Come on. Don't be shy." Virizion 2.6 said as he walked up the large, silver reflecting staircase, with Madoka following him.

Virizion 2.6 opened a bronze door, which lead to the living room, and saw Meloetta hung upside down with rope tied around her legs and Damian holding a kayak oar, smacking Meloetta with it.

"PUT ME DOWN, DAMIAN OR I'LL HURT YOU SO MUCH!" Meloetta yelled angrily.

"Try me." Damian said as he smacked Meloetta in the face with the oar.

"OW! STOP IT! YOU HIT MY FACE, MY BACK, AND MY CHEST! JUST STOP!" Meloetta yelled angrily.

Virizion 2.6 had his hand on his face as Madoka walked inside and saw the 2 Meloettas.

"Do you think I want to stop? I'm treating you like a piñata." Damian said as he smacked Meloetta in the butt with the oar.

"OW! YOU'RE NOT FUNNY, DAMIAN!" Meloetta yelled angrily.

"Are these the two Meloettas you were talking about?" Madoka asked as she sneezed again.

"Yep. These are the two." Virizion 2.6 said as he took out a knife from his sleeve and threw it at the rope Meloetta's legs were tied up to.

The knife was sharp enough to cut the rope in one slice as Meloetta fell and hit her head on the ground.

"OW!" Meloetta screamed in pain.

"How did you get loose?" Damian asked in shock.

"What do you mean 'loose?'" Virizion 2.6 said, making Damian jump in surprise.

"Hehe. Back already?" Damian questioned.

Virizion 2.6 face palmed.

"I've only been gone for 10 minutes." Virizion 2.6 said.

Damian gulped in fear.

"Then I come back to see you hit Meloetta in the butt like a piñata or a punch dummy."

Meloetta got up and glared at Damian. Damian glared at her back.

"You two are just easily annoyed by each other that all you do is hurt each other and argue. It's annoying to me and it's annoying to the others that live here."

"You should have seen him. He was smacking me around like a..."

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" Virizion 2.6 yelled in anger, blowing both Meloetta and Damian against the wall.

"You two are just a bunch of Hewdraw heads, except there isn't 3 of you arguing with each other. Now that's going to change. I have someone that can change that anger into friendship."

Virizion 2.6 then picked up Madoka.

Meloetta's eyes widen with awe.

"Aw. Look at that Fennekin. It's so cute." Meloetta said as she flew to Madoka and hugged her.

"Hehe. Thank you. My brother always call me cute. You must be Meloetta." Madoka said.

"Yes I am. Some pokemon call me Meloetta the Chick, but you can call me Meloetta. I'm Keldeo the Critic's girlfriend." Meloetta said as she started blushing, but then Damian pushed Meloetta out of the way.

"Hi. I'm also a Meloetta. My name's Damian Capulet and I'm a male Meloetta." Damian said.

"Nice to meet you both. My name's Madoka and I'm a female 15 year old Fennekin." Madoka introduce herself.

"You could have let me finish Damian." Meloetta said.

"You were taking forever." Damian said.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Virizion 2.6 yelled, making Meloetta and Damian stop arguing.

"Madoka. You may continue."

"Okay. So Meloetta, you said you're Keldeo the Critic's girlfriend?" Madoka asked.

"Yes I did." Meloetta answered happily.

"So I'm guessing you're a Pokemon Critic, right?"

"Yes I am. I review romantic or girly Pokemon fanfictions."

"Perfect. Since you're a Pokemon Critic, I'm guessing your review will be today, right?"

Meloetta frowned.

"In 40 minutes. I have to start my review early because of this Jeff the Killer joker." Meloetta said as she was pointing her head at Damian.

"Hey, at least I didn't start it." Damian said.

"Yes you did." Meloetta said.

"She's right. You woke her up with a cake bomb." Virizion 2.6 said.

"Who's side are you on?" Damian asked.

"Madoka's side. She's going to make the both of you friends." Virizion 2.6 said.

Meloetta and Damian widen their eyes in shock.

"Her? Make us friends?" The 2 Meloettas questioned simultaneously.

"Yep. Madoka will make you friends at last." Virizion 2.6 said.

"And I know how to do it. Since Meloetta is going to do her review today, I think the both of you should review the story together." Madoka said.

"WHAT?!" The 2 Meloettas yelled simultaneously in shock.

"Oh no. I'm not reviewing. I'm a Pokemon Gangbanger, not a Pokemon Critic." Damian said.

"You're not even in a gang." Meloetta said.

"My gang is my friends and family." Damian said.

Meloetta looked away from Damian and gave him the stink eye.

"Damian, you don't actually have to review. I just think you and Meloetta should be in the same room together for the entire review." Madoka said.

"And since Meloetta is going to review 2 Valentine Pokemon Fanfictions, Damian is going to have to stay with Meloetta until those 2 fanfictions are done to date." Virizion 2.6 said.

Damian widen his eyes and froze. Meloetta smirked as she pushed Damian into a trash can. She giggled after that.

"You can do this, right?" Virizion 2.6 whispered in Madoka's ear.

"Yes I can. Trust me." Madoka whispered.

"Alright. Let's clean you up and have you cured." Virizion 2.6 whispered.

"Meloetta, Damian? I'm going to clean up Madoka from her dirt. I'll be back in 35 minutes. You get ready before I come back." After that, Virizion 2.6 went inside the bathroom and closed the door.

"So Damian, looks like you're not going have your 'me time.'" Meloetta teased as she giggled.

"And you know why? Because you're going to review with me."

* * *

_35 minutes later._

* * *

Damian was laying down on Meloetta's bed, playing Super Smash Bros on his black 3DS. He was playing Smash Run as his favorite character, Little Mac, as he was trying his best to defeat the Clubberskull while being attacked by a Cryogonal and 2 Kihunters.

Meloetta was setting up her camera and other equipment for her review. She turned around and looked at Damian.

"You know, you could help me set up." Meloetta said.

"I could, but I won't." Damian said.

Meloetta rolled her eyes as she set up her sound equipment and meme operator. A meme operator is a device that makes phrases and other known memes and quotes at the right time.

"Okay. Let's test this." Meloetta said.

"Oh boy, that looks nice."

**Portal 2 Announcer: Sarcasm Self Test Complete**

"It's working perfectly."

Virizion 2.6 came inside Meloetta's room, holding Madoka in his arms as they both saw Meloetta all set up and ready to start.

"Nice job, Meloetta. Look at you all set up. That's what I like to see." Virizion 2.6 said as he gently put Madoka on the floor. Madoka was all cleaned up.

"So you're ready?" Madoka asked.

"Yep, but why does he have to be here?" Meloetta asked as she was pointing at Damian.

"Because I think if you and Damian can work things out in the same room, you'll settle your differences and be friends." Madoka turned her head at Damian.

"Damian, I think you can learn from Meloetta about criticism. Maybe you can be a Critic like the ones we know today."

"Not happening. I would rather read fanfictions then read and review and tell my opinion. And have you seen Meloetta before she goes to sleep?" Damian asked.

"Here we go." Meloetta exclaimed as she crossed her arms.

"I get the fact that Meloetta misses Keldeo and his show, but she always talk to herself and just daydream before she goes to sleep. It's annoying." Damian said.

"Oh boy." Meloetta exclaimed.

"And for one thing I do know is that she's an icing attic." Damian said, catching Meloetta's attention.

"Excuse me? I'm not the Meloetta you're thinking of. I'm a PokeCritic and Keldeo the Critic's girlfriend." Meloetta said in anger.

"Oh really?" Damian questioned.

"Yeah really." Meloetta said.

Meloetta and Damian glared at each other.

"Oh brother. Look you two, I understand your little rivalry, but you have to learn to stay away from that." Madoka said.

"I have learned. He's the one that should learn about respect." Meloetta said.

"I have learned about respect. It's just not around you." Damian said.

"You better watch your mouth or I will hurt you." Meloetta threatened.

"Come at me, bitch." Damian rudely said, setting Meloetta off as her eyes started glowing red with pure anger.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Meloetta screamed as she turned into her Pirouette Form and tackled Damian hard and used Close Combat, but Damian blocked her fist and slammed her on the ceiling.

"AAAAAA!" Meloetta screamed in pain as she fell on her bed.

"Damian, stop right now!" Virizion 2.6 demanded.

Damian ignored him as he picked up Meloetta and made her look at him straight in the eye.

"I warned you. You don't want to mess with me." Damian threatened as he slammed Meloetta into a wall.

"ARGGH!" Meloetta screamed in pain as she fell on the ground. She could barely get up as Meloetta was on her hands and knees.

Damian looked at Meloetta as he aimed his foot at her head.

"Damian, you better stop right now or else!" Virizion 2.6 shouted.

Damian ran towards the wall and bounced back as he jumped off the bed.

"DON'T YOU CURB STOMP MELOETTA!" Virizion 2.6 yelled in anger.

Damian was about to Curb Stomp Meloetta until he was stopped in mid air by Madoka's Psychic.

"Oh thank god." Virizion 2.6 said as he walked over to Damian and harshly grabbed him. Damian had a fearful look on his face.

"Listen to me and listen to me good. With that kind of behavior, I can ask DragonNiro to have Zalton torment you and give you nightmares for 3 months and if you did Curb Stomp Meloetta, better make it 6 months of nightmares from Zalton. So since you gave Meloetta a hell of a beating, you get no video games for 6 weeks and 7 weeks of nightmares from Zalton."

Damian gulped in fear as he started quivering.

Virizion 2.6 let go of Damian and walked out.

"Madoka, if they start a ruckus, call me right away." With that said, Virizion 2.6 walked out of Meloetta's room and closed the door.

Damian had a look of anger on his face as he turned around and looked at Meloetta.

Meloetta got up on her feet and changed back to her Aria Form. Her eyes are back to being blue.

"This is all your fault." Damian said as he pushed Meloetta.

"My fault? You're the one that started it. Now I have a large pain on my right arm and back." Meloetta said as she held her right arm.

"Guys!" Madoka yelled, catching Meloetta and Damian's attention.

"Meloetta, do you want broken bones from Damian?" Madoka asked.

"No. AAA!" Meloetta yelped from the pain on her right arm.

"Damian, do you want 6 months of horrifying images that will scar you for life?"

"No." Damian answered.

"You're already punished. Do you want more punishment?"

"No."

"Then get along with each other. You two are just too harsh with each other and I'm going to help you get along with each other." Madoka explained with a smile.

"And how are you going to do that?" Damian asked.

"You'll see. Now Meloetta, start the review and Damian, just watch and don't even think about playing your Smash Bros game." Madoka said.

"ARGH! Fine." Damian said as he sat down on Meloetta's bed and crossed his arms and legs.

"Damian, just don't make rude comments and try to be nice. Also, you hurt me pretty bad." Meloetta said as she rubbed her arm.

"Yeah, yeah, just start so that we can get this over with." Damian said as he lied down on Meloetta's bed.

"So you really think this is gonna work?" Meloetta asked Madoka.

"Yep. Trust me." Madoka said with a smile.

"Alright. Here goes nothing."

* * *

The camera turned on, showing Meloetta, Madoka, and Damian.

"Hello everybody. I'm Meloetta the Chick."

"I'm Madoka the Fennekin."

"Damian Capulet here." Damian greeted bluntly.

Meloetta faced Damian.

"Come on, Damian. Be more enthusiastic."

"No. Just get on with the stupid review so that I can get my stupid nightmares from the Freakshow of Unova." Damian said as he turned away from Meloetta.

"You're going to regret saying that. Anyway, so as most of you know, it's Valentine's Day. My favorite holiday of the year. Christmas is also my favorite. Anyway, today, Virizion told me that I'm going to review 3 Valentine's Day Pokemon fanfictions. The first one is called,"

* * *

_**valentine day love**_

_By: pokemonchessplayer_

_Its that time of year to forget you bitterness and show love_

* * *

"Uhh, the title needs to be capitalized and the summary doesn't explain the story that much. So..." Meloetta felt something below her as she looked down and saw Madoka gently pulling on Meloetta's dress-like skin.

"What is it, Madoka?"

Madoka let's go of Meloetta's dress.

"Can I do the intro of the story?" She asked.

"Um...why not? Sure." Meloetta said as she picked up Madoka.

"Go ahead. Do what you want to do."

"Okay. So the story starts with a chilly day in Unova with winds blowing every which way and people and Pokemon were celebrating Valentine's Day." Madoka explained.

"Nice job. I guess you..."

"Know the PokeCritics." Madoka finished for Meloetta.

"Whoop de do. Bla bla bla, get on with it." Damian complained.

Meloetta had an annoyed look on her face.

"So we start of with people and Pokemon celebrating Valentine's Day and the cute Pokemon couple in the story is WHAT THE?!" Meloetta yelled in surprise.

* * *

_"V!" Meloetta exclaimed as she saw Victini standing in front of her_

_"Mela, I came to see how you've been" He asked with his usual grin_

_"That's sweet" Meloetta said giving him a quick peck on the cheek_

_Victini blushed at the sudden action and just laughed it off_

* * *

"The Pokemon couple in this story is...you and Victini?" Damian snickered as he started laughing, banging his right hand on Meloetta's bed.

"Why? I have no interest in Victini. This is ridiculous. And there's already so many missing punctuations in this story. It's the end of a sentence of both the Pokemon talking and the events. Virizion was right, the couple in this story is ridiculous." Meloetta said as she face palmed.

"Okay. I don't know why the author made you and Victini a couple, but it looks like Damian is enjoying it." Madoka said as she looked at Damian, who's still laughing.

"Damian, you do know that this involves you too, right?" Madoka told Damian.

"Hahaha...no...cause...I'm a male. That...doesn't...count." Damian said, catching his breath.

"Actually, yes it does since you're a Meloetta species." Madoka said.

"You know, you review this part." This made Damian flew over to Meloetta's laptop.

"Say what? No. I'm not doing it." Damian said.

"Come on. Just one time and that's it." Madoka said, making cute faces.

Damian had a nervous look on his face.

"Argh. Fine. I'll do it. But only once." Damian said as he looked at the computer screen.

"So Victini asked Meloetta if she wants to Undella Town. She asked why and Victini said he just wanted to go to the beach, more specifically, Undella Bay. Meloetta said yes as she went into some trees." Damian explained as his expression changed.

"Seems like you're starting to..."

"Don't talk." Damian interrupted Madoka.

"Just listen."

* * *

_"Whee, I'm going to spend Valentines Day with V" Meloetta cheered_

_"Just what do you expect to do with him" Landorus asked_

_"Huh, well I just wanted to hang out with him" Meloetta said blushing_

_"You're going to have to tell him" Keldeo said dodging attacks from cobalion_

* * *

"This story has a lot of grammar problems. There's no commas, no punctuation, and Cobalion's name isn't capitalized. pokemonchessplayer needs to improve a lot on his or her writing." Meloetta explained.

"Yeah he/she does. This looks like a little kid wrote this. And what about Keldeo in this story?" Damian questioned.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Meloetta asked.

"Look." Damian pointed at the screen.

* * *

_"Keldeo pay attention, also he's right Meloetta, your going to have to tell him at some point and today would be perfect" Virizion said_

_"I guess. I'll try my best and finally tell him how I feel" Meloetta said confidently_

_"That's the spirit OUCH" Keldeo said then took a iron head to the jaw_

* * *

"Keldeo would not be happy if he read this." Meloetta said.

"Oh no he wouldn't. So Meloetta meets back up with Victini and they both flew to Undella Town to see that it's full of people and Pokemon." Madoka explained.

* * *

_"[Grons] not cool" Victini said obviously annoyed_

_Meloetta laughed at this as it made him seem childish._

* * *

**Archer: Uh, phrasing?**

* * *

_"That's it, Meloetta, do you feel like flying a little bit longer" Victini asked with a large grin_

_"Not all"_

* * *

**Archer: HEY! Phrasing?**

* * *

_"Great" Victini said and flew them towards a cliff about two minutes away._

* * *

"Oh now there's punctuation. Throughout most of this fanfiction, there hasn't been any punctuation. Think about this. If there's no punctuation in a story, you'll just keep reading and reading until you run out of breath." Meloetta explained.

"That is true. If you watched 'Krusty Krab Training Video' on Spongebob, you'll hear the narrator doing the dramatic flare without taking a break." Madoka explained.

"Hehe. I find that scene from Spongebob kinda funny." Damian said.

"So me and Victini landed at a cove that nobody could see and Victini calls it a 'special spot.'" Meloetta explained.

* * *

_"This is a special spot, that I was hoping to show you later but, I guess there's no better time than the preset" He said with his classic grin_

_"That sweet, thank you V"_

_Victini smiled and chuckled a little_

_"Come on lets go for a swim" Victini said running in and jumping into the waters_

* * *

"First of all, it's 'jumping into the water.' And second, how can Victini even swim in water if he's a Fire Type? Water is super effective against Fire. Victini will die in there." Meloetta explained.

"Maybe the author is using the Inverse Battle technique." Damian said.

"Damian, this fanfiction was made way before Inverse Battle became a thing. Sure it's made in 2013, but this was made before X and Y. Anyway, I follow Victini into Undella Bay and jump into the water. It makes sense for me to go into water because I can swim, even though I'm not a Water Type." Meloetta explained.

* * *

_Meloetta resurfaced only to see Victini had disappeared_

_"V, where are you?" Meloetta called looking around_

_"down here, Victini said before grabbing her legs and pulling her under water_

* * *

"There are 3 things wrong with this sentence. 1, down is suppose to be capitalized. 2, there's no quotation after 'down here.' And 3, it's 'pulled her under water,' not 'pulling her under water.'" Meloetta explained.

"Uh, you forgot 1 thing. Underwater is one word. And I'm just going to point this out. How is Victini still alive underwater? This makes no sense." Madoka said.

"Yeah it's true. And to explain that sentence even further, Victini grabbed Meloetta's legs. Doesn't that feel awkward to you, Meloetta? It feels awkward to me." Damian said.

"You know, now that Damian brought that up, it does feel awkward. I just don't know how to explain it." Meloetta said as she sweat dropped.

"I'll help you with that." Damian faced the camera. "For most of you guys, it may look normal to do that, but if I can recall, most of Meloetta's skin is a dress. So I don't know if pokemonchessplayer realized this, but what he or she wrote down with Victini grabbing Meloetta's legs is perverted. Now I don't mean to sound awkward, but it's like those Japanese animes with the camera angle under a girls skirt because a awkward guy is looking under it. This is what the author did with Victini." Damian finished explaining.

"Thank you, Damian. And I don't if you..."

"I know what you're going to say and I know. Don't bring it up." Damian said to Meloetta.

"Alright. Now I was surprised that Victini did that and I turned into my Pirouette Form and chased Victini. Victini thought I was mad at him for doing that, but I really wasn't. I would be mad if Victini. I wanted to mess with Victini, but Victini was too busy running away as he rammed his head into a boulder." Meloetta explained.

* * *

_"V!" Meloetta exclaimed then swam to him_

_She took him back to the cove where he coughed up some water_

_"Sorry V" Meloetta said on the verge of crying_

_"Sorry for what?" Victini said holding his head._

* * *

"It's a question. It's suppose to be 'Victini asked.'" Meloetta and Damian looked at each other in shock.

"Did you just say the same thing I said? Did you just asked me the same question? Why are we doing this? What's happening?"

Madoka started to smile at Damian and Meloetta's conversation.

"I'll do it for them. So Meloetta felt bad for messing with Victini as she was about to cry, but Victini pulled her into a hug and admitted that he wanted to show Meloetta that he's a fun guy, then received a slap across the face."

**Hades: Oh no, making mischief is one of my principal responsibilities**

* * *

_"You idiot, you didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did" Meloetta said smiling before kissing the cheek she slapped_

_"So you do like me?" Victini asked_

_"Did I just slap?" Meloetta asked_

_"Yes"_

_"Then there's your answer" Meloetta said the kissed him on the lips while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Victini didn't object as he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist_

_The two wer lost at bliss ... until a wave crashed into the cave and soaked the two_

* * *

**Mr. T: I pity the fool**

"Well that killed the mood." Madoka said as she started giggling.

"So Meloetta noticed that her gift for Victini is gone and Victini laughed and pulled out a bouquet and chocolate with an emerald green necklace in the shape of a music note and Victini gave Meloetta a three second kiss. Meloetta loved what Victini is doing, but she wanted to give Victini her gift." Damian explained.

* * *

_"Forget it. You my gift, and ... I love you" Victini said then blushed as he just realized what he said_

_"I just said I love you didn't I" Victini asked as though his life ended_

_"Uh-huh"_

_"And you like me but don't feel the same do you" Victini looked with disappointment_

_"V ... come here" Meloetta said_

_"Victini if I didn't love you would I have, gone with you, got you a gift and kissed you" Meloetta kissed him_

_"You idiot" she said then jumped up saying_

_"I got a present for you" Meloetta said then started to sing_

* * *

"So at end of this story, Victini listened to Meloetta's beautiful melodies, but unknown to them, Meloetta's gift was next to the entrance, which was a picture of Victini and Meloetta dancing at..." Meloetta stopped herself as she became extremely confused.

"I'll finish it. They were dancing at Mesprit and Jirachi's wedding. How I'm so unhappy to see those 2 homos together. It's very clear that both Mesprit and Jirachi are both female. So making them a couple would be extremely wrong." Damian explained.

"That is true. So that was 'valentine day love' by pokemonchessplayer. What do I think of this story?" Meloetta asked as she looked at Damian.

"I think we both know what we think."

"Fine. I'll say it. Well what I like in this story is the romance, the fun and games, and the behavior of the two love birds. What I don't like IS the couple. Victini and Meloetta? Please. And I also don't like the weird scene with Victini grabbing Meloetta's legs, the ending with Mesprit and Jirachi wedding picture, and the bad grammar and missing punctuation." Damian explained with a weak smile.

"So how would we rate it? I give this 3 out of 10, meaning that it's bad." Meloetta said.

"I say it's 15% good, which is bad." Madoka said.

"I'm doing this Pokemosh style, 0 icing cartons out of 1." Damian said.

Meloetta looked at Damian, holding her laughter.

"That is so mean, but actually true." Meloetta faced the camera.

"That being said, I'm Meloetta the Chic."

"I'm Madoka the Fennekin."

"And I'm Damian Capulet."

"And we'll see you guys on part 2 of the Valentine's Day Special."

Meloetta blew a kiss at the camera.

"BYE!"

The camera turned off.

* * *

"Well I got to admit, that was fun. Kinda annoying about the fanfiction and the couple. I don't think Keldeo would be happy if he reviewed that fanfiction." Damian said.

"No he wouldn't. You know, I think what Madoka's doing is working. We're getting more quality time." Meloetta said.

"All this reviewing has made me hungry. I'm getting something to eat. You coming?" Damian asked.

"Sure." Meloetta said as she was leaving her room, but Damian grabbed a tennis racket and smacked Meloetta in the butt.

"Ow! Really Damian?" Meloetta questioned.

"What? Can't help it but humiliate you." Damian said.

"Okay, you know what, you..." Meloetta was interrupted because Damian kept hitting her in the butt with the tennis racket.

"Stop doing that."

**SMACK!**

"Just stop Damian."

**SMACK!**

"Stop it."

"Oh boy. Here we go again." Madoka said as she followed the 2 Meloettas.

**SMACK!**

"This is embarrassing Damian."

_**Part 2, coming in a few days.**_


	6. Commercial 1

The scene was at a therapy office.

"Okay, tell me what you see." The therapist said as he grabbed an ink block.

Shao Kahn was laying on his side on the red couch as he looked at the ink block.

"Pokemosh." Shao Kahn answered.

The therapist grabbed another ink block.

"And this?" He asked.

Panty and Stocking looked closely at the ink block.

"Oh." Panty said before covering Stocking's mouth.

"Pokemosh." Panty answered as Stocking nodded her head.

The therapist grabbed another ink block.

"And this?" He asked.

"Pokemosh." One Zweilous head said while the other head mouth him saying "Pokemosh."

"Coffee coffee." The giant coffee bean said.

"The Coffee bean says 'Pokemosh.'" The translator said as the Coffee bean nodded.

"Pokemosh." The Powerpuff Girls said simultaneously.

"Pokemosh." Maya Fey said.

"POKEMOSH!" Amy Rose yelling as she got up from her seat and was in front of the therapist's face.

"Pokemosh." L said quietly as he smiled.

"A chaotic realm of wisdom." Discord said.

The therapist had a confused look on his face as he looked at the ink block. It was upside down.

"Oh. Sorry." The therapist said as he turned the ink block right side up.

"Pokemosh." Discord said.

"Pokemosh. Bah." Bowser Jr said as he splattered paint on the therapist face. The therapist sighed.

In the waiting room, a bunch of character either sitting on a chair doing nothing or reading a book or magazine.

**You're not crazy. Pokemosh is coming out this Friday, February 20. Get your laughter ready cause it's going to be a blast. Coming this Friday is a Pokemon Parody of Smosh.**

"We will see Pokemosh on Friday. Yes yes." Furnace said as he shot a bullet at the ceiling before leaving.

_Parody of WWE SmackDown is moving to Thursday Commercial_


	7. Valentine's Day Special Part 2

**Meloetta the Chick**

**Valentine's Day Special Part 2/2**

**Story: The Gifts**

**By: sugarquillscribbles**

* * *

The camera turned on, showing Meloetta, Madoka, and Damian on Meloetta's bed.

"Alright, now we're back." Damian said.

"He said it. So last time on part 1, we reviewed 'valentine day love' by pokemonchessplayer, but now the second Valentine's Day fanfiction is,

* * *

_**The Gifts**_

_By: sugarquillscribbles_

_Just a little story that I set in the Pokemon world of how my boyfriend got me Legendary pokemon for Valentine's Day last year. Oneshot._

* * *

"So apparently sugarquillscribbles is a girl and made herself a character in this fanfiction. This is the first fanfiction I'll ever read with the author being a character. Have Keldeo read a fanfiction with the author being a character?" Meloetta asked.

"Last time I checked, no. No he hasn't." Damian said.

"Well, let's get started." Meloetta said as she flew to her rolling chair, but Damian grabbed a bowl of cream pie from behind and threw it at Meloetta's rolling chair, making Meloetta sit on it.

Meloetta widen her eyes as she started shivering to how cold the pie is.

"Wh-wh-what t-t-the?" Meloetta questioned while shivering.

"That pie has been in the fridge for 3 weeks and you can expect how cold that is." Damian said as he started chuckling.

"Madoka, c-c-can you ch-ch-check if Damian h-has anything else behind h-h-h-his sleeve?" Meloetta asked.

"Stand up." Madoka commanded.

"Seriously?" Damian asked.

"Stand...up." Madoka commanded with a more stern tone.

Damian stood up on his feet as Madoka started sniffing around Damian.

"This feels really awkward." Damian said.

"Just hold still." Madoka said as she continued sniffing around Damian.

Madoka stopped at Damian's right arm as she bit his sleeve and pinned Damian down.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Damian asked.

"Hold still." Madoka mumbled, since she has Damian's sleeve in her mouth.

Madoka pulled the sleeve as she saw a bracelet with a yellow smiling face on it. She bit the bracelet and took it off of Damian.

"'Prank Bracelet. Anything you can fool anyone will be on this bracelet.'" Madoka read.

"Really Damian?" Madoka asked.

"What?" Damian said as he grabbed the bracelet.

"This thing is hilarious." Damian said as he pressed a button on the bracelet as it launched 3 cream pies at Meloetta.

"The w-w-w-worst p-p-part about this p-p-p-pie is that I'm sitting on it and my butt is g-g-g-getting really c-c-c-cold from it." Meloetta said as she started blushing.

"All Damian has is this bracelet. Nothing else." Madoka said.

"Alright. If it makes you happy, I'm not going to use it." Damian said as he threw the Prank Bracelet behind him.

"T-T-Thank you." Meloetta said as she got up and kicked the cream pie off of her rolling chair.

"Okay. Now that we got that out of the way, let's review."

* * *

_I pedaled to a stop by the fence surrounding my home, sighing as I dismounted and leaned the bike against the steady white boards. My lower back aches, the muscle seeming to throb as I stretched slowly and dug my key out of my pocket. Work had been especially vexing today. Customers had been snappy and disrespectful, and nothing had seemed to go right. I had Cheri Berry cobbler spilled down my front, and all I wanted to do was take a shower, lie down with a book, and forget about the day._

* * *

"Seems like she had a hard time working. From what it sound like, she made herself work at the Pokemart." Meloetta said.

"That's what it sounds like. Maybe in real life, she works at a market." Damian said.

"Obviously." Meloetta said sarcastically.

* * *

_On the other side of the fence, Gustave wandered up and lowed happily. "Hey big fella." I greeted him, stretching out a hand to pat his long neck. "Holding down the fort for me?" Gustave's frills lit up with happiness, and the Aurorus followed me as far as he could until I unlocked the front door. Turning around to place my bag on the peg behind the door, I didn't immediately notice the creature stretched langorously along the sofa._

* * *

"What does that word mean?" Madoka and Damian asked simultaneously.

"First of all, the word is misspelled. It's 'languorously," normally known as 'languor' and it means being sluggish." Meloetta explains.

Damian and Madoka turned their head in confusion.

Meloetta had droopy eyes of disbelief.

"Lack of energy or vitality."

"Oh. Now I see." Damian and Madoka said simultaneously.

"Let's continue." Meloetta said bluntly.

"So from the description I'm looking at right now, she has a Raikou in her house and she's so scared of him. She wants to defend herself with her Pokemon, but she doesn't have any."

* * *

_The creature lifted itself off the couch slowly, stretching like a predator who had absolute confidence in the capture of its prey. Hands shaking furiously, I dialed Liam's number, praying that he was close enough to fly here with Harlan and keep me from being ripped apart by this home intruder. Why hadn't Gustave or the other Pokemon acted agitated? Maybe the Pokemon was just that stealthy._

_The monster began to take steps towards me with its huge, saucer-like paws. In my terror, the claws that lined every foot seemed like daggers. Just as I pressed send, the animal got within inches of my face, fangs level with my nose. This is it...oh Arceus, it's going to rip me apart-_

* * *

**Sheldon Cooper: It's true. It means we care so much about each other, there's enough left over for an eight-ounce reptile.**

* * *

_I waited for what felt like a lifetime. The yellow Pokemon's nostrils flared and its breath hit my face as it sniffed me carefully. Then, after a stretch of frantic heartbeats, it leaned down until it was eye level with me, just watching._

* * *

"She really thought Raikou was going to have her for lunch?" Madoka asked.

"No no no no no. Well yes, but Raikou would never do that to a human being. Besides, she was shocked to see a Legendary Beast in her house." Meloetta said.

"Well a Legendary Dog like Raikou is a Roaming Pokemon in Heart Gold and Soul Silver, but walking into someone's house is a bit unexpected." Damian said.

"Raikou is a Legendary Beast, not a Legendary Dog." Meloetta said.

"Would a beast run from its challenger? No. Besides, Virizion 2.6 calls them the Legendary Dogs, the Pokemosh Crew calls them the Legendary Dogs, hey even I call them that. You know why? Cause it makes a lot of sense calling them dogs." Damian explained.

"Okay you know what?" Meloetta said as she got out of her seat and faced Damian.

"I get the fact that they run away in the game, but look at their design. Entei and Raikou have fangs and vicious features. Suicune may not look threatening, but at least she has some potential in a Pokemon battle." Meloetta explained.

"Yeah so? But you said it yourself. Suicune isn't that threatening as Entei and Raikou. She looks like a majestic dog from some kind Mythology. And you may be right about Entei and Raikou having beastality features, but they act like runaway dogs being scared. Why else would they flee before you make a move or your Pokeball fails to make its capture?" Damian explained as he got up.

"Guys. Don't start. We're trying to make a friendly Fanfiction review." Madoka said.

"True true, but still. They look like horrific monsters. Even the story called Raikou a monster." Meloetta said.

"Oh just shut up." Damian said as he pushed Meloetta, making her land her butt on the floor.

"Ow. Damian, you can't deny it." Meloetta said.

"It's not denial. I'm saying that they should be called the Legendary Dogs." Damian said as he jumped off of Meloetta's bed.

"Well they're called the Beast Trio so get used to it." Meloetta said as she got up and walked passed Damian, but Damian slapped the back of Meloetta's head, making her trip and fall flat.

"Damian. Ow." Meloetta said, starting to get annoyed.

"It was a spazzem." Damian said as he sat down on Meloetta's back.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Meloetta said.

"Sorry girl. You were rubbing your facts at my face, so I'm sitting my butt on your back." Damian said.

"Get off!" Meloetta shouted with annoyance.

"Uh uh. Nope." Damian said.

"Come on you two. Finish the review." Madoka said.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure Keldeo would get pretty angry if he sees you sitting on his girlfriend."

Damian had a look of shock on his face after hearing that as he got off of Meloetta.

"Thank you, Madoka." Meloetta said as she flew to her chair and sat down.

"So sugarquillscribbles started getting used to Raikou as she started to admit her thoughts about Raikou."

* * *

_I smiled. It was actually a very good-looking Pokemon. It was unlike any creature I'd ever seen before, with its bright yellow fur interrupted by black streaks here and there. Dull purple fur grew from the back of its head to curl down to its back, reaching almost to the long blue tail. It was...bizarre, but seemed to carry itself with an air of dignity that I couldn't place._

* * *

**Squidward Tentacles: Everybody's a critic.**

"So then Liam busted into sugarquillscribbles house with his Pokeball ready. sugarquillscribbles then became scared as she thought Raikou would attack." Madoka explained.

"She then told Liam what Raikou was actually doing as Liam told her, which her real name was Mabbina, that there was a note in her purse and it says,"

* * *

_Hey Mabby! I got you something, it's waiting for you when you get home. So don't be freaked out, he's very docile. Happy early Valentine's Day! Love you! -Liam_

* * *

"Aww. How cute. I wish I can celebrate with Keldeo like this." Meloetta said with heart eyes.

Damian looked at Meloetta being love struck about what they just read as he started to smile, but his smile faded away and frowned.

"Ah man." Damian said as he held his arm.

"I want to know what happens next." Madoka said.

"Then let's read." Meloetta said.

* * *

_Slowly, I put the note down. "You...got me this? How?" "I have my ways," he replied slyly. I beamed at him. "Well, thank you. He's wonderful. What's he called?" "Raikou." Liam answered, kneeling down to stroke the creature's wide head. Reflexively reaching for my Pokedex, I typed in the name and read over the entry. "Whoa...is this...Liam, is this a legendary Pokemon?" I whispered._

* * *

"No. Raikou is a normal Pokemon you can find in Burnt Tower." Meloetta said sarcastically.

**Nicolas Cage: You don't say?**

"Come on Mabbina. You don't know Raikou is a Legendary Pokemon?"

"Take it easy on her, Meloetta. It was her first time seeing a Raikou. She probably never knew that." Damian said as he hugged Meloetta.

Meloetta was surprised to see Damian ACTUALLY hugging her as she started blushing slightly.

"Damian?" She questioned.

"Just finish the Fanfiction." Damian said as he hugged Meloetta tighter.

"O...okay."

* * *

_Watching me carefully, seeming to enjoy my surprise, he nodded. "Yup. Raikou, descendant of thunder. Pretty awesome, right?" "That's an understatement!" I laughed. He got up from petting Raikou and hugged me. "I love you," he said sweetly, kissing my forehead. "I love you too. And I love my gift. But I didn't really like what it came with." I said, burrowing into his shoulder. "What's that?" He asked. "A heart attack." I replied weakly. He was still guffawing when I pulled away._

* * *

"Aww." Meloetta said with heart eyes.

"That was "The Gifts" by sugarquillscribbles. What do I think of this story?" Meloetta asked, looking at Damian, who was still hugging Meloetta.

"First of all, what are you doing Damian?"

Madoka saw what Damian is doing and started to smile.

"I've been thinking when you mentioned Keldeo's name." Damian said.

"Yeah. And?" Meloetta questioned.

"I...I...I felt guilty." Damian said as he hugged Meloetta even tighter.

Meloetta was shocked when she heard that.

"You're not playing a trick on me, are you?" Meloetta asked.

Damian shook his head.

"No...I'm serious." Damian said.

"Seems like you found a new friendship." Madoka said to Meloetta.

"Wow Damian. I...I never thought that hit you in the heart." Meloetta said.

"Yeah. So what do you think of the story?" Damian asked.

"Oh right. So what I like in the story how Mabbina started to like Raikou, how Liam was so nice to her, and the cute romance between the two. And to be honest, I don't think I dislike anything in the story, except for the misspelling of languorously, but there was no other errors, but maybe she can space out some dialogue." Meloetta said.

"So how would I rate it? I give it 9.5 out of 10, meaning that it's a great romance story." Meloetta said with smile.

"I give it 90%." Madoka said.

"I'm doing this Pokemosh style, 19 Raikous out of 20." Damian said.

"That being said, I'm Meloetta the Chick."

"I'm Madoka the Fennekin."

"And I'm Damian Capulet."

"And we'll see you guys next time."

Meloetta blew a kiss at the camera.

"BYE!"

The camera turned off.

* * *

The moon was up at the Moor of Icirrus as the beautiful moonlight shined on Meloetta, who was on the balcony, as the moonlight made Meloetta's body glow with so much beauty.

She looked at the moon, instantly reminded of her memories with Keldeo.

"Meloetta?"

Meloetta turned around to see Damian, who looked tired.

"Hey Damian. What are you doing up?" Meloetta asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you." Damian said.

Meloetta frowned.

"I can't sleep. I just can't stop thinking of you know who." Meloetta said.

"Keldeo huh?" Damian said as he walked next to Meloetta and looked at the moon.

"The moonlight is making your body glow. Like a beautiful blossom that bloomed in the night sky." Damian said.

Meloetta blushed.

"That would be something Keldeo would say to me."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Damian said.

"It's okay." Meloetta said as she scooted next to Damian.

"I like that complement."

Damian smiled.

Meloetta smiled too as she looked at the moon.

Damian held his right arm, holding in all of his guilt, but he knew he can't hold it in much longer.

"Hey Meloetta?" Damian called, but Meloetta didn't answer.

"Meloetta? I have something...ah forget it."

Damian harshly smacked Meloetta in the butt, making her snap out of her memories.

"Ow. Damian? Really?" Meloetta said.

"Listen. I'm sorry for how I treated you since you moved in here. And I'm sorry I pulled pranks on you, make you angry, embarrass you. Everything." Damian said.

Meloetta was shocked.

"Oh wow Damian. You really mean it?" Meloetta asked.

Damian's eyes formed tears as he hugged Meloetta as tight as he could and started crying.

"Everything. I'm *HIC* s-s-sorry for everything I did to you. I w-w-w-was such a j-j-jerk to you. K-K-Keldeo has every right to be angry at me." Damian said as she cried even more.

Meloetta was surprised. She always sees Damian as a tough and aggressive Meloetta and the only bad boy who shows no weakness. But seeing Damian crying right in front of her, she now sees Damian as the same bad boy, but with emotions and feelings.

"Damian..." she started.

"W-W-W-What?" Damian asked.

"I...forgive you." Meloetta said as she hugged Damian back.

Damian stopped crying, but tears was streaming down his face.

Damian's grip on Meloetta grew stronger as he started to smile.

"Th-Thank you Meloetta. Thank you." Damian said.

Meloetta smiled.

"You're welcome. So I guess Madoka's friendship magic worked, just like she said." Meloetta said.

"...Yeah..." Damian said quietly.

Damian let go of Meloetta.

"Man, I sound like a wimp. You probably think I'm not as tough as you thought I was." Damian said.

"I still think you're tough." Meloetta said.

"Really?"

"Yep. You're a tough Pokemon, but Keldeo is the toughest Pokemon I know. You're just a strong Meloetta I ever seen, and I'm glad I live here now." Meloetta said as she kissed Damian's forehead.

Damian smiled and rubbed his forehead.

"So why did you treat me like a horrible person?" Meloetta asked.

Damian slightly blushed.

"I...kinda thought you were the Meloetta I know at home. Pokemon Valley." Damian said.

Meloetta slapped Damian across the face.

"Ow!" Damian shouted quietly.

Meloetta had a look of offence, but then she calmed down and hugged Damian.

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm just a Pokemon Critic. That Meloetta is not me, but she's your problem." Meloetta said as she hugged Damian even more.

Damian blushed even more.

"I guess that Meloetta _IS_ my problem. Hehehe. But the problem is, I can't get through that skull." Damian said.

"But you did go through mine...by irritating me." Meloetta said.

Damian started to frown, but he hugged Meloetta back and smiled.

"Thanks Meloetta." Damian said.

"You're welcome." Meloetta said as she let go of Damian from her hug.

"Can we start over? Like all the way from the beginning?" Damian asked.

Meloetta thought for a moment and then smiled in the cutest way possible.

"Sure. Let's do that." Meloetta said as she flew down from the balcony.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

Damian heard the door as he flew down with a smile and opened the door.

"Hello. Welcome to Castle Mariano." Damian said.

"Hello. My name is Meloetta. What's your name?" Meloetta asked.

"Name's Damian. Damian Capulet." Damian said.

"Would you like to come in?" Damian asked.

"I'm actually going to be living here. Is there a room for me to sleep?" Meloetta asked.

"Yes. Let me lead you to the room." Damian said as Meloetta came inside as Damian closed the golden door and followed Meloetta.

_"I'm so glad this rivalry is over." Meloetta and Damian said in their mind simultaneously._

* * *

**FIN**

_**Performed by Meloetta**_

* * *

**Honorable Mentions:**

Drake and Josh

WWE

Keldeo the Critic

My Little Pony

Kid Icarus Uprising

Jeff the Killer

Super Smash Bros 3DS

Portal 2

Archer

Spongebob Squarepants

Pokemon X and Y

Mr. T

Big Bang Theory

Pokemon HeartGold and Soul Silver

Vampire's Kiss

* * *

_**Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here and I want to apologize for the inactivity on the Valentine's Special. You see, I had some horrible family trauma for almost a month because my grandpa was in the hospital because of heart problems. He's fine now. He left the hospital last week. I'm really sorry for the long inactivity. Anyways, since my grandpa is okay and staying strong, I should do the same. So I'll be posting chapters as soon as I can now. You don't have to worry anymore. Thanks for seeing this review. Virizion 2.6 OUT!**_


	8. E1: Top 11 Pokemon Battle Themes

Meloetta was dragging Keldeo around the Moor of Icirrus with Ian the Lucario and Anthony the Zoroark following, heading to Castle Mariano. Meloetta had a look of excitement. She can't wait to show Keldeo her new friends she made. She also can't wait to show Keldeo her work on "Meloetta the Chick"

"So, you live in a castle now, do you?" Keldeo said in amusement, "That sure sounds like a nice turn of events."

"You could say that. The castle is somewhere in the Moor and I lived in the Moor of Icirrus before I found out the castle was here. So I still live in the Moor, but in a more luxurious way. No offense." Meloetta smiles sheepishly.

"No problem," Keldeo said, "I just can't wait to get better acquainted with whoever else that lives here."

"Oh you'll love her friends. Well by love, I don't mean 'that' way." Anthony stated, or at least tried to.

"Okay Anthony. Maybe that was a little too much." Ian remarked.

Keldeo leaned close to Meloetta and asked quietly, "Are those guys always like that?"

"Other than the immature jokes, yes. But you'll get used to it. They're mostly the kind to tease others, especially Anthony." Meloetta respond quietly.

"Okay," Keldeo said, "Well then, I can't wait to see the makings of a 'Meloetta the Chick' episode!"

"Oh you probably will, if I had a plan for one." Meloetta sheepishly stated.

They soon arrived at Castle Mariano. The castle was made of solid grey stone with clear glass windows and a solid gold door. The castle was also tall, but not too tall to be noticeable by other Pokemon.

"Well here we are." Ian said as he walked towards the door.

"Keldeo, welcome to Castle Mariano." Anthony stated.

Keldeo admired the architecture in awe.

"Wow," Keldeo said, "Now this is a castle worthy of a Legendary."

"Like who?" Meloetta asked.

Keldeo smiled and amorously, "Like you."

Meloetta smiles as she blushed a little.

"Oh you." She kissed Keldeo on the cheek.

"Come on, lovebirds." Ian calls out as he opens the golden doors.

The group walks in, and Keldeo takes in the inside of the castle, looking very impressed.

"Wow. It's even more impressive on the inside," he remarked.

"Is it? I was impressed myself when I saw this." Meloetta said.

"HERE WE GO!"

"Huh?" Meloetta wondered, until Damian bust open the doors with a surfboard and jumps on the stair rails, then he starts sliding on the railing.

"What the ha-" Keldeo stammered out, just in time to be bowled over by Damian.

"Ooh." Meloetta covered her face after the impact.

"Right in the face." Ian commented.

Damian slides off of Keldeo's back and stops in front of Meloetta, who saw Damian and looked at him.

"That was awesome. You got to admit it. That was cool." Damian said.

"It would be cool if you didn't crash into him." Meloetta points to Keldeo.

"I'm starting to feel like Grovyle from 'To Live'," Keldeo muttered, then he looked at the male Meloetta and asked, "Who in Unova are you?"

"Um, Keldeo? This is Damian. Another one of my friends." Meloetta greeted as she helps Damian up.

"Nice to meet you, Keldeo the Critic. Sorry for crashing into you. It was an accident." Damian said as he helps Keldeo get up.

Keldeo looked Damian over and said with a smile, "Huh. Well, you seem like a nice . . . guy . . . um, but I didn't think there were any other Meloettas around."

"Well now you do. I'm not the only male Meloetta here." Damian stated with a smile.

"Oh, he's talking about Wes." Ian remarked.

"Wes is so sensitive about his hair." Anthony replied.

"Okay. . ." Keldeo said awkwardly, "You've certainly made a lot of friends in a short time, Meloetta."

"Well….I guess I did. Hehehe. So since you met Ian, Anthony and Damian, you want me to show you the rest? They're mostly in the living room." Meloetta said.

"Are the rest of the as lively as they are?" Keldeo asked.

"Well you could say that, but they're a lot of fun." Meloetta answered with a smile.

"Well, I doubt they're any worse than Victini . . ." Keldeo said, and then said, "Alright. Let's meet them."

"Alright." Meloetta grabs Keldeo's left front hoof and pulled him to the living room. Ian and Anthony followed, along with Damian.

In the living room, Wes the Meloetta and Sohinki the Victini were playing Super Smash Bros on the Wii U, Jovenshire the Genesect was dusting off some furniture, and Mari the Dark Celebi was painting the walls. They are well known as the Pokemosh Crew.

"Hey guys. I'm back." Meloetta sang out.

The Pokemosh Crew turned around and sees Meloetta.

"Hey Meloetta!" They greeted.

"Where were you last night? You had us worried sick, especially Ian and Anthony." Jovenshire said.

"Oh. I may have ran into someone last night." Meloetta replied, then she calls out to Keldeo by saying, "Come on inside. Don't be shy."

Keldeo stepped into the room, and he actually stumbled backwards when he caught site of the group of Pokemon. "O - okay, this is getting weird," he stammered out, but then he checked himself and began speaking rather quickly, his words nervously spilling out, "I mean, hi. Hi! I'm Keldeo! Heh-heh. I'm sure Meloetta's told you all about me. Eh, I've never met Pokemon like you guys before. Yeah. Um, what are you names?"

"It's Keldeo the Critic!" They rushed to him.

"Hello Keldeo. I'm Jovenshire, but most of my friends call me Joven." Jovenshire greeted.

"Um, hi. I'm Timothy, but I would like to be referred to as Sohinki." Sohinki introduced.

"I'm Wes." Wes greeted.

"And I'm Mari." Mari greeted.

Keldeo smiled and said, "Well, it's glad to meet all of you." Keldeo took the whole group in with his eyes and said, "You sure are a unique team of Pokemon. So, you guys all live here in this castle? What is it that you guys do?"

"Well we mostly just hang out and play video games. Virizion is planning on making our show called Pokemosh Games." Wes said.

"But until Pokemosh gets at least 5 episodes, then it's launched. And it only has 2 so far." Jovenshire remarked.

"Ah don't worry guys. You can make it to 5 episodes. I know you can." Meloetta said with a smile.

"Hey. Thanks Meloetta." Sohinki said with gratitude.

"Wait a minute, you're making a Pokemon version of Smosh!?" Keldeo said excitedly, "Are you gonna make a Pokemon version of the Legend of Zelda Rap! You gotta do it!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down there buddy. I don't know about making a parody of the Legend of Zelda rap. That would be a lot of work. Not to mention that it would be difficult to have the right Pokemon role play as the Legend of Zelda characters." Sohinki explains.

"And that would also be Ian and Anthony's role to do. Probably Mari too, or not. I'm not really sure." Joven said.

"I would be glad to let you know Keldeo that we made our first 'Lunchtime with Pokemosh" episode. I really think you would enjoy it." Ian told Keldeo.

"Okay, sure," Keldeo said, "But what I'm really interested in. . ." Keldeo turned to Meloetta and walked over to her, "Is Meloetta's show."

"Oh. Hehehe. I'm flattered that you're interested to see my work on my show." Meloetta sheepishly said as she blushed. "I actually do a good job on my show. I can show you some footage. I got them on camera."

"Oh just show him the footage. I'm sure he'll love it." Mari said.

'Hehehe. Okay Mari, I'll show him the footage." Meloetta remarked.

"Alright! I get to see how Meloetta got famous!" Keldeo cheered happily.

"So you know where I left my camera?" Meloetta asked.

"I got it!" A voice shouts out. Then a Fennekin comes out from the corner of the walls, carrying Meloetta's camera and walking towards Meloetta. "Here you go Meloetta."

"Hehehe. Thanks Madoka." Meloetta thanked with gratitude as she takes the camera.

"Heh. Where did you come from?" Keldeo said to Madoka in amusement.

"Oh. Keldeo, this is Madoka. She's one of my friends and a really adorable Fennekin." Meloetta said.

"Oh. Meloetta? I see you brought a friend. Hi there Keldeo the Critic." Madoka greeted with a smile.

"Hello Madoka. Heh. You have a nice name," Keldeo commented.

"Hehe thanks. My brother told me that once." Madoka smiled.

"You know, you mentioned your brother to me once. Where is he actually?" Meloetta asked.

"I'm not really sure. He's must be worried about me. He's probably looking for me right now." Madoka replied.

"Oh." Meloetta frowned.

Keldeo looked around and said, "Okay, so, do you have any other friends who haven't come out yet?"

"Actually yes. He's actually another member of the Pokemosh Crew, but I don't see him." Meloetta said.

"Oh. You're talking about Lazercorn?" Anthony asked. Meloetta nods in response.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"We don't know. He normally plays Smash Bros with us." Sohinki stated.

"Let me guess. He's a Rapidash, right?" Keldeo remarked with a smirk.

Sohinki snickered, trying to hold in his laugh while Joven facepalm with a smile on his face.

"Keldeo? Not even close." Mari answered as she starts laughing, and then the rest of the crew starts laughing. Meloetta just has an anime sweat drop as she chuckles.

"Keldeo? I think it's best for you to see for yourself." Meloetta said as she turns on her camera and shows Keldeo what Lazercorn actually is. Meloetta showed Keldeo her first ever review, with Lazercorn next to her….with a some sort of insane look in his eyes. Lazercorn is actually a Shiny Keldeo.

"Aaaaaaaaaaand I just gave up!" Keldeo said with a freaked out expression on his face.

"Hehe. Surprise." Meloetta sheepishly said. "I can tell you didn't see this coming."

Keldeo composed himself a bit and said, "Well, if there can be two Mewtwos. . ."

"There can be two Keldeos." Meloetta finished for Keldeo.

"Sure. Well, is that all of your friends? Or is there a shiny Pikachu somewhere around here?" Keldeo asked jokingly.

Meloetta giggled at Keldeo's joke.

"Not really. That's all the friends I made so far." Meloetta replied through laughter and smiled.

"So Meloetta, you have any plans for your next review?" Damian asked.

"Um...not really. I really don't have any plans yet." Meloetta replied.

"Well you're the Melody Pokemon. So why not make a top 10 list of Pokemon songs from the anime?" Madoka recommended.

"Well…." She points at Keldeo.

"Yeah, we kinda did that already on Keldeo the Critic," Keldeo said, but in the next second, he got an idea and said enthusiastically, "Hey, wait! What if you did the top songs from the Pokemon games?"

"The games?" Meloetta questioned with surprise, but then she started thinking…..then she smiles at the idea.

"Well there are a lot of cool theme songs in the games, especially the battle themes. And there are some cool remixes or mash-ups for those themes." Meloetta remarked.

"So you want to do it?" Damian asked curiously.

"I'm doing it!" Meloetta shouts with confidence.

"I'll set up the camera equipment." Madoka said as she runs into Meloetta's room with her camera.

"I'll set up the sound equipment!" Damian shouts as he follows Madoka.

"So Keldeo…" Meloetta started.

"Let me guess. You wanna do a collab with me," Keldeo said with a confident grin.

Meloetta had the same smile. "Oh you know me so well. You want to do it?" She asked with the cutest smile of confidence.

"Well, it's your show. So show me how it's done!" Keldeo cheered.

"Then let's go!" Meloetta cheered as she pulls Keldeo into her room. Meloetta's room was filled with pictures of music notes, a desk with a laptop and a picture of her with Keldeo, Victini, the Swords of Justice, and Matthais Unidostres in the Moor of Icirrus. And finally, a queen size bed with a picture of Meloetta in both her Aria and Pirouette Form.

"Wow, you have a real nice room here. And in a castle yet!" Keldeo said in approval, then he added innocently, "Like a princess."

"Hehe thanks." Meloetta looks over to see her camera and sound equipment set. There also happens to be a note on the camera. She floats over to it and reads the note.

"_Camera and sound equipment is ready for use. You're ready to start your review. No need to thank us." -Damian and Madoka._

"Hehe. So you ready Keldeo?" She asked.

"Ready when you are!" Keldeo said.

"Hehe. Alright. I'm ready."

* * *

**Meloetta the Chick**

**Editorial 1**

**Top 11 Pokemon Battle Themes**

**Ft. Keldeo the Critic**

* * *

The camera turned on, showing Meloetta and Keldeo

"Hello everybody, I'm Meloetta the Chick."

"And I'm Keldeo the Critic, I review it so you don't have to!" Keldeo greeted cheerfully, but then he checked himself and said quickly, "Sorry, not my show. Meloetta's the star here."

"No. It's okay. There are some people that don't know you. Hehe anyway, today I don't have a FanFiction to review, but I'm doing my first ever Top 11 list." Meloetta announced with a smile, then turned to Keldeo. "Keldeo? Would you like to announce what the Top 11 list is about?"

"Sure thing, Meloetta!" Keldeo said, and he reared up on his hind legs and announced, "These are the Top 11 Songs From the Pokemon Games!"

"That is right. Hehehe. Now there are many songs from the games, but what I mostly going to focus on is the battle themes. There are many awesome battle themes the Pokemon games has to offer. But I'm gonna go cannon. I'm going straight into the original Pokemon Games. Side games like Pokemon Rumble, Pokemon Battle Revolution for the Wii, and even Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, won't be on the list." Meloetta explained.

"Which makes sense, because the soundtrack of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon is just TOO awesome!" Keldeo chimed in enthusiastically.

"That is true. Now I would also like to mention that there will be a few fan made remixes or mash-ups of Pokemon Battle Themes that will be on the list. Is that cool with you Keldeo?" Meloetta asked.

"Oh sure! I love fan made content!" Keldeo said.

"I knew you would! Hehe. Now without further ado, let's begin the list!" Meloetta shouts excitedly.

* * *

**A Pokeball fell from the sky. It opened as it showed,**

**Number 11!**

"You know, I liked the Team Magma and Aqua battle theme in Ruby and Sapphire. It brings such an amazing atmosphere into the surface of battle, fighting for the sake of the Hoenn Region." Meloetta explained.

"And the remake version of the battle theme in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire sounds so upbeat that I really wanted the battle with Team Magma or Aqua to last more longer."

Keldeo's tail swung back and forth in anticipation. "I really love how the music seems to just build and build during the battle. The music is fast and gets really intense as it goes on," Keldeo said.

"That's what I was thinking too. But what if I told you that a fan made a mash-up of both Team Magma and Aqua battle themes from both Ruby and Sapphire and Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire?" Meloetta questioned.

"Lead me to it!" Keldeo exclaimed excitedly.

**Team Magma/Aqua Battle Theme (R/S/E and OR/AS Mash-Up) plays in the background**

"Well I love to say that it actually exists." Meloetta said proudly.

"YES!" Keldeo exclaimed happily.

"Hehe. So the theme is basically a combination of Team Magma and Aqua's battle theme from both Ruby and Sapphire **and **Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. From the start of the theme, it has that loud pitch in the start and then further on, it plays both the theme from the original Ruby and Sapphire and the remake of Ruby and Sapphire. This theme alone in my opinion makes it look like Team Magma and Aqua are more menacing than they should." Meloetta explains.

"You make a good point there Meloetta," Keldeo said grimly, "Because in terms of malice and pure evil, those guys are nothing compared to the villainous teams that came after them."

"Not only that, but both teams try their very best to get their goals. For Team Magma, extend the land. For Team Aqua, extend the sea. They both failed because they revived the Legendary Pokemon, Groudon and Kyogre, thus causing a rift in the weather conditions in the Hoenn Region. For a team like Magma and Aqua, they made it pretty far, only to see the error of their actions." Meloetta explained.

* * *

**A Luxury Ball fell from the sky. It opened as it showed,**

**Number 10!**

"Keldeo? Have you heard of a Pokemon Theme Remixer on YouTube named GlitchxCity?" She asked.

"No, I haven't. How good are the remixes?" Keldeo asked.

**Audio of Giratina's Battle Cry was heard**

Keldeo looked slightly crestfallen. "Eh, I remember Giratina's battle theme. I didn't really like it that much. . ." Keldeo's eyes suddenly lit up when the music began.

**Giratina Battle Remix by GlitchxCity started playing**

"As scary as it sounds, this is GlitchxCity at his, or her finest work on a Legendary Pokemon battle. Giratina is well known for being more powerful than Dialga and Palkia and clearly the master of the Reverse World, or how the game calls it, the Distortion World." Meloetta explains with a pale look.

"This music is AWESOME!" Keldeo shouted with clear enjoyment, "It's like a Mega Man boss theme! It's filled with so much power and excitement. It's the 'Four Part Plan' of Pokemon music!"

Meloetta smiles at Keldeo's excitement while the theme song plays. "Remember when I said that you can't beat the original? Well in some occasions, yes you can. And that's what GlitchxCity did with Giratina's battle theme. I do have to agree with you Keldeo. The remix does sound like it comes from Mega Man, only without the retro. And I also have to agree with you about Giratina's theme itself. It just doesn't sound as great as how some fans describe it. I think even GlitchxCity even agrees with this statement. I hope she's watching this."

**Audio of Giratina's Battle Cry was heard**

* * *

**A Dive Ball fell from the sky. It opened as it showed,**

**Number 9!**

Meloetta flips her hair. "Let's talk about the Legendary Beast Trio, or how Damian and the others refer to them, the Legendary Dogs. Most specifically, in Heartgold and Soulsilver."

Keldeo groaned, "Oh yeah. Them. Is their music any good?"

Meloetta groaned as well. "Back in Generation II of Gold, Silver, and Crystal, Entei, Raikou and Suicune had the same theme song. An 8-Bit fierce theme showing how tough they are. But in remakes of Heartgold and Soulsilver, they were definitely a pain to catch, especially the roaming Raikou and Entei. But in the remakes, each of the Beast Trio has their own battle theme."

"I listened to all 3 of the Beast Trio's theme and what I find to be the best is Entei's battle theme."

**Entei Battle Theme (Pokemon HG/SS) started playing**

Keldeo cracked a small smile and said, "Heh. Sounds like a theme Bowser would have in a Mario RPG."

**Bowser: SHOWTIME!**

"It definitely is showtime. Sometimes I wonder if Entei says 'showtime' when he comes out of his Pokeball."

_Skit Starts_

"_Entei? Where are you?" Ethan calls out, exploring the grass in Route 37._

_The grass starts shaking as Entei comes out in front of Ethan._

"_SHOWTIME!" He roars confidently._

_Skit Ends_

"Anyway, the theme does have similar beats to Raikou and Suicune's battle theme, but the tempo and the music used with deep pitch stands out for me. It makes me feel like I actually am fighting Bowser!" Meloetta explains with a hint of excitement.

"It also fits his personality. The music just puts the image of fire and lava in your head," Keldeo said.

"I can imagine that setting for Entei in Pokemon Games like Mystery Dungeon. But if there was a crossover with Mario and Pokemon, Bowser's first choice would be Entei." Meloetta added.

**King Koopa: I'll get those plumbers!**

* * *

**An Ultra Ball fell from the sky. It opened as it showed,**

**Number 8!**

"Back in Generation 2, the mascot Legendary Pokemon in Gold and Silver, Ho-Oh and Lugia, never had a battle theme. It's just the normal Wild Pokemon Battle Theme. But in Heartgold and Soulsilver, they now have their own themes." Meloetta explained.

"Personally, I think Lugia is a really cool Pokemon. The coolest Legendary of Generation 2," Keldeo said confidently.

Meloetta smiles and says, "I'm happy you said that because…."

**Lugia's Battle Theme starts playing in the background**

"Oh yeah, now this a a battle theme that says 'I'm way out of your league, just try to take me down!'" Keldeo said.

"I can almost think that Lugia was trash talking when his battle theme started. In all honesty, the battle theme almost feels like you're fighting a sea monster. But Lugia is intimidatingly huge with his wings, those beaming eyes, and even his roar is frightening. Lugia is well known as the Guardian of the Sea, but he has been asleep for many years due to the safe atmosphere of the ocean and the only way to call him was with the tidal bell. But that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that the battle theme Lugia has makes Lugia himself a real beast." Meloetta explained.

"And whatever you do, for the love of all that is good, do not harm his child," Keldeo said seriously.

_A scene from "A Promise is a Promise" showed Lugia blowing up Meowth, Jessie, James, Biff, Cassidy, and all their other Pokemon with a Hyper Beam, and blasting them off through the walls of the underwater base and up out of the sea and into the sky._

* * *

**A Net Ball fell from the sky. It opened as it showed,**

**Number 7!**

"In all honesty, I didn't really like most of the music in Pokemon X and Y. They're just so dull and not entertaining. And the Gym Leader music didn't really have as much atmosphere as I wanted. And while Lysander's battle theme sounds cool, I actually did expect him to be the boss of Team Flare. I mean, come on! IT'S SO OBVIOUS!" Meloetta angrily yells.

"Yeah, even the Anime specials failed at making Lysander look mysterious instead of blatantly evil," Keldeo said, "The guy stands around in a blood red control room talking cryptically about his plans, and you're letting him hold onto the ungodly powerful Giant Rock?"

**Bubsy: What could possibly go wrong?**

Meloetta sighed.

"There are a lot of music that I dislike in X and Y, but there are some music from that game that I enjoy. Like Lumiose City's cheery theme, Champion Diantha's theme, and and the Kanto Legendary Battle theme, but out of all of those themes, this battle theme is by far, my favorite in Pokemon X and Y. And that theme is…."

**Kalos Legendary Battle (Xerneas/Yveltal/Zygarde) plays in the background**

"XERNEAS! SO AWESOME!" Keldeo exclaimed with a star struck expression.

"So this theme from how you hear it, it's actually a really cool theme song next to Dialga and Palkia's theme. The beat is in sync with the music and it shows how fierce the Legendary Pokemon of Kalos are, especially Xerneas and Yveltal." Meloetta explains.

**An image of Xerneas VS Yveltal appears, with Yveltal using Oblivion Wing and Xerneas using Geomancy**

"Not only that, but I loved to listen to this theme all day and make the battle with Xerneas and Yveltal last. Not only that, but this theme is also played when you fight Zygarde in Terminus Cave." Meloetta added.

"XERNEAS IS AMAAAAAAAAAZING!" Keldeo cheered.

Meloetta couldn't help herself but giggle at Keldeo's cheering.

Meloetta's giggles snapped Keldeo out of his fanboy daze, and he blushed a deep red as he stammered out quickly, "Uh, uh, um, yeah, the battle theme is really awesome and almost empowering. It reminds me of 'Four Part Plan' from Portal 2."

"You're so cute with your fanboy daze." She giggles again.

Keldeo smiled and said, "Well, I hope we get to see more of Zygarde soon. He's kind of a wild card as of now."

"I want the same thing." Meloetta spins on her rolling chair.

* * *

**A Level Ball falls from the sky. It opened as it showed,**

**Number 6!**

_Skit Starts_

_Brendan comes from outside Victory Road to see a clearing with flowers. He also sees Wally._

"_Wally?" He calls out in confusion. Wally turns around and sees Brendan and approaches him._

"_Brendan!" Wally calls back._

"_What are you doing here?" Brendan asked._

"_I bet you must be surprised to see me in a place like this. That promise that we made back then….thank you for keeping your end of it. It was all thanks to you that I could make it this far, Brendan." Wally remarked._

"_Um...no problem Wally."_

"_It was only because I lost to you back then that I could become even stronger, I'm sure that you and your Pokemon must have had to overcome a lot, too...to make it all the way here. Right, Brendan?" Wally asked._

"_Yeah. That is true." Brendan responds._

"_Everyone's grown so much….and now, we'll finally get to see just what we all can do."_

_Brendan starts to get a little tense and says with shock, "Wh-what are you saying?"_

_Wally lowers his head. "Standing here facing you again gives me chills…"_

"_Wally…?"_

_Wally raises his head and looks at Brendan with a fierce confident look. "...But I won't give up! I won't lose anymore! My Pokemon have given me the courage and strength to fight. I have to win for their sake!"_

_Brendan look of shock changed to a confident smile as he takes out his Pokeball._

"_So get ready...Here I come!" Wally shouts as he takes out his Pokeball._

_Skit Ends_

**Wally's Battle Theme (Pokemon ORAS) plays in the background**

"Wally's Battle Theme? It sounds more like Wily's Battle Theme! As in Mega Man!" Keldeo exclaimed, clearly amazed by how awesome the music was, "This is the coolest theme song ever!"

"The skit pretty much explains almost everyone's experience when they encountered Wally in Victory Road. It definitely sounds epic when I first heard it. Wally may be a poor kid with some health troubles, but that doesn't stop him from becoming a really strong trainer." Meloetta explains with a smile.

Keldeo nodded, "Yeah. Wally's gotta to be the greatest rival trainer of all time."

"Well not many would agree with that, but I definitely agree with you on that Wally is the greatest rival of all time." Meloetta smiles.

* * *

**A Heavy Ball falls from the sky. It opened as it showed,**

**Number 5!**

"Remember the Frontier Brains from Gen 4?" Meloetta asked, for some reason dressed up as Dahlia.

Keldeo looked startled and said slowly, "Um. . . No. And who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm suppose to be one of the Frontier Brains from Pokemon Platinum. I'm dressed up as Dahlia, the Frontier Brain from the Battle Arcade in the Battle Frontier." Meloetta explained.

Keldeo nodded, "Oh yeah, the Battle Frontier. Um, I don't know much about that. But I know it's a lot more fun than that boring, repetitive Battle Chateau! Are we doing Dahlia's theme next?"

"Actually Keldeo, Dahlia shares the same battle theme with the other four Frontier Brains." Meloetta remarks.

**Frontier Brain Battle Theme (Pokemon D/P/PL/HG/SS) plays in the background**

"Not bad. I like it," Keldeo remarked, "It sure is upbeat."

"And that's why I put it on the list. The beat of the theme is pretty cool and makes you pretty confident to fight the Frontier Brain from the Battle Frontier. Now Frontier Brains came in Generation 3, but in Generation 4, it's all new Frontier Brains. You can battle Dahlia, Thorton, Argen, and even Barry's own father, Palmer!" Meloetta excitedly shouts.

"Awesome! These sound like epic battles, and the music just makes them all even better!" Keldeo declared enthusiastically, "It makes me want to have a battle right now!"

"Maybe you can have a battle, after the list. Which we now bring you to,"

* * *

**A Quick Ball fell from the sky. It opened as it showed,**

**Number 4!**

"When I first played through Pokemon Platinum, I met a character with beautiful hair known as Cynthia. She was so mysterious and she known a lot of about Sinnoh's myths and legends. And by the look of it, she looks like a strong trainer." Meloetta explains, now back to her normal attire.

"Yeah, and she takes a really, really, really, really long time to order ice cream!" Keldeo remarked comically, as if expecting people to laugh.

Laughter can be heard in the background

"I always find that funny about Cynthia." She stated.

"Yeah, but seriously, she has a battle theme that says 'think fast if you want to defeat me!'" Keldeo said.

"You can say that again." Meloetta remarked.

**Cynthia Battle Theme (Pokemon Platinum) plays in the background**

"This is a theme worthy of a Champion!" Keldeo declared, "It has all the invigoration of a battle against a Champion, with a touch of her style and wisdom thrown in."

"I might embarrass myself when I say this, but from the outside battle animation, Cynthia looks cute from the over-world. But when you battle her in the Pokemon Leauge, she's actually a really beautiful woman." Meloetta covered her mouth and blushed with embarrassment.

**Ron Burgundy: Well….that escalated quickly**

"SHUT UP ANCHORMAN!" She yells with embarrassment.

Keldeo blinked innocently and dug in his left ear with a forehoof. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Um….no." Meloetta nervously answered.

"Okay then. Next song!" Keldeo said.

* * *

**A Timer Ball fell from the sky. It opened as it showed,**

**Number 3!**

"You know, I like the story in the Delta Episode of Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. It brings lots of excitement and they introduce a new character, who happens to be a Dragon Master named Zinnia." Meloetta explains. "And we know many other Dragon Masters through the games and anime."

**Images of Iris, Drayden, Lance, and Clair appear**

Keldeo grinned, "Ash must be so proud! Just imagine, being best friends with the Unova Champion before she became the Champion! That must just put a lump in his throat! And Iris sure deserves that title!"

Keldeo suddenly looked embarrassed and he chuckled and said, "Eh, sorry. We were talking about Zinnia, right?"

"What I do find interesting about Zinnia is her personality and mostly, how she is known as special Dragon Master known as a Draconid." Meloetta added.

"Not to mention she looks like a character from Beyblade Metal Fight! Check out that cloak, it's like she's imitating Ryuga's fashion sense!" Keldeo said with a chuckle.

**An image of Ryuga and Zinnia appears**

Meloetta then giggled.

"They do look a little similar, but that's not what I'm referring to. Now, when you first battle Zinnia at Granite Cave, it just played the original Pokemon Battle theme. But at Sky Tower, the battle theme with Zinnia completely changed and I really love the battle theme." Meloetta explained.

**Zinnia Battle Theme plays in the background**

"Oh my gosh, this is something you hear when you're fighting an unbelievably epic boss or feared master!" Keldeo said in amazement, "Zinnia must be a great Dragon Master to have music like this!"

"For unbelievable reasons, Zinnia impressed me with her feared and really powerful Mega Salamence. She can probably take on all the other known Dragon Masters with that Salamence of hers, even Iris herself." Meloetta added with a giggle.

"Who wants to see Zinnia's Mega Salamence blow up Hunter J and her Salamence!?" Keldeo called out.

**Children:** YAY!

* * *

**A Dusk Ball fell from the sky. It opened as it showed,**

**Number 2!**

"The next one is a little ironic due to the list almost coming to an end, but let me ask you a question." Meloetta stated as a sudden of 3 spotlights flashed on Meloetta and Keldeo.

"What is the final big challenge before fighting the Champion in the Pokemon Leauge?"

"Uhhh. . . the Elite Four!" Keldeo answered.

**DING! DING! DING!**

"Correct. Now I wasn't impressed with X and Y's Elite Four theme, the Sinnoh Elite Four theme sounds similar to the Sinnoh Gym Learder's theme, and the Johto Elite Four theme is the same as the Johto Gym Learder's theme. And to be honest, I really don't like Kanto and Unova's Elite Four theme. But this Elite Four theme song really impresses me, especially the remake." Meloetta explains.

**Hoenn Elite Four Battle (Pokemon ORAS) plays in the background**

"It's sounds like a grand battle in an even grander Colosseum!" Keldeo said in admiration, "It gives the impression that the entire world is watching this grand fight!"

"What I like about this theme is that the beat and music. The beat is just so in sync and the music is just so amazing with the brass instruments in the background. But what I really like about this theme is how it gets more higher and intenser as it plays on, kinda like Team Magma and Aqua's theme, but with more atmosphere and intensity." Meloetta explains as she spins around in her chair.

"It's the perfect song for a battle with the Elite Four!" Keldeo said.

"It sure does Keldeo. And it makes my battle with the Dragon Elite Four, Drake, a lot more intense and challenging." Meloetta added.

"Sure, but I really liked the Kalos Dragon Elite Four, Drasna," Keldeo said, "She reminded me a lot of the Elder of the Village of Dragons in Unova."

"What if Drasna was the Elder of the Village of Dragons?" Meloetta questioned.

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

* * *

**The background was gold as a Master Ball fell from the sky. It opened as it revealed in gold,**

**NUMBER 1!**

"Now you may expect an awesome champion theme or final boss theme to be number 1, but I digress. Originally, I was going to make N's Battle Theme from Black and White to be number 1, but not too long ago, I found a fan made mash-up that really impressed me and it made me wish this was really in the game." Meloetta explained.

"Come on! The Suspense is killing me!" Keldeo said as he pranced in place and performed a backflip, laughing excitedly all the while.

**Bridgekeeper: "Get on with it."**

**Tim: "Yes! Get on with it!"**

**Army: "YEAH! GET ON WITH IT!"**

"Oh look at that. The characters from Monty Python are also as curious as you." Meloetta then giggles.

"Just to catch you up on what Number 1 is, Keldeo? Are you familiar with a Battle Theme called 'In the Final' from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story?"

"Oh yeah, I loved that song. It embodies the whole concept of a grand finale in musical form!" Keldeo said.

"Well, what if I told you that someone decided to mash up 'In the Final" and N's Battle Theme together to make a really awesome theme that will make you wish it was in the games?" Meloetta asked with excitement in her voice.

"You're joking . . ." Keldeo said slowly.

Meloetta shakes her head.

"Nope. I literally found one. And I know you're going to love it!" Meloetta shouts excitedly.

**Final Boss (Pokemon B/W Soundfont) Mario and Lugi: Bowser's Inside Story (Crossover theme of In the Final and N's Battle Theme) plays in the background**

Keldeo's eyes went wider than ever as he fell back on his behind and raised his fore hooves high. "EPICNESS! HONEST TO GOODNESS EPICNESS!"

"Now if there was a Pokemon and Mario crossover and Dark Bowser along with Fawful was in the game, I would definitely want this theme playing in the background. It would be SO EXCITING!" Meloetta yells with excitement.

"Nintendo NX game designers, I hope you're taking notes!" Keldeo said as he pointed at the camera.

"PLEASE NINTENDO! GIVE US THE FIRST EVER POKEMON CROSSOVER WITH SUPER MARIO AND OTHERS! PLEASE!" Meloetta pleaded excitedly.

"N was already a mysterious character in Pokemon Black and White, and remixing this song with N's theme really compliments everything about N and your final battle with him," Keldeo explained.

"Yeah, and N has this backstory that I really want to know more about. We know Ghetsis raised N when he was a boy, but Ghetsis isn't N's father. And N has this mysterious connection with Pokemon that he's actually able to understand how they feel _**AND**_ understand what they're saying, which makes me wonder how he's able to do that." Meloetta explains.

"The same way Valerie is able to do that," Keldeo answered simply.

"Kinda like that, except Valerie taught herself to understand and talk to Pokemon. N already knew how to understand and talk to Pokemon. The problem is that we barely know anything about N and his origins.

"Well, yeah, I suppose you're right about that," Keldeo said, but then his eyes widened, "Hey, wait a minute. Maybe N was raised by Pokemon! Like Jack Storm!

"That could be a possibility. Or maybe, N is a Pokemon in disguise." Meloetta remarked, but then she realized she and Keldeo were off topic of the list. "Whoops. Looks like we went a little off topic with the whole 'N' Conspiracy."

"Tune in next time when we talk about the theory that says Dittos are failed clones of Mew!" Keldeo said.

"Hehehe. Yeah, you can do that one your show Keldeo." Meloetta said, then she looks at the camera and said, "And that's it for today. That's my Top 11 Pokemon Battle Themes. Anything you want to say before we go Keldeo?"

Keldeo nodded and said, "Only that I'm glad to be back and I'm glad to be here with you Meloetta! This was all so much fun, I just feel so energized!" Keldeo performed a backflip and cheered, "Woo-hoo! You and all that great music makes me feel so alive, like I can do anything! Thank you so much, Meloetta!"

Meloetta blushed heavily as she hugs Keldeo tightly and said, "You are very welcome Keldeo." She then smiles.

"Well, that was a great episode. Hey, does this castle hold any other surprises?" Keldeo asked curiously.

"Keldeo? The camera's still on." Meloetta said.

Keldeo's head quickly turned back to the camera and forced a smiled awkwardly, "Uh. Oops. Heh-heh. Sorry."

"Tune in next time for my FanFiction reviews and probably future top 11s. And tune into Keldeo's review show for his FanFiction reviews. Keldeo reviews all kinds of Pokemon FanFictions, discussions, top 11s, and many more." Meloetta stated.

"That being said, I'm Meloetta the Chick."

"And I'm Keldeo the Critic!"

"And we will see you guys next time."

Meloetta blew a kiss at the camera

"BYE!"

The camera turns off.

* * *

"Now the show is done." Meloetta stated, until Sohinki opens the door, looking all beaten up.

"Whoa! What happen Sohinki?!" Meloetta asked with shock.

"We have a problem and we can use your help." He responds, falling unconscious.

Keldeo immediately became alert and stood at battle ready. "Get back, Meloetta! Whoever it is, I'll take them down!"

Sohinki wakes up and says, "Main entrance," before falling unconscious again.

"The main entrance? That's where we came in. Somebody must have busted in and tries to pick a fight with the Pokemosh Crew." Meloetta said with a worried tone.

Keldeo grinned cockily and said, "Well, I guess I'd better help make whoever it is to SHUT-UP!"

Meloetta giggled. "I see what you did there."

* * *

At the entrance of Castle Mariano, Ian was using Bone Rush, apparently trying to hit someone, but then he gets blown away by a Night Daze and crashes into Anthony.

"OW!" Ian yells in pain.

"For a little guy like him, he's really strong." Anthony uttered.

Keldeo ran in to survey the scene and looked around quickly. "Okay! Where is he?! Where's the villain! Whoever he is, I got him! I'll serve him Justice!"

Mari was watching the fight from the railing when she turned around and sees Keldeo, points to who it was and says, "That's him."

Who Mari was pointing at was a Zorua, who apparently doesn't look really happy. The Zorua was fighting Wes and Joven.

"Look buddy? Can't we talk this out? I know you're worried about your sister, but I really have no idea who she is." Joven explained, before being hit by the Zorua's Extrasensory and blown at a wall.

"LIES! I know she's here and I'm gonna destroy anyone in my way until I get her back!" The Zorua shouts fiercely.

Wes charges at the Zorua with Close Combat, until the Zorua used Copycat and attacked Wes with Close Combat.

"Nice try!" He shouts.

While the Zorua was focused on Wes, Keldeo ran forward and used Hydro Pump to rocket forward at him. Keldeo quickly grabbed the Zorua with his fore hooves and flew off towards the front door. Keldeo held the Zorua tightly against his chest as his high powered Hydro Pump carried him out of the castle and into the air above the Moor of Icirrus.

"THE SWORD OF JUSTICE IS UPON YOU!" Keldeo declared in a loud voice, "Why did you attack those innocent Pokemon!? EXPLAIN IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE!"

The Zorua gets up and glares at Keldeo.

"Two words unicorn. MY SISTER!" The Zorua yells angrily as he used Copycat and hits Keldeo with Hydro Pump. Then he blows away Keldeo into the castle with Night Daze.

"And do you really think you scare me with that loud mouth? I've seen a Magmortar in person before and he's more scarier than you, pony boy." The Zorua stated.

"Oh hohohoho. Keldeo just got owned by a little Zorua." Anthony laughed.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!" Keldeo shouted angrily at Anthony.

Just then, a brilliant idea suddenly popped into Keldeo's head. It was crazy, but it just might be crazy enough to work.

Keldeo began scowling and said harshly, "Ooooh! I see it now! You kidnapped this poor Zorua's sister and tried to use ME, a Sword of JUSTICE, as another tool in your evil plan! Well, I won't have ANY OF THAT!"

Keldeo turned dramatically to the Zorua and said, "Zorua! We must join forces! But we have to handle this delicately or their goons might decide to harm your sister. Quick! Tell me your name, your sister's name, and WHEN and HOW she was kidnapped! Don't leave out a single detail!"

At this point, Keldeo thought silently in his head, "Cue music: Testimony ~ Allegro 2001 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney."

Anthony immediately gets up and tries to attack Keldeo, but Ian pushed Anthony back.

"GET OVER HERE!" He yells.

"Calm down! Calm down! Calm down Anthony!" Ian shouts back.

'LEMME AT HIM!"

"Calm down! Find your calm place! Find your calm place!"

Just then, Madoka bust the doors open, looking irritated.

"What is going on here?!" She shouts angrily.

The Zorua was about to attack with Night Daze, until he saw Madoka and gasped in shock.

"Madoka?"

Madoka looks down and sees the Zorua and gasped in shock.

"Duncan?"

The Zorua then runs to Madoka, jumped over the stair rails and hugs Madoka.

"OH THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY!" The Zorua shouts happily, now known as Duncan.

Keldeo's eyes widened, "Ooooooh! So YOU'RE who Madoka was talking about earlier!"

Keldeo then turned to the irate Anthony and said apologetically, "Heh-heh. Um, sorry about a few seconds ago. See, I was trying to get on his good side so he'd give me a few clues on what's going on and how exactly he lost his sister. Then I'd be able to prove you guys were innocent." Keldeo smiled sheepishly and gulped, "You guys. . . um. . . understand, right?"

"You could have told us before you done it." Ian said irritatedly.

"Ah it's okay. I forgive you." Anthony said, now feeling calm.

"What happened Madoka? How come you weren't at the bush when I was looking for help? How come you're here in this evil place?" Duncan questioned worryingly.

"Duncan, it's okay. Somebody found me and took care of me. And he didn't want me alone in the cold weather of February." Madoka answered.

"Well then let's go. Let's get out of here and back into the forest in the moor." Duncan happily said as he jumps off the rails.

"Actually, I think I'll stay here." Madoka stated, making Duncan stop.

"What?"

"I like it here. It's more better than being in the outdoors." Madoka answered.

"But….But…"

"You can stay here too Duncan. And besides, I am 2 years older than you." Madoka said with a smirk.

"GAH! NOT IN FRONT OF THESE LOSERS!" Duncan yells embarrassingly, which made almost everyone laugh their heads off.

"HAHAHA! The Zorua is younger than his sister and he's the one that kicked our butts when he came here." Wes remarked, then laughs again.

Keldeo chuckled and said, "Come on everyone. Be nice to our new friend!"

Meloetta came in from the doors leading to the stairs, seeing the Pokemosh Crew laughing as she smiles.

"So everything went well?" Meloetta asked.

"Yep. It appears that this rogue Zorua just wanted to find his sister, who happens to be Madoka." Mari answered.

"Yeah. Meloetta, that's my little brother Duncan." Madoka introduced.

"OH COME ON!" Duncan yells embarrassingly, face full of red.

Meloetta giggled and floats down to Duncan. "Nice to meet you Duncan. I'm Meloetta."

"Yeah, I heard about you. My sister watches Keldeo the Critic and she sees you on the show sometimes. She really likes how you danced the tango with Keldeo on that 'A Guardian's Princess' review." Duncan stated.

"Best! Review! Ever!" Keldeo cheered, "Seriously, I had loads of fun doing that review!"

Meloetta giggled. "Me too. I really had loads of fun." She smiles cutely.

"Yeah. Hey. I'm sorry for… beating you guys up. I was just worried about my sister, Madoka." Duncan nervously said.

"You know, I actually got to respect a guy who cares about his family that much," Keldeo said in a friendly manner.

"For a Sword of Justice, you sure are friendly." Duncan replied with a smile.

Just then, a Shiny Keldeo looks over from the entrance, seeing Keldeo, Meloetta and everyone else have a fun time. He walks in and tries to sneak up on Keldeo.

The Pokemosh Crew noticed him and starts to chuckle hysterically. Then Meloetta, Madoka and Duncan noticed him and starts giggling.

Keldeo raised an eyebrow. "What? Why shouldn't the Swords of Justice be friendly? We're pretty much super heroes and- Come on! What's the joke? I don't get it? How is that funny? Answer me!"

The Shiny Keldeo smiles and stops behind Keldeo, and yells, "SORCERER SUPREME, SWORD OF JUSTICE!"

"AAAHH!" Keldeo shouted in shock; and, out of reflex, whirled around on his hind legs and swung his Secret Sword at the Shiny Keldeo behind him without really looking.

"Whoa!" He ducks, avoiding the Secret Sword, and then says, "Not the reaction I normally get, but it's HILARIOUS!"

"Oh Lazercorn. You insane Shiny Keldeo." Mari said while giggling, while everyone else was laughing their heads off.

"Looks like Lazercorn found you, Keldeo." Meloetta then giggles.

"Nice to meet you Keldeo the Critic. Name's Lazercorn." The Shiny Keldeo greeted, now known as Lazercorn, as he held out his left front hoof, expecting a hoof shake.

"Well, you're quicker than Arty, I'll give you that," Keldeo said as he gave Lazercorn a hoof bump, "And I suppose green suits you."

"Thanks. Hey guys, I was at the post office today and we got a USB drive of our exclusive Game Bang episode." Lazercorn announced excitedly.

"Really?"

"Seriously?"

"No joke. I really have it. Martini sent it to us and I made 2 copies of the recordings." Lazercorn said as he takes out 2 USB drives.

"Um, why did you make 2 copies?" Meloetta asked with confusion.

"Because Sohinki told me Keldeo the Critic was here, so I decided to give him a copy and see what he thinks of the Pokemosh Crew's exclusive Game Bang." Lazercorn replied as he gave Keldeo one of the USB drives containing the exclusive episode of Game Bang.

"Wow. Thanks, Lazercorn, that's really nice of you. I know I'll really enjoy it," Keldeo said with a grateful smile.

"If you want, you can even review it on your show. We, the Pokemosh Crew, would really like to see your reaction and what you think of it." Ian stated.

"And if there's mistakes, I promise you that we will try to improve the next time." Anthony affirms excitedly.

Keldeo smiled and nodded, "Sure thing. I'll help you out any way I can."

"Yes!" The Pokemosh Crew shouts in union.

"So you're leaving? If you are, you can come here anytime you like." Meloetta said with a smile.

Keldeo winked at Meloetta and said, "Don't you worry. I really like this castle, and I'll be sure to visit with you and all your friends often."

Meloetta smiles and hugs Keldeo. "Thank you so much Keldeo. Thank you." She then kisses Keldeo on his cheek.

"Awwww!" Everyone else at the castle shouts.

"Well, this is one of the best days I've had in awhile," Keldeo said, looking thoroughly cheerful.

* * *

**FIN**

_**Performed by Keldeo and Meloetta**_

* * *

**Honorable Mentions (Keldeo the Critic)**

Pokemon Battle Revolution by Virizion 2.6

Dreams of an Absolution (Sonic the Hedgehog 06)

Kid Icarus Uprising

Pokemon DIamond and Pearl (VG)

Mite Mite Kochichi

Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade

Momoiro Clover Z

My Little Pony

Pokemon: The Power of One

Pikachu's Jukebox

Lion King

Monty Python and the Holy Grail

Pokemon the Series: XY

* * *

**Honorable Mentions (Meloetta the Chick)**

"Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: To Live" by Traveling Trainer

Super Smash Bros Wii U

"Pokemosh" by Virizion 2.6

"Legend of Zelda Rap" by Smosh

Pokemon Rumble

Pokemon Battle Revolution (Wii)

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire

Pokemon ORAS

Portal 2

Mega Man

Pokemon Heartgold and Soulsilver

Pokemon Gold, Silver and Crystal

Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story

The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3

Pokemon Master Quest

Pokemon X and Y

Bubsy the Bobcat

Pokemon Platinum

Anchorman

Pokemon Black and White

Monty Python and the Holy Grail

"Rising Storm: Book 1" by Jack Storm 448

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

Keldeo the Critic- "A Guardian's Princess"

* * *

**Special Thanks**

_Matthais Unidostres_

_YouTube_

_GlitchxCity_

* * *

**_A/N: I know it has been AWHILE since I updated this, but now Meloetta is back for new reviews, and new Editorials. Now here's a thing I want to do for Meloetta the Chick, and that is to review other FanFictions other than Pokemon, like what Keldeo the Critic is doing. Meloetta will still be reviewing romance FanFictios, but she'll also review other genres of FanFiction. She'll probably review the other VG FanFictions, from good to bad, or both. _****_And I would like to thank Matthais Unidostres for having me do Meloetta's part on Keldeo the Critic's Editorial on Pokemon Songs. And I would also like to thank him for having Keldeo the Critic guest star on Meloetta's first Editorial for her show. Keep on reviewing dude. Virizion 2.6 OUT!_**


	9. Tails and Cosmo Oneshots

**Meloetta the Chick**

**Tails and Cosmo Oneshots**

**3 Sonic the Hedgehog FanFictions**

* * *

The camera turned on, showing Meloetta with a smile on her face.

"Hey everybody, I'm Meloetta the Chick and I'm really excited for this."

She spins around on her chair, laughing happily.

"Virizion 2.6 now allowed me to read other video game FanFictions. I couldn't help myself but hug him for giving me the privilege to do so. So my first choice is my favorite shipping in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, Tails the Fox and Cosmo the Seedrian. I found 3 FanFiction Oneshots and decided to read them. Now, of course, the rules still apply with grammar, plot line, character, and everything else. So the first Tailsmo FanFicton I'm reading is,"

* * *

_**Cosmic Comebacks**_

_By FireWolfHeart_

_It's been five days since space. All but one is happy. A heart broken, a life is being wasted, and a concerned big brother is being pushed away. When Tails finally has had enough, it takes one special angel to set him straight. Oneshot. K for safety._

* * *

"Now first of all, the story is K+, not just K. Second, I think "when Tails finally has had enough," it's better to put "when Tails finally had enough," that way it would make more sense. Anyway, from what this is telling us, seems like Tails isn't going through losing his special someone in a positive way. But then again, I felt the same when I was separated from Keldeo, but I wasn't all like depressed or angry about it. I was just worried. Now our two-tailed fox however, seems like he's going through a lot of emotional problems. Now, let's get in on the story. So we start off with an Author's Note, which I'm not going to show on here because I think it's a little pointless in the beginning of a review, and we get with the main story."

* * *

"_Cosmo!" The sound tore from his throat as the kitsune collapsed on his bed. After all those months, after he and Cosmo finally acknowledged their feelings, she had to leave. She had to leave him, and he helped her do it. He pulled the trigger that ended everything. Dark Oak's plan was thwarted, and the galaxies were safe once again._

* * *

Meloetta almost felt like crying after reading that, but she composed herself.

"For those of you that haven't seen the finale of Sonic X, Cosmo sacrificed herself to stop the Metarex once and for all. Tails didn't want to end it cause it would mean losing Cosmo forever, but Cosmo convinced Tails to shoot her with the Sonic Power Cannon, powered by Super Sonic and Super Shadow, and defeat the Metarex. In all honesty, I wasn't ready for this tear jerker and I cried a lot when it happened. It was a really sad moment for me." Meloetta explained, tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

_Except Tails. He had found someone to confide in. His first true love, you could say. Some would say that losing her was only a matter of time; that it was destined to happen. Others would cry at the tragedy and try to help the poor fox through his loss._

_He turned his tear filled eyes towards the small pot on his window sill. Sonic had given Tails a seed he found in space, and the fox had planted it immediately upon their arrival back on their home world. Already a small sprout had popped up, making Tails smile when he watered the plant or looked at it._

* * *

"Let me give you a heads up. The setting of this oneshot is like, weeks or months after defeating the Metarex and losing Cosmo. When Cosmo died, Sonic gave Tails a seed, which he said that it was the only remain he can find on Cosmo. Tails planted the seed in a flower pot and it sprouted. Now how will Tails' friends help him get over his guilt and depression about Cosmo? We'll see. Sonic now came to confront him." Meloetta explained, smiling.

* * *

"_Hey buddy," A gloved hand rested on Tails shoulder. Said fox looked up through his orange-brown bangs into the green eyes of his best friend. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow._

* * *

Meloetta backed up a bit in shock.

"Whoa….I get the fact that Tails is sad and heartbroken, but really? Tails acting like that towards the guy that's always there for him. Well, I know Sonic and Tails are best friends, but I think they're more closer than that. To me, Sonic and Tails are like brothers. But how can Tails act like this towards Sonic like that? That's just….wow."

* * *

"_Leave me 'lone Sonic," He mumbled, anxious for solitude._

_His blue furred friend shook his head,"Not a chance. You've been holed up in here since we've gotten back from space. You need-"_

_That's it. Tails jumped up and shoved Sonic away from him. "No, Sonic! Stop telling me what I need to do! You have absolutely no idea what I'm going through! You always manage to save those you love. I, on the other hand, ended up killing Cosmo! And don't you dare start talking about when Eggman was Robotnik, because I lived that too! So why don't you just LEAVE ME ALONE?"_

* * *

Meloetta backed up a lot that she fell off her chair and landed on the floor.

"OW! Okay, WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST READ?! TAILS IS JUST SO CAUGHT UP WITH COSMO'S DEATH THAT HE'S JUST BEING LIKE AN INCONSIDERATE JERK! FOR GOD'S SAKE TAILS, CALM DOWN AND MAN UP! THIS IS JUST A HUGE LOW, EVEN FOR TAILS!" Meloetta angrily yells, her eyes glowing a dark shade of red.

"I MEAN, I WOULD GET UPSET ALSO, BUT I WOULDN'T TAKE IT ON MY FRIENDS! THAT'S SHOWS THAT TAILS NEEDS HELP! NOT JUST ANY KIND OF HELP, LIKE PROFESSIONAL HELP! HAS TAILS GONE MENTAL?! COME ON!"

* * *

_Sonic looked at his brother through shocked eyes. Never had he ever blown up at Sonic like that. "T- Tails I was only trying-"_

* * *

"YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN?! THE STORY EVEN SAID SO ITSELF! TAILS HAS NEVER BLOWN UP THAT MUCH ANGER LIKE SOME SCREAMIN BANSHEE! IT'S RIDICULOUS!"

* * *

"_To help? Is that what you were going to say? Well stop. I don't need you, I wan't to be left in peace!" The fox seethed. No one understood. Sure, Cosmo was their friend, and yeah, they were all slightly depressed about what had to be done to save the galaxy. But no one had loved her the way Tails had. It was just too much._

_Before the fastest thing alive could even blink, Tails had shoved past him and run out the door. His twin tails twisted together and spun apart, lifting him into the air. The crashing boom of someone breaking the sound barrier could be heard all over Mobius,as if Mother Nature itself were carrying his anguish._

_The only reason Tails even looked where he was going was so he wouldn't fly face-first into a tree. He flew until his tails gave out on him after what felt like several hours. His momentum carried him through several wet piles of dead leaves. He laid there, letting his tears flow freely into the degrading green and brown under his face._

* * *

"And now Tails is having the memories of him and Cosmo. Like the time he and Cosmo watched the moon on the Marmolim planet. Or the time they watched the stars. But what Tails can't forget was when he killed Cosmo with the Sonic Power Cannon. Now, I wouldn't say 'kill.' Cosmo did sacrifice herself to defeat the Metarex once and for all. Now before I continue, there's something I need to say,"

Meloetta took a deep breath and sighed as her eyes turned back to her normal blue color.

"From all the FanFictions I read on this show, this FanFiction right here has to be a very well written FanFiction. I mean, sure there are better written FanFictions out there, but one this show? My show? This is the first well written FanFiction I ever read. Not only from the plot, but it also gives the reader some kind of sympathetic feeling. It actually makes me want to cry."

* * *

_Tails threw back his head and let out a long, anguished, open-mouthed wail that morphed from wordless pain into her name. "COSMO! Why? Why did you have leave me? I don't know what to do anymore. I just don't. Everyone keeps trying to 'help', but they can't realize that I don't need their help. I just need you, Cosmo. I can't take this much longer! There's just no way! There just isn't…"_

_He let his voice trail off as he clawed weakly at the ground, scoring faint scratches in the dirt. The memories just wouldn't leave the poor kitsune alone. Tails let his strained muscles finally collapse. His head hit the ground, and he just laid there. He wanted to die. At least then he'd be with Cosmo._

* * *

"Now that's a terrible way to be with the one you love. I get the fact that Tails misses Cosmo and he feels miserable about it, but Cosmo died to stop the Metarex. She didn't die for no reason. With Tails on the other hand, he's just letting his emotions bundle up until it's full of guilt and hatred on himself. I really don't think Cosmo would be happy about this, not even one tiny bit."

* * *

"_Tails. What are you doing?" The sweet, shy, familiar voice echoed through the fox's head._

_He weakly lifted his head and breathed, "Cosmo?"_

"_Tails… I expected better of you. I don't want you to mourn for me any longer. It's not fair for you to stay like this. Look at yourself."_

* * *

Meloetta was shocked at the fact that her little predication of how Cosmo would feel was actually correct. Her only words she could even say was, "Well then."

* * *

"_Cosmo, I-"_

"_I don't want to hear it! You know I would never want to see you like this, yet you keep it up!" Her angelic voice grew angry, then softened to where it was barely audible. Well, as audible one's voice can be when their voice is being heard in one other's mind. "Tails, please. I love you. Take care of yourself. I wouldn't be able to stand it if the worlds were in danger again and you weren't able to do anything to anything to help, because you were too busy thinking about me. Or if you did try to help, but got hurt because you weren't focused on the task at hand."_

* * *

"You know, Cosmo does have a huge point on this. So let's say there was a 4th season of Sonic X and there was a new threat, if Tails was having those emotions like in this FanFiction, he would be either in his home, thinking about Cosmo and be useless, or helping out, only to fail at almost everything because Cosmo was in his thoughts. So yeah, this is a good point. And well, I have to agree with Cosmo's point."

* * *

_Tails lowered his head in shame and stuttered," W-well, C-Cosmo, I- I-I. I'll try."_

"_I won't take 'try', Tails. Only do. I love you. Goodbye." Cosmo's voice grew weaker, then faded completely._

_Tails' eyes widened, and he frantically cried, "NO! Cosmo! Please, don't leave me. Not again…"_

_The kintsune resumed his position on the cold forest floor. He laid there for seconds, minutes… Hours? He didn't know, nor did he care. Cosmo had left him once more._

* * *

"Tails? Some words of advice. Even though you lost the one you love, don't let Cosmo down like what you did now. And also, don't let Cosmo's dreams be dreams…"

**Shia Labeouf: JUST DO IT!**

* * *

_Eventually he felt strong, muscled arms scooped him up. Within less then a milli-second he felt the wind whipping at his facealmost at the speed of sound._

* * *

"Okay hold it right there. Before I continue on with that passage, there are things that needs fixing. First of all, how can you already feel that motivated after who knows how long? Second, that so called 'wind whipping at the speed of sound,' sounds like it came from Sonic's book. And finally, there are 3 grammar mistakes in that one sentence. It's suppose to be 'within less than,' not 'within less then.' And millisecond is one full word. No need to put a dash in between milli and second. And you might want to separate 'face' and 'almost' one space apart cause you made it into one word by mistake or you didn't notice." Meloetta explained.

Now since that was said, let's continue. So it turns out that Sonic found Tails and picked him up." She said.

* * *

_The beginning of the tears came once more, but this time he turned to his older brother for the first time in five days. He felt a gentle hand on his back and heard Sonic mutter," It's alright, Tails. I gotcha'. Go ahead and cry. No one's here but you and me. Remember when we first started traveling together? That night when you finally broke down? I was there for you then, and I'm here for you now. I'm not going to tell anyone, lil' bro."_

_Tails felt himself being laid down. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was looking through the fresh spring leaves of an oak tree. Someting brushed against his fingers and he let his eyes fall until they rested on the object. A small flower was playing with his fingertips, and Tails felt the first smile in five days tug at his mouth. A cosmo was right in the palm of his hand._

_He snuggled deeper into Sonic's chest, a familiar position, yet one unused for years. The last time he slept outside was years ago, back when Eggman was Robotnik. He'd always felt safe in his brother's arms, the truth still applied here. Tails allowed one last tear for Cosmo, then let his eyelids drift closed as his mind finally relaxed._

_Cosmo… I'll do better, I promise. I love you._

* * *

"I….I….I….I…" Meloetta couldn't help herself but cry bitter tears as she covered her eyes with her quarter-note shaped hands. She cried for a full 7 minutes before calming down a little, still having tears fall from her eyes.

"The last moments of this story touched my heart. Right in the feels. I can't help myself but cry. This Tails and Cosmo oneshot really touched me. It makes me so sad that I cried so much. I can imagine how everyone else I know would feel if they read this story, especially Keldeo. I know Keldeo is starting to review other FanFictions from other series, but he should probably read this. Just the feeling of this story can make you cry and it actually feels really nice to know someone else's pain, because it gives you how they feel and gives you a way to help them fight through and that's what happened with Tails and Cosmo. I feel happy that I read this."

Meloetta then wipes her tears and smiles.

"So what I think about this story? Well the story is written very well, it gives you a feeling of sadness and guilt, and gives you a perfect view of Tails' emotions for Cosmo and how it affected him. What I don't like is how Tails made a huge outburst towards Sonic, how Tails had the actual thoughts of being with Cosmo by dying himself, and the little grammatical issue towards the end. So with all that mentioned, I give 'Cosmic Comebacks' a 8.5 out of 10, meaning that it was a great story, full of very emotional moments. So to have a full experience of the story, you can read it yourself. Just look up 'Cosmic Comebacks' in the search bar and you'll find it instantly."

Meloetta spins on her chair, feeling excited.

"So the next Tails and Cosmo Oneshot we're going to see is,"

* * *

_**Loving Flower**_

_By austin. todd. 315_

_First Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction! Tails has been dpressed aftger what had happened to Cosmo, but when the two are reunited, will they both finally confess their feelings towards each other? ONE-SHOT._

* * *

"Um….what kind of summary is that? First of all, you don't need to tell us that it's your first FanFiction about a certain video game. I mean, Virizion 2.6 didn't mention that it was his first Super Smash Bros FanFiction when he made 'Ultimate Super Smash Bros Song,' which is also a crossover with Smosh and Smash Bros. And second, you kinda forgot the 'E' in 'd**e**pressed' and you failed to spell 'after' because you added a 'G' in it. And also, almost anyone can make Tails and Cosmo admit their love for each other, so what makes this a surprise to me? Well, I'll show you because the romantic scene in this FanFic is a little 'fluffy' and makes it sound like it's not Rated K. So if you can't handle that, I recommend skipping to the last FanFiction I'm going to review. So we start off with a REALLY LONG PARAGRAPH?! ARGH! This is what I hate in FanFictions. How there's a large paragraph that's almost unrelated and makes you want to skip through the FanFic. And well I can't skip it, but I am not going to show it on here, so just follow my narration. It's not that exciting of a paragraph and let's see what's going on here."

Meloetta takes a deep breath and looks at the FanFiction she's about to review.

"So Tails is currently flying around on his newly updated X Tornado. He feels depressed that Cosmo is dead, obviously. He had no idea why he thought Sonic would be mad at him and felt stupid about it. And he felt more depressed that Shadow the Hedgehog was also deceased. Listen, I didn't mention that Shadow also died after Cosmo died because it's unrelated for what the topic is for this episode. Anyway, it was declared that Tails has been depressed for 4 months, and still is, but he was somehow able to put a smile on his face. Moments before flying the X Tornado, Tails was in his house until Knuckles busted down and Tails LIT HIM ON FIRE?! WHAT?! Okay, I'm just gonna stop right there. There is so much wrong right there. In 'Cosmic Comebacks,' Tails made a huge outburst on Sonic after feeling very down about Cosmo's death. In this one, 'Loving Flower,' Tails set Knuckles on fire? This makes Tails sound like he's crazy. I mean, what the heck. Yeah, I'm just gonna continue and skip this."

* * *

"_Overloaded! Overloaded!"_

"_That alarm, that red light and those words don't sound good!" shouted Tails. "If I survive this, I better upgrade the software. AND reprogram the fireflies." Tails had used the Chaos Emeralds AND, behind Knuckles's Master Emerald behind the Echidna's back, to create the same small, robotic fireflies that he and Cosmo had discovered before. He had feelings the chaotic energy of those small, robotic fireflies, which dubbed Chaotic Fireflies, were overheating the engine a bit too much._

* * *

"Well, it must have taken you like, two hours to make that up. I find that kinda pointless because those fireflies that Tails have are basically useless on that one scene. And it doesn't sound like a good power source either. So yeah, kinda a dumb move." Meloetta explained.

* * *

_The X TORNADO began to fall and he felt it tilt upside down. The glass ceiling opened up and Tails felt himself falling from the huge height down to the calm looking forest below him. In the middle of the Forest, there was a light blue river, something that Tails decided to admire for a bit._

* * *

"Um, Tails? You're having a risk of death and you're just looking at a lake? Here's a good idea. Why don't you let Patrick Star drive that thing? He can crash the X Tornado for you like how he crashed a plane on Spongebob's blimp."

* * *

"_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!" He approached the forest that was just underneath him._

"_A-Are you alright… ?" said a familiarly beautiful voice. "Hey, hang in there...you have a whole life ahead of you." Tails's eyes fluttered as he woke up. "Ah thank goodness your okay"_

* * *

"You used the wrong 'you're.'" Meloetta stated, boredly. "And also, it didn't say when Tails crashed. So did Tails black out? I don't know. Anyway, Tails wakes up to see Cosmo right in front of him. Funny thing is, he's not hallucinating. This is real. He was so surprised that he accidentally hit Cosmo. And from what it looks like, they're holding onto their heads dancing like idiots."

* * *

"_Ow, its like I head butted a big ball of TITANIUM! He complained."_

* * *

"Okay? First of all, it's suppose to be 'it's' in that sentence. Second, is it really necessary for you to capitalize the word titanium? And third, the quotation ended after 'he complained.' That makes it sound like he's still talking, and narrated himself." Meloetta stated.

"And also, after that sentence, there's a lot of unconnected sentences saying that Tails is dreaming or something and how he was ACTUALLY awake and the fact that Cosmo is ACTUALLY standing right in front of Tails. Yeah, unconnected. Makes it sound like the author is talking to herself. And after Tails and Cosmo shouted to each other in happiness, even more unconnected sentences about how Cosmo was hugging Tails and how Tails hugged her back and blah blah blah. I really don't care at this point because this paragraph is unconnected in so many ways, so I'll just skip to the end of the enormous paragraph."

* * *

_She finally ended the hug at the same time that Tails did. "I missed you so much. You have no idea."_

"_YOU!?" said Tails. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED YOU!" said Tails._

* * *

"Hold it right there. You put 'said Tails' in that one sentence already. We didn't need to see it twice. And also, that was more like 'happily yelled' or 'yelled happily' other than 'said' because that makes it sound like Tails is just talking normally." Meloetta explained.

* * *

"_Now, now Tails, take it easy." said Cosmo._

"_You're right. I'm sorry Cosmo." said Tails._

* * *

"Sorry for what? Being happy that the one you love is alive?" Meloetta asked. "So then Tails asked how Cosmo is somehow alive and Cosmo answered with,"

* * *

"_One of my seeds landed here." said Cosmo. It turns out that seed was my part. Now I'm back."_

* * *

"Again with the quotes. There's a end quote after 'now I'm back.' There should be a starting quote after 'It.' So Tails apologized for killing Cosmo, even though she begged Tails to do it so that the Metarex can be defeated. Then Cosmo tells Tails that she and him both know that Sonic and Shadow wouldn't win the fight if it wasn't for her. And then Cosmo said that she was surprised to see someone cross her turf, since now she's the only plant girl on Mobius."

* * *

"_Yeah." said Tails. Then he glanced over to his X TORNADO. "Is it okay?"_

"_It's just fine." said Cosmo. "It's in tiptop shape."_

* * *

"Huh? How can Cosmo fix the X Tornado in a jiffy? She doesn't know how it's programmed. I mean, sure. She knows how to use the Blue Typhoon, but she doesn't know how to program the X Tornado. And also, is it really necessary to capitalize the whole word in 'X Tornado?' Not really." Meloetta explains.

"So Cosmo asked Tails if he wanted to play tag, but instead, she jumps on Tails and he's it. They more likely pounced on each other rather than running around in the forest. And then there are unconnected sentences involving the Metarex instead of themselves."

* * *

"_Well… you are infatuatingly beautiful and just as sweet." said Tails. His and Cosmos eyes widened as they realized what Tails had just said._

* * *

"Let me tell you this. Throughout all this story, the word 'said' is used a lot," Meloetta mentions, "And also, how can both Tails and Cosmo widen their eyes after what Tails said. Normally, that widen eyes moment should only be Tails. And guess what, more unconnected sentences. NO SURPRISE THERE!" Meloetta's eyes starts glowing red.

"WHY IS THE AUTHOR MAKING ALL THESE UNCONNECTED SENTENCES IN THIS STORY?! IT'S LIKE THE AUTHOR IS TALKING TO HIM OR HERSELF! IT'S REALLY STUPID! GO WITH THE STORY AND LESS ON YOURSELF!"

Meloetta then took a deep breath and calmed down a little as her eyes went from red to yellow. She still feels really frustrated at the unconnected sentences in the FanFiction she's reading.

"I'm sorry for my outbursts, but these are ridiculous. Why can't you just keep these thoughts to yourself instead of writing these out on your own story? It's dull and stupid. These sentences are losing connection to the story itself. I mean, it's like I'm listening to an audio book, except it's not focusing on the story. ARGH!" She facepalms herself. "Maybe I'm getting over my head. So let's just continue."

* * *

"_These flowers all over here are so beautiful" said Cosmo._

"_Yeah," Tails admitted. "But not as beautiful as the flower that is with me right now!"_

_Cosmo looked at Tails in surprise._

"_Really Tails?" said Cosmo._

"_Ummm… ummm… ummm… ummm… yes Cosmo!" said Tails._

* * *

"Unnecessary shouting. Good for you."

**Portal 2 Announcer: Sarcasm Self-Test Complete**

"And there are even more unconnected things in this story. I really can't help myself with this stupidity. Only this time, Tails mentions an old friend that doesn't even exist in the Sonic games, and they mentioned Chris. Yes, Chris Thorndyke. The boy from Sonic X that helps Sonic stay hidden in Season One, helped Sonic get the Chaos Emeralds, kidnapped Sonic so that he wouldn't leave him at the end of Season Two, and the same boy who helped Sonic and the gang fight the Metarex. The author made an unnecessary mentioning about Chris in here, despite the fact that Chris is not in this story." Meloetta explains.

"So remember when I mentioned that some parts of this story will be 'fluffy?' We'll here it is. If you can't handle it, I do recommend moving along to the next FanFiction I'm going to review."

* * *

_Cosmo began to rub her cheek against Tails's cheek. The two hot cheeks heated each other up. Tails was seriously feeling like a cherry now._

"_Please stop making me blush Cosmo." said Tails._

"_No thank you Tails." said Cosmo._

* * *

"I'm gonna stop there because there's a huge paragraph after that sentence that is unconnected and that I don't really care about. So Cosmo was making Tails blush his very hardest. So to make him blush even more, Cosmo tickles Tails. Yeah, 'fluffy.' And then they kiss in a….awkwardly way that doesn't sound Rated K in particular. This makes me feel uncomfortable, but I can get used to it,...I think. Okay, let's move on before my brain starts to hurt." Meloetta explains, holding her head.

* * *

"_I… love you Tails." said Cosmo._

"_I… love you too Cosmo." Said Tails. The next moment, the two embraced again and kissed each other's lips again._

* * *

"CUT BACK! CUT BACK! CENSOR IT!" Meloetta yells out, worryingly as she frantically moves her arms in a fearful manner.

* * *

_If you didn't like this, please tell me in your review through constructive criticism. NO FLAMES! If you liked it, please tell me through in your review. Please Review. Ciao for Now!_

* * *

"Well then, thank you for giving me a chance to review, although, pretty much this entire FanFiction you made already was flamed by me. If it was my boyfriend, Keldeo, it would be trashed in any way possible, if you know what I mean. And also, anybody can review your FanFiction in any way as they well please. Heck, they can even put all caps on it too." Meloetta explains sternly in a bored manner.

"So, what do I think? I pretty much said all my complaints throughout this second Tailsmo FanFiction I just read. There pretty much is nothing I like about this FanFiction, although, I pretty much said all my dislikes, but THE STUPID UNCONNECTED SENTENCES! ARGH!" She facepalmed herself in anger. "Sorry. I'm sorry. Anyway, I give 'Loving Flower' a 2 out of 10. Yeah, my first low ranking FanFiction, but it doesn't mean it's the worst FanFiction ever, but more likely the worst Tails and Cosmo FanFiction ever." Meloetta then sighed deeply.

"It's a good thing I'm completely done with this FanFiction, which gives us the last Tailsmo FanFiction for this episode." Meloetta lightly smiles. "And that FanFiction is,"

* * *

_**Prince Tails and The Plant Princess**_

_By Dandielion_

_One day King Sonic asks Prince Tails to tell him one of the stories that Prince Tails has failed to ask The Plant Princess to marry him_

* * *

"So….I'm gonna take a guess and say that Tails does marry Cosmo in this cause once you put the touch of medieval times in a shipping FanFiction, you obviously know that there's gonna be marriage. Yeah, that's basically how medieval times works most of the time. Now, yes, I know there's sword battles, dragons, evil wizards or witches, and the most loved in medieval times, the brutality and 'love scenes.'" Meloetta puts air quotes around "love scenes."

"But enough of that, let's get to the story. We start off pretty quick with Sonic wanting Tails to tell him a story about how Tails failed to ask Cosmo out. And yes, it pretty much describes the summary, but not the entire story. If there's one thing that Keldeo hates in stories, it's either title drops or too much info in summaries that spoils the story. But enough of that, so Tails didn't want to tell a story, only to end up doing so because Sonic somehow convinced him. So let's get to it."

* * *

_Prince Tails quickly ran to The Bumble Bee Meadow to pick The Plant Princess some flowers._

"_I wonder why they call it "The Bumble Bee Meadow"," He said to himself, as he picked the bright yellow flowers._

* * *

Meloetta couldn't help but giggle at what Tails said. "Oh you'll see why in a few minutes Tails old pal." She then laughs.

* * *

_He suddenly felt something on his neck._

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He slapped at his neck and felt for something but nothing was there._

_He was shaking a little._

"_It...must have been the wind…" He whispered to himself, even though he felt no wind at all._

* * *

Meloetta then starts laughing, and accidentally falls off her chair and lands on the floor.

"Oh man….Tails'….reaction is hilarious. Oh man. Hahaha! Tails felt so scared. Haha! I'm sorry….but I can't help but laugh at this. The little bits of irony on how a forest has the name 'the Bumble Bee Meadow,' and Tails felt so scared at the fact that he thought a bee was gonna sting him, which would hurt, but really though? It's so obvious why the forest is called 'the Bumble Bee Meadow.' It's a forest full of bees."

**M. Bison: OF COURSE!**

"And not only that, but yellow flowers are likely more common to have bees picking pollen on it. So yeah, you might want to check your flowers before picking." Meloetta said with a slight giggle.

* * *

_He continued to pick the flowers silently then suddenly heard some footsteps from behind him._

"_Who's there?" He asked._

"_Just me!" A pink hedgehog replied from behind him._

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Amy Rose. Probably the funniest, or the most annoying, Sonic character. Honestly, I do find Amy the most annoying character I ever seen. 2 reasons. One, her crazy obsessed love for Sonic. And two, her uncontrollable anger, which I find hilarious. But really, Amy is the most annoying…."

**A picture of Navi from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time appears.**

"...Oh. Never mind then." Meloetta nervously said.

* * *

"_What'cha doin'?" She asked._

_Prince Tails blushed._

"_Oh um...just picking some flowers here…" He replied._

"_For who? You know I need to know these things Prince Tails!" Princess Amy said._

* * *

"If there's one thing I know about Amy is that she knows a lot of things about love. So you can't hide your feelings from her if you're either in love with her or you're in love with someone else." Meloetta mentions.

* * *

"_Uh...Princess Amy...you are a really great friend but I'm not telling you anything," He said._

"_WHAT?!" Princess Amy took out her piko piko hammer. "Take this!" She whacked him._

* * *

Meloetta giggles again, trying not to laugh.

"This is why I find Amy's anger hilarious. Every time she gets angry, she always does her favorite way of intimidation. Flares up, and takes out her favorite, and only weapon. Her Piko Piko Hammer. Now she has two types of those hammers. One, just a regular two mallet sided hammer fit for her size. The other one, a really giant one the size of an actual medium size boulder." Meloetta explains, and then laughs a little.

"And don't get me started on how Amy took on Eggman and his giant snake robot with ease after breaking her handmade lucky-charm bracelet for Sonic."

_A scene from "Amy on the Beach" shows Amy swinging her giant Piko Piko Hammer on Eggman's Serpenter, taking it down one by one with ease. It also shows Eggman and Sonic's looks of surprise._

"Yeah. She didn't even get hurt at all. That's why Amy's anger is hilarious to me. So Sonic wonders when Tails is getting to the part where he fails to ask Cosmo to marry him."

* * *

"_I'm getting to that, just be patient!" Prince Tails shouted._

_King Sonic nodded and put his hand up in the air._

"_Okay, okay, go on!" Sonic said._

* * *

'If he's just talking normally, then why is there an exclamation point at the end?" Meloetta asked.

* * *

_After Prince Tails finished running for his life from Princess Amy, he decided that it was time to take the flowers to The Plant Princess._

_He stopped at her castle nervously and gulped._

"_Well...it's now or never," He told himself and was about to enter the castle but The Plant Princess's gaurds stopped him_

* * *

"You spelled 'guards' wrong. Flip 'U' and 'A's' places and then you got it right." Meloetta mentions.

* * *

"_Halt! Who are you?!" They asked angrily._

* * *

"Geez. Some aggressive guards Cosmo got. What are they? Were they trained to be mean like Knuckles?"

* * *

"_My apologies, I am Prince Tails from Sasafierce Castle," Prince Tails replied._

"_Oh yeah? And what are you doing with those flowers?" A red echidna walked up to him._

* * *

Seeing that made Meloetta jump in surprise. "You don't have to be direct with what I said, Sir Author." Meloetta jokingly said.

"Now this next scene is a little mean, but we all know Knuckles. Takes things too seriously and be a jerk to others, especially Sonic or Amy."

_A scene from "Cracking Knuckles" shows Knuckles punching down trees out of rage in order to hit Sonic, while Sonic was taunting him._

"So yeah. Tails manages to escape, well not really escape, but more like, leave Knuckles hanging for his question on why Tails is there. Anyway, he was at Cosmo's balcony, where the said girl was at, making Tails surprised."

* * *

_He blushed with embarrassment. "Did you uh...did you see what I was doing?" He asked nervously._

_The Plant Princess nodded._

"_Yes, indeed I have," She replied._

"_Oh…" Prince Tails felt like a fool._

* * *

**Mr. T: I PITY THE FOOL**

Meloetta was now laughing.

"Hehe! What? I couldn't help myself." She said with a slight blush.

* * *

"_But that is okay," The Plant Princess told him with a smile. "Just call me Princess Cosmo."_

* * *

"Oh…" Meloetta said with disappointment.

"Apparently, the author should have made himself clear when he said that Tails was gonna tell a story about how he failed to ask Cosmo to marry him. He _could_ have at least mentioned that it was his version of how Tails and Cosmo first met. I thought he already met her, but no. Let's just say Tails never met her and scrape up the whole plot of Season 3 of Sonic X. What a genius idea."

**Portal 2 Announcer: Sarcasm Self Test Complete**

* * *

_Prince Tails blushed again._

"_Oh...that's...that's a pretty name,"Prince Tails blushed even more._

_Princess Cosmo smiled._

"_Thank you. Oh! What beautiful flowers!" She exclaimed when she saw the flowers Prince Tails was holding._

_Prince Tails looked at them._

"_Oh...oh yeah! I picked them for you," Prince Tails held out the flowers to Princess Cosmo, still blushing madly._

_Princess Cosmo took them and stared at them with tears of joy in her eyes._

_Oh...Prince Tails…" She said, as the tears slid down her cheeks._

_Prince Tails gently wiped away her tears and got down on one knee. He held a small black box in his hand._

* * *

"Ooooooh. Somebody's got a ring in his hand." Meloetta said as she spinned around with joy, but then something hit.

"Wait, isn't this a story of how Tails…?"

* * *

"_Princess Cosmo...you are so beautiful and so full of joy...you always made me happy, even when it rains," Prince Tails blushed._

_Princess Cosmo was staring at the flowers with wide eyes._

* * *

Meloetta also had wide eyes, but then she remembers where Tails got the flowers from and what color the flowers were and tries her best to hold in her laugh.

"Heh, I'm such a jerk." She said.

* * *

"_And will you…"_

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Princess Cosmo started dancing around._

_Prince Tails got up and put the box away._

"_Princess Cosmo! What's the matter...why are you dancing like that?" Prince Tails asked._

"_Bumble bees in my dress! Bumble bees in my dress!" Princess Cosmo kept dancing around._

"_Uh...oh," Prince Tails whispered._

* * *

Meloetta couldn't help herself but laugh out loud at the irony in the story. She laughed so much that she fell off her chair.

"Ha….ha….ha….ha." Meloetta stopped as she tried to catch her breath from all that laughing. "The….irony of it all….this….isn't….Tails's day…."

* * *

"_What's so funny?" Prince Tails asked._

"_It's just that….you were thrown off of the balcony and you gave Princess Cosmo some….some bumble bee flowers! Hahahahahaha!" King Sonic continued to laugh, rolling around on the ground._

_Prince Tails sighed._

"_Okay...okay...it's not that darn funny," Prince Tails told him._

* * *

"Hehehehe. It kinda is funny Tails. You're just too embarrassed to admit it." Meloetta giggled after saying that.

* * *

"_I know, I know...I just wanted a good laugh is all," King Sonic told him with a smile on his face._

_Prince Tails rolled his eyes and sighed again, thinking about Princess Cosmo._

"_Tell me another story about how you failed to make Princess Cosmo your queen!" King Sonic demanded._

* * *

"Oh come on Sonic. Give the twin-tailed fox a break." Meloetta said, but then giggled a little. "Or maybe…."

* * *

_Suddenly, someone stepped into the castle._

_It was Princess Cosmo._

"_Princess Cosmo!" Prince Tails exclaimed with a blush._

_King Sonic smiled._

"Oh boy….is Tails gonna fail right in front of Sonic? Please don't do it Tails." Meloetta tells Tails, who obviously can't hear her.

"_Prince Tails here was just talking about you," King Sonic pushed Princess Cosmo towards Prince Tails._

"_Oh!" Princess Cosmo fell into Prince Tails and Prince Tails caught her._

_Prince Tails blushed, so did Princess Cosmo._

"_You're...you're so beautiful," Prince Tails whispered._

_Princess Cosmo blushed even more. "And you're...you're handsome," She said._

* * *

"You know, this is kinda funny to me because Tails almost told Cosmo that she's beautiful in Sonic X, but immediately stopped himself and Cosmo thought Tails was talking about the stars." Meloetta explained.

"So finally, Tails didn't fail this time and actually asked Cosmo to marry him. It's not really that much of a surprise because we would see that coming. Now on the wedding day,"

* * *

"_I'm so nervous!" Prince Tails whispered to King Sonic._

"_Well don't be or you'll ruin it," King Sonic told him._

"_Oh King Sonic!" They heard someone call._

_They looked and saw Princess Amy running up to them._

"_Oh no!" King Sonic exclaimed._

* * *

"And now there's a perfect example of why Amy can be annoying when she sees Sonic. So all in all, Tails marries Cosmo and a happy ending. Hehe. So what do I think? Well this story has some pretty funny moments. Like Tails thinking that there's a bee around, Amy getting mad and hitting Tails with her hammer, and Tails screwing up his big chance to ask Cosmo by having bees. Now, I don't want to sound mean, but let me be honest, I can't help it."

**Nicolas Cage: NOT THE BEES! NOT THE BEES!**

"Hehe! I can't help myself. Now maybe there's one thing I don't like from this story, and that's how Knuckles acted towards Tails. Sure, he only made one appearance in the story, but he's just not nice to….basically anyone. So I give 'Prince Tails and the Plant Princess' a 9 out of 10, meaning that great." Meloetta explains.

"So that being said, I'm Meloetta the Chick and-"

"Hey Meloetta? How's the review going?" Duncan asked from behind Meloetta, which startled her.

"Oh. Don't scare me like that Duncan. And the answer to that question, I just finished and I was about to sign off." Meloetta answers.

"Oh. Can I say something? Hey everyone. I'm Duncan. Hope you're watching." Duncan playfully said.

"Duncan. Hehehe. Come on, can I finish up here?" Meloetta asked.

"Oh right. Sorry. Hey, Halloween is in a few days. Are you ready?" He asked back.

"No duh I'm ready. I already got some decorations for the castle. What do you and Madoka plan to do?" Meloetta asks the Zorua.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Duncan answered as he jumped away.

"Aww." She frowns, but smiles.

"Guess I'll have to wait for 3 days to see. Now where was….oh never mind. Hehe. I'm Meloetta the Chick and I'll see you guys next time."

Meloetta blew a kiss at the camera.

"BYE!"

The camera turns off.

* * *

**FIN**

**_Performed by Meloetta_**

* * *

**Honorable**** Mentions**

Sonic X

Spongebob Squarepants

Portal 2

Keldeo the Critic

Street Fighter

Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

The Wicker Man

* * *

**Special Thanks**

_4Kids TV/Jetix_

_Shia LaBeouf_


	10. Editorial 2: Hoopa Event at McDonald's?

**Meloetta the Chick**

**Editorial 2**

**Hoopa Event at McDonald's?**

* * *

The camera turns on, showing Duncan the Zorua in a dark room.

"Heyo everyone. My name is Duncan and welcome to this important announcement I have for all you Pokemon fans." Duncan announced.

"Now recently, I may have hacked into Virizion 2.6's Google+ account and found out from Virizion's friends, Silax the Derptard and Sierra the Slightly Insane Entei Princess, that Hoopa is coming out next week on November 27 and it ends on December 23. And oh boy, am I excited about it."

Duncan's smile then turns into a frown.

"But unfortunately, and probably ridiculously, the Hoopa event is being promoted at McDonalds INSTEAD of GameStop. Reason why is because of the whole Pokemon Happy Meal toy event featuring Groudon and Kyogre, and yes, even Hoopa."

Duncan then shakes his head with disbelief.

"Now I know what you're thinking. 'But Duncan? Why is McDonald's hosting a Mystery Gift event when they can just sell the toy?' Honestly, I have no idea why they would do it, but they are. Now I know, it's ridiculous to do this. Heck, even Keldeo the Critic might find this a stupid idea. Or Genesect the Angry Bug. Or Arceus, Ryu Taylor, Kyurem, or basically anyone will find this stupid."

Duncan then grabs a soda off-screen and drinks it. Then he sets it down.

"Now, it's not my job to promote the Pokemon Critics of the idea McDonald's coming up with, but I can at least inform them on what the Game Freak is planning."

Duncan then jumps out of the camera's sights as a chalkboard with pictures from 1 to 6 was dragged on screen. Duncan then jumps back in the shot.

"Now, there are a couple ways I found out on how to get Hoopa from McDonald's if you're still living with a parent, but this one is probably the simplest one. This is for those viewers who are with a parent. And this is how I would do it as well. You can chose to do this yourself, but this is just a strategy. So let's get to it."

Duncan points to the first picture.

"Step 1: If you're hungry, ask a parent to take you to McDonald's."

He points to the second picture.

"Step 2: Tell her about the Hoopa event and bring your 3DS along with either Pokemon X, Y, Omega Ruby, or Alpha Sapphire."

Points to the third picture.

"Step 3: Connect to McDonald's Free Wifi from your 3DS once you get inside and turn on either X, Y, Omega Ruby, or Alpha Sapphire."

Points to the fourth picture.

"Step 4: Order whatever you want, even a Happy Meal if you want."

Points to the fifth picture.

"Step 5: Eat at your food until you finished completely or until you can't eat anymore."

Finally, points to the sixth and final picture.

"Last but not least, Step 6: Go to Mystery Gift, select Receive Gift, select Via Internet and you get your Hoopa in your Gen VI game."

Duncan the grabs his soda and drinks it. Then sets it down.

"And that's it. This is how I would do it. You can do it your way if you want. It's your choice. Now what do I think of the idea for the Hoopa event at McDonald's? I think it's dumb, but can I blame them? No. No I can't. It's not the stupidest idea to promote a Mystery Gift hosting place, but it's stupid."

Duncan then jumps out of the camera's sights and pushed the chalkboard out of sight. Then jumps back in the shot.

"So thank you for watching. If you find my strategy helpful, let me know. And if you like me hosting discussions Editorials, then I'll do more. And something else, Meloetta was supposed to have a Halloween Review on Halloween, but there were a few little problems about posting it on here. So, to make it up, Meloetta will review a horror story requested by me if a couple of days. No worries."

Duncan then smiles and jumps around happily.

"I'm Duncan and I'll see you later."

The camera turns off.


	11. Unova Mythical Pokemon Part 1

_**A/N: If you guys are wondering what's going on with me, been having huge problems with my account and WiFi that really stunk for me. Anyway, this is not only because I want to do a review involving Victini, Keldeo, Meloetta FanFictions (not Genesect because I think DragonNiro does a better job than I could possibly do), but just to make up for me being on hiatus for a long time now. And now for the moment of triumph, here we go.**_

* * *

**Meloetta the Chick**

**Unova Mythical Pokemon Part 1/2**

**3 Pokemon FanFictions**

* * *

The camera turned on, showing Meloetta spinning around on her rolling chair while "You Spin Me Round" was playing in the background. Her chair stopped spinning as Meloetta faced the camera and stopped playing the music.

"Hey everybody, I'm Meloetta the Chick and I have something special to plan out."

She spins around her chair happily.

"I just found out from Duncan and the Pokemosh Crew that Pokemon is having their 20th anniversary next month. And what's the best thing about it is that the Pokemon Company is doing a event distribution with almost all the mythical Legendary event Pokemon. So today, I decided to read FanFictions of my favorite event Pokemon in Gen V. The Victory Fireball Victini, the Pure Gold of Justice Keldeo, and yours truly, the Musical Balance of Nature, Meloetta."

"Do you have to give specific names to these Pokemon?" Damian asked from behind Meloetta, which startled her.

"Well yeah Damian. I like to do that. It brings out their glory from the anime and the games. Not only that, but you know that Victini is my friend and Keldeo is my sweet loving boyfriend." Meloetta explained to Damian.

"Yeah, I know that. And I also know that Keldeo will love to hear that title you gave him. What was it again? 'Pure Gold of Justice?'"

"DAMIAN!" Meloetta yells with a heavy blush on her face.

"Gotta blast." Damian then turned invisible and left Meloetta's room.

Meloetta calms down and faces the camera, still lightly blushing.

"Sorry about him. Anyway, the first Pokemon FanFiction is staring the Victory Star, Victini. And that FanFiction is,"

* * *

_**Liberty**_

_By: Haruka Malayo_

_The Liberty Ticket event, through Victini's eyes._

* * *

"Or more likely, his point of view. Sure, the summary is short, but it's enough to tell us what we're gonna be reading. We already know how the Liberty Garden event goes, but we don't know how Victini saw it. So let's take this in and start reading. The story is short, but I think it's a good one."

* * *

_I still remember._

_I had been sitting on his bed, playing with a piece of crumpled up paper. He had been at his desk, writing something with a pen on another separate piece of paper. He had messed up on his letter one time already; I had picked up the paper and had started to play with it. Unfolding, folding, unfolding again. To this day, paper continued to amaze me. I had witnessed humans before who had been able to fold these papers into different Pokemon, making flying-types and poison-types and all sorts of creatures native to our region. But that's not what my master had been doing. He had been penning a letter to someone in another region, to be taken over by a flying Pokemon. I was just there...because I was his Pokemon. Small, fluffy, with long red ears. That's me._

* * *

"Okay. So maybe we're not at the event yet, but I like how there's some background on the Liberty Garden event. This _is_ Victini's point of view. So this really gives some thought into how the event took place before it happened. I like it so far." Meloetta explained.

* * *

_On his desk he had sat something I had seen a dozen times before. He had called it an Apricorn. A tool for storing Pokemon, he had told me. It had been invented a while ago in a region called Johto, and it made transporting Pokemon easier...especially the bigger ones. It shrunk them down to pocket size, hence the name 'pocket monsters,' which had been shortened to Pokemon with time. He then had told me that it wouldn't be necessary for me to be inside an Apricorn, because I was small enough to stay outside. I wasn't his only Pokemon. I don't even fully remember how I became his. It was just one of those things I used to take for granted._

* * *

"Apricorn? Those little fruits in Gold and Silver that Kurt used to make Pokeballs? Mostly horrible ones I may add. How can a fruit be used as a Pokeball from how Victini is describing it? I guess the author is making the setting in the past. Maybe like a hundred years or two hundred. Anyway, let's continue."

* * *

_I remember the place he called Castelia City...just a short boat ride away from our island. It had been a small town back then, busy and full of people who were arriving by boat from one of the other regions. They came in huge droves to see our world, branching out to the other towns eventually...but Castelia was where it would all begin for them. I remember flying around the buildings and looking at the people. So numerous, so many different people! They say there are hundreds of different types of Pokemon, but I like to believe there are also hundreds of different types of human._

_My owner had told me that these people had came from Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn, and many other places. I had wanted to tell him that, yes, I would like to travel there someday as well, but I wouldn't ever get the chance._

* * *

"Aww. That stinks. I would like to travel too." Meloetta exclaimed.

* * *

_That day, after he had finished writing the letter, he had sealed it into an envelope and had written something on the front of it. He then had looked back at me for a couple of minutes, an almost wistful look in his eye...and then he had walked out of the room, blowing out the candle, shutting and locking the door behind him._

* * *

"Wait what? Did Victini's trainer just abandoned him? Is this why Victini was all alone when we first met him?" Meloetta questioned.

* * *

_I expected him to come back into the now-dark room later that same day. He usually did, when he left like that. I waited...for minutes, for hours. I wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, or what was taking him so long. A couple of days passed, and he still had not returned. Hungry, tired, and cold, I curled up in the bed blankets. How long would it take me? I dozed off into a sleep...a sleep that lasted years._

* * *

"Oh yeah. He definitely abandoned Victini. Question is, why? Why did he abandoned Victini like that? He left Victini all alone. Hungry, tired and cold. And he fell asleep that lasted years? How is he not dead? This is really confusing me right now." Meloetta stated, scratching the back of her head in confusion.

* * *

_I still remembered the look in his eyes when he had said goodbye._

* * *

"He didn't even say 'goodbye.' He just looked at you in silence with regret in his eye."

* * *

_The door opening was the only sound that could have roused me from my sleep - it banged open, unlike the soft opening he had used so many times before. I opened my eyes and sat up, realizing that the light was flooding the room. The room looked the same as it always had before. The messed up bed I had been sleeping in, the desk where he had written his final letter...even my crumpled up toy on the ground._

_I looked down at the paper before looking up at the person who had come into my small room. He was tall, wearing a strange outfit. He looked at me and smiled, but I could read his mind._

_None of this was good._

* * *

"The man in the strange outfit. This is definitely a Team Plasma Grunt."

**M. Bison: OF COURSE!**

* * *

_I hid, diving under the bed. He tried to reach for me, but I scurried to the farthest part of my hideout and stayed there, shivering. I tried to use my Confusion attack him, though my abilities were a bit stale, and all I managed to do was read his mind again._

_If I can only do that… I tried to read his mind once more, to understand why he was doing this. No avail. What was with that strange outfit? As I completely awoke, I realized with my psychic abilities that there were more people on the island now. This was supposed to be a hidden island, where only my owner could go. Had the man's secret been revealed? How long had I slept? Everything felt unfamiliar, and worse, I couldn't defend myself._

* * *

"I felt the same when I was at the Undersea Temple, Victini." Meloetta stated, shuddering in fear.

* * *

_Then, I felt somebody else's presence enter the room. The scary man started to talk to this other person, but I paid no attention to his words. I simply tried to read the mind of this other, new person. It was hard to decipher at first, but I was able to tell that this second person was opposed to...whatever this scary guy in a costume was trying to do to me._

_I peeked my head out of my hiding spot and took a glance at the new person as he and the scary guy went into battle stances. He wasn't as tall as the previous guy, with some sort of hat on his head. He was also dressed strangely, with pants that made him look like a cowboy and a shirt that I had never seen before in that color - didn't men usually dressed in dark colors, and it was the woman who wore brights?_

* * *

Meloetta giggled a bit after that last sentence. "Okay. The Victini I know wouldn't even question what a human wears. I mean, look at Virizion. He looks like one of the 3 Musketeers with the purple feathered black hat, the green sword, green boots, and a green trench coat. I like his fashion choice, or more likely his attire. It really does bring out his kindness and how powerful he is. Anyway, I'm getting off topic right here. From Victini asking that question about what humans wear, it's actually really funny to be honest." Meloetta giggled again, lightly blushing.

* * *

_The battle was over in a short period of time, and the scary man ran away, to the side, motioning to me. "Looks like it's waiting to test your strength. You'd better get ready!" I could tell he was talking to the cowboy man in the strange red and white hat, not at me, from where he was looking._

_The other man smiled at me and then pulled out something...it looked an awful lot like an Apricorn, except it was red and white in color. Out of this Apricorn flew a Pokemon - Munna, a Pokemon I hadn't seen in a long time. I was pondering this realization when I started to feel sleepy. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was that same Munna…_

_and awoke again, sleepy, groggy, in the arms of somebody. I couldn't tell who. Then I remembered everything so far. Was I still in danger? I stumbled out of the arms I had been in and flew, crashing into the ground and tumbling head over heels. Finding my bearings, I looked up to find a woman, talking about something._

* * *

"If I can make a prediction, I'm guessing Victini is at the Pokemon Center." Meloetta predicted.

* * *

_A woman! Dressed as she was! If my previous owner could have been there...I looked around the building I was in. The bright lights, coming from the walls - those couldn't have been candles. Everybody was dressed differently. A lady with pink hair stood behind a desk, with several more of those red and white colored Apricorns. It was jarring, something I have never seen before. Where was I? Whispers went through the building… "Pokemon Center…" "Castelia City…"_

* * *

"Welcome to the future Victini. Okay okay." Meloetta giggled at herself. "I get that this is Victini's point of view from the Liberty Garden event and how the author created some background information from the event and Victini's past, but Victini's reactions and perspectives to the new technology and fashion choices is just hilarious to me. I mean, come on! I'm not trying to be mean, but still. It's funny."

* * *

_This? THIS was Castelia City?_

_And that's when I finally realized that some time had passed between when I had fallen asleep and woken up. For a while there, I had thought it had just been a day, maybe two. Now, I was faced with realization that I could have slept for a couple of hundred years._

_I suddenly realized someone was standing behind me; turning around, I saw the same cowboy who had come to my room before. The man who had rescued me...and I realized that was wrong, he couldn't be more than a boy. That smile was true. He was someone who wouldn't go wrong...and I realized that he was my new owner. The strange guy in the weird outfit who had opened my room up and had tried to kidnap me had failed. That red and white colored Apricorn the boy held in his hands linked me with him, and no matter what I did, I couldn't fully escape._

_But for whatever reason, I did not mind. The smile on the boy's face told me everything I needed to know._

_It would take me months - years - to understand everything I had missed. And through it all, I sat on his shoulder. He was the traveler my previous owner never had been. We went from town to town, never able to leave our home region of Unova...but able to see the wonder that was the area we called home._

_I still remember the past._

_But I will always remember when he came for me, to rescue me...and I will hold that moment dear in my heart forever._

* * *

"Aww. I could have stopped after Victini mentions about how he saw Hilbert in the room he's in at the Pokemon Center, but I wanted to continue because the last few moments on this FanFiction is really sweet." Meloetta sighed happily and spinned around on her chair.

"So what do I think of this story? Well the story is written very well, gives us a little fan made background information about the Liberty Garden event, and it's really sweet at the ending, as well as Victini questioning the new world. Oh come on! You have to admit it's hilarious. And for what I don't like about this story is how Victini's previous owner just abandoned him without a reason and how Victini suffered for hundreds of years. So I'll give this a 7 out of 10, meaning that it's good, with an empathic feeling you can get. Literally, I can relate to this."

Meloetta shudders in fear, flashbacks hitting her, but she shakes her head and looks at the camera.

"But never mind my past, because we're now on our next FanFiction. And it features our Pure Gold of Justice, my lovely boyfriend Keldeo."

"Are you at that again?" Damian asks from another room, unimpressed.

"Damian? Wouldn't you give your crush a cute nickname too?" Meloetta answered with a question.

"Well yes, but not like that." Damian answers.

"Okay. What nickname would you give your girlfriend?"

"I'd say 'Beauty of the Garden.'"

"Aww how cute, but that's not how I remember you calling Daisy."

"Don't you dare bring it up." Damian said threateningly.

"Wasn't the nickname 'Beautiful Gracidea Bouquet?'" Meloetta questioned, smirking.

"AAARGH! NOT ON CAMERA MELOETTA!" Damian yelled angrily while also sounding embarrassed. Meloetta was just laughing her head off.

"That's for embarrassing me on camera." Meloetta taunted.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" Damian shouts angrily, still sounding embarrassed.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that. Anyway, the FanFiction featuring the Pure Gold of Justice, Keldeo is,"

* * *

_**Sacred Guardian**_

_By: Bluemew919_

_Misty has a dream where she is visited by a mysterious Pokemon with something important to tell her. Contains AaMl and connects to Undercover in Unova._

* * *

"Well I don't know Undercover in Unova. Maybe I'll read that on my next review. **Maybe.** Anyway, do I have any idea what AaMI stands for? Nope. Not a single clue, but technically, it has something to do with Ash and Misty, which in my honest opinion, those 2 don't go together at all. But I know there are many Ash and Misty shippers out there in the Pokemon Community, but still, they really don't go together at all. Even the Pokemosh Crew, Damian, Duncan and Madoka, and even Virizion himself don't think Ash and Misty are a couple. They just really don't go together at all. Anyway, 'Sacred Guardian' takes place in a dream Misty is having, only it's a bit different than the dreams you would normally have. It is very strange. Okay, I'll start the story and you'll see what I mean."

* * *

_Have you ever had those dreams where you find yourself completely naked with no way to cover yourself up? Well, that was one of the dreams that Misty Waterflower, gym leader of the Cerulean Gym, was having._

* * *

"This….is what I was talking about. Okay okay. Let me explain. This FanFiction isn't rated M. It's rated T, which in a way, it's good, but here's the problem. 'Sacred Guardian' mentions nudity, as how we saw it right here, but unlike rated M FanFictions that mentions nudity and goes into detail about it, this one just states that Misty is naked. It really doesn't go into detail about it, which is a good thing because we really don't need to know the details about it. And also, this dream Misty is having is something I gotta question. What kind of person would have a dream like this? It doesn't sound normal at all."

* * *

_At first there was only darkness swirling around the redhead as far as she could see, setting her nerves on edge. But suddenly a harsh beam of silvery light from the full moon overtook the darkness and revealed the scenery it had veiled._

_Misty stood in a field under the shade of large trees with a sparkling lake in the center. Lush, green grass blades brushed against her ankles and the cool breeze massaged her bare skin. The serenity of the night made her sit in the grass with its inviting softness, despite her feelings of vulnerability. She knew that this was a dream and that she could only be conscious of what was happening and not necessarily control her actions all the time. Even with that in mind, she couldn't help but be embarrassed in her current situation and briefly searched around for anything that could cover her up._

* * *

"This is kinda exactly what I mean about mentioning nudity. I mean, sure. It really doesn't describe very much about Misty, but it still counts as a description to it. For many things that come to mind, you have to remember that this is a dream and it isn't real. But if I had a dream like this, I would have the same reaction as Misty." Meloetta explains.

* * *

_While searching, her eyes picked out a shape walking toward her from the shadows of the trees on the far side of the clearing. For a minute, Misty thought that this was going to be one of those dreams where Ash randomly appears, due to the fact that he clings to the back of her mind like Victreebel to James's head. At this thought, her embarrassment grew with a scarlet blush across the bridge of her nose, and she grew even more desperate to cover herself up. She didn't care if this was a dream or not; she still felt embarrassed at the thought of Ash seeing her… like that._

* * *

"In a weird way, this reminds me a lot of that one censored scene in the Pokemon Manga, 'The Electric Tale of Pikachu,' which is now in the Japanese version of the manga. Believe me, compared to what's going on in this FanFiction to that moment in the manga, they are identical in a way." Meloetta reluctantly explained.

* * *

_But as the figure came into the light, her embarrassment simmered down, replaced by relief and curiosity. The shape wasn't that of a human but it instead looked like it belonged to a four-legged Pokemon, though Misty had never seen before. The Pokemon had a light yellow and blue body, resembling a colt or pony and had a luscious red mane. Its most prominent feature was the long horn that peeked proudly through the mane on its forehead, making it look more like a miniature unicorn. Somehow, Misty's sharp eye detected that the Pokemon had water-like traits and her inner fan girl mode activated._

* * *

"And here's the Pokemon that not only is the main character in the FanFiction other than Misty, but also like what the description says, a lovely little Water Type colt. Yep. I got to admit, this FanFiction laid out a great description for Keldeo. It makes him look so majestic and beautiful the way this FanFiction looks at him, and how I look at him." Meloetta blushed a little and just laughed it off. "And I do get that Misty has this really big connection with Water Type Pokemon, but fangirling? Really?"

* * *

_Her eyes twinkled and she drew her hands to her chest in a swooning manner, hearts swirling around her. "Ooh, it's so beautiful! I can tell its a water Pokemon just by how graceful it is. I love water Pokemon," she cooed, making the mystery Pokemon stop and blink at her in shock. By now, it was about a car-length away from her, staring at her with curious silver eyes._

"_Yeah, I'm a water Pokemon. But I'm also a Fighting type and will soon be one of the Swords of Justice," he stated and lifted his head proudly, his horn glittering in the moonlight._

* * *

"Is this connected to the anime or it's just me?" Meloetta asked.

* * *

_His words went over Misty's head. "Sword of Justice?" she echoed before leaping back in surprise with a rather delayed reaction. "Wait, you can talk?" Ever since she had stopped traveling with Ash and Brock, running into unusual Pokemon and finding some that could speak with telepathy had become rare and almost foreign to her again. She was so used to seeing trainers with the same noob Pokemon that seeing any others was a shock._

* * *

"Uhh….noob? What? Excuse me for a moment." Meloetta gets up from her chair and goes off screen. She then comes back with a dictionary. "Let me look up that word real quick." Meloetta flips through the pages of the dictionary until she reached the "N" words and started looking. She then finds the word, reads the definition to herself, although mumbling, and looks at the camera with an offended look on her face. She then opens a drawer and puts the dictionary inside and closes the drawer. "Well then. Seems like that's gonna hurt."

* * *

_He simply nodded to her second question before moving to the first. "A Sword of Justice is one who protects people and Pokemon in need and delivers justice where things are unjust. My friends Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion are all training me to be one."_

* * *

"Yep. This answers my question. This is in the anime universe."

* * *

_The names of these other foreign Pokemon went over Misty's head but she just smiled and pretended to know who he was talking about. "And what's your name?" she asked. "I've never seen a Pokemon like you."_

"_My name's Keldeo, and I know that your's is Misty," he responded._

_Her eyes widened in shock. "H-how did you know my name?!"_

* * *

"Despite me liking where this story is going, how did Keldeo know Misty's name?" Meloetta asked curiously.

* * *

_Keldeo hesitated and looked as if he were trying to figure out how to say his words. "Well, this is kinda hard to believe but I've known you since you were little. My friends say that although I will become a guardian to all, I need to mainly keep an eye on you; I don't know why though."_

* * *

"That is hard to believe. One, how can Keldeo know Misty since she was young without a real explanation instead of just saying that? Two, why is Keldeo Misty's guardian? And three, how can Keldeo himself not know why he has to keep an eye on Misty if he's her guardian? All of this doesn't make sense one bit. It all just seems too unbelievable without a real reason to how Keldeo is Misty's guardian and how he knows Misty." Meloetta explains.

**Sans: geeettttttt dunked on!**

* * *

_Misty blinked. "So you're my guardian?"_

_Keldeo shrugged. "I guess that's what it'd be considered." He looked her up and down with gaze becoming even more curious. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking; are you naked?" He scuffed his hoof sheepishly. "Because I usually see other humans with colored pelts covering them."_

* * *

"I'm gonna stop right there for a moment and say 'what the heck is this I'm seeing?' No literally, what the heck is this I'm seeing?! Why is Keldeo even asking this question when it's both obvious and disturbing? I mean, I know this is rated T and not M, but still. Despite the T rating, this feels like a poorly made adult film and a really bad one at that. I….I doubt Keldeo himself, and I mean my boyfriend, won't even like what's going on here on that specific scene. It's just awkward and embarrassing." Meloetta explains.

* * *

_A realization then struck her. "Wait, how is it that I met a Pokemon I've never seen before in my dreams? Is this supposed to be a vision? Are you here to tell me something?"_

"_Yep," Keldeo responded and nodded, his mane bobbing up and down with the movement. "I was sent here to tell you that tomorrow you have to call your crush's mom and ask her where he is now; approximately around noon."_

_Misty's initial reaction of denial came into play at his words; she knew who he had implied. "Ash is NOT my crush!" she yelled, making Keldeo stumble back slightly in shock._

* * *

"You got that right." Meloetta bluntly agreed with Misty, not being impressed one bit.

"Honestly, I get that this is an Ash and Misty kind of shipping story involving Keldeo, but I just really don't ship Ash and Misty because of good reasons I would explain another time. And so far, I'm liking where this story is going because this is more than just an Ash and Misty shipping story, but it's also a bonding friendship between Misty and Keldeo. And you'll see what I mean in a moment."

* * *

_Keldeo tilted his head to one side in confusion but Misty could have sworn that she saw knowing playfulness in his eyes. "How did you know I meant Ash? I didn't say his name. For all you know I could have meant Brock."_

"_Brock?!" Misty shook her head. "No, I definitely don't have a crush on Brock; he's like a big brother to me."_

_Keldeo smirked. "So that means you have a crush on Ash then?"_

"_No," Misty growled stubbornly._

"_But you said that you did, with your outburst," Keldeo insisted._

_Misty blinked. "Huh?" Her head spun with a sudden fatigue, making Keldeo's words a blur of confusion. "Just continue with what you were saying that I have to do," she sputtered, making Keldeo laugh slightly._

* * *

"Hehehe, I like how Keldeo is just playing with Misty's head about her being in love with Ash. It looks really cute." Meloetta giggled.

* * *

"_That's it. You just have to call Ash's mom around noon tomorrow and ask where he is. It may not sound important but believe me; it's VERY important."_

* * *

"Oh sure. Calling someone's mom just to ask how their son's doing and where he is right now is very important. Yeah, must know more." Meloetta sarcastically stated.

**Portal 2 Announcer: Sarcasm Self Test Complete**

"I'm so sorry if you're seeing this Keldeo."

* * *

"_Okay, I'll be sure to do that," Misty responded obediently. She paused for a moment in an awkward silence as she stared at Keldeo expectantly. 'If he isn't going to say anything else the shouldn't the dream be ending now?' Her fatigue had become more define, making her feel as if she had trekked a mountain rather than slept._

_As if Keldeo could read her thoughts - which Misty wouldn't be surprised if he could - he answered her unspoken words. "I'm here until you wake up so why don't we play a game or something?"_

_Misty tugged lightly at the grass beside her absentmindedly as she thought about which game they could play. "Hmm, I don't know a lot of games; I've been so busy lately with the gym that I haven't had the time for play."_

* * *

"At this moment, you're probably wondering what Keldeo meant when he said 'why don't we play a game?' Well, I thought that Keldeo meant 'that way' when he said that and I stopped reading this before and just didn't bother reading this FanFiction again, that is until Virizion told me what Keldeo actually meant and read the FanFiction to me before I went to bed last night." Meloetta blushes after saying that. "Well, that just made me sound like a child. But never mind that, I'll read to you."

* * *

_Keldeo looked as if he were deep in thought too but as he looked at Misty, a mischievous smirk played across his face. He reached her sitting figure in two bounds and struck his horn upward near her head._

_She instinctively winched, thinking that Keldeo had gone mad. But then she saw that there was an object on Keldeo's horn: her rubber band. As she realized this, gravity took control and her hair fell down to her shoulders, having an almost feathery look in the moonlight. Frozen in place by shock, she saw Keldeo looking purely playful._

'_If you want your hair tie back, you have to come and get it."_

* * *

Meloetta starts to have a look of jealousy on her face.

"How come me and Keldeo never do that? I would like to have fun once in awhile."

"STOP BEING JEALOUS MELOETTA!" Lazercorn yells from the living room, startling Meloetta a little.

"SORRY!"

* * *

_Getting that Keldeo was creating a game, her smile turned into a grin similar to his. She leaped up from her sitting position and began to pursue the Pokemon as he ran in reaction to her leaping up._

_Their running didn't contain the speed of anger or have the adrenaline essence when running for your life, instead they had a bounce to their steps with a lot of laughing. Misty chased Keldeo around the field, a new energy overtaking her previous fatigue. She hardly cared that he had her hair tie since this was only a dream; the feeling of running around like a carefree child again drove her running. Her body felt light, almost as if she were taking flying steps over the grass, faster than any human could run._

* * *

**First Sonic Cartoon Announcer: THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!**

"I'm so sorry." Meloetta giggled.

* * *

_But her lightness ended abruptly when her bare toes connected with a rock and she was sent hurling through the air and into the lake. She resurfaced, coughing and sputtering with her orange locks dripping. Keldeo stood on the shore in front of her. They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter._

_Keldeo leaped over her head and began skating on the lake's surface with the water squirting from the bottom of his hooves._

"_He's totally showing off," Misty thought with a scoff and scooped up some water in her hands to hurl at the colt._

* * *

**Marty: SHOWOFF**

"Again, I am so sorry." Meloetta just cracked up.

* * *

"_Hey!" Keldeo laughed before grinning again. "Well two can play at that game." He swiftly bucked his back hooves, cascading Misty in the large spray of water that shot from them and left her soaked._

_She stared at him in mock anger, "Okay, that does it!" She leaped out of the water - with all of her skills of playing the mermaid role in her sisters' water shows - and crashed into the stunned Keldeo, dragging him down into the water._

_He flailed to get to the surface but Misty grabbed him before he could leap out of the water entirely. "Gotcha," she whispered and grabbed her rubber band from his horn._

"_Okay, I give!" he chuckled and jumped back onto the shore when Misty had released him. Misty followed, water droplets dripping from her body and soaking the grass and dirt under her feet._

* * *

"And here's where the friendship part I mentioned before comes in." Meloetta reminded.

* * *

_Keldeo smiled and trotted boldly up to the sodden redhead and nuzzled her._

_Misty gasped slightly at the sudden warmth. His soft, warm fur felt like feathers against her bare skin and she relished the feeling. She wrapped her arms around the Pokemon and realized for the first time that he smelled like fresh cut grass and sparkling spring water. "How are you dry already?"_

_He shrugged. "I guess you could say that my fur is like Psyduck or Ducklett feathers; the water rolls right off."_

* * *

"So you're saying that he can fly? He said that his fur is like Ducklett feathers." Meloetta giggled.

**Papyrus: THAT'S THE TRASH CAN. FEEL FREE TO VISIT IT ANYTIME.**

"I am so so sorry."

"Stop apologizing Meloetta. We all can make fun of each other and get a good laugh from it." Virizion 2.6 said from another room.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Virizion." Meloetta said.

* * *

_They stayed like that for a while with Keldeo nuzzling Misty as she hugged him. He sheepishly licked her, lapping up some water droplets that rolled down her skin._

* * *

"Um….need I remind you that Misty's naked. So….EW!"

* * *

_Although Misty had only known Keldeo for that night, it felt as if she had known him forever and she never wanted to let him go. She only held him for a few minutes, buy it felt like an hour of blissful peace. An oddly strong bond danced between these two._

* * *

"You mean '**but** it felt like an hour of blissful peace?'" Meloetta asked in confusion.

* * *

_But eventually Keldeo pulled away to meet Misty's confused eyes that cried 'don't go!'_

"_It's about time that you wake up now," Keldeo said regretfully._

"_What? But I don't want to wake up! I want to stay here forever!" Misty cried. She didn't want to wake up to another day of gym work that made her want to pull her hair out- another day of loneliness…_

"_I'm sorry but we can't stay here forever," he sighed and shook his head._

"_Will I see you again?" Something tugged at Misty's heart as these words left her mouth. They had been said before when she parted with Ash. He said that they would see each other again and they technically did, but it was never the same._

"_Probably," Keldeo looked hopeful as he said this. "And maybe next time it will be in the real world. If not I might be able to visit your dreams again; although my friends wouldn't like that since I was only meant to come here and give you the message."_

"_Well, there's nothing wrong with playing, is there?" Misty prompted._

"_Nope, I don't think so," Keldeo answered as he turned to leave. "I'll see you again Misty; remember to do what I told you to."_

* * *

"So there's nothing wrong with playing with a human when you're suppose to be a guardian. Yeah, I don't see how that'll work."

* * *

_As he uttered these final words, he and the beautiful moonlit scenery were swallowed by darkness once again before a peach colored light shone through. Misty recognized this as the color of the light as it peeked through her eyelids. Slowly and reluctantly, she opened them to see her room bathed in the rays of the morning sun through her window._

_When she looked down at herself, she found that she was fully clothed in her Tentacool PJs, rather than how she was in her dream. The vision of Keldeo and the message he brought played fresh in her mind, rather than being banished away upon waking like most of her dreams. She glanced at the clock on the desk by her bedside and it had read '11:50'. 'Man, I overslept,' she thought matter-of-factly but didn't particularly care._

* * *

"I would care if I was late for something." Meloetta uttered.

"That's what she said." Damian said from another room, making Meloetta roll her eyes.

* * *

_Getting out of bed, getting dressed and leaving her room, she first checked that no one was home to tease her for what she was going to do before going to the gym's video phone to call Ash's mom._

_Little did she know that this simple call would be the start of a new adventure._

* * *

"And that adventure is called 'Undercover in Unova.'" Meloetta then laughed.

"So what do I think of this? Well, I like the story plot, how Keldeo and Misty have a strong bond despite seeing each other only once, and the ending. What I don't like is how there were so many awkward moments in the story and I'm not going to mention it at all since I mentioned it before. So I give this, probably a 6 out of 10, meaning that it's slightly good, but not that good. Hey, the plot is great, but how the character's situations and actions went is pretty bad for me."

Meloetta sighed of relief and faces the camera.

"But I'm glad the awkwardness is over because now, we're at the final FanFiction, featuring…" Before Meloetta could continue, she was splashed by cold water from a large bucket as she screamed from the splash. Then she heard laughing behind her. Turns out, it was Damian behind her, holding a large iron bucket.

"How does it feel being embarrassed like that now? How does it feel now?" Damian jokingly asked, laughing.

"Hehehehehe, you know, that's funny Damian. Because if you want to see something embarrassing, you better run right now." Meloetta gets up from her chair, her eyes glowing red.

"Uh….oh…." Damian then starts running for his life while Meloetta started chasing Damian.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE…!"

"MOMMY!"

* * *

_**We'll be right back**_


	12. Commercial 2

**Ever wonder what it's like to be a Pokemon?**

**If you ever want to be a Pokemon, then read**

* * *

"It's time to rock and roll." Melody stated in her Meloetta form as she winked her left eye.

* * *

A Hydreigon used Fire Blast, intense heat heading for an Absol, but he dodged and used Night Slash on the Hydreigon.

* * *

A Jolteon was dodging laser beams and star shots from a galactic princess. The galactic princess fires a rainbow laser beam, but the Jolteon dodged and jumped, changed to her Human Form and Double Kicked the princess in the face.

* * *

A Rayquaza with Melody in her Meloetta form on the Rayquaza's back, was flying towards Reshiram who was destroying Nimbasa City. The Rayquaza fired an Air Slash, but the Rayquaza dodged and used Fusion Flare, knocking down the Rayquaza along with Melody. Reshiram was going to fire a Blue Flare until a Giratina came from behind and used Shadow Claw.

* * *

**The greatest heroes in the world….**

"The Pokemon Gama machine…."

The said machine was smoking and glowing an ominous shade of red.

"DR. PSYCHO!" Melody shouts angrily in her Meloetta form as she charges towards a man with Hawlucha wings, ragged black pants, a vintage black pilot jacket, and a scope lenses on his right eye. Melody was about to use Fire Punch on Dr. Psycho until the Pokemon Gama machine created a large explosion that destroyed Dr. Psycho's science lab, thus, blowing away 6 teenagers who were fighting along with Melody.

* * *

**Have been separated from each other**

"You are a cruel, evil man….and you don't deserve to strive the world any LONGER!" Melody yells angrily as she used Fire Punch on a weak and defenseless Dr. Psycho.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**And the greatest threat in the world has been defeated forever**

Melody closed her eyes and let out bitter tears.

"There will be a special Pokemon who will reunite us."

* * *

**30 years later….**

A comic book fell on the ground.

"It's the series FINAL!" Victini shouts happily, with Genesect cheering in the background.

* * *

**Now….**

"It could be you that can reunite the 7 Gijinka." Victini told a depressed Keldeo.

"That's not going to happen." Keldeo stated depressingly.

* * *

The floor collapsed as Keldeo fell through the floor.

"KELDEO!" Victini yells in utter fear.

Keldeo closed his eyes, knowing that he's facing death in front of him until an Absol broke through the wall next to Keldeo and pushed Keldeo into the third floor of the Black Tower, away from the raging, blazing flames.

* * *

**The time has come….**

"So if I reunite the Gijinka, they can grant me one wish?" Keldeo asked.

"Any wish." Victini affirms.

* * *

**For a legend….**

Keldeo dodged a Future Sight and used Secret Sword on a Mega Absol.

"Take down!" A Jolteon shouts excitedly as she used Thunderbolt at Keldeo.

* * *

**To be reunited**

"If we're gonna reunite the 7 Gijinka, we're gonna have to prepare ourselves." Hearing that perked up Victini and Genesect.

"Pack your bags guys, because this is gonna be a long quest." Keldeo said as he smirked with confidence.

* * *

**Pokemon Battle Revolution Season 1: The Gijinka Saga**

"Here...we...GO!"

"7 GIJINKA, HERE WE COME!"


	13. Pokemosh's April Fools Joke

The camera turned on, showing Jovenshire the Genesect, Sohinki the Victini, and Lazercorn the Shiny Keldeo at a corridor.

"Hey. What's up everyone? Jovenshire here with Sohinki and Lazercorn." Joven greeted. "Say hello to the people."

"HELLO!" Lazercorn yells excitedly.

"Not like that!" Joven shouted while Sohinki was laughing.

"Anyway, this is a special April Fools side episode for 'Meloetta the Chick.' Me, Lazercorn and Sohinki decided to prank Meloetta." Sohinki explained.

"As you can see right here, we're a corridor in Castle Mariano where…" Joven moved out of the way to reveal a door that has music notes and a treble clef on the door.

"Meloetta the Chick's bedroom itself. Meloetta is in there getting her Zelda costume on for the Legend of Zelda Rap Parody with Ian, Anthony, and Mari. We have our prank for her planned out." Sohinki explained.

"We're gonna prank her with an animated FanFiction we made ourselves. It's scary, it's ridiculous, it's hilarious, and in the end, we have this end video. Show them the video." Lazercorn demanded.

Jovenshire projects a video on the wall from his eyes.

* * *

"_WE'RE THE PRANK SQUAD!" The 3 Pokemon in the video yells excitedly._

"_SOHINKI!"_

"_JOVENSHIRE!"_

"_LAZERCORN!"_

"_AND YOU HAVE BEEN PRANKED, FOOL!"_

* * *

"So what do we say we jump in and fool Meloetta with this?" Lazercorn asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Sohinki responded.

"I sure am excited." Jovenshire remarked.

* * *

Lazercorn then knocks on Meloetta's door.

"Hold on! I'm getting ready!" Meloetta shouted from the other side of the door.

Lazercorn just tapped his front left hoof on the ground repeatedly, waiting for Meloetta. The door knob started to turn as the door open, revealing Meloetta wearing her Zelda costume.

"Oh hey Lazercorn. What's up?" Meloetta asked kindly.

"I have this stupid FanFiction that I feel like you should review. With Wes' help, we animated the stupid FanFiction." Lazercorn told Meloetta.

"Uhh, why?" She asked.

"Because why not?" Lazercorn replied with a question.

"Ahhh alright. This might take a few moments." Meloetta said as she closed the door, but she reopened the door and asked, "Wait, do I have to record this on camera?"

"Nah. You don't have to." Lazercorn answered.

"Alright then." Meloetta said as she closed the door.

Lazercorn then faced the camera and said, "Joven put a secret hidden camera in Meloetta's room. It'll turn on when Meloetta starts reviewing our fake FanFiction. Oh, and you won't know what the FanFiction is at all because it is so ridiculously stupid that you'll question our sanity. You'll only see her reaction." He then smiles widely.

* * *

Like what Lazercorn said, the camera turned on, unknown to Meloetta, as she sat down on her rolling chair and starts reading the fake animated FanFiction. (Jovenshire: TOO BAD! YOU WON'T SEE THE FANFICTION AT ALL! IT'S HORRIBLE! WE'RE HORRIBLE POKEMON!)

"Okay, so this is quick with the romance and this is really-AAAA!" Meloetta screamed in terror. "ESPURR!"

Few seconds later, Meloetta continues reading the fake animated FanFiction. "Aww. How cute. I didn't think Victini and Celebi would be a cute-AAAAAAAAAA! OH MY GOD! GHOST CAR!"

* * *

**10 seconds later**

"Hehehe. I didn't think Squidward would enjoy playing Hockey. I mean, look at him-AAAAAA! WHAT THE HECK SQUIDWARD! YOU MURDERED YOURSELF WITH A HOCKEY STICK!"

* * *

**1 minute later**

"Seems like Shulk is enjoying his time with Fiora. Hehe, this is such a cute couple. Look at the-OH MY GOD! AAAAAA! WHY FREDDY FAZBEAR?! WHYYYYYYYYYY?!

* * *

**30 seconds later**

"And here I thought Blaze the cat was going to burn Silver because he accidently told her secret to Amy. Seems like she didn't mind and-AAAAAAA! OH MY GOD! WHY?! WHYYYY?! WHERE THE HECK DID JEFF THE KILLER COME FROM?!"

* * *

After both a hilarious and terrifying read, Meloetta was rocking in the corner in fear, repeatedly saying 'why' over and over. Just then, Jovenshire, Sohinki and Lazercorn came in her room.

"You okay?" Sohinki asked.

"N-N-N-N-N-No." Meloetta stuttered in fear.

"Did you watch everything?" Lazercorn asked.

"I stopped w-w-w-w-watching it when it got close to the end." Meloetta admitted.

The 3 Pokemon looked at each other and smirked. Meloetta looks confused as Joven grabbed the Laptop and showed Meloetta the final moments of the video.

"_WE'RE THE PRANK SQUAD!" Sohinki, Joven, and Lazercorn yells excitedly in the video._

"_SOHINKI!"_

"_JOVENSHIRE!"_

"_LAZERCORN!"_

"_AND YOU HAVE BEEN PRANKED, FOOL!"_

Meloetta just looked at the 3 Pokemon with a surprised look. Then, she starts laughing hysterically, slightly scaring the 3 Pokemon.

"You….you guys? Hehehe. You really got me with this." Meloetta said, still laughing.

"Uhhhh….." Sohinki, Joven and Lazercorn started to look nervous.

"You guys better watch your backs next year, because I'm gonna get the 3 of you back." Meloetta stated, smiling widely as she chased the 3 Pokemon out of her room.

* * *

"So that went far off from what we expected." Sohinki admitted, looking nervous.

"But at least we have the video of her reaction." Lazercorn stated.

"Yeah. I guess that's one thing I'll take." Joven stated. "So yeah."

"See you guys on Pokemosh Games after the Legend of Zelda Rap Parody is released on Pokemosh. And let's hope Meloetta isn't planning to get us back." Sohinki stated.

"Oh, she's planning alright. And we probably won't expect it at all. Hopefully, it's not as scary as our fake animation." Lazercorn stated.

"Y-Yeah. Anyway, see you guys later." Sohinki, Lazercorn and Joven waved as the camera turned off.

The camera then turned back on, showing Meloetta with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm getting them back alright. When they least expect it. Hehehehehehe."


	14. Unova Mythical Pokemon Part 2

**Meloetta the Chick**

**Unova Mythical Pokemon Part 2/2**

**3 Pokemon FanFictions**

* * *

The camera turned on, showing Meloetta sitting on her rolling chair, apparently wearing a Princess Zelda outfit.

"Hey everybody. We're back. And don't question why I'm wearing a Princess Zelda outfit unless you watched Pokemosh's new Legend of Zelda parody. Anyway, before we went on break, we finished a Victini FanFiction and Keldeo FanFiction, and I have to push Damian into a trash can for pouring cold water on me. So anyway, to finish this review off, I'm gonna be review a FanFiction starring yours truly, me, the Musical Balance of Nature." Meloetta explained.

"Can you stop with the nicknames? It's starting to get annoying." Damian stated from his room.

"Oh, like you have a nickname of your own. I can call you 'the roughhouse Meloetta' because your punching and kicking can really hurt, even in your Aria Form." Meloetta stated.

"Touché." Damian uttered.

"Anyway, the FanFiction I found staring me is,"

* * *

_**Meloetta, the Melody Pokemon**_

_By: A Derpy King Boo_

_The story of one legendary Pokémon, a terrible catastrophe, and one trainer hoping to stop it! This story was written in exactly 22 hours and takes up 20 pages in my notepad. Ironically, the day after I finished this story, the Japanese Episode of Pokemon aired, with an almost extremely similar plot line._

* * *

"Okay, putting that in the summary to me, is either pointless or meaningful. To be honest, this FanFiction is actually based off of 'Unova's Survival Crisis' in Pokemon Black and White: Rival Destinies. Yeah, I'm not kidding. From what the author is telling us, he isn't stealing the idea from the episode. It's just a coincidence. But I'll tell you this right now, just because this is based off a real episode, it doesn't mean the characters of the amine, and the setting, are exactly the same. No no no, this FanFiction is actually filled with OC characters based off the anime characters. I remember before getting this show while I was staying at Castle Mariano, I found this exact FanFiction and I liked it. So I hope you like it too. Let's get into it."

* * *

_The world of Pokémon is a vast and intriguing one, with the numbers extending well into the hundreds, possibly even further. There are many things we do not know about them but with the help of Pokémon Professors and a decent amount of research, we hope to soon change that._

_This world is inhabited by these creatures with wondrous powers. There are people that use them as pets and there are people who fight alongside them. These people, called trainers, travel from town to town in hopes of either entering the Pokemon League or the Grand Festival, possibly both. The world of Pokémon is definitely a fun one to live in, but sometimes that can backfire, such as people using Pokémon for evil purposes. Nevertheless, this vast world can offer many things._

* * *

"Why do I feel like the narrator from the Powerpuff Girls is narrating this?" Meloetta asked.

"Because it's so similar to him. That's why." Damian answers from behind Meloetta, startling her a bit.

"Why do you always sneak up on me like that?" Meloetta asked, slightly annoyed.

"Why not? It's fun to scare you like this." Damian answered innocently.

"Argh! Whatever, it's not like you're gonna annoy me throughout this show." Meloetta said in annoyance.

"Not really." Damian replied as he floated out of Meloetta's room.

"Alright, where were we?" Meloetta asked.

* * *

_We meet up with a trainer named Tom, who hails from the Johto region. His dream is to become the world's greatest Pokémon master. He travels with his partner, Umbreon, everywhere. Currently, Tom and Umbreon are traveling through the Unova region. As of now, he has collected all eight badges and is waiting for the start of the Unova League._

* * *

"Doesn't this sound familiar? I know it does. Ash and Pikachu? Tom and Umbreon? Yeah. Not only that, but they seem to share the same personality. But there are pretty huge differences between Tom and Ash." Meloetta explained.

* * *

_Tom and Umbreon have made a stop in Moonset City. They are in the Pokémon Center where Tom is healing up his Pokémon. His team of five consists of Umbreon, Dragonite, Klinklang, Serperior, and Chandelure. It is a very powerful team that rarely ever loses._

* * *

"Another similarity with Tom and Ash. Umbreon represents Pikachu for Tom, and I guess you can say that Dragonite represents Charizard. I don't know, but they are pretty similar in a way."

* * *

"_Nurse Joy," Tom starts, "can you heal my Pokémon for me?"_

"_Of course." Nurse Joy answers._

_She takes Tom's Pokémon, which are encased in their Pokéballs, as Tom goes out to enjoy the fresh air. It is a beautiful day today; not a cloud in the sky._

_It's nice to stop and rest awhile, Tom says to himself, especially since the Unova League is coming up soon. I'll spend a couple days here before heading on over the Middle Way Island, the location of the Unova League this year. There, it'll be me and my Pokémon who will win it all!_

* * *

***Thinking about winning the Pokemon League fills you with DETERMINATION!**

"I'm referencing too much Undertale at this point." Meloetta said sheepishly.

* * *

_Tom admires the picture perfect day a little while longer before finally heading on back inside to get his Pokémon._

"_There you go!" Nurse Joy says. "All healthy and fighting fit!"_

_Tom receives his Pokéballs from Nurse Joy and attaches them to his belt._

"_Thank you, Nurse Joy." He says as he prepares to go sightseeing with his Umbreon._

"_Don't forget, supper will be at 6 P.M., so don't be late. We have a high number of trainers today and we aren't sure if we have enough food for all of you." Nurse Joy says._

"_I'll make sure we're here on time." Tom replies._

* * *

"Kinda seems like an anime episode, only not focused on Ash. I mean, remember 'The Legend of Thunder?' Ash wasn't in that anime special, but another character named Jimmy and his trusted partner, Typhlosion, in Pokemon Chronicles. And even Black in the Pokemon Adventures: Black and White manga seems a lot like Ash in a way." Meloetta explains.

_Tom then leaves and goes sightseeing with his Umbreon at his side. They both really liked the hustle and bustle cities always offered. It almost felt like home for them._

_Tom then saw a huge bell that was hung in the center of town. He was puzzled as to what it was. He managed to find a plaque that explained to him what the landmark meant to the town._

* * *

"And….this is where I come in this story."

* * *

_The plaque read: This bell is The Bell of Meloetta. Legend has it that if this bell is rung by someone who truly loves Pokémon, Meloetta will reappear into our world._

"_That sounds cool, doesn't it?" Tom asked his Umbreon._

"_Umbre, Umbreon!" Umbreon agreed._

* * *

"And this is where we head to the 'don't' section. Is it really necessary to make any Pokemon talked like that? I mean, I get that this is based off the anime, but still. This is a FanFiction. We could at least understand what a Pokemon is saying other than just having them talk by saying their name repeatedly."

* * *

"_What do you say we try to ring it ourselves?"_

"_Umbre!"_

_Tom and Umbreon then went to go ring the bell. It was heavy and hard to move, but they manages to move it and get it to ring. The surrounding people stopped and saw that Tom had rung the bell. Just then, a portal opened above the bell and a light shone very brightly. When the light finally dimmed, out came a Pokemon._

* * *

"It's me." Meloetta uttered.

**Freddy Fazbear: It's me**

* * *

_Tom took out his Pokédex and scanned Meloetta with it._

"_Meloetta, the melody Pokémon. Legend has it that this song this Pokémon sings can heal even the bitterest of souls."_

* * *

"WRONG!" Damian screamed, startling Meloetta off her chair.

"DAMIAN! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Meloetta screams, having red eyes.

"Sorry! It's just that Pokedex entry in the FanFiction is nowhere near the actual Pokedex entry of Meloetta. It got the 'sing' part right, but the part about 'healing the bitterest of souls' doesn't make sense. Heck, try healing Flowey or Chara's soul with singing. Yeah, that'll be the day." Damian complains.

Meloetta's eyes went back from red to blue and said, "I was actually about to talk about that, but apparently you summed it up very well."

"Yeah I did." Damian then floats out of the room.

"So yeah, that Pokedex entry doesn't make sense. What I do know is that I can heal the feelings of one another. Like if a Pokemon is angry or sad, my voice and singing can make any Pokemon happy. If my songs can heal the souls on another, even the bitterest, that would be really amazing." Meloetta explains.

* * *

_Tom then started to introduce himself and Umbreon to Meloetta._

"_...it was me who rang the bell, Meloetta! I truly love my Umbreon. He is my partner."_

"_So it seems!" Meloetta answered. "The heart and mind of the Pokémon is truly with you, Tom!"_

"_You can talk!?"_

_Meloetta giggled, "Why, of course I can, silly!"_

"_But how?"_

"_Telepathy, silly!" Meloetta answered._

* * *

"I don't think I hear any shouting coming from me. Maybe I'm just excited. Besides, I look like a child in this FanFiction from the short giggling." Meloetta stated.

"You act like a child, Meloetta." Damian said from another room.

"Hey! I do not!" Meloetta shouts angrily.

"Yeah, you do Meloetta." Wes stated from the living room.

"Wes, you are a child. You like to get candy and you tend to laugh a lot when others fail." Meloetta told Wes.

"And I'm okay with that."

"Whatever." Meloetta then focuses back on the FanFiction.

* * *

_Meloetta then looked around at the scenery. She enjoyed the beautiful day, knowing that it has been the first one in a very long time._

"_Say Meloetta," started Tom, "why don't I show you around town. Would you like that?"_

"_I would love that." answered Meloetta._

* * *

"Sure. I would love a tour of a town that I haven't seen in a long time. I mean, come on!"

* * *

_So, in accompany with Meloetta, Tom took her around the town to see the sights. It was truly amazing, especially since this was the closest Tom had ever came to a legendary Pokémon._

"_How do you like it, Meloetta?"_

"_It's very nice." Meloetta answered. "It's much better than being stuck in the bell."_

* * *

"Stuck in a bell? You weren't, ER, I MEAN, I WASN'T inside the bell. I was just in, I think some deep space kind of thing. But yeah, I wasn't inside, or stuck, in that bell. That would just be awkward." Meloetta explains.

* * *

"_How long have you been in there?" Asked Tom._

"_Much too long…"_

"_And you can only come out if the heart and mind of the Pokémon are truly one, like in me?"_

_Meloetta giggled, "Yes. And it's thanks to you that I can finally see the light of day and night again. I owe it all to you!"_

_Tom blushed, "Oh, it was nothing."_

"_No," Meloetta said, "it means a lot to me just to see someone have such strong ties to the heart and mind of the Pokémon!"_

* * *

"I'm literally off track right now. I mean, I get that the whole 'heart of one with Pokemon' thing exists in the anime and games, but in a FanFiction like this, it's just thrown out the window. I mean, there's no way that a Legendary Pokemon, or any Pokemon, can just come out of some inter dimension from some kind of portal or something from a connected heart with Pokemon. It just doesn't make sense."

* * *

_The group continued to enjoy the sights the town had to offer. Finally, they arrived at the Pokémon Center. Tom looked at the clock above the counter. It was 5:50 P.M., ten minutes until supper._

"_Would you like to join us, Meloetta?" Asked Tom._

"_Sure!" Meloetta agreed._

* * *

"You mean 'answered,' right? And what is it with the exclamation points after almost everything I say? I'm not even shouting in this story." Meloetta wondered.

* * *

"_So, Meloetta…" started Tom._

"_Yes?"_

"_What's it like, being a legendary Pokémon and all? Are you the only one of your kind? I'm sure you're much stronger than the average Pokémon, am I right?"_

* * *

**Nicolas Cage: You don't say?**

* * *

_Meloetta giggled, "It's okay, I guess. Yes, I am the only Meloetta in existence and I am stronger than the average Pokémon. I guess it could be more fun, if it weren't for the fact that I'm trapped within a bell, but it is fun to be a legendary Pokémon."_

* * *

"That depends on what you're definition of 'fun' because you're, ER I mean, I'm a legendary Pokemon and I have responsibilities to consider. So if you, ARGH I MEAN, I say that being a legendary Pokemon is fun, then I'm crazy. I mean, have I forgotten about the Reveal Glass and how my song can unlock its power, thus also being the balance of its power and the Kami Trio's power? No. No I haven't. So I may be a free Pokemon and do whatever I like to do, but I still have responsibilities to consider. So this FanFiction version of me is extremely childish and rarely considers her responsibilities as a legendary Pokemon. I wonder what the author was thinking when he or she was writing this."

* * *

_Tom continued, "Have you ever thought of being partnered with a trainer and go on a journey with them?"_

* * *

"Oh, now here comes another difference between Ash and Tom. As most of you already know, Ash has **never** caught a legendary Pokemon. Never caught one in his entire journey. Ash has met so many legendary Pokemon, both in the movies and the canon anime, but sure, the movies are non-canon to the anime, but there are many legendary Pokemon I can remember that appeared in the canon anime."

Meloetta takes a deep breath.

"The Legendary Birds, Mewtwo, the Beast Trio, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, the 3 Regis, Latios, the Hoenn Titans, Jirachi, Deoxys, the Lake Trio, Dialga and Palkia, Darkrai and Cresselia, Heatran, Regigigas, Phione, Shaymin, the Kami Trio, Reshiram and Zekrom, me obviously, and some cameo appearances of Genesect. That's a lot. And Ash never caught any of them. Now with Tom on the other hand, he's literally asking me if I consider traveling with a trainer. Now, I was going to answer until…."

* * *

_Meloetta was about to answer when, out of nowhere, a force field came and encased her. She was trapped and was unable to escape._

"_Who's there?" Tom asked. "Who did this?"_

_There was no answer. Rather, a Golbat came out and used Haze as a way to make a getaway with Meloetta._

"_Umbreon, light up your gold circles!" Tom said._

* * *

"'Said?' More like 'commanded' or 'yelled.'" Meloetta pointed out.

* * *

_Umbreon lit up his gold circles and they both saw Meloetta and Golbat. They made their way over to the Golbat and attacked it._

"_Umbreon, Shadow Ball!"_

_Umbreon did so and managed to hit Golbat. Golbat turned around and then used Supersonic on Umbreon and Tom. The attack missed and Umbreon used Shadow Ball on Golbat again. It hit Golbat and caused it to fall to the ground._

* * *

"If you haven't guess by now, it's Team Rocket trying to capture me. No surprise there, isn't it? But, in a way, if this is based off the anime where Tom and Umbreon is based off of Ash and Pikachu, then you're expecting 3 different Team Rocket members based off of, well, Jessie, James, and Meowth. Well you're right, but, trust me, it's not exactly what you expect."

* * *

"_Very impressive…" Someone said._

"_Who's there?" Tom asked._

"_No one you would know!" Another voice said._

"_Show yourselves!" Tom demanded._

"_Fine, but you'd better prepare for trouble!"_

"_And make it double!"_

_The first voice continued, "To protect the world from devastation!"_

"_To unite all people within our nation!" The second voice said._

"_To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

"_To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

"_Michelle!" The first voice said._

"_John!" The second voice said._

"_Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Michelle said._

"_Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" John said._

"_Weeezeee!" A Weezing said as it came out from behind them and shot smoke from its holes._

* * *

"Yeah, not exactly what you expect, am I right? You see, I kinda expect a different, fan-made Team Rocket motto, but what do we get instead? The current Team Rocket motto that Jessie, James and Meowth say. And not only that, but we apparently also got a Pokemon based off of Meowth, only he can't talk. I am disappointed in this, but I can't be too mad at it." Meloetta explains.

* * *

"_This Pokémon is a rare and valuable one! Once we give it to our boss, we'll be the top two operatives ever!" Michelle said._

* * *

"Oh, what's the boss's name in this story? Virgil? Larry? Dante? What?" Meloetta questioned.

* * *

"_Not if I have anything to say about that!" Tom continued. He threw out a Pokéball from his belt, "Dragonite, come out and use Thunder!"_

"_Oh, please…" John said._

"_Go! Metagross! Attack that Dragonite!" Michelle commanded._

"_Meta!" Metagross said as it targeted Dragonite._

"_Dragonite, Flamethrower!"_

_Dragonite then used Flamethrower on Metagross. It successfully hit Metagross and knocked it out as it fell to the ground._

_Michelle grunted, "Return, Metagross."_

"_Weezing, Smokescreen attack, let's go!" John commanded._

"_Weezing. Weeezeee!"_

_Weezing let out smoke from its holes and its mouth. John and Michelle then made their getaway with Meloetta while the smoke was still thick. When the smoke finally cleared, Tom, Dragonite, and Umbreon all saw that Team Rocket had gotten away with Meloetta._

"_Dragonite, go search for them in the air." Tom commanded. "We'll search on foot."_

_Dragonite nodded as it flew up into the air to find Team Rocket. Tom and Umbreon then made their way on foot to go find them. Just then, another force field came and encased Tom and Umbreon in the same area Meloetta was encased in. He then saw John and Michelle again and they took him away along with Meloetta._

"_Don't worry, Meloetta," Tom said, "I promise nothing bad will happen to you."_

_Meloetta smiled, "Thank you, Tom."_

* * *

"And this is the part where 'Unova's Survival Crisis' will come in. As you can see, that last scene is very similar to the episode before 'Unova's Survival Crisis.' So now I have to wonder. We all know what happens in 'Unova's Survival Crisis,' so should I show you what happens next or just explain as I go through it?" Meloetta asked.

**Sans: let's just get to the point.**

Meloetta jumps in fright after hearing that. She then turns around to see Damian holding a tape recorder.

"There's your answer. I'd say you just show the fans what happens next." Damian stated.

"But Damian, I-"

"We all know what's going to happen," interrupted Damian, "But I say it's worth it. I mean, this is based off the actual episode for one thing, but it doesn't mean it's useless to read. So just go for it. As Papyrus would say," Damian pressed the play button.

**Papyrus: I BELIEVE IN YOU!**

"Oh alright. You convinced me." Meloetta said with a smile as she faces the camera.

"So let's get started with this scene."

* * *

_Just then, John and Michelle stopped outside an old building. It looked as if it would collapse at any second. They went in it with the encased Meloetta, Tom, and Umbreon. The place looked much bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. Finally, they came to a stop in a gigantic room. Inside the room was a little mirror and a large staircase to the little mirror._

* * *

"Oh come on. That's obviously the Reveal Glass. It can't be anything else than that." Meloetta bluntly stated.

* * *

"_Activate it, or else the boy and his Umbreon get it!" John said._

* * *

"You mean 'threatened?' What's up with this guy putting the word 'said' all the time?" Meloetta asked.

* * *

"_Don't do it, Meloetta!" Tom cried out._

_As he said that, the force field started to shrink in size, suffocating Tom and Umbreon._

* * *

"You know something else? This is the exact same threat Giovanni used to get me to do his wishes by force. What I find kinda weird is that how can you be suffocating just from being in a tight space." Meloetta wondered.

"Less space plus loss of air equals dead Tom and Umbreon." Damian answered behind Meloetta.

"Oh." Meloetta uttered, looking pale.

* * *

"_Stop!" Meloetta shouted._

_No… Tom said to himself._

* * *

"YOU MEAN 'THOUGHT TO HIMSELF?!'" Meloetta and Damian yelled angrily. Realizing this, both Meloettas looked at each other and just laughed it off.

* * *

"_I'll activate it," she finally said, "just don't hurt Tom or Umbreon."_

"_Good choice!" Michelle said as she brought Tom's force field back to its original size._

* * *

**Wario: Good choice!**

* * *

"_Come with me." John told Meloetta._

_They then stood in front of the little mirror and Meloetta started to activate it. The roof of the building opened up and a light shone down from the sky. Three other Pokémon emerged from the light._

* * *

"Wait a minute. How did I activate the Reveal Glass in this FanFiction? It didn't say how. Did I sing to activate it? Did I use some kind of Legend of Zelda power to activate it? What did I do to activate it?" Meloetta asked.

"Funny on how you mentioned Legend of Zelda because you're still wearing that Princess Zelda costume since Ian and Anthony shot their Legend of Zelda Rap episode." Damian reminded Meloetta.

"Oh I completely forgot I was wearing this. Hehe. I'll change out of it later." Meloetta remarked.

* * *

"_There they are!" Michelle said._

"_Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus!" John shouted out._

"_Weeze!" Weezing agreed._

* * *

"Agreed to what?" Meloetta asked.

"They didn't even make a statement or something." Damian pointed out.

"Exactly my point to what I asked." Meloetta remarked.

* * *

_John and Michelle stood in front of the three Pokémon. Tom looked at his Umbreon and tried to break free from the force field with it in order to save Meloetta._

"_Umbreon, use Dark Pulse on the wall."_

"_Umbre!"_

_Umbreon tried his best to break open the force field. It was tough work but he finally managed to do it. Tom looked up and saw his Dragonite fly in._

* * *

"Say what?" Meloetta and Damian questioned at the same time.

"How did Dragonite find Tom and Umbreon?" Meloetta asked in confusion.

"I have no idea." Damian answered.

* * *

_Dragonite then flew up and unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam on Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus. The three were tough, but Dragonite was tougher. Tom then threw out his Serperior's Pokéball._

* * *

**Ian (Smosh): THIS WAS A DUMB IDEA!**

* * *

"_Serperior, go get Meloetta!"_

_Serperior, with its incredible speed, went and got Meloetta._

"_Thank you!" Meloetta told Tom._

"_Don't thank me yet," Tom said, "we still have those three to deal with."_

"_I'll deal with Landorus," Meloetta said, "let Dragonite battle Thundurus and let one of your other Pokémon battle Tornadus!"_

* * *

"Well here's another difference from this FanFiction to 'Unova's Survival Crisis. I didn't battle either one of the Kami Trio. Instead, I was trapped in that rock thing balancing the Reveal Glass' power. Dragonite did battle Thundurus, but it was Cynthia's Garchomp that battled Landorus and Ridley's Golurk that battled Tornadus." Meloetta explained.

"Not only that, but like what you said, you were trapped in the Reveal Glass' power core. In this FanFiction, this power core doesn't even exist. So this doesn't make the most sense at all." Damian added.

"You got that right." Meloetta uttered. "So Tom decided not to let Umbreon battle and sends out his Chandelure. Yeah, bad idea in many ways."

**Ian (Smosh): THIS WAS A DUMB IDEA!**

* * *

"_Chandelure, use Psychic on Tornadus!" Tom said as he threw out Chandelure's Pokéball._

_Chandelure then took off to go battle Tornadus. Dragonite, Meloetta, and Chandelure all appeared to be outmatched with Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus, but Tom knew that they could beat them._

* * *

"I just realized something. The Kami Trio didn't even change into their Therian Form in this FanFiction." Damian pointed out.

Meloetta looked confused as she backtracked the FanFiction, only to also realize what Damian said.

"Wow you're right. That's really odd. I mean, the Reveal Glass is right there. How come they didn't change their form? This is really odd." Meloetta stated.

"So some time passed and Dragonite, Chandelure, and I get tired from fighting the Kami Trio as the said trio started to attack the 3 Pokemon. They managed to knock out Chandelure and Dragonite, but I was still able to fight for some reason. Yeah, for me to still stand against 3 powerful Legendary Pokemon, that's unbelievable." Meloetta stated.

"Hey! Lazercorn got hit by 3 lighting shots from Thundurus once and he's still standing." Damian blurted out.

"Wow. That's fighting." Meloetta stated.

* * *

"_There must be another way to defeat them, Meloetta." Tom told her._

"_Well," Meloetta started, "we could try to return them to the sky by facing the Reveal Glass towards them. It may work, but it's too dangerous."_

"_I'm willing to take that chance if it means that they disappear." Tom answered back. "Take me to the Reveal Glass."_

* * *

**Ian (Smosh): THIS WAS A DUMB IDEA!**

"How many times have I used that quote?" Meloetta asked.

"3 times." Damian answered.

* * *

"_Not so fast!" John and Michelle said._

* * *

"YOU MEAN 'SHOUTED!'" Meloetta and Damian yelled angrily.

"What's going on in there?" Anthony asked from the living room.

"Um, n-n-nothing!" Both Damian and Meloetta answered nervously.

* * *

"_What do you want?" Tom asked._

"_We aren't going to simply let you end our progress that easily." John said._

"_Dragonite, Thunder them!"_

* * *

**Phoenix Wright: HOLD IT!**

"I'm not showing the next scene because it's ridiculous. Here's my point, Tom commanded his Dragonite to use Thunder on Team Rocket. Oddly enough, Dragonite was knocked out when fighting the Kami Trio!" Meloetta shouted angrily.

"She has a huge point on this." Damian remarked.

* * *

"_No!" Michelle cried out, "We were so close!"_

"_That twerp is gifted!" John said. "Next time, we'll be victorious and he'll lose!"_

* * *

**Kings and Pimps: WOO HOO! I doubt it!**

* * *

"_But until then," both of the said, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"_

* * *

"Forgot the 'M' in 'them.'" Meloetta pointed out.

"So Tom then took the Reveal Glass and held it above his head. He then commanded the Reveal Glass to seal away the Kami Trio as the said mirror hovered in the air and shined a bright light on the Kami Trio. Then a light appeared in the sky and shined on the Kami Trio, sealing them away. Then all of a sudden, the building started to shake, meaning that it's going to-"

"FALL!" Damian shouted, startling Meloetta.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Fall." Meloetta finished.

* * *

_The three then started making their way towards the entrance, dodging heavy stones that came crashing down as the building started to collapse. They managed to make it outside just in time. The building crumbled and collapsed right behind them as they just made it out of the front door. Tom looked back at the remains of the building, then at Meloetta._

"_Are you okay, Meloetta?" He asked._

"_I'm fine now." She answered._

"_Umbre, Umbreon!" Umbreon added._

* * *

"Can we at least have some sort of knowledge of what exactly the Pokemon are saying for other readers to read? I mean, I understand what Umbreon said and all, but still." Damian stated.

"I kinda made that point in the beginning of the review, Damian." Meloetta reminded.

"Oh. My bad." Damian said, making Meloetta roll her eyes with humor.

"So everybody made it to a Pokemon Center after that whole event and decided to take a long rest for the next day."

* * *

"_Care to join us, Meloetta?" Tom asked._

"_Sure!" Meloetta said. "You make me feel safe."_

"_I try my hardest to make sure every Pokémon I care about is safe. Sometimes it can be hard but I know that it is the right thing to do." Tom answered back._

"_You know," Meloetta started, "you were going to ask me something before Team Rocket showed up. Do you remember what it was?"_

"_Yes I do." Tom replied. "Would you like to join me on my travels? I'll protect you and you can see the world through your eyes rather than through a bell. So, what do you say? Wanna come along with us?"_

* * *

"Now normally, this is the part in the anime where a Pokemon says yes in their own way. But in this FanFiction? Well…."

* * *

_Meloetta giggled, "I'd love to join you in your travels throughout the world. But first, you'll have to battle me first. I wish to have a battle against your cute little Umbreon. If you win, I'll join you."_

* * *

**Record Scratch Sound**

"Yeah, you can see my point in this version of myself in her childish behavior." Meloetta stated.

"I take it back, Meloetta. You may be childish, but never like this." Damian stated.

"Well that's helpful." Meloetta sarcastically said.

"So the next day, I battle Tom and Umbreon in a tough battle. In the end, I end up being defeated and get captured. Yeah, the battle's pretty short. So that's why I'm not showing it."

* * *

"_All right!" Tom shouted. "I got a Meloetta!"_

"_Umbreon!" Umbreon said._

* * *

"SHOUTED!" Meloetta and Damian yelled angrily.

Anthony then came inside Meloetta's room, wearing his Ganondorf costume and asked, "You guys aren't fighting, are you?"

"No. We were just reviewing a FanFiction about Meloetta and it has many errors." Damian told Anthony.

"Well alright then. But just to remind you, when Virizion isn't here, I'm in charge of the castle and everyone living in it." Anthony reminded the 2 Meloettas.

"Why not Ian?" Meloetta asked.

"Would you trust Ian being in charge of the castle when he's half and half of intelligence?" Anthony asked.

"Nope." Damian answered.

"Exactly. So I don't want any fighting." Anthony stated as he left the room.

"He's still wearing that Ganondorf costume?" Meloetta asked.

"Yep." Damian answered.

* * *

"_Meloetta, come on out!" Tom said as he threw her Pokéball in the air. The ball opened up and out came Meloetta._

"_You are indeed a worthy trainer," Meloetta started, "I am honored to go with you on your travels."_

"_Well," Tom said, "first stop is the Unova League. You up to the challenge?"_

"_You bet I am!" Meloetta shouted._

"_Umbre!" Umbreon said._

* * *

"There's more after that scene, but I'm not going to show it because it's seemingly pointless to even include. Anyway, what do I-"

"You mean 'we?'" Damian asked.

"I'm sorry. I mean we. What do we think of this FanFiction? Well, how should I put this?" Meloetta asked.

"I can just say that this has many similarities with the anime episode 'Unova's Survival Crisis.' And many differences with the plot and character. But…." Damian stopped.

"The grammar needs work, and this FanFiction of me is extremely childish and I don't like it one bit. So I give this a 5 out of 10, meaning that it's average." Meloetta stated.

"I honestly give this 50 Umbreons out of 100." Damian added.

"At least it's better than 0 whatever out of 1." Meloetta stated.

"That's only if the FanFiction is bad or horrible." Damian smiled.

"Anyway, I'm Meloetta the Chick."

"And I'm Damian Capulet."

"And we'll see you guys next time."

Meloetta blew a kiss at the camera.

"BYE!"

The camera turns off.

* * *

**FIN**

_**Performed by Meloetta**_

* * *

**Honorable Mentions**

Pokemon Black and White

Pokemon Gold and Silver

Street Fighter

The Three Musketeers

"Undercover in Unova" by Bluemew919

Pokemon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu

Undertale

Portal 2

Sonic the Hedgehog (1993)

Madagascar

Legend of Zelda

Pokemon Black and White: Rival Destinies

Powerpuff Girls

Pokemon Chronicles

Pokemon Adventures Manga: Black and White

Five Nights at Freddy's

Vampire's Kiss

Wario Land: Shake It

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

* * *

**Special Thanks**

Kings and Pimps (YouTube)


	15. E3: Top 11 True Pokémon Go Stories

The camera turned on, showing Duncan on the screen, playing Pokémon Go on Virizion's cellphone.

"Yes! Come on Eevee, you are mine!" Duncan shouted excitedly as he was focused on catching the said Pokémon.

"YES! I CAUGHT AN EEVEE!"

"Um, Duncan? Camera's on." Madoka pointed out from behind the camera as Duncan looked up from the cellphone and blushed.

"Okay everyone. Forget I was playing Pokémon Go." Duncan then throws the phone as you can hear glass breaking, having the Zorua widen his eyes.

"You just broke a vase." Madoka pointed out.

"Hehe, I'll replace it." Duncan blushed and faced the camera.

"Anyway, heyo everyone! Welcome to a new editorial on 'Meloetta the Chick.' You all know me by now, but in case you don't, the name's Duncan and I'm a Zorua." Duncan introduced with a smile.

"Now for today's editorial, we're going to talk about the most recent release in app stores today and the already popular game for both Pokémon Fans and those who aren't. Pokémon Go!"

**A picture of the Pokémon Go logo appears**

"Oh boy. I already love this game. So much fun and excitement for all those gamers to enjoy getting off their butts and walk around for a bit and enjoy nature, or is it?" Duncan questioned.

"That is right. Pokémon Go isn't all about fun and games for some people."

A buzzer sound was heard.

"Yep, there have been some people who had either a hilarious encounter while playing Pokémon Go or a scary and frightening encounter. And oh boy, do I have something to share. So here we go!"

* * *

**Meloetta the Chick**

**Editorial 3**

**Top 11 True Pokémon Go Stories**

* * *

**A Pokéball fell from the sky. It opened as it revealed**

**Number 11!**

"So let's start off with something I personally think is hilarious to say." Duncan started. "So have you ever had a job and then Pokémon Go came out and you played it on the job, and then you get caught? Yeah, you just lost your job. But in this case, it's the opposite."

**Number 11: Man quits job to play Pokémon Go**

"This story is about a man in New Zealand who loves to play Pokémon Go. He loved the game so much that he believes that his job was in the way of his game time. So he had the bright idea to quit his job as a bartender so that he can play Pokémon Go." Duncan then started laughing.

"Now for many people, they would care about keeping their job rather than playing a game, but this guy? This guy is just quitting his job to play a game on his phone. Makes me wonder what goes on in his life right now now that he's playing Pokémon Go. Maybe he's getting money for it, or not. Obviously not."

* * *

**A Luxury Ball fell from the sky. It opened as it revealed**

**Number 10!**

"So let's all get our fishing poles and fish up some Water Type Pokémon. Our next story is about a Pokémon Go traveler that decided to get some Water Type Pokémon. So she went to the nearest lake or river to find some, but when she arrived….she didn't find what she was expecting." Duncan explained in a haunting tone.

**Number 10: Definitely not a Water Pokémon**

"In a rural area in Wyoming, a girl set out to a nearby river to catch some Pokémon in Pokémon Go early in the morning. When she arrived, she went searching and found something horrendous. What was it you say? Get ready for this to go down your spine, but she didn't find a Water Type Pokémon. Instead, she found a corpse. Literally a dead body in the river. After that horrific discovery, she called the cops and an investigation is ongoing. This is proof that sometimes real life games can turn horrifying at any moment. And speaking of horrifying." Duncan sighed.

* * *

**A Dive Ball fell from the sky. It opened as it revealed**

**Number 9!**

"There are useful items we call Lure Modules. The one item that can make a smell attract Pokémon to nearby Pokéstops. But there are some evil criminals out there that uses these Lure Modules to their advantage." Duncan explained.

**Number 9: Grand Theft Squirtle**

"There are many stories about Pokémon Go travelers that got robbed by many criminals, so I'll just tell you one of the stories."

Duncan takes a deep breath and faces the camera seriously.

"In O'Fallon, Missouri, there are many criminals that uses Pokémon Go to rob travelers from their belongings at gunpoint. Yeah, literally. They use the Lure Modules to attract not only Pokémon, but people as well. When an unlucky trainer arrived at the scented Pokéstop, they held him at gunpoint and robbed him of all his belongings. But then they were caught and charged with first degree assault and, this is my favorite, Grand Theft Squirtle." Duncan started laughing.

"I'm not laughing at what happened, I'm laughing at the charges of Grand Theft Squirtle. I know they were trying to be clever with Grand Theft Auto and the Squirtle Gang in the anime, and this is just brilliant." Duncan continues laughing.

"Okay. Okay, I'm done. Sorry."

* * *

**An Ultra Ball fell from the sky. It opened and revealed**

**Number 8!**

"Raise your hand if you pay attention to your surroundings while playing Pokémon Go." Duncan then raised his paw, and then the Pokemosh Crew, Damian and Daisy, Madoka, and even Meloetta all raised their hands after coming inside Duncan's room.

"Congratulations. You're never going to get injured, or even killed while playing the game, unlike these unlucky people."

**Number 8: Trouble in your hands**

"Believe it or not, but even the players of Pokémon Go can have a tragedy coming without knowing." Duncan said sorrowfully as he lowers his head.

"Now for those of you who heard of these stories already, there are many cases of people getting hurt badly, or even get themselves killed while playing Pokémon Go. So I won't tell you guys the stories that involves death, but I'll tell you the injuries people got from playing this game." Duncan stated.

"In Asheville, North Carolina, a 23 year old woman managed to get a harmful bruise on her right shin while trying to catch Pokémon. While doing so, she wasn't aware of her surroundings and tripped over a cinder block, getting a bruise on her right shin. Ouch. And here's another one, only worse. Oh god."

Duncan takes a deep breath. "One user on Reddit claims to receive a trip to the emergency room while playing Pokémon Go. Now I don't know what happened that got him or her to the emergency room, but I can easily assume it's pretty bad. That's all I can share for this category."

"Guys, there's always that warning with the giant Gyarados in the loading screen of the game, telling you to be completely aware of all your surroundings. So even if you're catching a Pokémon, be careful." Duncan explained in a serious tone.

* * *

**A Net Ball fell from the sky. It opened and revealed**

**Number 7!**

"You thought that the story about a guy quitting his job was the only funny story? Nope. I have another one. And this one is much more funny and hopefully to get out of the sadness." Duncan announced.

**Number 7: Pokémon Go rant at Singapore gets a man fired**

"A guy in Australia moved to Singapore to do business there, which is, surprising, playing Pokémon Go. But when the employee finds out that Pokémon Go isn't released at Singapore, he did what every man would do." Duncan explained sarcastically, then started laughing.

"This guy went to social media to complain about Pokémon Go not released at Singapore. Apparently, many Singaporeans took this rant as an insult to both the people and their homeland, and then they all started arguing with him. So the same guy went to post insults instead of apologises, claiming that the people of Singapore can't read and only good at, quote, 'mouthing off.' He also claimed that he was at Singapore to do work, only to get caught by another employee and get himself fired. So apparently, he can now get lots of Pokémon. And also find himself another job."

* * *

**A Level Ball fell from the sky. It opened and revealed**

**Number 6!**

"This one I don't find funny, but just plain creepy. A married couple were at a hospital because the wife was at labor. Now you'd think that there wouldn't be a bad husband 101 alert in this, but there actually is in what I'm about to tell you." Duncan explained with a deadpan tone.

**Number 6: Husband finds Pidgey near his wife's hospital bed**

"The title says it all. Literally, a bad example for your marriage. Now, I know Pokémon Go is a popular game so far, but I'd suggest never playing it in a hospital, especially if you're getting a newborn baby." Duncan sighed and slammed his head on the table hard.

"This story is about a married man that was playing Pokémon Go when he finds a Pidgey in the hospital, near his wife's bed. He takes a picture of it and showed it to his wife. Luckily, it didn't turn bad as the couple are still together, but the wife's reaction was she rolled her eyes and laughed it off. I personally don't find this funny." Duncan stated.

"If your wife is going through labor, just be there for her all the time and don't play Pokémon Go, even if there's a Mew in the area. Just don't play it."

* * *

**A Heavy Ball fell from the sky. It opened and revealed**

**Number 5!**

"So I know that I mentioned criminals using Pokémon Go to their advantage, but there are some people who can assume that others are playing Pokémon Go, only to lead himself into danger. Luckily, the man lived after what happened."

**Number 5: Pokémon Go traveler gets stabbed by a random man**

"This story is about a man named Michael who was a dedicated Pokémon Go player. While playing the game, he noticed a man walking around and assumed that he was playing Pokémon Go. So he decided that it was a smart idea to approach this stranger."

**Ian: THIS WAS A DUMB IDEA**

"When Michael asked the man if he was playing Pokémon Go, the random man said 'what?' After that, the man pulls out a knife and stabs Michael. Now, nobody knows about the man Michael saw. Either he was a criminal or just a guy who defended himself because some random guy approached him. Luckily, Michael survived and got stitches to cover the wound. Moral of this story, don't go talking to random people. You never know what goes in the heads." Duncan explained seriously.

* * *

**A Quick Ball falls from the sky. It opened and revealed**

**Number 4!**

"Pokémon Go is a lot of fun. It really it. I play the game myself and I love it. But there are certain places that don't take this game too lightly and I can understand why."

**Number 4: Pokémon Go locations that shouldn't be locations**

"I've seen stories, news reports, and even stuff on social media that literally point out that some places aren't the best idea to go while playing Pokémon Go. And here are a few examples." Duncan explained.

"In Australia, a local police station stated that any Pokémon Go players will be arrested if they play the game on their property. Now here's something I can totally agree with. A police station is only for reporting murders, robberies, and other offences of the law. It isn't a place where you can catch a Pikachu or even Legendary Pokémon on the premise."

Duncan sighed. "This next one is just really offenses to both the people and religion. Unbelievably, churches and cathedrals can either be a Pokéstop or even Gyms in Pokémon Go. Like this one story where some random guy name his Clefairy 'LoveIsLove' and fought a Jigglypuff named 'SinNoMore' at a Westboro Baptist Church that literally was a Gym. SinNoMore? What does that mean? Well allow me to show you."

_SinNoMore - Sin No More_

"Yeah. Not funny. Just plain offensive, even for a church to do. It offends me so much that I literally had a heart attack from hearing about this. So I don't see humor in this because it isn't funny. But wait, it actually gets worse."

"We are idiots!" Duncan yelled offscreen.

"I'm not going to explain this next one because oh my god, people are insensitive. If you want to know what this story is about, just shoot me or Virizion 2.6 a message about it and we'll tell you because I'm afraid that if I talk about it here, Virizion's account will be banned and taken down forever. So no way I'm telling you guys this on this editorial." Duncan explained.

* * *

**A Timer Ball fell from the sky. It opened and revealed**

**Number 3!**

"Now there are many kinds of cheaters, but the cheaters I'm focusing on is about the guys or girls going behind their backs and going with another girl or guy. But this story is absolutely hilarious from what I'm about to tell you." Duncan chuckled a bit.

**Number 3: Boyfriend caught cheating while playing Pokémon Go**

"So this guy was catching a Pikachu at his new girlfriend's house and posted it online. Apparently, his old girlfriend literally saw it and that's it. But oh boy, let me tell you, it is hilarious. I actually written out a skit about what could possibly happen behind the words. So here it goes."

_Skit Start_

"_RICHARD?! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I THOUGHT WE HAD A CONNECTION!" The girlfriend screamed angrily._

"_Baby..I-I-I can explain…"_

"_Explain?! EXPLAIN YOU SAY?! WELL HOW ABOUT YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA HERE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR CHEATING BUTT EVER AGAIN!" The girlfriend then picks up the cheating boyfriend and throws him out the window. The cheating boyfriend gets up and runs away, while the girlfriend was throwing glass at him._

* * *

**A Dusk Ball fell from the sky. It opened and revealed**

**Number 2!**

"Have you always wanted to go to a Safari Zone in Pokémon Go? Well apparently, there is one, for a limited time only. And it's a lot of fun."

**Number 2: Safari Zone in a baseball stadium**

"During a baseball game, the baseball stadium itself allows people to play Pokémon Go on the field. And oh my god, I love this idea so much. In order to go to the field to catch Pokémon, you have to pay 5 dollars to the Durham Bulls Baseball Club and you get to have fun." Duncan explained excitedly.

"I love this idea so much that even the stadiums at Nimbasa City can be used for Pokémon Go. I really can't wait for stuff like this to happen. It's so much fun."

* * *

**The background was gold as Master Ball fell from the sky. It opened and revealed in gold**

**NUMBER 1!**

"Okay. So we got humorous stories. We got sad stories. We also got insensitive stories. And we even got one happy story. What am I missing on this list that can top this off?" Duncan asked.

**Number 1: Pedophiles lurking at Pokéstops**

"Oh that's right. A horror story that will definitely leave chills down people and Pokémon's spines. This story is one I heard of recently, and I definitely had chills. So there was this teenage girl who was on jog while also playing Pokémon Go. She noticed how everyone of all ages were also playing the game, but then she noticed this shady car. This car wasn't a van nor it was a white color. It looked like a regular car. The only reason it was shady because it was moving very slowly." Duncan already shivered.

"The girl ignored the car and went to jog some more. She then ran into a Pokéstop that was at a church, no surprise since there are lots of Pokéstops at churches. Anyway, she was there and noticed a group of little kids there. She was watching carefully because the kids were alone when the same shady car came, only moving slower than usual. The girl had her phone ready to call the police when she approached the car with a man inside. She talked to the man and asked why he was picking up kids and the man replied saying that he's just going to take the kids to a place to catch Pokémon, but the man's tone was a little strange. Like a 'back off' or 'none of your business' tone. The girl stepped back and the man in the car saw her phone was calling the cops and he drove away quickly, but the girl was lucky enough to see his license plate. And the girl got the parent's phone numbers to call them and let them know about what happened and went to take the kids home."

Duncan took a deep breath after reading that story.

"This story proves that not even kids, even if they are your kids, are safe from the horrors of Pokémon Go. So my advice is to be alret at all times, and if your kids are playing this game, always keep a sharp eye on them." Duncan advised.

* * *

"And that's all the stories I have. So always be careful with your decisions and be aware of your surroundings at all times, even if you're catching Mew or some other rare Pokémon. Just be very careful. I hope you enjoyed this editorial and if not, I can pretty much understand why because some of these stories are offensive and really sad. Unless you're one of those viewers that are really insensitive, in which case, you are messed up. So with that, I'm Duncan and I'll see you guys next time."

Duncan jumps from the chair and jumped on his bed and backflipped.

"BYE!"

The camera turned off.

* * *

**Special Thanks**

YouTube

Phandroid

CNN dot com

* * *

_All stories belongs to their tellers. I do not own these._


	16. Important Announcement

The camera turned on, revealing Virizion 2.6 and Meloetta.

"Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here, with Meloetta. And I'm afraid I got some bad news," Virizion 2.6 announced.

"We have a problem. First of all, Virizion's computer is having technical problems regarding his sign-in profile," Meloetta explained, looking down.

"That's only the one problem. The other is the Wi-Fi. For some odd reason, my computer did sign me out of my own profile, and it doesn't recognize the Wi-Fi I have at this current state. And the third problem is the documents I have for my FanFictions, and yes, even Meloetta the Chick," Virizion 2.6 explained.

"We both have no idea how, but the recordings and documents on Virizion's computer are lost after his computer signed him out. Even my Xenoblade review is lost," Meloetta looks down again.

"Hey? No need to be sad. When there's a problem, there's always a solution. Don't worry, we will get back on track for your show, and for my other FanFictions to get back on track. Besides, you have a backup FanFiction in progress until your Xenoblade review comes out. You can work on that," Virizion 2.6 said and smiles at Meloetta.

"Hey, you're right. I'll get on that right now. Thanks Virizion," Meloetta gives the author a hug and flies off camera.

"Heh, how sweet. Anyway, it may be a huge problem, but I'll get it solved soon. In the meantime, I'm in a bit of a dull. I'll figure out my way to solve this problem. So for now, enjoy my other FanFictions, and also, you can read some of my work on Wattpad if you'd like. I have great content there. Oh, and here are some shout outs I have to give out. So here they are," Virizion reaches down and pulls up a big list of names.

* * *

_**SHOUTOUTS**_

_DragonNiro_

_thestormflamestinger6235_

_PurpleCobra247_

_DuperGhoulTV_

_PureHope125_

_Matthais Unidostres_

_Adorably Tiny (Wattpad)_

_Kathey Royals (Wattpad)_

* * *

"So that's all I have. I'll try my best to get things back on track and I hope you have a nice Sunday. Virizion 2.6, OUT!"

The camera turns off.

* * *

_**A/N: I made this on my phone. So until my ccomputer is fixed up, enjoy the other FanFics I have. Have a nice Sunday.**_


	17. Caring for Someone

**Meloetta the Chick**

**Caring for Someone**

**By: Black Twilight Wolf**

* * *

The camera turns on, showing Meloetta with a smile on her face.

"Hey everybody, I'm Meloetta the Chick."

Meloetta floats up and pulls out her rolling chair and sits on it.

"Now for today, I'm to read something I haven't done in a while. Now, I did plan a Xenoblade review beforehand, but Virizion is going through a delay that's preventing him from posting it. So for now, I'm going to do something I haven't done in a long time. That's right, I'm reading a romance FanFiction. And this is what I picked out."

* * *

_**Caring for Someone**_

_By Black Twilight Wolf_

_Celebi meets Victini; she's a little shy at first but starts to opened up and gets a little something extra from him._

* * *

"I know what you're thinking, but it's not that at all. This is rated T, for some odd reason. But it's pretty much okay. Virizion did say he read this before a while ago, but I haven't. So what is it there for me to expect? I don't know, but let's just get into it," Meloetta explains.

* * *

_Celebi was sitting on a couch looking out a window as white stuff fell from the sky covering the entire ground into one big giant white Blanket. She gave a sigh as she was really happy to see snow on the ground as it continued to fall very slowly._

* * *

"Aww. We're already off to a great start. This is already adorable," Meloetta said in awe, smiling.

* * *

_It was such a romantic sight to see late at night with it being cloudy outside and orange lights brighten up the sky from a city that was nearby. It was, almost, all too perfect for her. The only thing that was missing was someone to spend it with._

* * *

Meloetta's smile soon faded away after that line of dialogue, "Wait, what?"

* * *

_For it all to be perfect she needed to get someone to come over to her place and watch the snow with her. But if she left then she'll miss the beauty of the snow._

_She buried her face into her hands._

_What's the point in all of it; she might as well just spend the night alone with no one around and not even bother in wasting her time to look for someone, even if it meant getting up and answering the door that was being knocked on._

* * *

"Wow. This got really depressing very quickly. And it's just the start of the story. We're not even in the middle, or even close to halfway and it got really depressing. But will this turn around?" Meloetta faced the camera, "Yep. Because the story literally said that there's someone at Celebi's door."

* * *

_The knocking on the door startled Celebi; she wasn't expecting anyone since, well, truth was that she didn't even know anyone in the neighborhood she lived in. Because she started living in the neighborhood here a couple weeks ago and hasn't gotten out really much yet since she is a little shy at meeting new people._

* * *

"You mean Pokémon, right?" Meloetta asked.

* * *

_But the real truth is...she doesn't have any friends because even if she has the strength and courage to talk to someone, she'll eventually back out right at the last second._

_Whoever was knocking at the door seemed like that they wanted to talk to her._

* * *

"Well obviously. But I can't blame Celebi for being so shy. She does rarely appear in front of anyone. LIterally anyone," Meloetta pointed out, "But aside from that, I'm curious to know what Celebi will do when she answers the door."

* * *

_So Celebi got up and grabbed a green blanket to keep her warm from the cold. As she got near the door her heart started to beat. Whoever was behind the door was waiting for her. So she took a deep breath and exhaled as she turned the knob and opened the door._

_When she opened the door, Celebi gasped at who she saw._

_A pokemon with v-shaped ears, two wing-shapes tails behind it and aqua blue eyes._

"_Howdy there...My name's Victini," the pokemon was a boy since it had a guy's voice "and what's your name" Victini extends his hand out that had three fingers._

* * *

**Flowey: Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!**

"Somehow, Victini is more cheery than I remember him. I mean, just look at him. I bet the Victini I know himself would be happy at this version," Meloetta said.

* * *

_Celebi was quite shocked at the creature asking for her name; nobody has ever asked her that before._

* * *

"Not really surprised at that. I mean, don't get me wrong, but the story did say that Celebi was shy and afraid to talk to others. I can't really blame her either because of how often she time travels," Meloetta said, rubbing her right arm.

* * *

"_I'm...C-Celebi," she extended her hand out to his and shook it "I-it's...n-nice t-to, um...m-meet y-y-you V-Victini," she was little a shy and embarrassed at introducing herself since she has never, ever had the courage to say her name to someone "Um...uh w-why w-were y-you knocking on m-my d-d-door" she asked shyly._

* * *

"You forgot a question mark, Twilight Wolf. Also, how can Celebi stutter this much during a conversation?" Meloetta asked curiously.

* * *

_Victini gave a smiled-_

* * *

"Smile," Meloetta corrected.

* * *

"_Oh, no real reason...I just wanted to see if anyone was home," he let go of her hand and looked both ways to get a good view of her front yard "nice yard you got...even if its completely covered in snow," he looked back at her "I'm quite jealous since your is bigger than mine" he took a glance back at the yard._

* * *

"Wow, there is so much bad grammar in this story. First of all, if you want to have a character continue to speak, at least put a comma after the sentence of a quote and after a word. Second, if there's a period, you should at least capitalize the first letter of a word. Third, there is a big lack of punctuation from what I can find in the quotes. And finally, you should at least put an 's' after 'your' because you're comparing one person's belongings from another's," Meloetta explained.

* * *

_Celebi head dropped "I-I'm sorry that...I have a bigger yard than yours" she felt ashamed to herself that her yard was bigger than his._

* * *

"Uh why? It's a compliment, not an insult or anything like that. Just something nice to say to someone," Meloetta said.

* * *

_Victini quickly turned back to her "no...no, I'm not mad at you," he looked back at the yard "I'm just surprised...that's all" he turned back to Celebi as she lifted her head._

"_Oh...w-well I-in t-that, um...c-case...Th-thank you for saying that my yard was nice" she was really embarrassed but also a little happy to hear someone say something nice about her home._

"_Your welcome...Celebi" he gave a smile to her._

* * *

"You used the wrong word. It's 'you're.' Also, ooh this is just weak. This is just simple romance starters that anyone can pull off," Meloetta frowned boredly.

* * *

_Celebi felt a blush crept up here cheeks as she looked at his smile "I, u-um...n-never h-had anyone say something nice about me b-before" she looked away feeling totally embarrassed._

* * *

"I really want to ignore all these grammar mistakes, but I really can't. This grammar is just….really bad," Meloetta said, lowering herself from camera view.

* * *

"_Do you want me to say something nice about you" Victini looked up at the sky._

"_I...I...I d-don't m-mind" Celebi couldn't help but give off a smile since she was starting to enjoy talking to Victini._

"_Alright Celebi," he took a step closer to her "you look so adorable" he gave off a toothy smile._

_Celebi quickly looked at him when she heard the word adorable "w-what...y-you th-think that I'm...adorable" she blushed as Victini simply nodded yes with a smile._

_She couldn't believe this...Victini called her adorable; she never ever had someone say a nice thing about her, but Victini did and he spoke in calm polite words. She felt her beat and her face blushing._

_That was so...so nice of him to say that to her...for the first time she actually talked to someone without backing out of a conversation. It was so...so…!_

* * *

**Lincoln Loud: The silent treatment huh?**

"Say something Celebi! Oh wait, never mind because she fainted. And Victini takes Celebi inside after she fainted. Wonder how this will go out?" Meloetta asked.

* * *

_Celebi slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see where she was "I'm back in my living room...was that all just a dream" she got up and stretch her arms out as she noticed Victini sitting at a table in her kitchen eating some food._

"_Victini" she called out as she got off the couch and walked over to him._

* * *

"Oh my god! The lack of grammar is real!" Meloetta shouts as she dropped her head on the table in disbelief.

* * *

_He noticed her coming over to him and watched as she sat in a chair next to him "Celebi...are you okay" he sounded worried since she fainted in front of him._

_She gave a nod to him as he breathed a sigh of relief._

"_How long was I out?"_

"_About an hour...when you fainted I had to carry you into your home"_

_Celebi was shocked at what he just said to her "y-you...c-carried me?" she asked._

* * *

"No. He dragged you inside," Meloetta said sarcastically, but with blunt in her voice.

* * *

_She was really touched on how Victini caught her when she fainted and carried her into her home...that was so thoughtful of him._

"_Thank you Victini...I really appreciate it" she thanked him._

_He turned around with a smile as he scratched his head "your welcome," he looked at the food that was on the table "um...d-do you w-want to eat on the couch and w-watch t-the snow fall w-with m-me" he stuttered a little since he had invited her over to the living room to sit with him._

* * *

"Well isn't that nice? No, I mean it. Isn't it? Okay, if you're a grammar police or something, you wouldn't be able to enjoy this. I mean, this is so cute. It's so cute that even Victini is having trouble speaking his words, just like Celebi was moments ago. It's adorable," Meleoetta explained as she smiled.

"So what happens next? Celebi accepts the invitation, they sit on the couch to eat and watch the snow, and Celebi fell asleep on Victini's shoulder. Hehe, this is so cute."

* * *

_Victini smiled as he got up and carried her bridal style-__**Record Scratch Sounds**_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Meloetta yelled in shock, "Um, excuse me, but I think that maybe you're going a little too far with this ship. I mean, what is this? What is this?!"

**Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson: WHAT IS THIS?!**

"Not that I'm saying that this isn't cute, but what the heck? This is just stupid and silly. Why would you just carry someone you just met like a bride of all things? It's just dumb. If Victini and Celebi knew each other for like, oh I don't know, a month or two, then I wouldn't have a problem with this. But come on! A little common sense," Meloetta said with a bit of irate in her voice.

"Okay, so Victini finds Celebi's room very easily due to it being green. Yeah, how 'clever'. He sets Celebi on her bed, sits on a chair and falls asleep himself, not before muttering the four magic words,"

* * *

"_I love you, Celebi"_

* * *

**French Spongebob Narrator: The Next Day**

* * *

_Celebi was up early and was standing next to Victini who was still sleeping in the chair. The way he slept was so cute and she couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. Yesterday felt like a dream but it wasn't and it was the best she ever had in her life._

* * *

"Well, that's a nice way to see it. I mean, don't get me wrong, but she was kinda lonely for a long time and she never spoke to anyone, even when she tried," Meloetta pointed out.

"But still, if this was me, I also think it was a dream. Anyway, Celebi had dreams about her and Victini together. She wants to make it come true. Let's see what happens," Meloetta said excitedly.

* * *

_She shook Victini shoulders gently "victini...are you awake, victini-__**Record Scratch Sounds**_

* * *

"Oh god, we went from missing grammar to no proper nouns. Are you kidding me right now?!" Meloetta shouts angrily, her eyes changing from blue to yellow, "These are easy stuff to do and you're making the lazy attempt to not capitalize Victini's name and forget periods and question marks? Are you kidding me?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Meloetta's eyes changed from yellow to red, "This is just silly! How can you not do this easy stuff?! UGH!"

* * *

_Opening his eye, the victory pokemon blinked a few times before yawning as he stretched out noticing Celebi next to him "Celebi...how come you woke me up and what time is it" he asked her as he threw the blanket off and got off the chair._

_Celebi looked down at the floor "I-it's...3am and I-I'm s-sorry for waking you b-but...I...I n-need to a-ask you something...I-if your willing to l-listen" she shyly asked him._

_Victini took a step closer and put both of his hands on her shoulders "Celebi...I'm willing to listen to anything you have to ask me...because," He lean his face closer to hers "I love you Celebi" he confessed his feelings to her but does she feel the same way about him._

* * *

"Oh my god! Missing punctuations everywhere again! And of course Celebi feels that way towards him. We literally just saw it not too long ago," Meloetta said, unamused.

* * *

"_Victini...really"_

_He nodded his head "when I met you yesterday...you were so cute and adorable but as the day went on and I was being so nice to you...I...I felt like I was attracted to you...Celebi, you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen"_

* * *

"You mean 'Pokémon,' right?" Meloetta asked.

* * *

_Celebi was so touched on what he said to her "Victini...that's so sweet of you" she wrapped her arms around pulling him into a hug._

"_I'm just saying what I feel about...do you feel the same for me?" he asked her._

* * *

"FINALLY! We get a punctuation! You could have done it way before this point now," Meloetta stated, looking really annoyed.

* * *

_Celebi looked straight into his blue eyes and nodded her head "yes Victini...I love you too"_

_Victini sighed in relief as he returned the hug._

_The two of them stayed like that for a few moments until they looked at each other with a smile. They moved there faces closer, closed their eyes and gave each other a kiss to the lips._

* * *

"'On the lips,' not 'to the lips.' That doesn't even make sense. Also, it's 'their,' not 'there.' Bad grammar tastes buddy," Meloetta pointed out, "Also, this next scene is a bit of a mess in terms of how the kiss went. So I'm skipping that."

"Actually, as a matter of fact, the ending is basically both lovers telling each other 'I love you' and then they go to sleep in Celebi's bed until morning. Kinda a lame ending to be honest, but I can tolerate it. So what do I think of this FanFiction? Well, most of my complaints are basically already said throughout this review, but what do I like? The only thing I do like is how adorable Celebi and Victini were towards each other, even though most of it is cheesy or dumb," Meloetta sighed, "I give this a 3 out of 10 stars, meaning that it's….well..."

**PhantomStrider: I'm done! F- -! See me after class!**

"Okay, I do like the romance, but the grammar and missing punctuation ruined the story for me. I mean, the romance and the plot is good, but the grammar is really bad," Meloetta said.

"So that being said, I'm Meloetta the Chick and I'll see you guys next time."

Meloetta blew a kiss at the camera.

"BYE!"

The camera turns off.

* * *

**FIN**

_**Performed by Meloetta**_

* * *

**Honorable Mentions**

Undertale

The Loud House

Game Grumps

Spongebob Squarepants

PhantomStrider

* * *

_**A/N: Hey Everybody. The computer problem I was having trouble with is finally solved and I had to make this review to make up for it. I also had to make this to make up the delay that was the Xenoblade review I planned. That will be coming out soon, but for now, I'll be posting the Halloween Special that I had planned for last year, but I didn't have the time to make it. So the Halloween Special will be coming out very soon on Halloween. So until then, check out "Of Ice and Fire" and new episodes of "Pokemosh Games." Oh, also, I will now be posting new chapters of "Pokémon: Friendship is War," in the near future. See you guys later. Virizion 2.6 OUT!**_


	18. Haunting of the Tails Doll

"Duncan?!" Madoka shouted as she laughed.

"Hey. Hehe. Hold still Madoka," Duncan said, holding a paint brush. Madoka tried to stay still, but the brush was tickling her eyes.

Duncan was painting Madoka's iris black and her eyes yellow with a red pupil. He was trying to make Madoka look like Flare the Fennekin, a Pokemon Creepypasta character that was killed by a Palkia and now has Palkia's powers.

"Duncan. The brush tickles. I can't hold still if it's tickling me," Madoka mentioned, trying her best to stay still.

"Come on Madoka. I'm almost done," Duncan said.

Duncan finally finishes painting Madoka's eyes and spits out the paintbrush, looking frightened about Madoka's appearance, but had a smile on his face.

"How do I look, lil' bro?" Madoka asked. Duncan walked to a mirror and picked it up. He then shows Madoka's reflection.

"Wow Duncan, I look scary."

"You're suppose to be if you're gonna be a Creepypasta," Duncan remarks.

"I know, but everyone else is being a Creepypasta. I mean, look at you," Madoka points to the mirror to Duncan to see his reflection.

Duncan had light grey fur with little light blue fur on his head. His paws were also light blue and his eyes were a lighter shade of red. Seeing his own reflection, Duncan just laughed.

"I don't look that bad. Hehehe. Being Young Azure is really cool. Hmm….you think I can scare someone looking like this?" He asked Madoka.

"Maybe Meloetta. Heheh. She'll be home any moment," Madoka replies, then tells Duncan, "Try doing a jump scare on her. I want to see her paler than her skin."

"You got it," Duncan then sneaks into the closet and hides behind the jackets and coats. Madoka then closed the door.

"This is gonna be fun. I can't wait to see Meloetta's look on her face when she gets scared," Madoka said as she giggled.

The doorknob in the living room turned as Meloetta came in, immediately falling backwards with fright at the sight of Madoka's new appearance. This made the said Creepypasta Fennekin giggle.

"Scared of me I see?" Madoka stated as she let out a laugh.

"Madoka? Care to explain why you look creepier than clowns?" Meloetta asked, afraid to get up from the floor.

Madoka rolled her eyes with humor and walked up to Meloetta's face.

"Duh. It's Halloween, you bum," Madoka replied.

"Oh yeah. I forgot, but couldn't you be something cute instead?" Meloetta asked.

"Not if everyone else is being Creepypastas for Halloween," Madoka replied.

Meloetta became confused as she got up and walked to the closet and said, "I think you're the only one being a Creepypasta Fennekin, Madoka," She opens the closet.

"RAAAA!" Duncan roars as he jumps out from behind the coats, scaring the wits off of Meloetta as she fell backwards. This made Duncan laugh a lot, rolling around on the floor. Meloetta was more paler than her own skin, now making Madoka laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Asked a familiar bad boy voice. Meloetta looked to her left to see Damian, now more scared than usual because Damian was completely different.

Damian was wearing a white hoodie and black pants. He had a large, red smile on his face, along with small black pupils and pure black short hair. The gem on his forehead was red and he has a plastic knife in his hands and on the knife was written "Not a real knife" in black marker.

Madoka stopped laughing and looked up at Damian, surprised at his costume. "Wow Damian. You must have worked real hard to make that Jeff the Killer costume."

"For 3 days nonstop. I didn't get any sleep, but I feel energized to do this. Now why are you two laughing?" Damian asked.

"I scared Meloetta and made her so pale that she can't even move," Duncan answered.

"Well, that is pretty funny. Hehehe," Damian remarked, laughing a little.

"IS EVERYONE IN THIS CASTLE DRESSED AS A CREEPYPASTA?!" Meloetta yelled in fright.

"Well….not everyone," Damian looks at Meloetta and smiled. Funny thing is that he's dressed as Jeff the Killer, which made Meloetta scared of that smile.

"Oh no….please don't," Meloetta worryingly said, shaking a little.

* * *

"DAMIAN! NO!"

"JUST PUT IT ON AND HOLD STILL!"

"GET THAT BLACK HAIR DYE AWAY FROM ME!"

"EVERYONE ELSE IS DOING THIS, SO YOU SHOULD TOO!"

"NO! DAMIAN, GET AWAY FROM ME! NO! AAAHHHHH!"

The yelling, and now screaming, was coming from Meloetta's room. Almost everyone in the castle can hear the 2 Meloettas yelling at each other. Everyone can tell that Meloetta is scared, because of the sound of her voice. She didn't want to dress up as a Creepypasta, but Damian is forcing her to do it.

Madoka, Duncan and the Pokemosh Crew were listening to the horror of Meloetta's screaming.

The Pokemosh Crew were also dressed as Creepypastas. Ian had a furry scarf around his neck. He's wearing a black shirt, the sleeves had black and white stripes. He has bandages around his hands and he's wearing black clown pants with straps up to his shoulders. And finally, he's wearing black clown shoes with black and white striped socks. Ian was dressed up as Laughing Jack.

Anthony had light blue hair and a little between light blue and black fur. And he has light blue claws, which are sharpened. Anthony was dressed up as Azure.

Lazercorn, surprisingly, is wearing a black hoodie fitting for his size and black pants for being a Shiny Keldeo. He was wearing black shoes on all four hooves. His hair was light brown, along with his side brows on his head. And finally, his face was painted grey and his eyes were black with black paint dripping out from them, representing missing eye sockets. Lazercorn was dressed up as Eyeless Jack.

Sohinki wasn't wearing his usual orange hoodie. Instead, he's wearing a blue pirate trench coat for his size, and behind the trench coat was a red shirt. He had a toy pirate cutlass and he was wearing a grey pirate hat. Sohinki was dressed up as Pirate Percy from Candle Cove.

Jovenshire is wearing a light grey hoodie with striped sleeves and the hood was blue. His claws were painted black and his eyes were painted yellow and orange. He was wearing grey pants and black and white sport shoes. He was wearing a mouthguard covering his mouth with an oddly matching grin like he always, or any Genesect, has on their face. And finally, he was holding a toy axe. Joven was dressed up as Ticci Toby.

Mari has a small white tank top on her, along with a blue jacket. She's also wearing black pants just for her size and black fingerless gloves. She's wearing a wig that has light brown hair. And finally, she painted on fake stitches on both sides of her mouth and she's wearing an eyepatch matching her color, making it look like it's not there, but on the eyepatch was a painted clock. Mari was dressed up as Clockworks.

Wes' hair was greyish blue with red swirls instead of whole notes. His skin was painted grey and he has 4 red eyes, 2 blank (with white iris) and 2 insane (with black iris). His eyes were bleeding and his mouth was sewn on one side and ripped on the other. His gem was red and also cracked and finally, his treble clef headpiece was ripped on one side. Wes was mostly turned into Universa the Cursed Siren, but only for today.

The screaming from Meloetta's room finally stopped as Damian came out, lightly sweating from exhaustion.

"Okay Meloetta. Everyone is here to see your costume. Come on out," He calls out.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM LOOKING LIKE A CREEP!" Meloetta yells out angrily from her room.

"Oh come on. Just get out here. You don't look that bad," Damian said.

"ARGH! FINE!" Meloetta yells and reluctantly leaves her room. Everyone saw Meloetta's Creepypasta costume and was surprised.

Meloetta now is wearing a pure black dress and long legged black boots. Her hair was long and dyed black. Her skin was paler than normal. And finally, her eyes and gem were pure black. Damian dressed Meloetta up as Jane the Killer.

"Oooh. Not bad Meloetta. You definitely look creepy," Lazercorn complimented.

"But I don't want to look creepy. Why are you guys dressed up as Creepypastas on Halloween anyways?" Meloetta asked.

"Because it's fun," Mari answered with a smile.

"Fun? What's so fun about this?" Meloetta asked, pointing to herself.

"Because Halloween is a time to get together and go where the night take us. Like two years ago before you moved in with us in November, I went to my middle school's Halloween party dressed up as Jeff the Killer and almost everyone was scared," Damian said, smiling at the memory.

"Two years ago huh? What about the year before?" Meloetta asked, crossing her arms.

"The year before Damian's high school party, me, Joven and Sohinki were dressed as the characters from Candle Cove and we played with our toy swords with other kids who were dressed as pirates. I was Skin Taker, Sohinki was Pirate Percy, and Joven was Horace Horrible. We had a lot of fun," Lazercorn tells Meloetta, also smiling at the memory.

Meloetta then uncrossed her arms and lightly smiled.

"Can you tell me another Creepypasta Halloween story?" Meloetta asked politely.

"Well four years ago, me and Anthony…."

"Hold up Ian. Why don't we tell Meloetta our first Creepypasta Halloween?" Anthony recommends. Everyone else muttered in agreement.

"Well alright then. It was October 31, 2009, all of us here were ready to go to this Halloween party that was happening at 10 PM. It was 50 minutes before the party started and we wanted to scare ourselves though scary stories. So what better way to do it was to read Creepypastas. All of us didn't need our computers because we had Joven to play audio for us. We were scared, obviously, but it gave Virizion an idea. We wanted to know what it was and he told us. Amazingly, we were able to make ourselves our favorite Creepypasta characters and impress the party, as well as scaring a few others. But, probably one of our favorite moments was when the actual Creepypasta characters came to the party," Ian explains the story.

"Whoa. Jeff the Killer and the others came to the party?" Meloetta asked with a sound of surprise.

"Yeah," Ian answers and continues the story, "They saw us dressed as them and they were pretty impressed. And we played party games with them, danced with them, and even chat a little."

"And ever since that day, it became our tradition. So every Halloween, we dress up as Creepypastas and let the Halloween night take us to our fun," Wes explains, "As you can see, I turned into Universa the Cursed Siren Meloetta for tonight."

"And I'm Jane the Killer," Meloetta remarks, then she looks at the others and asks, "So what about the rest of you? I know what Damian is suppose to be, but what about you guys?"

"Well, I'm suppose to be Ticci Toby and man, do I look amazing," Joven said, looking at his reflection on a mirror.

"I'm suppose to be Eyeless Jack," Lazercorn tells Meloetta.

"I'm surprised that you're able to be him. I mean, with the hoodie and the black pants. For a Keldeo, you sure do impress me being dressed like that," Meloetta remarks.

"So you're saying Rarity dressed me up, right?" Lazercorn jokes, making Meloetta giggle a little.

"I never said that Lazercorn," Meloetta then turns to Sohinki, "What are you suppose to be?"

"What I was three years ago. Pirate Percy from Candle Cove," Sohinki answers.

"Hehe. You look adorable as a pirate," Meloetta says, making Sohinki lightly blush.

"Oh don't worry about him. Sohinki blushes easily," Lazercorn said.

"I can see that. Um, Mari? What about you? Who are you suppose to be?" Meloetta asks Mari.

"Well, I'm dressed up as Clockworks. How do I look?" Mari asks back.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks."

"Ian? Anthony? What about you guys?" Meloetta asks the main Pokemosh Duo.

"Well, I'm dressed up as a colorless black and white clown named Laughing Jack," Ian answers.

"And I'm a Zorua and Zoroark Creepypasta named Azure. I'm Azure when he's a Zoroark," Anthony said, making Duncan look up at him.

"Hey? I'm also Azure, but when he's a young Zorua," Duncan remarks.

"Hey? You are Young Azure. That's pretty cool Duncan," Anthony complimented as he picks up Duncan.

"I did it myself, with my sister's help," Duncan said.

"You're welcome," Madoka uttered with a slight giggle.

"Well, now that I know what Duncan is suppose to be, what about you Madoka?" Meloetta asks the Fennekin.

"Well, I'm suppose to be a Fennekin named Blaze, who was killed by a Palkia and now has Palkia's powers," Madoka answers.

"Whoa….that's pretty creepy," Meloetta shuddered a little.

"You really do look beautiful Meloetta. Being Jane the Killer really suits you well," Madoka complemented, making Meloetta lightly blush.

"Oh hehehehe. Thank you Madoka," Meloetta said with gratitude.

"Hey. Here's an idea. Why don't you review a Halloween FanFiction?" Duncan asked.

Hearing that captured Meloetta's attention as she faces Duncan and asks, "What kind of Halloween FanFiction?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe about a certain Creepypasta character in the Sonic franchise. Starts with a 'T,' a plush toy, rumored to be real with actual evidence but not proven yet," Duncan hinted.

"Oooooooh. I know who you're talking about," Madoka remarks.

"_Um….oh I know this. Um….come on Meloetta. Think think think,"_ Meloetta thought to herself. She was thinking really hard on what Duncan was talking about. She was about to give up….until she felt her eyes changing color from painted black to pixelated colors of blue, purple and white. Seeing that startled almost everyone, except the little Zorua, Duncan.

"That's a neat trick Meloetta. Can you teach me how to do that?" The said Zorua asked.

* * *

Meloetta couldn't hear Duncan at the moment of her pixelated eyes. Instead, she started seeing visions. The visions Meloetta was seeing was a plush toy that looks like Tails with a red light above his head, covered in blood. It had sharp claws, razor sharp teeth, large black eyes, and has many stitches on his twin tails, hands, feet, and chest. Meloetta was feeling really scared at the fact that she's seeing this vision. The scary doll she's seeing was none other than Tails Doll.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what am I seeing?" Meloetta asked with the biggest load of fear she has.

Suddenly, the song "Can you Feel the Sunshine" is playing in the background as Tails Doll floated up and moved towards Meloetta. Then he stopped in front of her, with a smile on his face.

"See you soon, little girl," Tails Doll said before Meloetta's vision disappeared. She looks around and sees that she's in her room.

"What happened?" Meloetta asked.

"You were unresponsive. We were worried about you," Damian answered, who happens to be sitting next to Meloetta, which startled her.

"What happened to you?" He asks.

"I….I….I….I had a vision," Meloetta tells Damian.

"Really? What did you see?" Damian asks.

"...Tails Doll," Meloetta reluctantly answers with fear.

"Say what?" Damian questions.

"I SAW TAILS DOLL!" Meloetta screamed in fear, which made Damian fall off the bed. Hearing Meloetta scream of terror made Duncan, Madoka and the Pokemosh Crew rush to her room.

"Tails Doll? The Sonic the Hedgehog Creepypasta where you play Sonic R and summon his presence by doing tag mode, playing Tails Doll, and tag Super Sonic?" Madoka asked, sounding surprised.

Meloetta was too scared to answer with words. So she nods in response, shaking a little as she hugs Damian for comfort.

"Um, Meloetta? It'll be okay. Did Tails Doll say anything in the vision?" He asks, worried about Meloetta.

Meloetta was too scared to answer that question too. Instead of answering, she hugs Damian more tighter than usual.

"Whoa. Um Meloetta? It's okay. You don't need to be scared," Damian said worryingly.

"Yeah. He's not gonna get you," Ian added.

"Tails Doll probably wants to come hang out with us. I mean, we are dressed as Creepypastas and….well….he probably likes it," Madoka tells her thoughts to the others.

"You think so sis?" Duncan questions. "I mean, I know you're a Creepypasta fanatic and you love to read them, but you really think Tails Doll want to hang out with us?"

"I'm sure of it. And if I'm wrong, well then I don't know then. Do I look like I can predict the future?" Madoka asked Duncan.

"No, but you might when you evolve," Duncan remarks.

"Maybe…."

"Tails Doll said 'see you soon, little girl' in my vision," Meloetta said out of nowhere, startling everyone.

"'See you soon, little girl?'" Lazercorn repeated what Meloetta said. All Meloetta did was nod in response.

"So Tails Doll is gonna see you?" Madoka asked.

"Probably to kill me," She added and hugs Damian as tight as possible.

"Okay okay Meloetta, loosen the grip a little," Damian uttered, "I know you're scared, but don't worry. I'm sure Tails Doll won't hurt someone like you. He's not like that from what I know."

"Duncan? So….you want me to review a FanFiction involving Tails Doll?" Meloetta asks.

"Well I did, but now I'm not too sure," Duncan answered, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'll do it. Maybe Tails Doll won't kill me if I do review something involving him." Meloetta stated.

"He's not gonna kill you. Look, what do you say I review with you?" Madoka asked, "I'll make you comfortable being with you. You won't be scared. I promise that I'll make your encounter with Tails Doll more easier for you. Alright?"

"Um….don't you think Tails Doll will be dangerous?" Meloetta asked, sounding scared.

"Hey. No worries. I'm sure he'll be harmless," Madoka answers, jumping onto Meloetta's bed and lightly nudges her.

Meloetta lightly smiles and hugs Madoka and Damian, "Thanks you two."

"Hehe. No problem," Madoka said with a smile.

"Oh! We should get ready," Meloetta remarks as she floats to her closet.

"We'll be on our way. Come on guys, let's go outside," Sohinki said. The others nodded as they left the room.

"You ready Madoka?" Meloetta asked as she takes out her camera.

"I definitely am. Are you?" Madoka asked as she sets up the camera stand.

"I am now," Meloetta then smiled.

"Here we go."

* * *

**Meloetta the Chick**

**Halloween Special**

**Haunting of the Tails Doll**

**By: BalletGirl537**

* * *

The camera turned on, showing Meloetta in her Jane the Killer costume with Madoka on her lap.

"Hello everybody, I'm Meloetta the Chick."

"And I'm Madoka."

"And as you noticed, I am dressed as Jane the Killer," Meloetta then sighed.

"Because Damian forced you to wear it," Madoka remarked.

"Oh stop it. He did it because it was a tradition for Castle Mariano….and also just to mess with me. I was really mad at first, but….I'm kinda used to it now. I'm not saying that Jane the Killer is ugly, but I didn't want to dress up like her on Halloween," Meloetta explains.

"So with that out of the way, I have a Halloween FanFiction for us to read. It's a Sonic the Hedgehog FanFiction, it features everyone's favorite cursed doll from Sonic, and has all kinds of creepy origins."

* * *

_**Haunting of the Tails Doll**_

_By BalletGirl537_

_After meeting one of his deceased ancestors, Tails learns that the spirit was a suicidal child who is now set on killing off anyone who tries to cross him over._

* * *

"Sounds creepy already. I love it. Shall we start?" Madoka asked with a smile.

"Uhh….sure. Let's start this," Meloetta nervously respond.

* * *

_The holiday of Hallows eve has passed and now the chilled winds of autumn were giving their all. Many villages and towns were bringing down the festive decorations of spider webs, strobe lights, and the pumpkins with carved faces we all know as Jack-O-Lanterns._

_Far down a road by a large lake was abandoned house. It looked as though it hadn't been touched in over a century. The wind blew by in small gusts and yet the falling leaves seemed to avoid landing on the unkempt front lawn._

* * *

"Well….sounds pleasant."

**Portal 2 Announcer: Sarcasm Self Test Complete**

* * *

"_C'mon Tails this'll be fun!" said a teenage blue hedgehog as he pulled on his friends hand._

"_Sonic can't we do this later?" Said the young two-tailed fox whose hand was being pulled ahead of him._

* * *

"Seems like a normal Halloween night for everybody else except Sonic and Tails. From what I can see, Sonic and Tails are headed to the said abandoned house to get candy. Two words, bad idea. But this is a Halloween Tails Doll based story. So I would be acceptable for this. Wouldn't you Madoka?" Meloetta asked.

"Yup! I loved how the story is going so far. Problem is that the word said is used after Tails asked a question. Not sure if you noticed Meloetta, but I definitely did," Madoka said.

"Oh. I see what you mean. Thanks for pointing that out," Meloetta thanked.

* * *

"_Everything'll be fine buddy. I've been to a place like this before and everything turned out okay!" Sonic stopped for a moment when a memory of Chip passed through his mind like the flash of a camera bulb. Tails agreed with an unsure 'alright' and they pushed open the wrought iron gates that marked the houses territory. The wind seemed to stop when they set foot on the porch. Turning the doorknob didn't get them this time, and neither did trying to bust it open._

"_Dang, whoever lived here must've had some security system." Sonic said rubbing his upper arm that had been previously slammed against the door._

"_Why don't we try tricking the lock?" Tails suggested._

* * *

"Really? You want to trick a computer? I want to see how that turns out," Madoka jokingly said.

* * *

"_I thought you were scared? Whatever." Sonic reached on the back of his head, and, with some good hard tugging, finally got a single quill out. The quill wasn't barbed like a porcupine's, but it was sharp and strong. He handed it to Tails who took it a little reluctantly._

"_Uh, thanks…?" The fox said weirdly, but was surprised at how well the quill worked at unlocking the door; it swung open with a loud creek. Dust fell from the doorframe in abundance from the rattling. There was a chill that came across the two, who were walking themselves into a lot more than just an exploration._

* * *

"Well, there goes a chill down my spine," Meloetta fearfully mentions.

"I like this," Madoka exclaimed.

"How? You're a little Fennekin and you're enjoying a horror story? WHY?" Meloetta questions with fear.

"Meloetta, I read plenty horror stories, seen lots of horror movies, and listened to lots of horror news stories involving murder. It doesn't really bother me very much," Madoka answered with a smile.

"Oh come on. Not even once?" Meloetta asked.

"Nope. Not even once. Want to know why?" Madoka asked.

"I'm gonna regret this….why?" Meloetta reluctantly asked.

"Because I have Duncan, and he's creepy enough. I mean, he likes DragonNiro's Zalton character. He's not even scared by him one bit," Madoka said.

"...and why is that?" Meloetta fearfully asked.

"Because he got beaten up by a Zoroark when he was 9 and he was scary, but Duncan's smiles and fighting spirit was what scared me the most," Madoka explained.

"Explains why Duncan was able to beat up the Pokemosh Crew and Kelde with all that power. How strong is Duncan?" Meloetta asked.

"He may be a Zorua, but he's strong like a Zoroark….and maybe a little bit of an Aggron," Madoka smiled after saying that.

"Well that explains how he survived two Hydro Pumps from Kelde. Anyway, let's continue the story," Meloetta said.

"I have the same thought," Madoka remarks.

* * *

_This place is huge!" Tails said in astonishment._

"_Not really, just look at all these books!" Sonic gestured to a tall bookcase that touched the ceiling; full of books of etiquette. The young fox's eyes grew wide at the beautiful sight of books once again. He scanned them for a moment, and then plucked a blue book titled 'Posture is Everything'. There were a few centimeters of dust that coated in a fuzzy translucent beige. But when it opened, holes and worn away pages was all the fox could make out. Bookworms were busy munching away on the pages. He jumped at the sight and quickly closed and put the book back in its rightful place._

"_Where should we go next?" Sonic asked while looking around again. There were three places to go from the foyer. Either right, forward, or upstairs._

"_Let's check upstairs I guess." He suggested, both were antsy to get moving again. Sonic led the way up the creaky staircase. Pictures of horse-drawn carriages led the way upon the walls. Once at the top, a long hallway that got darker and darker and then led to an intersection was before them._

* * *

"Don't know if Tails Doll plays music, but I can imagine him playing 'Can You Feel the Sunshine' on an organ in a creepy looking room," Madoka remarks.

"Oh boy. If there's one thing that scares me other than children in horror movies or ghost children, is a scary ghost of some sorts playing music on a creepy looking organ," Meloetta shuddered, "Scares me more than ghost of kids."

* * *

"_I'm lighter, maybe I should go first." Tails suggested. The wooden floors were extremely first step was safe; the second step sent a loud creak that gave both boys chills, It seemed safe for a while. Then, CRACK! The panes under the fox gave way and disintegrated into dust. Luckily he was with the fastest thing alive, or he might not have survived the fall. Sonic heaved him back up and they looked to where he fell._

* * *

"Wouldn't survive the fall? Have you forgotten that Tails can fly with his twin tails? He could fly and save himself from doom," Meloetta said.

"Um….the story said the wooden floors are _unpredictable._ So how would Tails save himself if he wouldn't have a clue about the floors breaking off?" Madoka asked.

Meloetta was silent, then spoke, "Well then. Guess you proved me wrong."

"A haunted house might be in good condition on the inside, but remember, nobody lived there except ghost. So nobody would be able to replace the floors," Madoka explained.

* * *

"_Let's keep going." The shaky fox said while regaining his breath._

"_Yeah, but I'll go first this time." Sonic said nudging his friend sarcastically. Tails' look gave Sonic his approbation so he didn't have to thank him verbally. The hedgehog's steps were a lot more cautious. Putting the weight on his toe that touched forward, and then stepping. Tails' gaze drifted back to the hole; he saw a whitish form move by swiftly. He gasped, but tried to clamp down on it and moved skittishly back to the comfort of his friend._

* * *

"He saw Tails Doll, didn't he Madoka?" Meloetta asked with fear.

"Oh yeah….he did. Something tells me that Tails and Sonic are in for a scare of their life," Madoka answered, giggling a little.

* * *

_A pattern continued for a while. Tails constantly looked over his shoulder. He couldn't shake the sight from his mind. Was there a spirit in the house? He looked back behind himself again anxiously but bumped into Sonic. He had reached the door at the end of the hallway. Both stood in awe for a moment. There was something on the door. Sonic raised his hand and brushed the dust off of the unreadable markings._

* * *

"So what's on the other side? A science room. Tails is known to be a science wiz and he loves what he was witnessing. Sonic just saw it as a normal library, but Tails saw it as heaven," Meloetta explained.

"Sonic wanted Tails to be careful, but Tails got over his anxiousness and became excited at what he's seeing."

* * *

"_Isn't it cool Sonic!," Tails said while reading a book, "Chemistry was called Alchemy a long time ago!" He laughed._

"_You're in your element aren't you buddy?" Sonic mentioned over in his direction._

* * *

"He definitely is in his element. I wouldn't blame Meloetta if she was at some musical heaven full of instruments and other things," Madoka then giggled.

"Madoka?!" Meloetta shouted with a blush, "Don't tease me like that."

"Too late," Madoka giggled again, "So Sonic then finds a photo album in a drawer on a desk. He calls Tails over and shows him the photos. They were a family of foxes, and no, they weren't Tails' family. It would be a big canon twist. Anyway, one of the foxes was a small boy circled in black ink?"

"Would that be….?" Meloetta stopped herself.

"I don't know. Could it be Tails Doll's doing?" Madoka questioned.

* * *

"_Is...Is that Amadeus?" Tails questioned. Sonic turned the page, and the next one was the same young boy. He was a light fox with dark eyes, and a big fuzzy tail. He didn't smile, but had a soft innocent look in his eyes. He was holding a book that said 'Alchemy'. The cursive on the bottom read 'Amadeus Prower."_

* * *

"WHOA! BIG TWIST!" Madoka and Meloetta simultaneously yelled with surprise in there voices.

* * *

"_Wow buddy! Looks like we've hit the jackpot!" Sonic beamed._

"_Yeah, it's not everyday I learn that my ancestor hated his family."_

"_What?" Sonic looked over to Tails, who was holding another picture of the family, but this time every face was cut out except for the young boy's. That same cold chill that came over the boys when they entered, blew over them again._

* * *

"Are they scared from that picture?" Meloetta asked.

"I don't know. Guess we'll have to see in the next chapter," Madoka answered.

* * *

"_Sonic?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Did you feel that chill?"_

"_Uh-huh."_

_The room had gotten at least 5 degrees cooler. Tails took the pictures in the album and put them all back in the drawer. Then, miraculously the room went back to its normal temperature. Both of them gulped harshly. Neither of them wanted to admit the fact that they might be in the presence of a ghost. Tails was the first to speak up._

"_Well c'mon. I'd love to explore more now that we know who owns it!" He anxiously pulled his friend's arm; the door was closed behind them._

* * *

"Um….I rather get out now than to discover who owns the house," Meloetta suggested, even though they can't hear her.

"I would explore it. I mean, if it's Tails Doll's home, then I'd say 'Can you feel the sunshine? Does it bring chills down your spine?'" Madoka jokingly remarks, laughing a little, "But seriously, I would love to see Tails Doll in person."

"Says the Fennekin who's helping me get over my fears from him," Meloetta uttered boredly, feeling unamused.

"So the two close friends, or more likely brothers, went to another room with a name on it that reads 'Anna-Marie.' Inside was a pinked-walled room with a bed to the far left corner, and ripped door hinges on the floor? Wow. We really started off with the big guns in a little girl's abandoned room. So Tails and Sonic decided to split up and Tails mysteriously found a diary," Madoka explains the story.

* * *

"_Dearest journal, little Amadeus has put himself at rest today. We found him in his room, hanged over his bed, with his mouth stitched up. Poor dear, if only Diana knew how much he loved her…"_

* * *

"Oh my god. He hanged himself just because of a girl?" Meloetta formed tears in her eyes.

"Hey. It's okay," Madoka lightly hugs Meloetta, "Don't cry. It'll be okay."

"Thank you Madoka," Meloetta smiled lightly and hugs Madoka back, "I feel better already."

"So Sonic was discovering the now known dusty and disgusting small bathroom. He curiously tried out the sink, bubbles formed from it and started shaking. Sonic looked down to the pipe and discovered dark red blood, which grossed him out that almost made him vomit. He then got back to the sink and it mysteriously stopped what it was doing. Sonic thought he was seeing things, but now hoping that he and Tails aren't in a dangerous situation. I kinda think they are in one when they see Tails Doll. Hopefully he's friendly."

"And then a thunderstorm hits and both of them are now gonna spend the night at the creepy house," Madoka added to Meloetta's story narration.

* * *

"_Don't worry bud! As long as I'm here you'll be safe."_

_And that ended it for the evening. The two found a room with two beds, so they each took one. The lighting that crashed outside illuminated the room in brusque flashes, Sonic was seemingly asleep, but Tails lay on his back, trying to keep his eyes closed for more than a few seconds. Other than the lighting that belittled him, the fox was starting to feel more comfortable. That is, until something hit the underside of his bed. Tails' eyes shot open. He waited for a few seconds in the stormy silence. Then, the hitting on the bottom of his bed came again. Even harder than the last time. The frightened fox jumped out of his bed with his arms folded defensively. Seeking comfort, he ran over to Sonics bed and shook him awake, calling his name. Sonic rolled over with a groan,_

"_What is it bud?" He asked sleepily._

"_Something's hitting my bed. I-I'm scared." Tails tried to explain._

"_C'mere buddy." Sonic scooted to the far side of the bed and let Tails climb in. The fox was already much more comfortable in the protection of his friend's arms. He cuddled up closer to him. Sonic waited until the fox fell asleep in his arms. He peered around the room with one eye. There were too many things that led to the idea of an unhappy spirit in the house. And the fact that they were stuck until the storm let up made him feel trapped. Sonic never let his grip on the younger loosen; he barely slept that night._

* * *

"Looks like Tails isn't the only one who feels unsafe in a haunted house," Meloetta stated.

"One thing that questions me is, where's Tails Doll? We haven't seen an actual appearance of the little plush toy in this story yet and we're already on chapter 4 of this story. Where is the little killer plush toy?" Madoka asked.

"I have no idea. Anyway, it was 5:30 am and it's still raining. And speaking of Tails Doll, Tails is awake and sees the said doll. Stitches, red glowing gem and all. They stared at each other for….I'm guessing 1 or 2 hours. Or 3 hours. It scared Tails a lot. He was screaming in his mind, wondering what he saw and why was he there. And when he looked again, Tails Doll was gone. Like, almost immediately," Meloetta explains.

"So _now_ he makes an appearance. I like it now. Wonder what'll happen if they run into each other again. Anyway, both Sonic and Tails are awake and pacing in the room, blocked by the thunder and rain, but it exposed Tails Doll's shadow, motioning him that he was gonna grab Sonic with his sharp claws," Madoka explained.

* * *

"_Sonic! Are you okay?" Tails said running to his pained friend._

* * *

"Asked."

* * *

"_Agh! My arm is burning!" Sonic grimaced. His hand moved from the limb. At first glance Sonics arm was clear, but a deep scar began emanating from the clear area._

* * *

"If you're gonna say the owner of a limb, you should put an apostrophe before the 'S.' Not that hard to be honest," Meloetta pointed out, "I did notice this before in another chapter, but didn't bother to point it out because I was curious to know what happens in the story."

"Also, did Tails Doll cut Sonic's arm with his claws? That gash looks pretty deep even for Tails Doll to do. His claws may be sharp, but they can't make that deep of a scar on someone," Madoka said.

"So Sonic wonders who did the scar and yells at him to come out. Bad idea. Then a deeper gash appeared on his shoulder. Tails then began crying out of desperation. Then laughter crept into the twin-tailed fox's ears. And then both Sonic and Tails left the abandoned house and headed to Angel Island and explained to Knuckles what happened. Again, bad idea," Madoka explains further.

* * *

"_You guys, everybody knows that the worst thing to do when in contact with an angered spirit is to leave its territory. It'll follow you."_

* * *

"That's why I said bad idea," Madoka remarks.

* * *

"_Well I guess Tails and I aren't everybody!" Sonic raised his hands in sarcasm. It was always interesting to hear their tough friend talk about the supernatural world. But he was actually an expert on it, Espio too._

"_Well, then, what do you suppose we do?" Tails threw at the red one. Knuckles sighed._

"_The best thing you could do at this point would be to help it cross over. That would require you to bless the house."_

* * *

"Okay, I'm not gonna show this because it's horrible in my eyes and I don't want to scare myself with this," Meloetta said.

"Another thing though, I don't think Tails Doll is anything on what Knuckles said to the boys. I don't think he's angry, but I do think some other ghost is. Just not sure who it is," Madoka stated.

"Moving on to chapter 5, when the boys came back to the house, it was cold. Really cold. Just as cold as the Icecap Zone, but there was no ice. It's just a regular house. Strange on how Tails Doll isn't back to find the blue hedgehog and his lookalike self of a two-tailed fox."

* * *

"_Here, I want you to take this." Sonic removed his bracelet that hid under his glove and put on Tails' paw._

"_If you feel danger…" Sonic trailed off when another degree dropped out of the air. Both of them wish they didn't feel threatened, but it was the only thing they felt. The spirit seemed to be watching, waiting, and grimacing through every single wooden board that held the house together._

* * *

"Gonna try and skip this because I wouldn't want to scare myself by showing the text on the show, so just follow my narration. Sonic flipped the water upside down on the floor as it spread. Tails lit candles and trapped the spirit, I think. I don't know. Either Tails Doll is trapped or somebody else. Anyway, a shadow of Tails formed, tries to break out, only to fail because Tails made it go back into the wall. Then the ghost fled from the candle and decided to pester Sonic. Sonic tried to follow the ghost as it flew around him and laughed. Sonic was now defenseless and he almost wanted to beg, only to now do so. He yelled at the ghost to go back to who knows where and never come back, only to somehow work," Meloetta explained as best as she could, shaking in fear.

"Don't be scared Meloetta. It'll be okay," Madoka hugs Meloetta, making her smile a little and hug back.

* * *

"_Did you feel that Sonic?" Tails asked in a better mood. Sonic nodded and ruffled the fur on the young fox's head. The hedgehog only looked back once at the dusty, aged house that caused them such a nightmare when they walked out of the gates. The candles remained burning and, from their distance, they could see the walls lit up with orange dancing light. That ghost was gone for good. And it wasn't going to come and get them anymore, right?_

* * *

"Obviously not. You may have defeated the ghost, but there's one thing you can't fool. Tails Doll knows your plans in a second. Don't think he's dumb because he's actually smart," Madoka stated.

"Moving on to chapter 6, ironically titled 'Followed.' Yep. Not finished yet," Meloetta remarks boredly.

* * *

_Tails slept in peace that night. No shadows crossed his bed and no horrible images plagued his mind. His profluent breath escaped his mouth and out into his dark room. Sonic was down the hallway, most likely passed out on the couch with the TV on. Slowly the fox's eyelids slid open when he felt the urge to get a glass of water to quench his parched mouth. The floor was very soft and squishy under. Sure enough, down the hallway, Sonic was snoring away with half of his body slipping off of the couch. Tails rolled his eyes upon seeing abhorrent drool escaping down the sleeping 'hog's muzzle._

* * *

"So Tails got his wish for water, but then he heard crying coming from downstairs. Oddly enough, he didn't have a downstairs, but only his lab where he hid malfunctioning projects. And Tails felt grief when everything in his lab was unorganized and then now starts to pick them up. Then Sonic wakes up and decided to watch TV, only for it to mysteriously shut off. Sonic thought it was Tails, but there was complete silence. Sonic then went to the sink, to discover that the water was red. The same red liquid that gurgled up the sink back at the abandoned house, only it was at home. Then he went to check on Tails and felt heavy chills and became anxious and then he heard crying," Madoka explained the most parts of the 5th chapter.

* * *

"_Tails? What happened in here?" Sonic exclaimed at the sight of oil and books all over the floor._

"_That's what I want to know!" Tails said annoyed. He continued with his desperate cleaning._

"_It'll take f-forever for me to c-clean this u-up." Tails stuttered. It really hurt him that his precious lab was all out of sorts. He felt a hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't worry Tails; we can fix this up in a jiffy. But...did you hear that crying-"_

"_Downstairs? Yeah, you heard it too?" Tails looked up at Sonic. Who had a questioned look on his face. There was a hint of concern in the expression too though._

"_Is there anybody here?" Sonic asked awkwardly to nothing. The room was quiet, but when they strained their ears hard enough, there was a faint sound of insane crying. Almost like laughing and crying mixed together. Both boys were startled and jumped almost 3 feet into the air when a book when flying across the room. It was nestled in between some other ones and in a shelf before it had flown. And with such force it had moved with too. Then, another book flew, and another. Tails barely dove out of the way of an encyclopedia that hurled his way._

"_And we're out!" Sonic said grabbing Tails' hand and speeding out. They sped back into the main room of the small house connected to the laboratory. They both caught their breaths from their previous panicked and shaky state. Tails looked over to Sonic,_

"_Sonic, I think that ghost followed us back here…"_

* * *

**Nicolas Cage: You don't say?**

"I find this kinda strange because Sonic did the thing where he's supposed to command the spirit to go away and it didn't. It just followed them. Madoka? You have an explanation?" Meloetta asked.

"Not really an explanation, but I'll just say this. This spirit isn't an ordinary spirit. From what I can see from the haunting crying AND the invisible force thrown at the books to hit Sonic and Tails, this is a demon spirit. Meaning that this spirit isn't just gonna go away like Luigi using the Poltergust 3000 on the ghosts. They need a better method in order to get the spirit to leave them alone. And by far, we haven't seen Tails Doll since chapter 4," Madoka stated thoroughly.

"So….how do you get a demon spirit to leave you alone?" Meloetta curiously asked, regretfully.

"I'm not going to say it if it means spoiling the story. So let's just continue," Madoka answered.

* * *

"_Don't be ridiculous Tails! We showed that thing who was boss!" Sonic bursted out at Tails. He winced at himself after he said that, the fox in front of him was taken aback. He reached a paw toward Tails' shoulder,_

"_Tails I didn't mean it that way." He said softly. But the fox stood up and stalked off to his room, saddened and annoyed. Sonic was getting hard to deal with, he never admitted when an enemy was actually a threat._

* * *

"I'm stopping right there because the large paragraph goes back to the TV scenario where the TV turns off and on, frightening Sonic, but this time, he's forced to watch an investigation show on the history channel. Yes, the actual channel. Strange? Yes. Creepy? Definitely," Meloetta worded out.

* * *

"_Candles were coating the place everywhere we stepped. Surely someone was here, and was attempting to cross over a spirit." One of the investigators narrated. As the small group of ghost hunters walked aimlessly around the front lawn, Sonic spotted something in the upper right corner of the television. Through the first floor window, was a blurry form._

* * *

"Well that's creepy. A ghost caught on camera and nobody noticed. And what's even more creepier is that the TV screen went black and giving a scary white noise," Meloetta fearfully said.

"Um, Meloetta? I think that noise is just the sound of static," Madoka mentions.

"...Oh. My bad," Meloetta nervously uttered.

* * *

"_Do you have a mission here? What are you here for?" The captain shouted with his device held out. There was a silence except for the static in the EVP, but then a young voice was heard._

"_Kill" It said. The whole group jumped back in their acted enthrallment._

"_Kill? Who do you want to kill?" The captain asked again nervously._

"_Blue….fox…" Was heard in the EVP._

"_Blue and fox eh?" The captain said putting his device in one of the large pockets of his cloak._

* * *

"This ghost isn't just there. He's out for revenge. Yeah, a demon spirit. This means that he's there for revenge," Madoka explained.

"That's not good. So how will Sonic and Tails get rid of it?" Meloetta asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Madoka answered.

"Awww. Alright then. So, Sonic decided to go to bed, but unknowing to him, a dark shadow was following him. Is it Tails Doll? No idea. Anyway, Sonic tried to go to sleep when the doorknob started shaking, like someone tried to open the door," Meloetta explains.

* * *

"_It's unlocked buddy, come on in." Sonic said, raising his voice a little to make sure he was heard. But the doorknob kept shaking. The door slowly opened, but too slowly and smoothly for it to be his small fox friend. It opened to the dark hallway. No one was there._

* * *

"Now moving on to chapter 8, where Sonic is now freaking out and…." Meloetta stopped as she giggled, "Rocking on his bed like a baby. Man, at this rate, he's gonna be having nightmares sooner or later."

"Anyway, Sonic is too stubborn to admit that he's scared and he almost stayed up all night, but then felt that he needed some rest and went to sleep. And the next morning,"

* * *

_First thing in the morning the two owners of the house/laboratory were out and walking the streets of Station square. Sonic wasn't sure if it was just him that felt so threatened, but spending the night in that hell house was all he could take for the while._

"_Are we getting chili dogs for breakfast?" Tails asked eagerly to his older friend._

"_What? Oh, sure!" Sonic said coming out of his personal thoughts._

* * *

"I'm gonna stop right there for a moment. I get that Sonic is scared at the fact that this ghost, or possibly Tails Doll, is threatening him in the most horrid way possible, but you gotta remember this. Focus on the outside instead of the inside," Madoka stated.

"What does that mean?" Meloetta asked curiously.

"It means to forget about what happened and focus on your surroundings. See, when Tails asked Sonic if they're getting chili dogs for breakfast and Sonic at first didn't listen until the question was asked. Honestly, who would eat hot dogs for breakfast?" Madoka questioned.

"Sonic and Tails would. Remember Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog?" Meloetta asked.

**Sonic: Hey? Is a chili dog nature's most perfect food?**

**Tails: No.**

**Sonic: No?**

**Tails: No, two chili dogs are nature's most perfect food.**

"There's your Sonic quote of the day," Meloetta then giggled.

* * *

"'_Ay Espio! What's goin' on?" Sonic said as they approach him. The chameleon turned around slowly, holding a rather large wad of money._

* * *

"Seems like Espio has a job that doesn't involve Vector and Charmy," Madoka giggled, "I honestly must say that Team Chaotic is my favorite group of Sonic characters in my opinion. They're just so hilarious."

* * *

"_Fancy meeting you here." Sonic pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. It wasn't everyday that a disciplined ninja/detective went out for chili dogs._

"_Say no more. Vector forced me out here to get him his breakfast. He said he was 'busy'." Espio said in his deep, smooth voice. Sonic took out a few bills and handed them to his little buddy._

* * *

"I was wrong. Espio went to get breakfast for Vector. Oh boy," Madoka giggled.

"Now Sonic went to ask Espio for help with his little ghost problem," Meloetta pointed out.

* * *

"_Listen Espio, this may seem weird coming from me, but I need your help. I think Tails and I are...haunted." Sonic said uneasily. Espio seemed very intrigued and put his hand under his chin._

"_By what kind of spirit?" He asked intently. Sonic was taken aback._

"_Kind of spirit? What, are there breeds now?" Espio hushed him at this._

"_I mean spirit? Or demon?"_

"_I-uh. W-well we tried to cross it over. But I don't think that w-worked." Sonic stuttered out. A grave face was now plastered onto the purple chameleon's face. By now, Tails was skipping back happily with three chili dogs in hand. Out of which one was bitten and was filling the little boy's mouth._

* * *

"I wouldn't really call Tails a little boy. I mean, yeah. He is younger than Sonic, but he isn't like six years old or anything," Meloetta said.

"Isn't he eight years old?" Madoka asked.

"You're not helping," Meloetta said bluntly, in which Madoka giggled.

* * *

"_Call the Chaotix later. We should talk." Espio said sternly to Sonic. He disappeared into the crowd down the way. Espio opened up a whole new door of fear for Sonic. Now he had to fight off the fact that he could be dealing with something even more evil than an ordinary spirit. The hedgehog ate uneasily as he walked beside his friend._

* * *

"Close to the end of the story and Tails Doll still hasn't appeared after his first appearance? Are you kidding me? This is just disgraceful," Meloetta said.

"He must be mad about this. He should be," Madoka mentioned.

"Yeah. And he's probably going to kill me for reading this story when he's not in it," Meloetta said, shivering in fear.

"Aside from this, let's move on the chapter 9."

* * *

_The very cottage that the hedgehog and the fox went to when they sought a roof over their heads was now looming in its own shadow. It struck worry into the hearts of its owners. The purple chameleon, stepped forward; he breathed in and out slowly._

"_I sense deep, dark energy. It is heavy. Someone is inside that house." Espio began glaring at the house as if it were staring back at him with deep eyes. "And if I heard you correctly over the phone, then you learned of a boy who committed suicide and was haunting its house. It wanted you out, and even when you tried to cross over it, it came back and followed you home."_

* * *

"This suddenly got dark quickly," Meloetta said, shivering a bit.

"This story's been dark from the beginning and you just noticed now?" Madoka asked.

"SORRY!"

* * *

"_So give us the lowdown." Sonic said a little agitated. Espio had a very determined look on his face._

"_I was correct. There is a demon in the house-a strong one." The news made Tails catch his breath._

* * *

"I don't even want to explain what Tails witnessed in this next part," Meloetta said.

"But I do! So basically saying, Tails had a nightmare about Amadeus. And how the said fox was singing about a girl that didn't like him, had a rope around his neck and had a frightful appearance and scared Tails awake. See, was that bad?" Madoka asked, until she noticed Meloetta gone from her chair and was under some bed sheets, "Really?"

"Let's just continue…"

* * *

"_So does that mean we have to bless the house again? That's a lot of work ya'know!" Sonic raised an eyebrow at Espio who sighed._

* * *

"Wrong Sonic. Wrong," Madoka said.

* * *

"_This is a complicated case. Demons can't just be blessed out of a house, you have to force them. You have to kill them." The chameleon's expression grew grim._

* * *

"What is this? Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Meloetta asked, in which Madoka shook her head.

"Not even close, Meloetta. Not even close," Madoka said.

* * *

"_Just let me finish!" Espio grew impatient and lost his usual mysterious character. "In order to rid this house of the demon, you'll have to perform an exorcism."_

* * *

"Say what? Are you kidding me?" Meloetta asked.

"Does it look like it's kidding, Meloetta? But take it like this way. Hm…maybe something like Dark Souls or something like that," Madoka said.

"NO WAY, MADOKA!"

"Okay, then think of it like how Nights faces off against Wizeman?" Madoka questioned.

"NO! OKAY, I'M DONE WITH THIS STORY! NO WAY I'M CONTINUING!" Meloetta gets out from the covers.

"Oh come on. You can't quit on this," Madoka said.

"I ALREADY AM!" Meloetta was about to open the door until the door itself glowed red and slammed on her, flattening her on the wall. Seeing that startled Madoka.

"Uhhh….how did that door do that by itself?" Madoka asked.

"DAMIAN! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Meloetta screams in anger.

"What did I do? I was in my room," Damian said from his room.

"Well if it wasn't you, then how did the door move by itself?" Meloetta asked.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and after that happened, Meloetta screamed in fright. Madoka was starting to get scared from what's happening as she looks around until she jumped in fright after feeling something dash behind her.

"What was that?" Madoka asked, shaking a bit.

"Who turned off the lights?" Damian asked as he came inside Meloetta's room.

"I DON'T KNOW! HOLD ME!" Meloetta dashed to Damian and jumped into his arms in fear, until Damian just drops Meloetta on the floor.

"Okay, funny games amd all, but seriously, who turned off the lights?" Damian asked, getting impatient.

"I don't know. Duncan!" Madoka called out, still shaking in fear. In a few moments, Duncan rushed inside Meloetta's room and stops next to Madoka.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked, until the Pokemosh Crew came inside.

"Why is everyone screaming all of a sudden?" Anthony asked.

"THE LIGHTS TURNED OFF BY ITSELF AND THIS DOOR MOVED BY ITSELF AND SLAMMED ON ME!" Meloetta screamed, in which everyone except Duncan and Madoka covered their ears.

"Okay okay, calm down! Now everyone just relax and we'll see the powerline and see what's going on," Ian suggested.

"And don't worry everyone. I'll protect all of you," Duncan gets into a protective stance as he looks around.

"There's no need, everyone."

"Oh that's good," Meloetta sighed of relief, until she widen her eyes in realization and fear, "Wait, who said that?"

Just then, a red light appeared behind Meloetta as everyone in the room looked at the light with fear.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Meloetta asked, until she felt herself shiver after something touched her shoulder.

"Can you feel the sunshine?" A voice asked as Meloetta jumped in fright, screams and hides behind Lazercorn.

"HELP! HE'S HERE! TAILS DOLL'S HERE!" Meloetta screamed in fear until laughing was heard.

"HAHAHA, just doing that to you was hilarious from scratch," the red light glowed to reveal Tails Doll as everyone backed away from him, making the said haunted doll snicker, "Isn't this priceless?"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Meloetta begged in fear.

"Relax already. I'm not going to kill you, or any of you," Tails Doll said, making Meloetta stop her begging.

"R-Really?"

"Of course. What? You thought I was? No. I wouldn't," Tails Doll said.

"Oh thank god," Meloetta sighed of relief.

"But you got a story to finish," Tails Doll's blood gem glowed red as Meloetta was suddenly lifted up and placed on her chair, "Your Fennekin friend is right. You can't quit on this, even if it sounds a bit dark."

"Yeah. Even Tails Doll agrees with me on this. Come on, Meloetta. You can go through this," Madoka smiles while everyone else gives Meloetta a smile, even Tails Doll, who just ripped open a smile.

Meloetta was feeling a bit uneasy, but sighs in defeat and smiles back and focuses on the story, "Now where were we?"

* * *

"_But, exorcisms can't be performed on the house itself. The demon has to have a living host. We'll also need a priest or someone of the sort."_

"_Are you serious?" Sonic slumped in desperation. Espio nodded._

* * *

"Let's skip this. Long chapter short, Sonic will do the said exorcism, gets Knuckles of all people to help out, and they prepare for what's happening next," Meloetta explained.

"This will be interesting. Who's ready to watch?" Tails Doll asked.

"WE ARE!"

"Let's go, then."

* * *

_Sonic chatted with Espio and Tails as they waited out on the porch of the small house owned by Tails. Knuckles had told them to wait outside while he 'prepared'. For some reason, now that Knuckles was there in the area, the very feeling of the house was easier and less threatening. Tails looked in through one of the windows and saw his red friend setting out the two Chaos Emeralds that he had. This was the last thing he had to do, and opened the door the let everyone back inside to the main room. It was very quiet there, and it was almost as through Knuckles was disturbed by what was going on inside the house. But with that, it looked like he knew what he was dealing with the minute he stepped into the residence. Sonic noticed Knuckles motioning to a chair that was set in the middle of the room; he sat wearily down._

"_You sure you're ready to go through with this?" Tails asked with worry clear in his eyes. Sonic lifted his hand as a signal to stop,_

"_Don't even make me think about it Tails." And so Espio aided the red echinda in his work to strap Sonic's limbs to the chair. He fidgeted at the feeling of being restrained, but it was for the best he figured. Once he was tightly constrained to the chair, Knuckles started for the hallway,_

"_We're gonna do a sweep of the house. Hopefully we can corner it over to you." And he motioned for Tails do follow._

* * *

"For a story where Sonic is all scared of what he got himself into, he's still has that brave look on his face as he goes off to face Amadeus. He's scared, but he's brave enough to get this over with," Meloetta explained.

"That's Sonic the Hedgehog for you," Tails Doll stated.

* * *

_A few minutes later, the house began to feel heavy and deep. The blue restrained one tapped his foot impatiently to try and relieve some of the tension. Also feeling the tension, Espio spoke._

"_My energy may provoke the demon to possess me. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to restrain only you." Espio said with rare amusement in his tone. But he felt a horrible mass of energy pass straight by him; he struggled to catch his breath. When he looked down at his blue companion, his head was slightly down and he stared at the carpet in front of him._

* * *

"Uh oh…" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

* * *

_Barbaric hisses were heard in the main room. Espio struggled to keep Sonic down and from breaking the chair too soon. The fur on his back was bristled. Upon re-entering the room Tails was stricken with fear. He wanted to ask what had happened to Sonic, but he already knew. He had been possessed; this was the beginning of the battle. The young fox aided by Espio in his struggles to confine the possessed hedgehog to his chair; Gaining growls and extrinsic hisses. Knuckles never let his gaze leave Sonic, who was thrashing himself and throwing snakelike hisses at his captors. He lifted a small book and cleared his throat._

* * *

"This author is not even saying what the book is, but all of us know what it is," Meloetta pointed out.

"In a way, maybe this author doesn't want to offend people by not saying what the book is. I'm just thinking because I don't really know what was going in the author's head," Damian explained, while everyone else murmered about what they think.

"So after a long battle against Amadeus, the demon lost. Knuckles went to Sonic and placed a Chaos Emerald on Sonic's forehead, until round two begun," Madoka explained.

**Sonic dot EXE: Ready for Round 2?**

"I know I am," Tails Doll said.

* * *

"_You don't have the power to win!" The possessed then made a move to lunge at Knuckles, but was yanked back by his two captors, Espio and Tails. Not over yet._

_Inside his head, it was dark. Completely dark. To his right was the deep abyss that carried on for who knows how long. To his left was that demonic boy. The little boy gone rabid and was causing him and his best friend so much trouble was staring at him with those horrible glowing eyes. He was face to face with a demon. Sonic felt weak then, he felt like he was losing a battle. He was about to lose himself. The demon in front of him was growing bigger than him, until he was looking straight up at it._

_It was felt instantaneously. The feeling of eyes bearing down was gone; they weren't being watched anymore. The hedgehog's legs buckled and his friends helped him back into the chair. He was extremely fatigued and looked as though he had been in a fist fight with someone for hours. But he opened his eyes and had that same beautiful glow to them. Tails dove into his arms in a tight hug._

"_It's over." Knuckles sighed. He put a gloved hand on the head of the battered blue hedgehog and ruffled the fur there. Sonic acknowledged him with a dopey smile._

"_And we can't thank you enough." The blue one answered back. Espio worked to untie Sonic's restraints, and with each freeing of a limb he stretched it. But once the chameleon finished, he simply acknowledged everybody with the salute of his index and middle finger to his horn, and left without a word. After the awkward silence of wondering where Espio was going, Sonic snickered._

"_Another win for team Heroes!" He raised a fist into the air._

"_And what have we learned from this?" Tails scolded Sonic with his hands on his hips._

"_Don't go into abandoned houses." The blue one rolled his eyes. There was an uproar of laughter from the three though. Even though the incorporeal being proved a worthy opponent for the team, they overcame the hardships and pulled through. It just comes to show that truely nothing can bring down the Heroes. They could finally live in peace again, for now…_

* * *

"Oh thank god this is finally over," Meloetta sighed of relief as Madoka nugged her, "Oh right. So what do we all think of this FanFiction?"

"Basically, it had a great plot line, awesome character development, a powerful and threatening villain, and a great ending to the nightmare that was Amadeus. Also, the backstory was interesting and set up Amadeus' character perfectly," Madoka explained with a bright smile.

"But as for negatives, some moments are more terrifying than they usually are, the fights felt a bit rushed, and the most obvious," Meloetta stopped as Tails Doll stepped forward.

"Throughout this entire story, in which it literally has my name in it, I only showed up once in this entire story. ONLY ONCE!" Tails Doll yelled angrily, frightening everyone in the room.

"Wait, this story barely had Tails Doll in it?" Duncan asked.

"Yep. That's right. Pretty stupid right?" Meloetta asked.

"Uhh, yeah!" Lazercorn shouts.

"Pretty stupid," Wes said, looking unhappy about it.

"Anyway, despite Tails Doll not being in this story very much, I rate this story 8 out of 10 stars, meaning that it's good," Meloetta said with a smile.

"I rate this 85% good, which is actually good," Madoka stated.

"I agree with my sister," Duncan smiles.

"And we rate this 14 blood gems out of 17," The Pokemosh Crew and Damian said in union.

"Mind if I give my rate?" Tails Doll asked.

"Go ahead," Meloetta answered with a smile.

"4 out of 5 stars. That's my rating," Tails Doll said.

"That being said, I'm Meloetta the Chick."

"I'm Madoka the Fennekin."

"I'm Duncan the Zorua."

"I'm Damian Capulet."

"We're the Pokemosh Crew!"

"And you know me, Tails Doll."

"And Happy Halloween."

Meloetta blew a kiss at the camera.

"BYE!"

The camera turns off.

* * *

"Hey! Let's take a group photo!" Wes shouts in excitement.

"Not a bad idea, Wesley," Meloetta smiled as she funcions her camera to open up a flash while everyone gathered up in front of the camera. Meloetta sets up the camera and floats into the shot, next to Damian and Tails Doll as Meloetta picks up Madoka while Duncan jumps up and lands on Meloetta's head.

"Say cheese!" Meloetta shouts.

"CHEESE!"

The camera flashed.

* * *

It was close to midnight as Meloetta adjusted a picture frame that she hanged on the wall above her laptop. The picture frame had a picture of everyone in Meloetta's room in their costumes. The Pokemosh Crew, Damian, Madoka, Duncan, Meloetta, and even Tails Doll, smiling at the camera. Although, Meloetta was hugging Tails Doll in the picture while the said doll wasn't fazed and lets Meloetta hug him. Meloetta herself was smiling at the photo taken as she then lies down on her queen size bed, pulled the covers over herself and falls asleep. While Meloetta was asleep, Tails Doll appeared from Meloetta's closet and floats towards the picture and raised his claws to write down "Can you feel the sunshine?" on the photo. Tails Doll finished writting as he looks over at Meloetta and smiles before he vanished from thin air.

"Happy Halloween, Meloetta."

* * *

**Honorable Mentions:**

Portal 2

Vampire's Kiss

Luigi's Mansion

Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Dark Souls

NIGHTS Journey of Dreams

Sonic dot EXE

* * *

_**A/N: I'll say this right now, I was going blind into the FanFiction that was just reviewed right here. I didn't expect all of that to happen in the FanFiction. Also, this Halloween review was intended to come out last year, but due to some problems, I fell way way behind. But now that I was able to complete this, I hope you enjoyed this review. Happy Halloween and have a nice day. Virizion 2.6 OUT!**_


End file.
